Twisted Dreams
by SweetGA07
Summary: Things are about to take a interesting turn for Jenna and the rest of the gang. Orton/Oc ...Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! It's me again. This is the newest story. It's the sequel to Twisted Heart. Things are about to take a interesting turn for Jenna. Read and Review! I hope you like!**

* * *

"Damn you two can't get a break can you?" John asked joking around with Krista who was awake and smiling. "Well she can't." He added.

"I know I'm just actually praying she has her memory this time." Krista said taking a sip of water that John and brought in for her. "Did the doctor tell you what they were running the test on me for?" she added.

John shook his head as Jenna let out of a groan making the couple look her way. John walked over to his friend's bed as she was moved around. Jenna slowly opened her eyes and blinked as the sun shined right in them. John quickly closed the blinds making it easier for Jenna who groaned.

"Water." Jenna choked out.

Krista held out her cup to John who grabbed it and put the straw to Jenna's mouth. Slowly taking a sip she smiled.

"Hey John." Jenna said with a smile. "Yes I remember." She added.

"Thank you god." Krista said before she could stop her self.

John and Jenna laughed at her comment. Jenna noticed her arm was in a new cast and her knee had a brace on it.

"Did they tell you?" Jenna asked looking at both of them.

"No they didn't even tell us about Krista." John replied pulling a sit into the middle of the beds. "Now I can please both of you at the same time." He added.

Jenna and Krista laughed at him and grinned.

"You're a damn dork." Jenna said laughing.

"That he is but he is my dork." Krista replied sticking her tongue out.

John smiled brightly making Jenna shake her head at him.

"Hello ladies I am Doctor Emily I was on hand when the two of you were brought in." Doctor Emily said with a soft smile. "I wanted to check in on the two of you." She added.

"I am ok I just woke up." Jenna replied looking at her. "What happen to me?" she added.

The doctor looked over Jenna's chart and looked at her.

"Well for starters you reinjured your broken arm and you tore your ACL ligament when your knee twisted the wrong way when the car flipped last night." Doctor Emily said with a nod. "We went a head and did surgery and your going to be having to do rehab." She added.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jenna said looking down at her knee. "I am a professional wrestler for heavens sakes! I can't fucking wrestle with a bummed knee!" she added.

"I understand Ms. Wood, but you will be out for a while and if your boss can't understand that in your line of work then you don't need to be in that line of work now, do you?" Doctor Emily said looking at her. "Now Ms. Parker you didn't break anything you just sprung your wrist and your baby is fine." She added.

"Baby?" Jenna, Krista, and John said at the same time looking at the Doctor as if she had lost her mind.

"You didn't know that you pregnant?" Doctor Emily asked looking over her chart. "You are 8 weeks so your little over two months." She added.

Jenna looked at Krista dumb founded then looked at John who was in shock.

"I'm going to be a dad?" John asked looking at the doctor who nodded at him. "I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted.

Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow as he stood up and ran out into the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs about becoming a father. Krista smiled and laughed a little bit as he walked back into the room that they were in.

"I love you." John said kissing right smack on the lips.

"I love you too." Krista said laughing.

Jenna laughed at her and watched the doctor leave the three of them alone once more. She grabbed the cup of water once more and quickly took a sip as she heard John's cell phone go off.

"It's Dave." John said looking at them. "He called earlier about news now I can give him some! I'm going to a dad!" he added.

"Remind me never to tell him I'm pregnant because if he finds out he'll go down the hallway going she is pregnant move out of the fucking way!" Jenna shouted laughing.

"Hey atleast you don't have to listen to him sing she's having my baby." Krista said pointing at her. "Trust me I know John and he will sing it!" she added.

Jenna couldn't help but laugh at the comment then smiled at John who closed his cell phone and looked at them.

"Dave said that he is glad you guys are ok." John replied looking at them. "He said that he sends his love. And that he can't wait to actually get to see you guys but he won't be able to make it this time because he has rehab and he won't be able to get any of the girls to come either." He added.

"Bullshit." Jenna said before she could stop her self. "He still thinks I don't know who he is so why even bother." She added.

Krista and John looked at each other then back at Jenna who was looking down at her hands.

"Jen I'll call him and tell him that you remember who he is and I'm sure he'll hop on the next flight." John said looking at her with a serious voice.

"Why bother John?" Jenna asked looking at him. "If he can't check on me while I'm not remembering shit he shouldn't even." She added.

Krista hand a feeling this was going to happen when her friend woke up. Jenna looked at her leg which was in sitting on a pillow in a leg brace.

"Why must I be the girl who has fucking fucked up shit happen to her?" Jenna asked out loud while her friends remained quiet. "Do you think I'll get a break?" she added.

Neither of them knew what to say so they just looked at her with blank stares. Jenna closed her eyes and laid back against the bed once more.

"I hate my life."Jenna said looking at them. "I wonder what would have been if I had choose somebody else." She added.

"Some body else?" Krista asked looking at her friend.

"When I first got into the wrestling business I was dating somebody and then Dave came along and I complete forgot the guy complete." Jenna replied with a gentle grin. "Maybe I should give him a call." She added.

Krista went to say something and saw Jenna fall backwards and started to shake all over.

"NURSE!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN HERE!!" shouted John loudly as Krista hit the call button. "SOME ONE IF FUCKING SHAKING AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! MONITOR'S GOING OFF!! DOESN'T THAT FUCKING CATCH YOUR ATTENTION!!" he added.

Krista grabbed a hold of the bed rail and quickly jumped and limped over to the bed trying to help John. Nurses and Doctors quickly ran into the room pushing the two of them out of the way. John grabbed a hold of Krista who was trying to get to Jenna who was shaking completely out of control.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" shouted Krista as tears were falling down her cheeks. "WHAT'S GOING ON ANSWER ME!" she added.

"Ms. Parker, would you like for me to save your friends life or would you like me to answer your damn questions?" Doctor Emily asked looking at her with a serious face. "That's what the hell I thought." She added.

Krista narrowed her eyes at the woman as John picked Krista up bridle style and put her back in the bed.

"Please stay and let them do their job." John said looking at her holding to pled with her.

"I want to know what is going on with Jenna John, is that hard?" Krista asked looking at her.

John just looked at her and ran his hand over his face as they saw that they had quickly wheeled in a breathing machine.

"What is going on?" Krista shouted once more. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY DAMN BEST FRIEND!!" She added.

"Jenna can't breath on her damn own would you shut the hell up? So I can put the breathing tube in and get it right." Doctor Emily asked looking at her.

John quickly grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's arm before she could get up from the bed and attack the doctor who was being a bitch to her. Krista growled at John who grinned at her.

"Keep doing that we will take you to a closet." John said looking at her.

"That's how we got me pregnant in the first place." Krista replied trying to laugh but couldn't take her eyes off of Jenna.

The doctor and the nurses took a breather as the monitors showed that Jenna had a heart beat that was strong. Krista let out the breath she had been holding and looked at John over her shoulders who was just as scared if not more. Doctor Emily turned around and looked at Krista who was looking at her.

"Ms. Parker I am sorry for the way I acted towards you but your friend was in danger and we had to get things right." Doctor Emily said looking at her. "She seemed to have slipt into a coma." She added.

"A coma?" Krista asked looking at her. "How? Doesn't that happen only if there is injury to the brain?" she added.

"Yes it does so we are going to take her down to get a cat scan and see what we missed." Doctor Emily said looking at her.

Without another word the team of doctors and nurses quickly wheeled Jenna and a person who was breathing for her with a pump out of the room leaving the couple in shock.

"How are you going to explain this one to Dave?" Krista asked looking at John.

"Better yet how in the hell are we going to explain that Jenna is in a coma to Vince and Stephanie?" John asked looking at Krista who was still unsure and hoping all of this was just a dream and she would wake up.

Krista grabbed a hold of John and hugged him tightly as the tears started to fall harder then before. John held onto his girlfriend and kissed her head. Both of them were trying to figure out words to say to each other as well to the people who were concerned with both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 guys. If it confuses you...then email and I'll explain what I'm doing. But I'm sure at the end of the chapter you will understand what's going on. The title of the story is Twisted DREAMS sooo keep a eye on DREAMS. Read and review guys please!  
**

* * *

"Jenna, wake up." said a male voice that she couldn't recognize. "It's 2 in the afternoon wake up." He added.

Jenna slowly opened her eyes and blinked slowly trying to clear her vision. Jenna looked at the guy stand beside the bed with no shirt on.

"Holy shit Matt!." Jenna shouted sitting up quickly.

"Damn glad to see you know my name." Matt said with a smile. "I would hope you would after you were screaming it last night." He added.

Jenna looked down to see she had no clothes on quickly covered her body up with the black sheet that was around her.

"Why are you covering up? I've already seen it besides I've been seeing it for the last two years of being married to you." Matt replied looking at her who looked shocked.

"We're married?" Jenna asked looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Matt looked at Jenna with a raised eye brow.

"Are you ok baby?" Matt asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

Quickly feeling her head and her cheeks Matt looked at his wife with a concerned look on his face.

"When did we get married?" Jenna replied holding onto the sheet tighter.

"We got married on Valentines Days 2006 on the beach." Matt said looking at her as she sat back against head board. "Krista was your maid of honor. Jeff was my best man." He added.

Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hoping you'd remember." Jenna said hoping to recover so Matt wouldn't ask any questions.

"I would hope to remember." Matt said with a grin.

Matt kissed her lips gently; Jenna kissed back feeling a little bit guilty. She watched him walk out of the bedroom leaving her alone.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jenna said lowly and out loud.

Jenna looked at her arm to see no cast but saw tattoos and moved her leg around to feel nothing wrong. She moved her legs to the side of the bed and stood up slowly grabbing the black silk sheet and wrapping it around her slender body.

"Wow." Jenna said looking at her left arm that had a few tattoos and her right arm had a few as well. "Damn I only had two last I checked." She added with a little laugh.

She slowly walked over to a closet on the side of the room and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a skull shirt that had little jewels on it. Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and walked over to a dresser and quickly looked through all of the drawers trying to find her things. After about five minutes of looking she grabbed a pair of black thongs and a black bra and quickly walked into the master bathroom.

"Now where do I start?" Jenna asked looking around at the bathroom she shared with Matt.

Quickly taking a shower she changed into the clothes she picked out and walked back into the bedroom throwing the sheet on to the bed. Quickly grabbing the hair bow from the dresser that Jenna had saw earlier and the brush walked over to the full length mirror and put her hair up into a high pony tail.

"Jenna, hurry up!" shouted Matt down stairs.

"I'm coming!" shouted Jenna shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door to the bedroom and slowly walked out of the bedroom only to fall to the floor after being tackled to the floor by Lucas running up the stairs.

"Ahh." Jenna said falling on the top of the stairs. "Lucas move." She added pushing the dog away.

Shocked that she knew the dogs name she walked down the stairs to see Matt sitting on the couch with Jeff in the chair.

"Hello my dear sister of mine." Jeff said with a smile.

"What do you want Jeff?" Jenna asked walking into the living room slowly.

"I was wondering if you would go pick up Krista from the airport and bring her here." Jeff said looking at her with puppy eyes. "Please please please please please!" He added.

Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow and looked at Matt who just shrugged.

"Jeff, why don't you just go get your girlfriend your self and leave me and my wife alone together again?" Matt said as Jenna sat down beside him.

"Why leave you guys alone so you can get it on again?" Jeff asked looking at Matt who grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey don't get jealous that I can please my girl and make her scream my name ALL night long while yours only last about thirty minutes." Matt said with a grin.

Jenna hit him before Jeff could reach him. Jeff pointed at him and laughed as he sat down in the chair once again looking at Jenna.

"Please please please!" Jeff said getting on his knees in front of her. "I will do what ever you like if you just go pick her up and bring her back here. The reason I don't want to go is because you know how the fans are with me." He added.

"Jeff they are the same with me." Jenna said looking at him. "They know who I am just like you." She added.

Jeff pouted his lips at her making her close her eyes.

"Fine." Jenna replied with a grin.

"Thank you!" Jeff said kissing her cheeks over and over.

"hey hey hey! Hands off the wife." Matt said pushing his brother off of Jenna pulling her to him holding onto her.

Lacus barked at Jeff as he got in Jenna's lap. Matt went to pet him and he growled. He raised an eye brow at the little dog. Jenna picked up Lucas and kissed the dog's head and petted him making him bark and wag his tail.

"I am going to go get Annabelle up from her nap and you take her with you." Matt said kissing her forehead.

He got up and walked over to Jeff and bent down.

"She has been acting really weird." Matt whispered into his brother's ear. "So watch her." He added.

Jeff nodded at him as he walked up stairs.

"Annabelle?" Jenna asked looking at Jeff.

"Yes Annabelle you know your two year old daughter?" Jeff said looking at her with a worried face. "That fall you took outside at the party last night must have knocked your ass for a loop." He added.

Jenna's eyes got wide then looked at Matt as he walked in with a two year old little on his side. She had curly brown hair to match Matt's and Jenna's deep blue green eyes. She almost fell off the couch but caught herself and smiled at them.

"Hello Angel." Jenna said with a grin hoping to make it seem real.

"Momma!" Annabelle shouted.

Quickly jumped out of her dad's arm into Jenna's who caught her. Putting the little girl on her hip she started talking to her making the little girl grin and laugh. Quickly giving Jenna a huge kiss on her cheek making Annabelle grinned a little smile showing all of her little teeth.

"Alright Annabelle you ready to go see Aunt Krista?" Jenna asked making the little girl nod her head in a fast motion. "Ok I'll take that as a yes." She added.

Matt smiled at them as Jenna grabbed her jacket and slipped it on while Annabelle stood beside her. Grabbing everything she picked up Annabelle and turned back to Matt who kissed Annabelle on her cheeks over and over making her laugh.

"Stop daddda" Annabelle said laughing.

"I'll see you three when you get back." Matt said going to kiss Jenna.

Turning her head making him get her cheek she smiled at him.

"Alright we will see you when we get back." Jenna said with a smile.

Quickly walking out of the house leaving the brothers alone she took a deep breath and make her way over to the car that was sitting in the driveway.

"See what I mean?" Matt asked looking at Jeff as he sat down on the couch. "She acts like I'm a stranger to her." He added.

"You didn't see her face when I told her who Annabelle was." Jeff said looking at him. "She looked as if she was in her own personal hell." He added.

"That fall must have knocked her for a loop." Matt said looking at his brother. "I didn't think her falling and hitting her head on the ground was that bad. I mean she was walking around like everything was ok. Hell during the night everything was ok." He added.

Jeff shook his head at this brother and looked out the window with a little laugh.

"Speaking of some trouble go help her she can't get the kid in the car seat." Jeff said shaking his head. "Annabelle wont stop throwing a hissy fit it looks like." He added.

"Normally she is well behaved for Jen." Matt said as he walked out leaving his brother alone in the house.

"How come I have a feeling there is a lot more going on then somebody is letting on?" Jeff asked himself watching from the window.

Jenna closed her eyes and looked up as Matt walked over to the car.

"Having some trouble?" Matt asked looking at his wife.

"Yea you could say that." Jenna replied with a little smile.

Matt walked around and quickly talked to Annabelle who calmed down and let him strap her into the car seat.

"Thank you." Jenna replied with a gentle smile.

"Your welcome." Matt said looking at her.

He kissed Annabelle on the cheek once more making her squeal and making Jenna laugh at it. Matt looked at Jenna.

"Can I have a kiss or are you going to turn your head again?" Matt asked looking her. "Did that fall last night make you loopy this morning?" he added.

Before Matt could react Jenna quickly pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently yet passionately.

"Hey guys don't you realize that is how you guys ended up with her?" said a female voice.

The couple broke apart to see Krista standing there with her hands on her hips and a cab dropping her off. She quickly paid for the ride and looked at Jenna who was stunned to see how Krista looked. Having chocolate brown hair with strikes of red, blue, and purple in hair that was down to her waist along with wearing some like punk outfit.

"We were just going to get you." Jenna said looking at her.

"JEFFIE!" Krista shouted.

Without another word to Jenna Krista quickly took off running towards the man who walked out of the house. Jenna looked at Matt who was smiling and laughing when Krista knocked Jeff to the ground. Matt got Annabelle back out and put her on the ground.

"Auntie Krisie! Auntie Krisie!" Annabelle shouted as she took off running.

Her little legs were only take her so quick and Krista quickly got up from the ground and ran towards Annabelle. Picking up the little girl and throwing her up in the air making her laugh and smile.

"Your friend is coocoo." Jeff said looking his girlfriend.

"How?" Krista asked looking at him.

"Just watch I promise you'll see." Jeff said kissing her lips gently.

Jenna looked at Krista and Jeff kiss then shook her head.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jenna asked her self as she watched Matt walk past her. "Am I dreaming or what? Because this shit is freaky as hell." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Jenna, Krista, and Annabelle that is it. Read and Review. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

"Hey Jen, Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who was watching everybody from the doorway.

"Sure." Jenna said following Krista outside into the cool North Carolina air.

Krista closed the door and looked at Jenna who was looking out into the yard.

"What in the hell is going on with you?" Krista asked crossing her arms. "Did that damn fall knock your ass for a loop?" She added.

"What fall are all you fucking people talking about?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Kris, I was in a wreck! I was talking to you about something in a hospital bed and next thing I know I'm waking up and I'm married to Matt Hardy… I have a kid with him. What's next? I'm pregnant again?" she added.

Krista looked at her friend as she had lost her marbles.

"The wreck was almost 7 years ago." Krista said looking at her. "You don't work for the wrestling business anymore. You retired when you got pregnant with Annabelle and yes you are pregnant for the second time by your husband." She added.

"What?" Jenna asked looking at her. "This is all wrong! I just had that wreck! Yesterday or today!" she added.

Krista didn't know what to say to her friend. Jenna ran her hand through her dark brown hair looking down at the ground.

"Jen, the fall that you took last night at the party that we put together for your baby show you slipped on something and fell to the ground." Krista said looking at her. "You hit your head on the ground pretty hard. You said you were ok but now it's like you confused about what the hell is real and what is the past." She added.

"Krista Nicole, I don't remember anything about a party. I remember a wreck and talking to you and John about something and the next thing I knew it was dark and I wake up here." Jenna said putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know what to think!" she added.

"Why don't we take you to the doctor to get you checked out?" Krista asked looking at her. "Let's go make sure we don't need to put you in the nut house." She added.

Jenna screamed and stomped her feet like a two year old.

"Since when did you turn into Annabelle?" Krista asked looking at Jenna. "Stop acting like a damn two year and act like a damn fucking 28 year old. The wreck happened when we were 21!" She added.

"I am sick of having to explain that you I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jenna shouted. "I don't remember the wedding that was supposed to be mine. I don't remember giving birth to the girl who is supposed to be my daughter!" she added.

Krista was taken back by her friend's comment about everything. She was biting her bottom lip as Jenna sat down on the steps of the house that was hers.

"I don't know what the hell do to." Jenna said closing her eyes. " I remember you and John were in the room you just found out that you were pregnant and he was about to start singing she's having my baby." She added.

"John?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow. "Cena?" she added.

Jenna nodded at her friend making her friend's eyes grow big.

"I hate to break this to you but I hate Cena." Krista said causing Jenna to look as if she seen a ghost. "He is a complete asshole. I mean he was nice and all until he got with that air head bimbo fake brunette cock sucker Maria." She added.

"Wow." Jenna said shaking her head. "What did I miss?" she added.

"Apparently, you've missed a lot." Krista replied shaking her head.

Sitting down beside her, Krista looked out into the yard as the wind started to blow.

"What would you like to know since you say you don't remember?" Krista asked looking at Jenna.

"I don't know what is real or what is really fake." Jenna said looking at her. "I remember being engaged to Dave Batista and now I'm married to Matt." She added.

Krista couldn't help but let out a little laugh but stopped when Jenna looked at her. Jenna shook her head knowing that Krista wasn't going to help her.

"Jen, you haven't spoken about Dave in about 4 years." Krista said looking at her. "You caught Dave in bed with Melina and Mickie at the same time. And you threw the promise ring he gave you in the room and walked out. You haven't spoken to any of them since then. This is the first time you've brought them up in a long time." She added.

"He was in the bed with Melina and Mickie? Damn he could have done better." Jenna said causing Krista to laugh.

"You said that too after being drunk." Krista said laughing. "After you got over Dave and actually started going out again you started talking to Matt and one thing led to another you guys were dating and no body could keep you guys apart." She added.

Jenna looked at her hoping something would make her believe this was real. This was a dream Jenna could feel it but she couldn't explain how to tell people and hopefully get them to believe her. They probably thought she was a nut case already.

"Then you guys were dating for about 4 years he asked you marry him and you guys got married Valentines Day of 06 on the beach in Myrtle Beach." Krista said looking at her. "I caught your flowers and Jeff caught the garter, that's how we got together. Two years happily dating. Then 9 months to the day of your wedding Annabelle was born November 14th. She was 7 pounds 6 oz 24 inches long." She added.

"I would love to remember Kris but I can't." Jenna said shaking her head. "Maybe that fall you guys keep mentioning did knock me for a loop." She added.

"The first step of the twelve step program, Admit the problem." Krista said looking at her.

Jenna cracked a smile then laughed.

"You're a dork." Jenna said putting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I know but you love me." Krista said winking at her. "But Jenna just act as if you know what's going on because your husband is worried and your daughter will pick up anything." She added.

"So basically, lie and pretend that everything happy and go lucky when I don't know what the hell is going on?" Jenna said as she was taken back by her friend's comment.

"I don't know what else to tell you to do." Krista said looking at her. "Just be the Jenna we all know. The one who is the life of the party and loves her family." She added.

Jenna stood up from the steps and dusted her backside off.

"Ok." Jenna said shaking her head. "I'll do it but tell me you believe me." She added.

"I don't know." Krista said with a shrug. "The guys know something is up but they think you've just lost your mind or that the fall you took knocked you for a loop.

Jenna looked at the window to see Matt, Jeff, and Annabelle playing in the living room on the floor. She looked down before looking back to see Matt looking at her with one of his famous smiles. She returned the smile hoping he would buy it and believe she knew what was going on.

"I will pretend." Jenna said without looking at Krista. "But I will figure out what the hell is going on me with, with or without your help." She added.

"Ahh you're so damn fucking stubborn." Krista shouted at her.

"Look who is calling the kettle black." Jenna said looking at her. "I don't know what the hell is going on Krista but at least I want to know." She added.

Krista growled at Jenna before just walking past her into the house slamming the door. Jenna walked into the house only to stop when everyone looked at her.

"How about I cook lunch?" Jenna asked looking at them hoping that was something she did on a daily or weekly base.

"Will you make hot wings?" Jeff asked before he could stop himself.

"For lunch? What do I look like? Hooters?" Jenna asked looking at him with a smile.

"I will not answer that because I do my brother will kick my ass." Jeff said with a cheesy grin. "Plus Krista would kick my ass." He added.

"Damn straight I will." Krista said as she grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand. "Now how about you make something that would make everyone happy even our little girl here." She added.

Jenna walked into the kitchen and looked around hoping to figure something out. Krista picked up Annabelle and walked into the kitchen to help Jenna.

"Why don't we make salad for the adults and Annabelle here gets carrots and a ham sandwich?" Jenna asked looking at Krista who smiled. "Good at least I know something." She added.

"Just remember that your daughter hates ham that's why there is turkey in there." Krista said putting Annabelle in her high chair. "And she hates Mustard just like both of her parents." She added.

Jenna looked down in the sink and took a deep breath. She was hoping she was going to last without having to just scream at the top of her lungs just to get people to believe her. Maybe she was crazy and it was actually real. Hopefully something would happen soon.

"Just breath and don't worry I'll help you." Krista said looking at her. "I might not believe you but I will remember how you taught me some things in life Jenna so I'm willing to try to understand." She added.

Jenna without thinking hugged Krista tightly around her friend's neck. Krista smiled as she returned the hug.

"Hurry up, We are starving." Jeff shouted with a laugh.

"Shut up if you want food in a hurry you better get off your mutli-colored rainbow hair head butt in here and do it yourself." shouted Krista before she could stop herself.

Jenna shook her head and started to make the salad. Krista gave Annabelle a small carrot. Annabelle grinned brightly as she put a little plate of ranch dressing in front of her.

"Go to town." Jenna said laughing.

With that Annabelle quickly started to play around in it and eat it rather from her fingers or on the carrots.

"What a dream." Jenna said to her self and shaking her head. "I'm going to go insane." She added.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own no body but Krista, Jenna, and Annabelle but that's it no body else**

* * *

"Catch me!" shouted Annabelle with a grin.

Jenna turned around just in the nick of time to catch Annabelle who seems to have found a way to get out of her high chair with out anybody noticing. Annabelle was giggling and smiling at Jenna who was trying to get her heart beat back to normal.

"Don't do that again." Jenna said looking at her.

"I swrry mommy." Annabelle said poking her bottom lip.

Jenna couldn't help but smile at the little girl who was now looking more like her. She was a mixture of both of them no one could deny. Trying to make sense of this Jenna was trying to see what she was doing. Krista walked into the kitchen slowly with the plates they had used for lunch.

"She came after 27 hours." Krista said with a grin. "She was stubborn just like her mom." She added.

"I am not stubborn." Jenna replied making Krista turn and look at her. "Ok so maybe a little." She added.

"A little?" Matt asked walking into the kitchen. "Come on Anna; let's get away from your mom before she gets strike down by lighting for telling a lie." She added.

Krista nodded at Matt and Anna while Jenna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hooters!" shouted Jeff walking into the house. "Where is my Hooters woman at?" he added.

"Hooters is in another town." Jenna replied rolling her eyes. "Remind me why your man wants hot wings?" she added looking at Krista.

"I don't know I'm not in his head." Krista said as she started to wash dishes. "Besides I'd be a little bit scared." She added.

Jeff walked into the kitchen with Lucas behind him barking.

"I want some hot wings… Hooters cook them for me." Jeff said looking at Jenna with a grin. "Don't be like that Jen; I will do anything if you do." He added.

"Anything?" Jenna asked looking at him with a grin.

"Uh oh you have done it now." Krista said looking at her boyfriend with a grin.

Jenna looked at Jeff who looked as if he wanted to take back what he said. She looked at him with a huge grin. Krista finished up the dishes quickly and turned the attention back to the group.

"Well Jeff, you want hot wings you have to do something for me." Jenna said walking up to him with a huge smile.

"And what is that?" Jeff asked hoping she wouldn't be to hard on him.

"I would like for you to baby sit Annabelle here so I can take Matt out for a little dinner alone." Jenna said with a smile.

"Is that all?" Jeff asked looking at her with a grin.

Jenna just nodded at him.

"I can handle that." Jeff said looking at Annabelle who was reaching for him.

"I am warning you Jeff right here and right now." Jenna said looking at them. "You will not dye her hair multi colors like you again. If that happens again I'll kick your Hardy butt from one end of this land to another." She added.

Shocked that she said that without remembering, She looked at Jeff who was now pouting. Krista laughed at Jeff as Annabelle quickly grabbed a hold of one of his braids and pulled with all her might.

"Owie." Jeff said as his head was yanked to the side. "Let go Anna please." He added.

Matt shook his head at his brother as Annabelle looked at her dad with a huge grin.

"Let go baby." Matt said with a nod.

Without a beat Annabelle quickly let go of her uncle's hair and gave him a huge kiss on the kiss. She wrapped her little arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"I swrry." Annabelle said kissing his cheek.

"It's ok." Jeff said making her smile. "Now come on little bit let's go play with Lucas in the back yard." He added.

He walked out into the back yard with Lucas trailing behind them. Krista dried her hands off and looked at Matt and Jenna.

"Well I am going to go out there to make sure he doesn't kill himself chasing after the other two." Krista said laughing.

"Alright." Matt said with a nod.

Jenna watched her leave the kitchen and heard the door closing knowing that Matt and her were alone in the house.

"Do you want to explain to me why you are acting strange towards me?" Matt asked walking up beside. "Did I do something that makes you act like this?" he added.

"Matt if I try to explain you will do the same thing that Krista did." Jenna replied looking at him. "You'll think that I have lost my damn mind and you will want to put me in a nut house." She added.

Matt raised an eye brow at her as she sat down on one of the stools that were beside the island in the middle of the room.

"Matt, I remember being in a hospital room talking to Krista and John about something." Jenna replied while Matt looked at her. "They had just found that they were having a baby and then everything went black and I woke here when you got me up." She added.

"Wow…" Mat said looking at her with a shocked yet concerned facial expression. "I wow I can't really figure out wow." He added.

"See that is what I mean!" Jenna said looking at him and shaking her head. "I don't know what's going on but that is what I truly remember. I don't remember the wedding I don't remember giving birth to Annabelle and I sure as hell don't remember having sex with you." She added.

"Damn I must be that bad." Matt said lowly. "No wonder Amy left, must have been that." He added.

Jenna shook her head at him.

"Matt I remember having sex with you but it was when I first got into the business we dated for a few months but I don't remember getting married to you." Jenna said shaking her head. "Matthew you are really a piece of work." She added.

"Jenna Nicole you aren't?" Matt asked looking at her. "My own wife doesn't remember being married to me. How the hell do you expect me to act? Happy go lucky?" He added.

"I didn't say that Matt." Jenna replied with a growl. "I am sorry that I don't remember! I wish I could figure out what the hell is going on." She added.

She went to say something else but quickly grabbed a hold of her stomach and let out little scream. Matt quickly ran over to her but she put her hand up and pushed him away.

"Shit this hurts." Jenna said before grabbing her stomach once more.

"Come on let me at least get you to the hospital." Matt said looking at her. "You've had one miscarriage before Annabelle and I will be fucking damned if you lose another." He added.

Jenna went to say something but screamed louder in pain. She doubled over and went to fall but Matt quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and knocked on the window. Everyone outside looked as Matt showed Jenna. Krista quickly picked up Annabelle from the ground then took off running right behind Jeff.

"We have to run to the hospital now." Matt said jogging towards the back down. "NOW." He added.

Matt grabbed the keys from the table beside the door and took off running towards the car. Jenna groaned as another set of pains shot through her body. Jeff took Annabelle from Krista who got into the backseat with Jenna.

"Meet us at the hospital bro." Matt said looking at Jeff who nodded.

Without another word Matt pulled out of the drive way speeding to the nearest hospital. Jeff quickly put Annabelle in the car seat that he had in his car and quickly got into the drive seat. Pulling out of the way of his brother's home Annabelle was clapping to the music that was playing in the car.

"Unlke Jeffie, where are we going?" Annabelle asked as she was playing with one of her toys.

"We are going to go get Grandpa then we are going to go see momma and daddy." Jeff said trying not to worry the little girl in the back.

Quickly pulling into the drive way of his father Gilbert walked out onto the porch.

"Come on Papas, Matt is taking Jenna to the hospital she is having those pains again like she did before Annabelle." Jeff shouted out the window.

Without missing a beat he locked his door and grabbed his keys and wallet. Quickly getting into the car and smiled as he saw his grand daughter in the back seat

"Hello Angel." Gilbert said with a grin.

"Elwo papa." Annabelle said with a grin. "We are going to go see momma and daddy." She added with a grin.

He nodded at her hoping that she wouldn't catch one why everyone was rushing to get to the place where her parents were. Jeff looked at his dad with a worried look. Saying a silent prayer to himself he kept going down the road.

"Dad, I am going to warn you." Jeff said as he pulled to stop at a stop sign. "Jenna is acting a little strange today but please don't mention it." He added.

"Ok I won't." Gilbert said nodding at him. "The fall she took last night knocked her for a loop." He added.

Jeff nodded at him as he looked in his rear view mirror at the little girl who was just playing with her toy and singing to the music that was playing. Gil looked at his youngest son then in the back seat at his only grandchild.

"I hope this isn't another one of those situations she had before." Gil said lowly.

"That is the last thing we need." Jeff replied shaking his head as he pulled into the hospitals parking lot. "We don't need Annabelle seeing her mother like a zombie like she was before." He added.

Gil nodded at him as Jeff put the car in park. Jeff got out and grabbed Annabelle from the back and put her on hip. The three of them walked into the hospital and saw Krista leaning against the wall looking forward at the wall in front of her.

"What is going on?" Gilbert asked looking his son's girlfriend.

"She lost the baby." Krista replied without looking at them.

Jeff looked at her then handed Annabelle to Gil then walked over to Krista and pulled her into a hug. Krista held onto Jeff tightly then broke the hug when Matt walked out of his wife's room with tears in his eyes.

"I am going to go for a walk." Matt said looking at them. "Don't follow me." He added.

"Matt you can't leave her alone." Krista said touching his arm.

He looked at her with an arched eye brow.

"Oh I can't?" Matt asked looking at her. "My own damn wife doesn't even fucking remembering me! Don't you tell me that leaving her alone is a bad thing when she has already left me in her memories!" He added.

Without another word he walked out of the hospital leaving them standing there. Everyone walked into the room to see Jenna curled up with a pillow and tears running down her face. Gil put Annabelle on the end of the bed. Quickly she crawled up to her mom's front and curled up against her holding onto her.

"Momma got a boo boo and I will make it better." Annabelle said kissing her mom's hand that was holding her stomach.

Jenna went to say something when Annabelle looked up at the same time causing them to knock their heads together causing both to scream in pain. The sounds of Krista, Jeff, Gil, and Annabelle's voices were getting further and further away.

"Jenna, you're awake." said a female voice. "It's Krista, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." She added.

Squeezing her friend's hand and opening her eyes slowly but couldn't speak.

"No no don't talk, you can't you've got a tube down your throat let me get a doctor." Krista said walking out of the room.

After about being away for a few minutes Krista returned with a doctor who smiled at her.

"Welcome back Ms. Woods I'm Doctor Hart and when I tell you to cough do it ok?" Doctor Hart said looking at her.

Blinking at him letting him know she understood him.

"Now." Doctor Hart said.

Jenna started to cough as the tube was being pulled out. After the tube was out she looked up at the Doctor who handed her a little cup of water.

"Drink slowly please." Doctor Hart said with a nod. "I will be back in a few minutes and I will talk to you then." He added.

"Ok." Jenna said with a horse whisper.

Looking at Krista who was concerned about her friend, Jenna noticed that Krista did not look the same as she just looked like.

"You've changed." Jenna said looking at her friend.

"I'd say so Jen, You've been in a coma for like 3 months." Krista replied looking at her.

Jenna raised an eye brow and growled as she ran her hand through her hair that had grown out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Krista and Jenna thats it!**

* * *

"3 months?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Where is John? Where is Dave?" She added.

"Well John is on the road and he comes when he cans which has been like every weekend he can." Krista replied looking at her. "As for Dave, I don't think you should know after all you just came out of a coma. We should be worried about you." She added.

Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath even though it hurt.

"What is going on that I should know about?" Jenna asked looking at her.

"Take a look at your left hand." Krista replied looking at her. "What is missing?" She added.

Slowly looking at her left hand she noticed that her ring was gone causing her to look at Krista with a confused facial expression. Krista grabbed a magazine from the table beside the bed and opened it to show a picture of Dave with another female and the ring on her finger.

"He is engaged to some body else?" Jenna asked with a sad voice.

"Yea after a month he said that he gave up." Krista replied closing the book and putting it back in its place. "He came and got the ring from your hand and said I'm sorry baby and walked out and then the next thing we know he has another girl bring her to the shows and saying she is his fiancée so that means he was seeing her while with you." She added.

Jenna let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away hoping her friend wouldn't believe it.

"But there was somebody who came and sat with you other then John and me." Krista said looking at her.

"Who?" Jenna replied looking at her.

"Matt." Krista replied.

"Hardy?" Jenna asked looking at her friend as if she had seen a ghost.

Krista nodded at her friend as the nurse came by and checked on her friend. Jenna looked at Krista as the nurse checked everything.

"Krista, I was dreaming that I was married to him and I had a kid named Annabelle." Jenna said looking at her. "You were all punk and you were dating Jeff." She added.

"Sorry but I'm not dating Rainbow Britt no matter what people say." Krista said laughing. "I am engaged to be married to John Cena and expecting his kid." She added.

Jenna laughed and grinned.

"You said that you were never dating John and that was a jackass when he started dating Maria." Jenna said looking at her. "What? It was a dream." She added.

"Dreams are somebody's thoughts so you were thinking that." Krista replied looking at her. "I remember you were talking about somebody before you went into shock." She added.

Jenna licked her lips then bit her bottom lip as she looked out the window as the sun shined.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Krista asked looking at her. "You said something like choosing somebody else when it was Dave." She added.

"I was sleeping with both of them honestly." Jenna replied causing her friend to look at her with wide eyes. "I started to fall in love with both of them and I had to pick who I thought was better. I picked Dave and it seems like that was the wrong pick." She added.

"So you were sleeping with Matt Hardy and Dave Bautista at the same time?" Krista asked looking at her. "So how in the hell did you not end up pregnant?" she added.

Jenna looked at Krista with a blank expression.

"I did." Jenna said with a deep breath. "I was pregnant by Matt and I lost her when I was 6 pregnant when I was in a wreck and we named her Annabelle." She added.

"So the dream was showing you what could have been?" Krista asked looking at her with a wondering face. "But why would that show me with Jeff? I mean I am friends with Jeff but dating him? I don' think so." She added.

Jenna didn't bother answering she grabbed a hold of the pillow that was under her arm and held onto it. She didn't want to remember the past and the pain she felt when she lost her daughter. Krista sat down on the bed and held onto her friend. Jenna looked at her friend's baby bump and started to cry.

"Aww don't cry." Krista said holding onto her tightly. "How about we call John? And let him know your awake." She added.

Jenna nodded at Krista as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and put it on speaker phone as she went down to John's number and quickly hit send.

"Want to talk to him for first or me?" Krista asked.

She held her hand out for the phone Krista laughed and handed it to her.

"_Hello?" John asked. _

"Hey Johnny boy." Jenna said with a horse voice.

"_Jenna?!" shouted John making both girls laugh. _

"She just woke up baby." Krista said looking at the phone. "We wanted to let you know that your girl is awake." She added.

"_I will be there as soon as I can." John said with a grin. _

Krista hung up the phone after talking for a few more minutes. She noticed that Jenna was now sleeping once again. She looked at her friend the quickly texted the man who was by her friend's side the whole time she was in the coma.

_Matt, Jenna woke up from the coma explained a few thgs, y didn't u tell me? But she is now again asleep but not the coma way but just thought u'd like to know._

_Krista_

Quickly sending the message she ran her hand through her hair and looked at her sleeping friend. Grabbing the lab top she brought with her to pass the time she was going to look up some information about her friend she didn't know. Hopefully her friend was telling the truth. Her past seemed to come back into the pay even if she didn't want it.

"I hope it isn't bad." Krista said typing in her friend's real name.

After a few more hours of looking around the net Krista closed the lap top as Matt walked into the room with a smile.

"She went back to sleep a few hours ago but I'm sure she'll be awake." Krista said looking at him. "I'm going to go get some lunch." She added.

"Alright." Matt replied.

He turned his attention back to Jenna who was slowly moving around. She opened her eyes and gave a smile grin at him.

"Hello beautiful." Matt said sitting down in the chair he drug over to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he added.

"I've had better days honestly." Jenna replied looking at him.

"I'm glad to hear." Matt said grabbing a hold of her hand.

Jenna pulled her hand away from his and put it on her stomach.

"Why are you here?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"Well you are my friend." Matt replied looking at her. "You are my ex so I thought I'd come and check up on you." He added.

"Uh huh." Jenna replied looking at him. "You felt like you need to be here because of Annabelle." She added.

Matt closed his eyes as she brought up their daughter. He ran his hands over his face and looked at her.

"Annabelle is gone I understand that but I am not here because I feel as if I need to owe you something." Matt replied looking at her. "You are my friend Jenna and I worry." He added.

"Matt I know you remember." Jenna said looking at him with a serious face. "I dated you for almost two years then we broke up you got with Amy and I got with Dave." She added.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends." Matt said looking at her. "Because we lost a child doesn't mean we can't be friends." He added.

Jenna just shook her head then looked at him only to look past him with a blank stare. Matt turned around to see Dave standing there looking at them.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked looking at him with a pissed off tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to put this up but my muse is a little coo coo lately. I've got Chapter 7 in the works right now maybe my muse will work properly.**

* * *

"Is it a crime to want to see you?" Dave asked looking at her as he walked in.

"Is it wrong to take some one's engagement ring while they are in a coma?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "Go away I don't want to be bothered." She added.

"Well Matt is here won't he be bothering you?" Dave asked as he pointed at Matt.

Jenna looked at Matt then at Dave with a grin.

"I want him here; I would rather be bothered by him then be bothered by a man who can't stand to go a month without sex." Jenna said crossing her arms. "You are nothing but a jackass, I was in a coma and you took my ring and gave it to some bimbo." She added.

"Dawn isn't a bimbo." Dave said looking at her.

"Ahh the bimbo has a name." Krista said walking into the room. "Dave she made it pretty clear she doesn't want you here." She added.

Dave looked at the pregnant Krista as she walked into the hospital room.

"Stay out of this Krista." Dave said looking at her. "This is between the two of us." He added.

"Now it's between us." Matt said standing up from the seat. "Jenna made it pretty damn clear she doesn't want you in here so leave." He added.

"Hardy, sit down and shut up." Dave said looking at him. "Your only being her boy toy because of the past the two of you have together." He added.

"Don't you dare bring that up." Jenna said before anybody could. "Dave just get out. I am done with you." She added.

"We aren't together Jen; you can't be done with me." Dave replied with a smirk.

Before anybody could react Jenna threw a book from beside the bed at Dave and hit him straight in the head.

"Your nothing but a damn man whore! Dude I read your book!" Jenna shouted at him. "I was with you when my damn fucking ass should have damn fucking left you in the dust." She added.

"Damn chill John Cena Jr." Krista said laughing.

"Fine if you want it that way." Dave said smiling. "Me and Dawn will be happy and we are expecting our first child she is 6 months." He added.

"You son of a bitch." Jenna shouted at him. "Your nothing but trash who thinks everyone wants him guess what I don't want you no more now get the fuck out!" she added.

Dave smiled at her then quickly left the three of them together. Jenna looked at Krista as she wanted to kill somebody.

"Here." Matt said handing her a pillow. "Beat the shit out of it." He added.

Jenna quickly covered her face and screamed bloody murder into it making Krista and Matt look at each other.

"Well that went well don't you think?" Krista asked looking at Matt as she rolled her eyes. "I think I'll go tell the doctors as well as the nurses he isn't allowed in here." She added.

"No I'll do it." Matt said walking out before she could object to the idea.

Jenna put the pillow down on the bed and looked out the window with a very pissed off look on her face.

"Jen, want me to go kick his ass?" Krista asked with a laugh.

"Slash his tires, bust his windows, cut in his seats would be great but I'm stuck here." Jenna said looking at her friend.

"I could go do it for you." Krista said with a smile. "I might be 5 months pregnant but I can still beat him down stairs." She added with a laugh.

"No I don't think I want to explain to John while his pregnant fiancée is in jail." Jenna said shaking her head without any emotion.

Krista bit her bottom lip a little bit as she felt her phone start to vibrate. She quickly looked to see who it was to see that John had sent a text.

"John is here." Krista said looking at her. "And he brought somebody with him." She added.

"It better not be Dave again." Jenna replied turning her attention back to the window.

"It isn't Dave." Krista replied looking at the text. "It's Randy." She added.

Jenna quickly snapped her head towards Krista as she finished her comment. Krista handed Jenna the phone to let her friend know she wasn't lying.

"Did you guys make all nice when I was out?" Jenna asked looking at her as if she lost her damn mind while she was gone. "Or is that baby inside of your stomach making you turn into a damn happy bitch." She added.

"Randy got some help he just really plays a nut case on TV." Krista said looking at her.

"You're kidding me right?" Jenna asked looking at her. "He kidnapped me and made me believe I was engaged to him!" she added.

Krista took her phone back and put it in her pocket once more.

"I remember all those things Jenna but you have to remember people deserve a second chance." Krista said crossing her arms over her chest.

"If they deserve a second chance then you should have given him one when he fucked up with you." Jenna said bring up the past.

"I forgave him rather you believe me or not but I will never date him again Jen." Krista said sitting down in the chair that Matt was sitting in. "By the way Matt just left he sent me a text also telling me that he was leaving because you were a bitch in general." She added.

Jenna just shook her head at her then turned her attention back to the window as night was falling. Krista shook her head then turned to see John standing there with a kind of scared Randy standing behind him.

"Hello sweetheart." John said walking into the room slowly.

"Go to hell John." Jenna said looking at him. "And take that damn jack ass with you." She added.

"I would gladly go to hell but I can't because you see I have friends who would miss me and I have a little girl on the way." John said giving her a cocky smile.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the window.

"She is a total and utterly a bitch since she woke up." Krista said looking at her with a glare. "She ran off Matt who was being nice and came to see her." She added.

John looked at Jenna then sat down on the end of the bed and grabbed her ankle making her jump.

"Go away all three of you!" Jenna shouted at him. "I don't want anything to do with any of you!" she added.

"Oh you want us to go away?" John asked with a serious tone. "If we did that who in the hell would put up with your damn bipolar shit?" He added.

Jenna growled at John then glared at both Krista and Randy who laughed at his comment towards her.

"I don't give a shit what you want to do." Jenna said looking at him. "Everybody seems to fucking forget what he done to me! He kidnapped me! He went nuts. He had a fiancée who was pregnant at the time and now the baby is here." She added.

"The baby isn't Randy's." John replied looking at her. "Sam cheated on Randy with Nathan and she was his." He added.

"So? That doesn't make up for the damn shit he did to me now does it?" Jenna asked cocking her head to the side. "No; I don't think so." She added.

John went to say something but Randy stepped forward and looked at Jenna with a serious face. Jenna, Krista, and John all watched Randy get on his knees beside the bed looking at Jenna.

"I know what I did to you was fucked up from the floor up." Randy said looking at her. "I was going through a bad time and I just snapped and I took it out on you because you were the first person I saw other then the guys." He added.

"Randy, I don't care don't you fucking get it you damn thick headed dumbass?" Jenna asked looking at him. "You kidnapped me. I got into a wreck with you and I lost my damn memory! You made me believe I was with you. Does any of this sound damn fucking formal to you?" She added.

Randy looked down then looked back up at her.

"Yes it does." Randy said looking at her. "You have every right to hate me. You can do it forever if you want to Jenna but I am telling you right here and right now I'm sorry. I can't take back what I've done but I want to make it up to you." He added.

"You're right Randy you can't." Jenna said looking at him. "And I wont ever forgive you." She added.

"Fine; be a huge bitch I told you I was sorry you don't have to take it but at least I know who the bigger man is." Randy said looking at her.

Jenna raised an eye brow at him.

"Bigger man?" Jenna questioned looking at him. "Since when did you EVER have a pair of balls Randy? Did they grow over night? Or did they grow when your damn fiancée had to go somewhere else to get it when you were to busy trying to turn me against my friends? She added.

Randy's jaw didn't even tighten he just nodded at the woman in front of her. Before anyone could say anything he walked out leaving them alone once more.

"Are you dong being a total bitch or are going to piss all of us off until you have no body left?" John asked looking at her.

"Before you answer Jenna you might want to know this." Krista said looking at her. "I swore I wouldn't tell because John here and Randy didn't want me to tell." She added.

"Krista Cena don't you dare." John said looking at her.

Krista held up her hand.

"I am not a Cena yet. I'm a Parker." Krista said looking at him. "When Dave brought Dawn to the show and told everyone she was his fiancée Randy beat the living shit out of him. That is why Dave had the black eye and busted lip. We know he wont tell you and you would think he got hurt in a match since your ass just woke up." She added.

Jenna looked at Krista and John as if they had lost their minds all together.

"You're joking right?" Jenna asked looking at them. "Randy is a damn self centered jackass." She added.

"He might be a self centered jackass at least he admits he is one." John said getting up from the bed and walking out of the room leaving his fiancée alone with Jenna.

Jenna went to say something but Krista walked out of the room leaving her alone. Jenna looked down at her hands as the door closed leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ready to go home?" Krista asked as she walked into the room of her friend.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." Jenna said as she was sitting on the side of her bed.

"I was but then I was talked into talking to you again." Krista replied as she walked closer to her.

Jenna looked at her nodded at her.

"You know you should be thankful that you've got friends." Krista said crossing her arms. "So after a week of being alone with your own thoughts have you stopped being a bitch?" she added.

"Stop being a bitch?" Jenna asked laughing. "I'll stop being one but for now I've realized that I was a huger one then before." She added.

Krista nodded at her and noticed the roses in the corner of the room beside the TV.

"Who are those from?" Krista asked pointing at the yellow and red roses.

"Randy." Jenna asked as she handed Krista the card. "He was saying sorry for being a huge jackass and he was sorry for the shit he done to me." She added.

"Oh." Krista said reading the card. "Did you forgive him?" she added.

Jenna just shrugged her shoulders hoping Krista would drop the subject.

"I might have a sore spot for Randy just like you Jenna, but Randy has changed a lot after all this mess." Krista said as she sat down beside her. "Randy is a man who has some issues he is just like another other person in this world." She added.

"He came by here the day before yesterday after some photo shoot the ladies were flocking to him like a kid with an ice cream truck." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "It was annoying but he spoke to me and we acted like friends which was a shocker to me." She added.

"Aww the hateful people are becoming friends is great." Krista replied laughing.

Jenna laughed at her as the nurse brought the wheel chair into the room.

"Ms. Wood, are you happy to be leaving?" The nurse asked looking at her with a smile.

"Yes I am." Jenna replied laughing. "First stop Ice cream!" she added.

Krista laughed at Jenna's comment. Jenna got into the wheel chair and signed her release papers and smiled at the nurse.

"Alright let's go." Krista said as she put Jenna's bag in her lap. "We can leave." She added.

"Let's go home." Jenna said with a smile. "I want my bed." She added.

"Well for starters you aren't going to your home you're going to mine where I can keep an eye on you." Krista replied as they got into the elevator. "And before you ask you have ice cream there me and John have been stocking up for the last week." She added with a grin.

Jenna smiled brightly at her and looked at the doors as they closed.

"Heck even Randy pitched in." Krista said as the elevator started to move. "He brought you Cookies an Crème as well as Cookie Dough since we didn't have any of those." She added.

"Why is he being nice to me?" Jenna asked looking up at her.

Before Krista could reply Jenna's phone started to play the song "Distrubia" started play making both jump a little. Krista grabbed it from the bag and giggled.

"Speaking of the little Orton." Krista said laughing as she handed it to Jenna.

Jenna grabbed the phone and rolled her eyes as she opened the phone.

"Hello Randy." Jenna said as the doors open.

Krista rolled her out into the lobby and waved at people as she walked by.

"I am head to Krista's house." Jenna said with a smile. "I get to go home. Oh ok I guess so." She added.

Closing her phone she looked at Krista as they got outside.

"Randy is there." Jenna said pointing at the black hummer that had Randy standing beside it.

Krista looked at Randy with a little smirk. She wheeled Jenna over to the hummer where Randy was giving them one of his famous smiles.

"Now that is scary." Jenna said laughing. "You smiling means something." She added.

"Oh there is something is up." Randy said with a laugh.

He opened the back door and John stuck his head out with one of his goofy smiles.

"JOHNNNY!!" shouted Jenna with a smile.

"Hello Sweetheart." John said getting out of the back.

He hugged Jenna who returned the hug. Breaking the hug she stood up slowly with the help both John and Randy. Krista looked at John with a raised eye brow.

"I'll get her in the back seat I think your girl wants you." Randy said looking at her.

John nodded at Randy who picked Jenna up bridal style. Krista smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

"She asked me a good question in the elevator." Krista said looking at him. "Why is he being nice to her?" she added.

"Baby, I do not know but I have a feeling that we guys have and you'll find out sooner or later." John said with a grin.

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr!" shouted Krista stomping her feet.

Jenna looked out the door and laughed.

"She used your full name already so you're in trouble." Jenna said sticking her tongue out at him.

John turned around and mocked her making her laugh and smile.

"You will learn in your own time Krista." John said kissing her cheek.

Before she could say anything John walked around on the other side of the hummer and got into the front. Krista groaned in frustration then got into the back seat with Jenna who was smiling at her.

"Wow you guys didn't kill each other." Krista said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Jenna said as she put the seat belt on.

John and Randy shook their heads at them as they acted as if nothing happened and they hadn't been separated at all. Krista dug through her bag and pulled a CD out and handed to Randy.

"Just put it in." Krista said with a grin.

"Oh hell no I know what it is." Randy said looking at her narrowed eyes.

"Come on Randy." Krista said with a grin. "You never know what might pop out." She added.

Randy rolled his eyes and put the CD into the player. The song twisted to play making Jenna purk up and started to sing along with the music.

"Oh lord." Randy said rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Help me." He added.

"You like all the screws is that what it is saying?" John asked looking at both girls who was singing at the top of their lungs.

"Uh huh." Jenna said with a grin. "I would really rape Joey if he wasn't married." She added snapping her fingers.

She laughed as the guys both groaned as they were talking about the guys who sung the song they were sing at the top of their lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. So guys read and enjoy because story is going to be getting great**

* * *

"Welcome to your home for the next few months." Krista said as Randy pulled up into the drive way.

"Oh joy." Jenna said with a fake smile.

Krista rolled her eyes as the hummer pulled to a stop. John helped Krista out while Randy picked Jenna up bridal style.

"I can walk Randy." Jenna said looking at him. "My legs aren't broke." She added.

"I know." Randy said as Krista unlocked the door and opened the door.

Jenna shook her head as he walked into the house with her his arms. Krista laughed at the site while John shook his head with a smile on his face. Randy trying to make up for the crap he done to Jenna was going to be hard for him he knew it.

"Randy if you would kindly take Jenna up to her room up stairs we will be getting lunch ready." Krista said pulling John into the kitchen.

"Hey don't have sex on the counter tops or table because people use those." Jenna said with a grin.

"Opps to late." John said with a huge goofy smile.

"Ahh too much information." Jenna said putting her hands over her ears. "To the room Mister Orton." She added laughing.

Randy laughed and walked up the stairs towards the room that Krista had fixed up for Jenna. As they got to the top of the stairs Jenna heard her favorite song Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach playing.

"You are one crazy woman." Randy said looking at her as he kicked open the halfway open door to the room.

"I am not crazy I am just special." Jenna said with a nod.

He shook his head as he put her down on the bed gently. Jenna looked at him then looked away.

"Randy, why are you being so damn nice to me?" Jenna asked looking at him with a serious face.

"Because I want to make up for the shit I done." Randy replied looking at her.

She shook her head and stood up from the bed almost lost her balance but Randy went to grab her but she moved away.

"Don't touch me!" Jenna shouted at him. "You fucking hurt me beyond believe." She added.

"You don't think I know that?" Randy asked looking at her. "I snapped and I am not proud of the fucking shit that I put you through." He added.

Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"You acted like you were." Jenna said looking at him. "You made me believe that I was your fiancée when I hated you." She added.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm sorry!" Randy shouted at her. "You can't forgive me and let things go of a past." He added.

"Let go of the past? I would hardly say 3 months ago is the past Randall." Jenna said crossing her arms.

Randy glared at her with an upset look but was trying his best to keep his cool. Jenna was the only female other then Krista who could bring out the anger in him. She looked as if she wanted to kick his ass right there and then. He wouldn't have fought back honestly because he knew what he had done to her.

"Say I'm sorry won't cut it Randy." Jenna said shaking her head. "It's going to take a hell of a lot more then just say I'm sorry." She added.

"Then let me prove to you that I am sorry and I've changed." Randy said looking at her. "And I fuck up I'll leave you alone and you can hate me for the rest of my natural born life." He added.

"Hahaha you prove to me you're sorry and you've changed?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "That is like telling me that John Cena is a virgin." She added.

Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his anger.

"Face it Randy. You will never change your still that little Orton wanting to make it big." Jenna said sitting down on the bed. "You might have gotten big but your ego is the size of the damn state and you will never let anyone get a head of you without you trying to take them out rather it is a storyline or real." She added.

"You really are a serious bitch." Randy said shaking his head. "You are the only woman I know in the world who can't understand a good gesture when it's given." He added.

"Good gesture? Haha that funny, coming from a man who fucking can't keep a woman." Jenna said looking at him. "Your own girlfriend who you screwed while you were Krista had to go to your brother to get laid and get pregnant what in the hell does that tell you?" she added.

"You were in a coma and you couldn't even keep your damn fiancée when normal people could." Randy said cocking his head to the side. "You must have been an evil fucking bitch while you were in there for him to take the ring he gave you and give it to another woman." He added.

Before Randy could react Jenna slapped him really hard across the face making his head turn. Jenna stood right there at his face and looked at him.

"You have some nerve." Jenna said looking at him. "I hate you!" she added.

"Great we are even we hate each other." Randy said looking at her with a hand print already starting to form on his face.

Randy looked at her with a pissed off look his face. Jenna screamed loudly and went to hit him again but he grabbed both of her arms and pushed her against the wall and looked at her with her arms above her head.

"You've already hit me so stop being a bitch." Randy said getting her face.

"You have no right to tell me stop." Jenna shouted at him.

Before Jenna could say anything Randy kissed her lips forcefully. Trying to push away from him but he held onto her arms Jenna gave up and kissed him back with just as much force. After a few more seconds Randy broke the kiss and looked at Jenna who breathing heavy. She looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Why did you just do that?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I I don't know." Randy said stilling hold her arms above her head.

"Can you kindly release my arms then?" Jenna asked looking up at him.

Randy quickly let them go and Jenna slowly let them fall. Without another word between the two of them Randy quickly walked out of the room leaving the confused Jenna alone in the room.

"What in the hell just happen?" Jenna asked holding her lips.

**~*Kitchen*~**

"It's quiet do you think they killed each other?" John asked looking out the kitchen door.

"I highly doubt that." Krista replied as she put the sandwiches on the plates. "Jenna brought threw him out of the room." She added.

"Are you sure? It's awful quiet." John said looking at her.

Krista shook her head at John put the plates on the table in the kitchen.

"Just shut up and eat John they are ok." Krista replied.

Right as she finished her comment Jenna walked into the kitchen slowly.

"See they aren't dead." Krista said looking at John. "You don't eat mustard so you are there." She added.

"I better not be seating next to dumbass." Jenna said looking at her. "Because if I am will take my food to my room." She added.

"What are you? Five?" Krista asked looking at her. "Grow the hell up." She added.

Before Jenna could reply John moved the plate and moved over.

"There shut up and eat." Krista said shaking her head. "I swear I'm raising three kids." She added.

Jenna growled at her friend then stopped when Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ran…What the hell happen to your face?" Krista asked turning his head to the side. "Who the hell slapped you? JENNA!" she added.

"What I didn't touch him." Jenna said looking at him. "I wouldn't touch him if my damn life depended on it. If we had to repopulate the world I'd go and do myself with some toy before I'd touch him." She added.

"She didn't touch me. I had a fly on my cheek and I slapped myself." Randy said looking at her.

"Uh huh and I'm Stephanie McMahon." Krista replied sitting down in her chair at the table.

Jenna glared at him then grabbed her plate and walked out of the kitchen. Krista closed her eyes and looked at John across the table. Randy looked at John then at Krista who still had her eyes closed to try to keep calm.

"I'm going to talk to her rather she likes it or not." Randy said walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok now they might kill each other." Krista replied as she took a sip of her sundrop drink.

Jenna put her legs under her as she sat down on the couch.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Randy asked grabbing her plate and throwing it onto the coffee table in front of her. "Can't you fucking be nice for five minutes of your damn fucked up life?" he added.

"Can't you take a hint?" Jenna asked looking up at him. "You aren't anything but a jackass who wants to make other people's life hell!"

"I want to make people's lives hell?" Randy asked he sat down in front of her. "I'm actually trying to make peace but you aren't letting me so you're making my life hell." He added.

"Good." Jenna said with a smile.

She leaned forward and looked at him.

"About time you knew what it was like to have somebody make your life a living hell." Jenna replied with a huge grin.

"Shut up." Randy said looking at her.

"Make me and we both know you don't have the balls to do it." Jenna said looking at him.

"Oh really?" Randy asked looking at him.

Jenna nodded at him and Randy grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her lips once again. Jenna didn't bother to try to push him away this time she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Randy pushed her away making her go against the back of the couch.

"Now how is that for balls?" Randy said with a cocky grin.

Before she could reply he walked out of the living room leaving Jenna sitting on the couch fuming.


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it.**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who was sitting at the table not touching her food. "You didn't eat last night and you aren't eating this morning are you ok?" she added.

"Yea I'm fine." Jenna said shaking her head and quickly putting a piece of bacon into her mouth.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that Randy had given her the day before. It was stuck in her head and she wanted it to go away but it seems like it wouldn't.

"Hey baby." Krista said as John walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." John said kissing her lips. "Hey you." He added.

Jenna waved at him as she took a bite of her eggs. She went to say something when Randy walked into the kitchen with only shorts on.

"Could you put a shirt on please?" Krista asked looking at him. "This is my house not yours." She added.

"Sorry I'm use to it but let me eat and I'll put on some clothes after I take a shower ok?" Randy said as he fixed a plate of food.

"Ok fine." Krista said rolling her eyes.

Jenna took a sip of her juice and grabbed her plate.

"That was great I am going to go work out downstairs." Jenna said putting her plate into the sink and quickly left the room.

"What in the hell did you do to her last night?" Krista asked pointing her fork at him.

"I didn't do anything." Randy replied taking a bit of his eggs.

"Uh huh sure and I'm not pregnant." Krista said getting up from the table.

Randy rolled his eyes as Krista walked out of the kitchen leaving the guys alone. John looked a swallow of his juice and looked at his best friend.

"What did you do?" John asked looking at him. "Do not play stupid this is not the time, Now what did you do to Jenna?" He added.

"We got into one of our famous fights." Randy replied with a smile.

"You didn't do anything horrible did you?" John asked sitting forward. "You didn't hit her because if you did I'm running for cover and I'm going to let you deal with Krista on your own." He added.

"No I didn't hit her. I did touch her but I didn't hit her." Randy said with a smile. "She said I didn't have the balls to do something and let's put it like this John I actually done it." He added.

Jenna kept hitting the punching bag as Krista walked down the stairs to see her friend going to town on the bag. The song Hollywood Whore was blasting through the speakers of the radio that was on the floor. Krista walked over to the radio and hit stop then turned to see Jenna looking at her.

"What?" Jenna asked looking at her. "I am working out I need to get back into top shape." She added.

"Are you going to tell me what happen between you and Randy upstairs yesterday?" Krista asked as she sat down on the bench and held her stomach.

Jenna turned and started to push the bag once again.

"I'll take that as a no." Krista said standing up. "When your ready to grow up let me know." She added.

"Grow up?" Jenna asked turning around. "When is grabbing somebody and kissing them growing up." She added.

Krista looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Say what?" Krista asked looking at her.

"We got into a fight with each other and somebody said something about shutting up and I said you don't have the ball and Randy kissed me to shut me up." Jenna replied as she once more started to hit the bag.

"Randy kissed you?" Krista asked looking at her. "I'll kill him." She added.

Jenna turned around to see Krista looking at her.

"Don't." Jenna said taking the gloves off.

She went to say something when John walked down the stairs that led to the basement.

"Vince is on the phone he wants to talk to Jenna." John said holding the house phone in his hand.

Jenna grabbed her phone and walked up the stairs leaving John and Krista down in the basement.

"Has your damn friend lost his fucking mind?" Krista asked looking at him. "Randy is ahh a dumbass." She added.

"So I take it she told you about the kiss." John said nodding at her.

Krista nodded at him as they walked up the stairs. Jenna looked at Randy from the living room as she listened to her boss talk. After about twenty minutes of talking Jenna hung up the phone and slid down the wall and brought her legs up to her chest and hid her face.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked kneeling down beside her.

"Yea I'm fine." Jenna said nodding her head. "Vince asked me if I was ready to come back to work. He said he had the greatest idea." She added.

"Well what is it?" Krista asked looking at her.

Jenna put the phone down beside her and looked up at her.

"I am to be working with Randy as the McMahon who picks the side of the enemy." Jenna said looking at her. "It's a heel love angle where I help Randy beat the shit out of Shane." She added.

"Well at least it's a job." Krista replied looking at her. "I'm a pregnant Diva who is able to do certain things but I can't do what I want." She added.

"But I'm working with Randy." Jenna said shaking her head. "I don't want to be near him." She added.

Krista sat down beside her friend and smiled.

"You felt something didn't you?" Krista asked looking at her.

"With Randy? Are you kidding me?" Jenna asked while Krista shook her head no. "He hurt my best friend I couldn't." she added.

"Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean it wouldn't with you guys." Krista said laughing.

Jenna made a gagging noise making Krista laugh even harder.

"No thank you." Jenna said looking at her.

She pushed her self up from the floor and helped Krista up. She grabbed the phone and handed it to Krista who took it.

"Don't worry I won't let him know you felt something." Krista said as she walked away before Jenna could reply to anything.

Jenna rolled her eyes once more as she walked down the stairs to the gym once more to see Randy lifting some weights.

"What are you doing down here?" Jenna asked as she grabbed the gloves once more.

"Working out what does it look like I'm doing?" Randy asked as he kept felting them.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to radio and hit play. The song filled the room once more and Jenna went back to hitting the bag. She closed her eyes as she kept hitting it harder and harder.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked looking at her.

"What does it matter to you if I am or I'm not?" Jenna asked without stopping.

"I'm your friend so it matters." Randy asked turning her around.

Jenna before she could stop her self punched Randy in his stomach making him double over. She stepped back away from him as he held his stomach and tried to catch his breath.

"I am not sorry for that." Jenna said looking at him.

"I didn't expect you to bed." Randy said as he stood up holding his stomach.

She rolled her eyes as she took the gloves off and quickly turned off the music.

"Look Orton we are going to be working together which is something I'm sure either of us want so from now on we have to get along." Jenna said as she rubbing her knuckles which were now starting to burn. "I will be helping you and you'll be helping me get it through your skull it's not all about you anymore." She added.

"Fine let me get out of here so you wont fucking blow a gasket." Randy said moving away from her.

Jenna grabbed his wrist pulling him back and stopping him.

"You can work out I might not like you but we will have to work together so we have to work out together." Jenna said looking at him with a serious face.

"Can I just do something?" Randy asked looking down at her.

"Sure why not." Jenna said letting his wrist go.

Randy grinned at her and kissed her lips once more. Jenna just returned the kiss knowing deep down she was hoping he would do this. They broke the kiss at the same time and stood there in a quiet silence.

"I am going to go talk to John and I'll be back in a few." Randy said walking out.

"Ok." Jenna said as he walked out.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. Jenna looked in the mirror wall and shook her head as she looked her body.

"Nobody is going to want me I look like shit so I have to get back into shape." Jenna said as she started to lift weights.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it.**

* * *

**~*Raw*~**

The camera showed Shane McMahon getting ready to the coast to coast on Randy. The crowd started to boo loudly as Ted and Cody ran out. Both beating him up as the crowd booed even louder then before when they ran out. Randy crawled his way over to the guys and got up. Quickly looking at them and backed up.

"Don't do that." Jerry said looking at the scene in front of him.

Right as he finished his comment "Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boys" hit and the crowd along with the guys in the ring looked towards the ramp to see Jenna McMahon running out wearing a pair of tight black sparkling jeans and a white halter top with a black skull and cross bones on it. Her once long black hair was now short to her chin and it was a light brown. She quickly slid into the ring and looked at her brother and checked on him before looking at Randy.

"Have you lost your mind Randy?" Jenna asked as she stood up in front of Shane so Randy couldn't get to him once more. "Answer me Randy!" She shouted at him.

Randy looked at her as she wanted for an answer. Right as she went to turn around he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Jenna pushed him away with all her strength and touched her face. Before she could stop her self she slapped him across the face making a sound that could be heard all around the arena. Randy quickly grabbed a hold of her and did a RKO leaving Jenna lying down on the mat. The camera showed him in shocked.

"Randy has snapped." King shouted.

The camera quickly showed Stephanie McMahon slid into the ring checking on both of her brother and sister who were laid out in the middle of the ring. Stephanie got up and talked yelling at Randy. Out of the blue he hit is move the RKO on her. The crowd was in shock as he done it but then started to cheer as Triple H ran to the ring. Quickly Randy and the other two guys cleared the ring.

"This isn't going to be good." Michael said with a hint of a smile.

**~*Backstage***

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Randy said as they got Jenna off the stretcher in the back.

"No you didn't." Jenna said with a smile. "My jaw kind of hurts though where it hit your shoulder." She added as she moved it around.

Randy laughed a little bit and nodded.

"I hope Krista and John didn't leave without me." Jenna said looking around.

"They did they left right before the main event." Randy replied as she sighed. "If you need a ride you can ride with me." He added.

"Hahaha last time I rode with you I was in a wreck." Jenna said pointing at him. "I don't think I want to take that chance I'll find somebody." She added.

Right as she finished her comment she turned around and walked into a body. Randy caught her before she hit the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked looking at Dave. "Aren't you suppose to be in rehab or in a hotel room with the ring rat." She added.

"Why you bitch." Dawn said with a pissed off tone.

"Wow somebody called me something I get called on a daily bases. Randy give her a cookie." Jenna said looking at her with a grin and crossing her arms.

Randy laughed a little bit then stopped when Dave shot him look.

"What are you doing here seriously?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I am here to visit a few people and it seems that I missed a memo." Dave said looking at the two of them. "So you are now with the man who kidnapped you, got you in a wreck, and make you believe he was your fiancée." He added.

"Oh you think me and Randy are together?" Jenna asked with a smile and a laugh.

Dave nodded while Dawn stood there looking at her and judging her.

"That is how the guys are taking about it." Dave replied looking at her.

Jenna looked at over Randy her shoulder who was smiling knowing that Jenna was now about to turn into a little devil.

"Your right Dave and so is everybody else." Jenna said grabbing Randy's arm and put it around her waist. "Me and Randy are together and guess what." She added.

"What?" Dave asked looking at his ex fiancée standing in front of him.

"He does it better then you EVER could." Jenna said with a grin. "You see Dawn, David here thinks he is god's gift to women in the sack but I always had to fake it and now that I'm with Randy here he gives it to me real hard and good." She added with a huge smile.

Dave's eyes looked at her with a pissed off look that many people would back down from. Jenna gave him her best grin and turned around then winked at Dave before pulling Randy down and kissing him on the lips.

"Come on Dawn let's leave them alone so they can fuck right here in the hallway." Dave said grabbing her arm and pulled her down the hallway.

Jenna broke the kiss and pushed him away and grinned as she watched Dave walk down the hallway.

"Earth to Randy, are you ok?" Jenna asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "I guess you aren't." She added.

"Can we try that sometime?" Randy asked looking at her with a smile. "The having sex part to see if you can measure it to him." He added.

"In your dreams Orton." Jenna said as she walked off with a wave at him.

"Damn it." Randy said under his breath as he made his way to his locker room.

Jenna walked into the women's locker room and smiled as she saw Krista talking to Melina. Melina looked at Jenna who walked into the room.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to tell you that I am sorry." Jenna said looking at her. "We got into about Dave and I should have listened to you as well as a few others about him." She added.

"It's ok I promise." Melina said with one of her smiles. "Now that you're rid of him I think we could have a girls night out and actually do something." She added.

"Yea that would be nice." Jenna said looking at Krista with a smile.

Melina walked out with her bag leaving Krista and Jenna alone in the room.

"I had a run in with Dave and the Dawn." Jenna said with a small life.

"You didn't break her nose did you?" Krista asked putting her hands on her hips. "I hope so." She added making Jenna laugh.

"No I didn't break anybody's neck unless it was Randy's when I pulled him down and kissed him." Jenna said with a laugh.

Krista looked at her stunned and shook her head as her friend.

"I said some things and I kissed Randy and it made Dave mad." Jenna said with a smile.

"Oh you are not going to be doing what I think you are." Krista said crossing her arms. "Randy is chasing you as it is… Don't lead him on." She added.

"Why not it would be perfectly a taste of his own medicine that he has been doing to the divas for years?" Jenna said putting her jacket on. "I can make Dave so jealous and let Randy know what it's like to be led on. Kill two birds with one stone." She added.

"And people say I am a bad person." Krista said shaking her with a smile. "And I'm getting married to John Cena." She added.

Jenna laughed as they walked out of the locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it..**

* * *

Jenna sat down on the bed in the hotel room that she was staying in alone. Krista was rooming with John who knew where Randy was. He was probably off in a club or a bar looking for a hot treat for the night. She took her shoes off right somebody knocked on her door. Jenna groaned as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the door to open it to see Randy standing there with a brown bag in his hand.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Randy?" Jenna asked looking at the man standing in front of her.

"Hahaha funny." Randy replied looking at her with a grin. "I thought since John and Krista where rooming and we know how pregnant women, I thought we'd have a little get together." He added.

Jenna moved out of the way slowly and trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Randy if you think being nice to me will you get in my pants your wrong." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"If I wanted to be in your pants Jenna I would have been in them already." Randy replied with one of his famous cocky smiles.

She rolled her eyes as she locked the door and moved back over to the bed. Randy handed her the bag.

"Look in it and don't worry it's not poison." Randy said with a little laugh.

Jenna opened the bag pulling out favorite Edy's ice cream which was cookies and crème, an mr. goodbar candy bar, and a mountain dew. She looked up at Randy with a raised eye brow.

"What no alcohol?" Jenna asked looking at him with a little laugh.

"Nah I'll save that for later I don't want you to get drunk and have you try to take advantage of a drunk me." Randy said while Jenna groaned. "We all know that all you divas wants to rape me." He added doing his pose.

"Uh huh sure keep thinking that Orton." Jenna said as she grabbed the plastic spoon from the bag.

She took a bite of the ice cream and smiled.

"How did you know what to get me?" Jenna asked as he laid down on the bed beside her.

"It's called bugging the shit out of a pregnant woman until she breaks." Randy replied looking at the ceiling. "I'm kidding I gave her a whole pizza to herself and she told me without a problem." She added.

"Ahh that little brat she sold me out for a pizza." Jenna said with a pout. "I see how much I am worth to her." She added with a giggle.

Randy laughed at her comment about her friend.

"Give me a bite." Randy said opening his mouth.

"I thought you big men where so against eating anything with fatting sugar in it." Jenna said as she ate another bite.

"Hey we have to cheat sometimes." Randy said opening his mouth.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she got some on the spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Damn sugar is great." Randy said with a laugh.

She put the lid back on the little pint of ice cream and quickly took a swig of mountain dew. Randy was still laying down on the bed looking up the ceiling once more. Jenna took a deep breath and laid down beside him and looked at the ceiling.

"What are we suppose to be looking at?" Jenna asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I am thinking of ways to get into your pants since the bag trick didn't work." Randy replied only to get hit in the side by Jenna's hand. "I'm joking." He added.

Jenna laughed at him and sat up once more and walked over to her bag and pulled out her lap top and turned it on.

"Why aren't you out with the boys going to the bars to find yourself a hot ticket?" Jenna asked as she waited on the computer to load up.

"Believe it or not Jen, I am actually pretty sick of the club scene." Randy said making Jenna look at him shocked. "Don't get me wrong it's nice to go to but not every day." He added.

"I just want to be alone now days I just feel so unpretty next to those perky women." Jenna said as she put her password in.

Randy went to say something but quickly stopped himself instead he kiss her shoulder. She looked over his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't even think you aren't sexy." Randy said looking at her.

"I'm not honestly." Jenna said looking at him. "Dude I can't even keep my fiancée while in a coma. So that really makes me look like shit." She added.

"David is a fool." Randy said looking at her. "He isn't right in his head at all." He added.

Jenna laughed at his comment.

"This won't get you in my pants either." Jenna said looking at him.

"Would you stop thinking for one damn second that I don't want that?" Randy said looking at her. "If I wanted to be in your damn fucking pants Jenna I would have been in them and I would be doing you right now instead of trying to convince you that you are better looking those other perky women." He added.

Randy grabbed her laptop and put it next to the bed and kissed Jenna on the lips gently. Without thinking Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She slipped her tongue his mouth and moved their tongues together. Randy moved his mouth from her mouth to her neck and started to nip at it.

"This won't get you in my pants." Jenna said trying not to laugh.

Randy closed his eyes and put his face into her neck and bit down just a bit making her moan.

"As I said before Jen, if I wanted to be in your pants we would have done it by now." Randy said in her ear.

She moved away from him knowing if she didn't she would end up doing something that both of them would sure to regret later on. Randy sat up on the bed and looked at his watch.

"I have a feeling that you want to be left alone like you said so maybe I can catch the guys at the club and see if they need any game." Randy said as he stood up.

"Right you game? Well you are a man whore." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"I have more game then you do in your pinky toe." Randy said cocking his eye brow. "Don't wait up darling I will return later on tonight with some hot number on my arm." He added.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him as he unlocked the door and walked out of the room leaving her alone in the room. She ran to the door and hit it with both hands before locking it. Jenna groaned as she turned around leaning against the door.

"I think you need to get laid." Jenna said out loud to her self. "Morrison!" she added loudly.

Quickly grabbing her phone from the table beside the door and went through the phone book and called him with a smile on her face.

"Hey are you willing to get away from the club to come back here to help me with something?" Jenna asked with a grin. "I will be waiting and I will be ready for you mister." She added.

Hanging up her phone she closed the phone and grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the night ahead. After about thirty minutes Jenna looked in the mirror and smiled at the site. She was wearing a very tight corset and a pair of matching booty shorts. Her hair was straight and she had on some light make up. Grabbing her silk robe from the hanger and slipped it around her waist. She walked out of the bathroom as she heard the knock.

"About time you showed up." Jenna said opening the door. "What do you want?" she added looking at him.

"I heard Morrison say he was going to score tonight with you and I thought I'd show up and scare him off." Randy said looking at her.

"Randy I need to get laid and would you please leave so I can?" Jenna asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Jenna went to say something but Randy pulled her to him and captured her lips with his own. Right as they were getting into it they heard somebody clear their throats. Randy broke the kiss to see Morrison standing there looking at them.

"Sorry but I'm helping her tonight." Randy said with a grin.

"It's cool I've got Kelly Kelly waiting." John said walking off.

Jenna looked at Randy who pushed her into the room and closed the door and locked it.

"Now we are going to test that theory." Randy said looking at her with a cocky smile.

"We are? Aren't we both to be like in agreement with this?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh but we are agreement." Randy said pushing the robe off her shoulders and kissing them. "Now Ms. Woods, why don't you just finally give into your wants?" He added.

Jenna smirked at him and pulled him down to capture his lips with hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it! **

* * *

"Randy, wake up." Jenna said as she shook Randy's body.

She stood up straight trying to figure out a way to get this sleeping bear to wake up. Jenna grinned as she saw him roll over onto his back. She smiled as she got on the bed and straddled him and moved her hands up his stomach and letting her nails scrap across the surface of his skin.

"You keep doing that Jen; we will not be leaving this room." Randy said in a mumble.

"Well you might want to get up because you've got to do an interview." Jenna said looking at him. "Your phone beeped and it said interview at 2 and its 12 now." She added.

Randy groaned and put his hands over his eyes. He sat up slowly to see that Jenna was now dressed in street clothes. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white tank top. She looked at him with a grin.

"Do you like what you see Mr. Orton?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"Yes Mrs. Orton I do." Randy replied looking at her with a grin.

Jenny smiled at him and kissed his lips once more. She deepened the kiss once more and he flipped her over so she was on the bottom and he was on top. Randy grinned down at her as she pushed against him with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you say we forget the whole day and just spend it together and make each other feel better?" Jenna asked as she let her hands move down his body.

**~*End*~**

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" shouted Krista loudly and laughed.

Jenna shot right up out of her bed and glared at Krista who looked real smile.

"I wanted to wake you up since your damn ass kept the whole fucking floor up." Krista said crossing her arms. "THANKS A LOT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM MY LOVING TIME!" she added.

"Geeze you already had your time your pregnant with the spawn of John Cena isn't that good enough?" Jenna asked with droopy eyes.

Krista went to say something but shut her mouth when Randy sat up in the bed beside Jenna. Jenna jumped a little but then shook her head then looked at Krista.

"It's not what it looks like." Jenna said looking at her with a little smile. "Ok so maybe it but we are adults don't lecture me." She added.

"I wasn't going to do that." Krista said holding her hands up. "But I was wondering who's name you were screaming because I couldn't understand with you going ahha yes amm please!! Harder!! AHH!!! I'm gonna!! AHH!" she added making the sounds.

Jenna threw a pillow at Krista making her friend laugh. Randy grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on under the cover. Krista bent over and threw Jenna her booty shorts and a shirt.

"I would get dressed before John shows up." Krista said looking at her.

"I am a fully grown woman so if I sleep with Randy I do." Jenna said crossing her arms. "But I will get dressed because I feel very very uncomfortable." She added.

Krista rolled her eyes as Jenna grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom leaving Randy and Krista alone in the room.

"Ok quick question." Krista said walking up to Randy. "What in the hell were you thinking sleeping with her last night?" she added.

"We both wanted it Kris calm your hormones now." Randy said looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Krista asked looking at him. "You are not my father so why don't you explain to me what idea you have in your head? Because everyone knows you'll run your mouth saying you've slept with this person or that person. So if you do that with her I might be pregnant but I can run your ass over." She added.

Randy turned around as he zipped his jeans to look down at the very stubborn pregnant woman.

"I like Jenna rather you like it or not." Randy said lowly.

"Oh Randy Randy." Krista said shaking her head.

He went to say something else when Jenna walked out of the bathroom and John walked into the room. Jenna changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve gray low cut shirt.

"Damn." John said making Jenna laugh then stopped in his tracks. "Want to explain to me why Randy has his shirt off in Jenna's room?" he added.

"Ok that's it...I slept with Orton." Jenna said holding her arms up. "I wanted and I need to laid and it was going to be Morrison but Randy here scared him so I slept with him; Because I am really getting sick and tired of using my vibrator that you're soon to be wife got me one year for Christmas." She added.

Krista busted out laughing at her comment which stunned the guys making them both have shocked looks on their face.

"Hey Jen was the last time you got laid I mean before Orton here?" Krista asked with a laugh.

"Mmm if we take away the vibrator I'd say sometime in July of 08 because I was sick of having to deal with Dave going do this like this please ahh so when I wanted it I went into the bathroom with the your gift which to this day I think you for." Jenna said with a hug.

Right as the girls broke apart Randy grabbed a hold of Jenna once more and kissed her lips very gently. Krista looked around them at John who was standing there with a smile on his face. He winked at Krista then pulled her to him.

"Is he serious?" Krista asked looking at him.

"I would say this is twisted because they normally hate each other." John said looking at her.

"I would say so this is very very twisted." Krista replied as they broke apart.

Jenna was loss for words as Randy smiled at her.

"Ok what are you doing?" Jenna asked touching her lips looking up at him. "Because I don't know what to say." She added.

"How about I do this." Randy said looking at her then looked at the other couple. "Could you guys like kind of get out so I can show her what I am doing?" he added.

John quickly grabbed his girlfriend's arm dragging her out of the room leaving them alone. Krista pulled her arm out of the grip of Johns.

"What are you doing?" Krista asked looking at him.

"Ok let me see if I can put this into terms that you won't bite my head off." John said looking at her. "He is going to do what they did last night. Only a little bit more passionate? Get the damn picture?" he added.

"oh." Krista said looking at her. "Oooooooooooh" She added.

John shook his head at his fiancée as they walked down the hallway leaving the couple alone in the hotel room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it..Read and enjoy guys**

* * *

"Owie my head." Jenna said as she put her hands over her eyes.

She slowly got up and took off running towards the bathroom. Slamming the door she ran over to the toilet emptying out what ever was in it. Jenna grabbed the rag from the side of the counter and quickly wiped her face.

"I will never drank again." Jenna said leaning against the wall.

Running both of her hand through her hair she slowly pulled her left hand down with wide eyes. She turned her hands on both sides to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenna shouted looking at her. "RANDALL KEITH ORTON!!"she added loudly.

"What do you want?" shouted Randy with a sleepy tone.

Jenna pushed her self up from the floor and walked into the room looking at him with a serious yet shocked face.

"Look at your left hand right now." Jenna ordered looking at him.

Randy looked at his hand with droopy eyes.

"Oh you have one too." Randy said looking at her.

"Oh my god Randy we are Vegas did we get married?" Jenna asked as she fell to the floor. "Oh my god we've only been together two days and I hate you more now then I did then!" she added.

"Hey! I resent!" Randy said sitting up. "It takes two to tango." He added.

Jenna closed her eyes and she leaned against the wall with her hands in her hair. She went to say something else then John walked into the room and quickly stopped when he saw them.

"Ok what did I miss?" John asked looking at them.

"Uhh what did we do last night?" Randy asked looking at his friend knowing he would give him a straight up answer.

"Well for starters you two got really drunk and I and Krista walked you guys to the hotel room and that's all I know." John said looking at him. "Why?" he added.

Jenna got up from the floor and held up her left hand in front of his face.

"I am married to that jackass, womanizer, and playboy in the bed!" Jenna shouted looking at her friend's soon to be husband. "I have only been with him for two days! Now I'm Mrs. Orton! Oh Lord I think I'm going to be sick again." She added.

She took off running towards the bathroom once more slamming the door leaving Randy and John alone in the room. Krista walked into the room as her friend went into the bathroom. Standing in the doorway trying to figure out what she missed.

"Ok what happen?" Krista asked looking at them.

Randy quickly hid his hand under the cover to keep her from seeing it.

"Nothing." Randy and John said at the same time.

"Uh huh then how come she ran into the bathroom?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

Randy closed his eye as he moved his hand from under the cover and put it on top. She looked closely at her friends hand then her eyes went wide.

"Oh my fucking god your married?!" shouted Krista at the top of her lungs. "Where is she? I'll kill her." She added.

Jenna opened the bathroom door only to slam it shut when she saw Krista standing there with a pissed off face. She quickly locked the door and leaned against it.

"Jenna Nicole Wood or Orton what ever open this damn door right now!" shouted Krista banging on it. "I am not in the mood to play games with you." She added.

"Good then go away!" Jenna shouted at her.

This was bringing back memories that neither of the women wanted to remember. Getting drunk and doing something very stupid was something they both swore would never happen again.

"Jenna Nicole Mizanin get your ass out here now." Shouted Krista making both John and Randy raise their eye brows at her.

"I am divorced from the jackass!" shouted Jenna very loudly. "I hate him, he is nothing but a dumbass who thinks chicks want him, All he is nothing but a piece of shit. God I hate him!" she added.

"She was married to Miz?" Randy asked while Krista nodded. "Dear lord I've married a Dirty Sheet Follower." He added.

Right as he finished his comment Jenna opened the door and threw a bar of soap right at his head. She smiled when it hit his head. Jenna went to say something but stopped when she turned around.

"What is going on?" Mike asked looking at the people from the hallway.

"Oh dear lord I'm cursed my ex husband shows up in front of my new husband great." Jenna said as threw her hands in air. "Now since I can't kill him I can kill you though!" she added.

Quickly taking off towards Mike who screamed like a girl and took off running down the hallway, John rolled his eyes and quickly jogged after him his friend.

"I pity you." Krista said looking at him. "I really do because she is a bitch and she will kick you ass." She added.

He went to say something when John walked into the room once more with Jenna over his shoulder kicking and screaming.

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. put me down right now!" shouted Jenna as she hit his back. "I might like the view from this angle I would rather be walking away from everything." She added.

"Watch it woman that is my man's ass you're talking about." Krista said as John put Jenna down in front of Krista.

Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at her hand then closed her eyes.

"I am going to be going to get this like it never happened." Jenna said looking at Randy who just being quiet. "We never married and forget we ever did anything." She added.

"What about what I want?" Randy asked looking at her. "Why are you always thinking about you want, instead of what somebody else wants?" He added.

John looked at Krista who was taken back just a bit but stood there quietly.

"Because Randy we all know it's my career on the line not yours." Jenna said crossing her arms. "You are known to be the playboy and go do something fucking stupid while I'm the girl who is known to be the calm one and keeps her out of trouble. But look at me I got drunk and married a damn self centered jackass." She added.

"Can you two get along EVER?" John asked looking at his two friends.

"NO!" shouted Jenna and Randy at the same time.

Jenna took the ring off and threw it at Randy who caught it.

"Get your shit together because we are going to make sure this is done and over with before we leave this town because I will be damn if I have to be known as Mrs. Orton for another second." Jenna said with a growl. "We were only together for two days Randy you got me drunk and you got me to marry you! God I hate you! This is why I never wanted to admit my feelings towards a damn man like you." She added.

"Don't you want to think about this?" John asked looking at both of them.

"No John I don't because I don't want to be known as Mrs. Orton the woman who got drunk and married Orton in Vegas!" Jenna shouted looking at him. "I done the same thing in Vegas with Mike when I was drunk and frankly I don't want to be known as anyone's wife. I am once divorced this makes number two." She added.

John and Krista nodded at her then quickly walked out knowing that both of them were about to go at it once more. Jenna turned to look at Randy who was still standing in the same spot.

"Did you not understand a word that came out of my mouth?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"No I didn't." Randy said mocking her with a pissed off look. "Listen here and listen closely got it Jenna? You are nothing but a self centered spoiled brat who wants things to go her way. So why don't you take your little brat self and get on that plane and deal with the fact your married to me?" he added.

Jenna put her head on her side and growled at him.

"I would rather be married to Mike then be married to you. At least I know if I was married to Mike I could go after Morrison who is hot and I could sleep with him." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"Morrison will sleep with anything." Randy replied grabbing a set of clean clothes from his bag.

"Oh that's real funny coming from a man who screwed Stacy Keibler in the backseat of the boss's car." Jenna said walking around him.

Randy turned her around and looked at her.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED TO ME RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Randy shouted right in her face. "Do you seriously think I am letting you get away that easy." He added.

Jenna pulled away from and stormed out of the hotel room leaving Randy alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it...Read and Review**

* * *

"We haven't seen or heard anything from her in almost a whole week." Krista said looking at John who was working on his yellow dodge charger.

She was sitting in a chair beside the car. Krista put her hair behind her ear as she looked around the yard that was calm and quiet.

"Maybe she need time to think." John replied as he was under the charger.

"How much time does she need?" Krista asked as John slid from under the car and stood up in front of her.

"She got married to Orton that is a lot to take in don't you think?" John asked with a raised eye brow.

Krista nodded at him and stood up from the chair and stretched as John took off his wife beater. She licked her lips and walked over to him. John grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled up her to him. Krista wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently.

"That is what you guys in the situation of her being pregnant." Jenna said through the window that she rolled down.

"Where have you been?" Krista asked as Jenna turned the car off and got out.

Jenna put the keys into her pants pocket and looked at her.

"I went home." Jenna said looking at her.

"You went to Tampa?" Krista asked while Jenna shook her head. "If Tampa isn't your home then where did you go?" she added.

"High Ridge, Missouri." Jenna replied looking at her stunned friend.

"Why in the hel…Randy is there so the marriage is still on?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

Jenna nodded at her as another car pulled up behind Jenna's car. Randy got out and walked over to the little group and put his arm around Jenna's shoulder. She stood next to him without making any faces or expressions.

"Yes the marriage is still on." Jenna said looking at her friend. "I bitched and raised hell and all he done was standing there and took the abuse and I finally just gave into him and we are keeping the marriage until something horrible comes alone and breaks it up." She added.

"So that means no more strip clubs?" John said with a pout.

"I told him I do not care about him going to strip clubs because he done the same thing." Jenna said with a laugh. "He can go but the moment he grabs one and kisses one this marriage will be over in a heart beat." She added.

Krista was still in shocked because she didn't expect her friend to be married to anyone. She thought that everything would be over in a few weeks but now her friend was married before her. Things were going to start get very interesting.

"Well then hot damn the player man is down for the count." John said with a laugh. "She is going to have you wrapped around her finger real soon." He added.

"Hey you say that as if it is a bad thing." Krista said with a laugh.

"She is right dude she has you wrapped around her finger real tight." Randy said nodding at John who was laughing.

Jenna shook her head at the tree of them. She went to say something but screamed instead as Randy picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked looking at his ass the whole time they were walking.

"We are going to have a drink." John said as Randy put her down to her feet.

Krista handed Jenna a bottle of water as John got the guys beer.

"Thanks." Jenna said hugging Krista and touching her friend's stomach.

"I want to talk to you alone." Krista said grabbing Jenna's hand. "Guys do what ever you want I am going to take her outback on the deck to talk to her." She added.

Randy and John nodded at them as they walked out of the kitchen. Jenna closed the sliding door and sat down in the patio chair.

"I can't believe you're married to Randy Orton of all people." Krista said taking a sip of the water.

"You told me to go after him remember?" Jenna said with a laugh.

"I meant date him sleep with him not fucking marry him!" Krista said laughing.

Jenna shook her head as Krista was smiling at her.

"I knew you guys had feelings for each other but then when we go to Vegas you get married." Krista said putting the lid back on the bottle.

"I didn't expect to be married anytime soon either but now look at me I'm married to Randy and many of our co-workers are going to be shocked because of the history we had." Jenna said looking at her.

Jenna to say something else when Randy walked up to the door and opened it making the girls look at him with a strange face.

"You guys might want to come see this." Randy said making the girls quickly get up from their seats and into the house.

John turned around as they walked into the living room. Both girls knew something was up and couldn't really figure out what.

"Ok sit down both of you." John said as he stood up from the couch.

Both of them sat down on the couch while he hit play on the T-Vo.

**~*TMZ*~**

"I'm sure that Randy Orton a professional wrestler for the WWE thought he could keep his drunk marriage to Jenna Wood who is also a professional wrestler for the same company a secret." Harvey said with a grin. "But they have been married for almost a week. Here are two drunken people in Vegas getting married and I'm sure they weren't happy about in the morning." He added.

The video of Randy and Jenna showed both were visibly drunk. Jenna waved at the people and screaming she was married and happy to be married to Randy.

"So I am wonder how the happy newly married couple are doing." Harvey said with a laugh.

**~*End*~**

Jenna had wide eyes while Krista was sitting back against the couch not moving. She looked at Randy who had his head down like he was ashamed.

"Well then I guess that brings back our memories." Jenna said with a sigh. "I can't believe I did that." She added.

She got up from the couch leaving everyone else in the room quiet. Randy quickly followed his wife out of the house. Jenna put her hands on the hood of her car and looked up at him.

"At least our wedding day was stupid." Jenna said pulling her keys out. "Randy this is a mistake we both know it." She added.

"No it isn't." Randy said looking at her. "Just because other people find it stupid or surprising it's our choice not theirs." He added.

"Randy we both know once our co-workers get wind of this we are going to be the butt of every damn joke." Jenna shouted at him.

Krista and John walked out onto the porch of the house looking at their friends in the drive way fighting.

"Jenna they don't run our life together we do." Randy shouted right back at her. "You and ME are the only people who can call the shots so rather anyone likes it or not they can go screw themselves for all I give a shit." He added.

"Our life with be crazy." Jenna said looking at the ground.

Randy walked around the car and made her look up at him.

"It might be a crazy life but Jenna it's our life together." Randy said gently kissing her lips.

She kissed back gently before breaking the kiss and touching arm. Krista smiled at them and then looked at John who kissed her lips gently.

"How about we see if we can make it a year and if we can we have our very own personal wedding?" Randy said looking at her.

"I think I'd like that." Jenna said with a smile.

She grabbed him once more and kissed his lips gently making Krista and John cheer loudly. The kiss broke making Jenna hide her face in Randy's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. Read and Review guys enjoy. i think this is the best chapter yet**

* * *

'I am serious Kris breath for a second." Jenna said laughing at her friend. "I am not going to be doing anything stupid again for a long while so you can chill." She added.

"Yea right I know you." Krista said as she put her feet up on a stool in front of her. "Since I am not a wrestler for the next maybe year to a year an half I'm your PA so you've got a photoshoot to do today." She added.

Jenna raised an eye brow and shook her head then took a handful of nerds then popped them into her mouth. Krista grabbed her drink from the table beside her and grinned.

"What am I modeling today?" Jenna asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I'd say dresses." Krista said looking over the book she had in front of her. "You've got three to four hours to get there and get stuff." She added.

Jenna stood up and did a fake solute to Krista making her laugh.

"You have a dress already there by the way." Krista said with a smile. "Before you ask Randy picked out the dress so if it's slutty I'm sorry." She added.

"Oh great I'm going to be looking like Stacy Kiebler." Jenna said with a groan. "I hate that long legged fake bleach blonde bimbo." She added.

Krista couldn't help but laugh at her then smiled when John walked into the hotel room with a towel around his neck.

"Enjoy your work out at the gym?" Jenna asked looking at him. "What dress did your friend pick out for me because if I look like that blond bimbo I'll kill him and he won't make it the ppv." She added.

"I don't know I didn't go dress shopping with him." John replied as he went into the bathroom. "I wasn't going to be asked which one of us was going to wear it. But if I am not mistaken he asked Melina to go with him to find it." He added.

Jenna turned her attention to Krista who shrugged.

"Melina? I've got more ass then she does." Jenna replied shaking her head. "And I am suppose to make up with her but if she touches him in any way shape or form I'll kick her Latina ass from here to timbucktwo." She added.

"Be nice she didn't do anything." Randy replied walking into the hotel room. "She only tried the dresses on." He added.

Jenna turned around and raised an eye brow.

"I'm sorry but she flirts with everyone she can and she will try to sleep with anything she can." Jenna replied looking at him. "So tell me Randy how did the sales clerk ask you if your girlfriend wanted it or not?" she added.

"Do you ever trust people?" Randy asked looking down at his wife.

"Yes I trust people but her I don't trust and I don't trust you around her." Jenna replied pointing at him. "We all know that you would bang Melina if you could." She added.

Randy looked at Krista who put her hands up and turned around and into another part of the hotel room.

"Don't you get the fact that we are married?" Randy said turning his head to the side. "You are my wife and I am not going to go against wedding vows." He added.

"DRUNK WEDDING VOWS!" shouted Jenna looking at him. "You never said them sober in your life and we know you never will. Even if we make it a year you would never do it." She added.

John walked out of the bathroom but quickly stopped in his tracks when he saw his two friends in each others faces once more.

"What the hell did I miss?" John asked as he walked over to his fiancée.

"More less Jen don't trust Orton." Krista replied taking a sip of her Sundrop drink.

"Damn she needs to get a grip before she loses him." John replied while Krista nodded in agreement.

Jenna grabbed her bag and walked out of the room slamming the door. Randy closed his eyes and groaned loudly making both of his friends jump in front of him.

"What are you doing standing here?" John asked looking at him. "Go after your damn wife before her ex or somebody else does." He added.

Randy quickly just walked out of the room leaving the two lovers alone.

"Now that we are alone what do you say we go and make our kid go daddy stop that?" John asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh lord you're impossible but I think I don't mind that offer." Krista said pulling him down and kissing his lips gently.

Jenna hit the button on the elevator and crossed her arms waiting impatiently hoping the elevator would come and she wouldn't have to deal with anybody.

"Jenna." Randy said jogging towards her.

"Randy." Jenna said in a mocking tone.

"Can you two EVER get along?" Mickie asked as she walked up beside them.

Jenna's eye narrowed towards the woman standing in front of her.

"Can't you ever keep your legs closed?" Jenna asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh aren't you bitter? Scared that Randy here, would want somebody like me instead of you?" Mickie asked touching Randy's arm.

"Get your slimy little whore paws off my husband." Jenna said looking at her. "I might not have beat the shit out of you when you screwed Dave but if you touch him again I'll make sure Vince McMahon knows his little star is in a body bag." She added.

Randy moved away from Mickie and put his arm around Jenna's waist knowing if he didn't then she would go after the smaller brunette.

"I am seriously not in the mood to deal with your slutty ass." Jenna said looking at her. "I am married to him and just because you want to have sex don't mean you have to touch married people. That means no touching my husband and no touching John because Krista will kick your ass rather she is pregnant or not." She added.

"Oh don't you worry Jen, I won't have to make you or Krista lose your men they will simply go astray and look for people who can make it happen." Mickie said with a smile.

Right as she finished her comment Jenna quickly smacked Mickie across her face. Randy picked his wife up off the ground and turned around and went into the elevator. Jenna was kicking and trying to get away from him.

"Let me go!" Jenna said looking at him.

"No I am not going to let you go and let you get fired because some slut who wants to fuck somebody." Randy replied as the door closed.

Randy loosened his grip on her waist and held onto her then kissed her cheek. Jenna closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"You need to trust me and you need to know I'm not going to go after anybody else." Randy said looking at her. "I only want you." He added.

"I just don't have good judgment of guys because the last couple of ones you know how it ended." Jenna said nodding at him.

"Well Jen, it's time for a change and frankly I think we can make it last." Randy replied kissing her head.

The doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby where some of their friends where talking and waiting. Cody walked up to them and noticed they were holding hands.

"So it's true?" Cody asked looking at him.

"No we are holding hands and have wedding bands on left hands to pretend and get ratings." Jenna said rolling her eyes.

"Hahaha funny." Cody said looking at her. "Well you guys can deal with the rest of the damn locker room who keep asking me!" He added.

"Fine then Cody since you can't handle the pressure of answering one simple little question I think ME and MY HUSBAND can handle it." Jenna said very loudly. "Now if anyone has any questions they can ask me or him because Cody isn't the messenger." She added knowing people heard her.

"Oh lord a female Orton help us all." Cody said shaking his head.


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is. Read and Review and enjoy..**

* * *

"Alright I guess that just leave me here with dumb and dumber." Jenna said turning her head to the side.

"HEY!" Cody and Ted said at the same time making Jenna laugh.

"See point made." Jenna said nodding at them. "I will go insane when you leave." She added.

Randy smirked at his wife then shook his head.

"I promise you, they will do nothing expect stand up for me and you if need be." Randy said looking at her. "Besides you've got a photo shoot today, and then you've got a whole day without me since I'm flying home." He added.

"When are we going to tell your parents that their baby is married?" Jenna asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Good question." Randy said pointing at her.

Jenna rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.

"I going to go find our pregnant little woman and I guess that I'll talk to you when I see you." Jenna said looking at him.

"Alright." Randy said stealing a kiss as she walked out of the room.

Jenna closed the door and leaned it against and smiled at the people walking by.

"So this is for real it isn't a joke?" Ted asked.

"Yes this is real and she is Mrs. Randy Orton get use to it." Randy replied with a little laugh.

Jenna walked away from the door and waved at people as they walked by. She walked into the locker room and grinned as she saw Krista lying down on the couch with John talking to her stomach.

"Now where is a camera when you need?" Jenna asked with a grin. "The people's champ all lovey dovey." She added laughing.

"Watch it Mrs. Orton." John said pointing at her.

Jenna laughed at his comment as Krista got up and stood up with the help of John.

"We have to get going to my photo shoot." Jenna said with a smile. "What am I doing? I am not wearing a dress!" she added.

"Fine you crabby person." Krista replied rolling her eyes. "We can talk about the outfits when we get there and we see what we are doing since there will be some of the other girls there." She added.

"Please tell me that Mickie won't be there." Jenna said looking at her. "I had a run in with her and I will be damn if I have to deal with her and act all friendly when all I want to do is beat her damn little short ass into the ground where she belongs." She added.

"Ok she won't be there." Krista said looking at her Jenna with a blank face.

Jenna groaned while Krista got a kiss as they walked out.

"What happen between you and Mickie?" Krista asked looking at her.

"More less Mickie tried get Randy to sleep with her." Jenna said as Krista pulled out the keys from her pocket. "I am not in the mood to deal with her." She added.

Krista nodded as they got to the parking lot and quickly got to the car. Mickie waved Jenna with a smile on her face.

"Just keep smiling." Krista said through her fake smile.

"Why when she isn't anything but a little person who thinks she is god's gift to men?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "She is only a little bitch that is good for one thing and one thing only. To beat up and to make sure she sleeps her way to the top." She added.

Krista shook her head as they pulled out of the parking lot following some of the other divas to the site they were going to be doing the photoshoot. Jenna looked around at the beach area that they were going to be working at.

"At least the day was warm this time." Jenna said laughing. "Last time it was freezing and they had us in bikinis!" she added with a grin.

Krista laughed as they walked towards the tent that was set up with the logo of WWE. Jenna looked at Mickie who was walking in front of him.

"Don't think about it." Krista said looking at her. "Just do the photoshoot the quicker you get done the quicker we can leave and you can get back to your husband" she added with a laugh.

"Hahaha He is going to be flying home after he does the interview and then I get to sick him the day after tomorrow." Jenna said as they walked into the tent.

Krista nodded as they looked at the photographer who smiled.

"Lady upon request by Mr. McMahon Jenna Orton will be going first because she has something she needs to do after this shoot that needs to be dealt with ASAP." Justin the photographer said.

"Somebody is in trouble." Mickie said with a sing voice.

Krista looked over Mickie with a glare.

"Oh grow up we aren't in high school anymore." Krista said looking at her. "Even if you can pass for one you might want to shut your trap before I come over there and do it for you." She added.

"And that is coming from the pregnant baby momma of John Cena's spawn." Mickie said walking towards her.

Krista looked at Jenna who shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"And a smart ass comment from little short white girl who is a hyper little bitch and a Maria wanna be!" Krista shouted making all the girls even the photographer laugh.

Jenna moved around some people and grabbed her friend's wrist making her look at her.

"Leave the psycho daisy maid alone and let's go pick me out a shoot." Jenna said with a growl.

"Fine but if she starts again I might be pregnant I will make sure I kick her little midget ass." Krista said with a hiss.

Mickie glared at the two of them as they walked off. Jenna walked into the other tent and over to the table that had bikinis on it. Krista held up a bikini that was a mixture of dark blue and light blue with a little design on it.

"How about this one?" Krista asked looking at her.

"Oh I like that." Jenna said putting down the one she had in her hands.

She grabbed the bikini and looked it with a smile.

"Does this look like Mrs. Orton?" Jenna asked laughing.

"Oh lord your turning into him!" Krista shouted with a laugh.

Jenna shook her head as she walked over to the table that had some hats and other things on it. Grabbing a necklace she put it on and put a little watch on her wrist.

"Let's go get your hair and make up done." Krista said nodding towards the ladies who were waiting and smiling at them.

"Ok Mom." Jenna said walking over towards the women.

After about twenty five minutes Jenna was done her make up was done lightly and her hair was straight but some pieces were curled.

"You look really cute." Krista said as Jenna walked into the little changing area.

"Thanks." Jenna said as she walked out.

Jenna posed with the bikini making Krista whistle at her. As they walked out of the tent Justin was waiting and talking to some of the girls but turned around when they walked up.

"We are only going to be doing beach poses for you because Vince McMahon wants to see you." Justin said looking at her with a nod.

Jenna nodded at him as they followed Justin down the beach. Krista crossed her arms as she watched the shoot from the sidelines.

"How long do you expect Orton to stay around?" Mickie asked as she walked up behind Krista. "He didn't stay with you what makes her so special?" she added.

"What makes you so slutty?" Krista asked not taking her eyes off of Jenna.

Mickie laughed and put her head down for a second then looked back up at Jenna who was having fun with the shoot.

"He is going to do the same thing he did to you." Mickie said with a smile. "He slept with Sam, Kelly, and me so trust me I think I can get him back in my bed." She added.

"I think you can get a dog in bed your bed by holding up your ass and be like here boy." Krista said with a little glare and a pissed off tone.

Mickie bite her bottom lip then looked at Krista who was smiling at her.

"Just you wait and see I will have Randy or John in my bed willing and leaving you little tramps behind." Mickie replied looking at her with an upset look.

"And if you try I don't think you will have to worry about me or anybody you will have to worry about Jenna and she will kick your little want to be queen of the damn locker room little bit ass." Krista said with little smile. "I might be pregnant but guess what? I love John and he loves me and this baby, get use to it because your stalker ass won't be getting either one of the guys." She added.

Jenna walked up to the two of them and looked at Mickie with a pissed off look on her face.

"Next time I over hear you talking about my husband you better make sure that you have help around because I won't stop to think about beating your little slut screwing her way to the top." Jenna said looking at her with a glare. "Now get before I kick your ever loving ass right in front of everyone who is here." She added.

Mickie stomped off leaving the two women alone.

"Come on let's get dressed and go see Vince to see what he wants." Krista said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Yes let's get out of here before go all redneck on her ass." Jenna said walking towards the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Review guys enjoy**

* * *

"Well Well look who it is." Mickie said closing the door behind Jenna as she walked into the women's locker room.

"What do you want Mickie?" Jenna asked looking at the smaller woman. "I have go to ready for tonight." She added.

"What makes you think you will make it to tonight?" Mickie asked as she locked the door.

Jenna put her bag down on the bench and turned her attention to Mickie who was walking towards her with a little smile on her face.

"Woman I am taller then you all I gotta do it smack you around for a few minutes and you'd go cry like a little bitch." Jenna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did Vince tell you to stop picking on little oh me during in the meeting?" Mickie asked with a smile.

Jenna looked down then grinned up at her.

"Actually Mickie no he did not." Jenna said with a grin. "He told me that when I do my heel turn you are the first bitch who gets my attention because I am going to kick your ass from one end of the area to the other." She added.

Mickie glared at Jenna and slapped her across the ring. Jenna didn't move expect for her face which turned to the side. Jenna stuck her tongue out and tasted blood from the side of her mouth.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Jenna asked looking at her.

"You have something I want." Mickie said looking at her with a blank face.

"I do? Oh I got it you want my car." Jenna said with a smile.

Mickie growled at her and put her hands on her hips.

"No bitch you have Randy and guess what? I want him." Mickie said stepping closer.

"Oh you want my husband." Jenna said with a smile. "Get in line there are many others who want him, get use to him being out of reach because I am not going to give him up that easy." She added.

"I will get him." Mickie said getting in Jenna's face. "You can bet on it." She added.

Jenna laughed in her face and pushed Mickie back just a bit.

"You can keep on wanting and trying but guess what Mickie?" Jenna said with a smile. "Why would Randy want somebody who fucked her way to the top? When he can have somebody can actually do it on her own without having to fuck every single fucking man in her site just to get them to give her a mention in the meetings." She added.

Mickie screamed loudly as she ran towards Jenna getting ready to punch her. Jenna moved out of the way letting her fall to the floor.

"I am quicker." Jenna said with a smile.

The smaller woman glared at her and swiped Jenna off of her feet making her hit the ground with a hard thud. Mickie quickly got top of Jenna and started to punch her in the face. Jenna blocked her face with her arms and turned them over so she was on top.

"Mickie get a hold of your self." Jenna said grabbing both of her arms and pinning them to the floor. "You are acting so damn childish!" she added.

Jenna stood up and backed away from Mickie who got up and quickly went after her once more. Mickie threw Jenna against the lockers in the room causing her groan.

"Not so tough as you make your self out to be huh?" Mickie said with a grin.

Jenna looked at Mickie with a pissed off look and grabbed the smaller brunette by her hair. She quickly threw Mickie against the lockers making her groan.

"I am sick and I very fucking tired of having to deal with you!" Jenna shouted in her face.

She slapped Mickie across her face making Mickie yelp in pain. Jenna grabbed her head by her hair and slammed it backwards against the lockers twice in a row.

"I am not going to deal with it because from now on Mickie there will be no nice girl." Jenna said pushing Mickie against the lockers.

Jenna walked out of the locker room slamming the door leaving Mickie to slide down the lockers holding her head and wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Jen hey Jen wait up." John said grabbing her shoulder making Jenna quickly turn around with her hand raised up to hit him. "Whoa whoa." He added backing up.

"Sorry John." Jenna said putting her arm down. "I had a run in with Mickie and let's just say it got physical this time." She added.

John raised an eye brow at her as he looked at her jaw and nodded.

"Well that answers my question." John said while Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow. "They just showed you guys going at it on camera. And I come to ask if it was real or not because those hits and slaps looked real." He added.

"Shit." Jenna said shaking head. "Oh well I guess that sets my heel turn in motion then." She added.

John nodded at her then turned around to see Mickie coming out of the locker room. She looked down the hallway and spotted Jenna and quickly took off towards them.

"Heads up, here comes the little whore." John said rolling his eyes.

Jenna looked up as John moved out of the way. Mickie went to hit Jenna who moved out of the way causing Mickie to hit the ground once more.

"SHE IS SAFE!" John said as he acted like he was calling a baseball call.

"Shut up John." Mickie snapped John who acted hurt. "This is between me and that little tramp." She added.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she walked past Mickie who was on the floor. Mickie grabbed a hold of Jenna's ankle and pulled as hard as she could making Jenna hit the cold floor beneath her.

"Owie." Jenna said grabbing her jaw. "What in the hell is your problem Mickie?" She added.

Jenna kicked Mickie away with her feet making Mickie groan when she got hit in the arm with a heel.

"Randy is my husband, Mickie get use to it!" Jenna shouted at her.

"This is about Randy?" John asked looking at them. "Why not me? I look way damn better then he does." He added.

"Shut the hell up John!" Mickie shouted at her. "If I can't have you then I will settle for Randy even if that means breaking up her marriage to do it!" she added.

Jenna looked at Mickie as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh hell no." Jenna said looking at her. "You will not and I repeat WILL NOT destroy my marriage. If it fucks up and we divorce you are more then welcome to have him but until that time comes if it ever comes you will not touch or do anything to my husband or I will be out to kick your little fucking slut ass right then and there!' she added.

Mickie smiled at her and blew her a kiss. Jenna without thinking stood up and attacked the girl on the floor with right and left hands.

"Alright Orton junior stop it." John said grabbing his friend around her waist pulling her off of the smaller woman. "We don't want to explain to Randy why his wife is thrown out of the building way before the show even starts." He added.

Jenna got in one kick in Mickie's stomach making her double over to catch her breath that was just kicked out of her.

"Be fucking thankful that John was here!" shouted Jenna as John carried her off. "Because next time it will only be us and I will not stop next time." She added.

John walked around the corner and let her go and pushed her against the wall.

"Stop it." John said pointing his finger at her. "You need to get control of your damn emotions and not let her get the best of you." He added.

"She wants my husband! What am I suppose to do? Stand there?" Jenna asked looking up at him.

"Act like a fucking adult not some damn childish little brat as if somebody stole their damn Barbie." John said looking at her.

Jenna looked him with a blank expression then looked away with a pissed off look.

"Come on shorty let's get you to the only man who can control your hell cat temper." John said with a grin.

"Fuck Orton." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"I think you've done that enough I don't need to do it and nor would I want to do that." John said with a little goofy grin.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at the male locker room. John knocked on it and said something Jenna was paying attention she still wanted to go attack Mickie.

"Come on let's get you to your male whore." John said opening the door.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she walked in locker room with her arms crossed.

"Orton your woman is here." John shouted as he closed the door behind them.

Randy turned around and looked at his wife who he knew by her face she was pissed.

"She had another real run in with your famous stalker." John said with a grin.

"I swear Randy I will go to jail after I beat the shit out of that tiny little white bitch." Jenna said looking up him.

"I think I'm rubbing off on her." Randy said looking at his best friend.

"You think?" John, Cody, and Ted asked at the same time.

Jenna shook her head and sat down on the bench while the guys walked out letting the couple be alone.

"Want to talk about it?" Randy asked touching her shoulders.

"No because if I do I am going to go and attack that little american sweetheart wanna be ass." Jenna said with a harsh tone.

"Ok then well if I need to I will go get your bag from the women's locker room and bring it here so you can get ready in here." Randy said looking at her.

He went to say something else but the door open and Krista peeked in and put Jenna's bag on the floor and closed the door.

"Well looks like I don't have to do that." Randy said with a little smile.

"I think I might go kick her ass again." Jenna said standing up.

"No you won't." Randy said putting his arms around her waist. "You are going to stay right here where I can watch you and keep you out of trouble." He added.

Jenna smiled a little bit and kissed his collar bone.

"NO HAVING SEX BEFORE THE SHOW!" shouted Krista through the door.

Randy and Jenna both busted out laughing as everyone walked back into the room. Jenna kissed Randy on the lips then walked over to Krista with a smile on her face.

"So tonight is your last night huh?" Jenna asked looking at Krista.

"Yes I am going to get to tell Randy off." Krista said with a laugh. "I can't wait." She added with a giggle.

"Well then I can't wait to see how you get to explain how you're pregnant." Jenna said with a laugh.

Krista laughed and looked at John who was talking to Randy.

"Well you have it worst." Krista said with a laugh. "You are married to your "families" enemy." She added.  
Jenna shook her head and smiled.

"Come on let's get you ready." Krista said grabbing her bag and walking into the little shower area.

Jenna followed her friend with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Review...Enjoy**

**~*Raw*~**

The crowd cheered loudly as "breathe today-flyleaf" hit. Bella walked out with a smile on her face and in street clothes instead of wrestling gear. She posed at the top of the ramp once before walking down and clapping some hands with some fans as she walked down the ramp. Instead sliding in the ring she used the steps and waved at some of the fans as she grabbed a microphone from Justin who return her smile.

"What's up Nashville?!" Bella asked with a bright smile.

The crowd responded with a loud cheer making Bella laugh and smile.

"I wanted to come out here and let you fans in the area as well as the ones who are watching at home that tonight on Raw will be my last night on Raw." Bella said as the crowd booed loudly at her comment. "Wait I am not retiring and leaving you guys forever. I am leaving the ring for maybe a year to a year and half. I am expecting my first child." She added as she touched her stomach.

The crowd cheered loudly as their favorite shared her good news.

"Excuse me!" shouted Vickie as she walked out. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are?" she added.

"Oh lord look it's the bull dog of the WWE." Bella said with a smile as the crowd cheered loudly. "Woof Woof Woof." She added.

Vickie's eye narrowed at the Raw diva who was standing in the ring with a smile on her face.

"This is my show for now." Vickie said looking at her. "You will show me respect." She added.

"Vickie do you even know the meaning of that word?" Bella asked leaning against the rope. "Do you seriously think I will show respect to somebody who is married to Edge? You are just like Lita a WHORE." She added.

Vickie glared harshly at her then grinned.

"Just like I told John Cena earlier tonight Bella…You will be in action tonight. You will be in a match right now against my friend." Vickie said with a laugh.

"Listen up you old hag what part of I'm pregnant don't you get?" Bella asked looking at her. "I can't fight in a ring until AFTER my child is born." She added.

"You should have thought about that before you mouthed off to me." Vickie said with a laugh.

The crowd booed loudly as Big Show walked out from behind Vickie with an unsure look on his face. Vickie told him to go and he nodded at her as he walked to the ring.

"Vickie has lost her mind!" King shouted.

Big show got into the ring and King shot up from his seat and got into the ring and tired to hit Big show to keep him away from Bella. Big Show choked slammed King to the mat leaving Bella alone in the ring with him. Bella walked into the corner and held onto the ropes but quickly slapped him as he bent down to look at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bella shouted at him.

Out of reflexes Big show grabbed her by her throat making her scream loudly. The crowd cheered loudly when John Cena ran past Vickie who was at the top of the ramp. Big show turned around with his hand still around Bella's throat. John kicked him in the knee making him let Bella go who fell to the mat holding her throat trying to breathe normally once more.

"John Cena came to the aid of our pregnant Diva Bella." Michael said with a smile.

Big Show quickly let the ring leaving John Cena and Bella in the ring. The camera showed them and John beside Bella holding her stomach with his hand and kissed her lips gently making the crowd cheer loudly. John looked up at Vickie and Big Show with a look that could kill somebody.

"Oh that was a big mistake to mess the mother of John Cena's child." Michael Cole said as he watched the scene in front of him.

The camera faded out as they went to commercial.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I am ready." Jenna said with a smile.

She walked out of the shower area wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a laced up black and lime green corset that pushed her boobs, along with some heels that made her taller.

"Wow." John said looking at his friend.

Krista walked over to John and covered his eyes with her hand making everyone body laugh.

"Stop drooling Legacy your leader might get mad." Jenna said laughing.

Randy laughed at her then stole a kiss. Krista smiled at her friend and looked at John.

"I'm glad my little thing is over with now it's time for Paul and Jenna." Krista said with a laugh. "Maybe she won't blow it." She added.

"Hey I won't blow it!" Jenna said turning around. "I plan on making sure it's believable." She added.

**~*RAW*~**

The camera showed Randy after his little speech wanting to get Triple H to come out. "Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boys" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Jenna McMahon walked out with a microphone in hand.

"Randall, Randall, Randall." Jenna said as the crowd was quiet to hear her talk. "How do you explain for RKOing me?" she added.

"You got in my face and frankly I think you deserved it." Randy shouted into his microphone. "You slapped me and that provoked me!" He added.

Jenna laughed a little bit as she walked down the ramp with a smile on her face. Randy looked at her while looking around for Triple H.

"I know you are shocked to me after what you done to me last week on Raw Randy." Jenna said getting into the ring under the bottom rope. "Frankly I am here to only say one thing. You made the biggest mistake of your life after what you done to me and my whole family." She added.

"Aww Jenna McMahon the long lost McMahon is now going to stand up for the family who didn't even want the world to know she was here." Randy said looking at her.

Jenna stepped back a little bit before looking up at Randy with a little smile.

"Randy, the biggest difference between you and me are that I have the balls to face somebody ONE on ONE not in a group." Jenna said as the crowd cheered but some were cheering Mrs. Orton. "I have the balls to actually face somebody one on one do you?" she added with a smile.

"Why isn't Hunter here?" Randy asked looking at her. "He said he was going to hunt me down? Where is he? Did he send his sister in law to do his dirty work him?" He added.

Right as he finished his comment Jenna walked right up to him and grinned.

"Hunter is a big boy he can handle his own business I am out here to do my own." Jenna said with a huge grin.

She went to walk away but quickly turned around and acted like she was going to hit him but quickly stopped making the crowd cheer as he coward away from her.

"Coward." Jenna said with a smile.

When she finished she backed up slowly as the titan tron lit up and the crowd cheered as Todd Grisham tried to get a word with Triple H who just kept walking with a pissed off face and holding a sledgehammer of his own. The camera showed Jenna who was smiling bright and in the corner waiting on him.

"Get ready orton." Jenna shouted without a microphone.

"The Game by Motorhead" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Triple H walked out. He stared at Randy and the other two in the ring. Jenna grinned as she watched him walk down the ramp. He got to the steps and looked at Jenna then at his hammer.

"Leave." Hunter said looking at her. "This is about to get bloody." He added.

Without another word Jenna out of the ring and hopped down to beside the ring. Randy told Hunter about settling things without the hammers. Randy threw his down to the outside of the ring. Hunter handed Jenna his and she put it beside the steps. Hunter slowly took his jacket off and looked at the three of them as they moved around him trying to gang up on him.

"Get him Hunter!" shouted Jenna.

Randy glared at her then got face to face with Hunter who pulled out another sledgehammer from behind him. He swung making everyone run. Hunter hit Ted then quickly went after Randy and hit the announcer's table as Randy moved. Everyone took off running to the back Jenna grabbed the other hammer she was given and followed behind them.

"I think that Jenna McMahon is looking for revenge also." King said as the camera showed all of them running backstage.

Jenna looked around and saw Hunter trying to get into the room that Randy and Ted where in trying to find from Hunter. She walked up behind him and together they hit the door. Hunter hit the handle breaking it and walked in. Jenna quickly ran to the other door on the other side and grabbed some keys from somebody and opened it and walked in closed the door behind her. She held the hammer in both hands with a smile. Jenna tapped Ted on the back with the hammer and she went to hit him but he moved and Hunter hit him in the shoulder blades with the butt of the hammer of his. Jenna and Hunter went both hit Randy but he moved sending both hammers through the mirror and the wall.

"AHH!" Jenna shouted as she pulled her hammer out sending glass everywhere.

Hunter and Jenna once more took off chasing Randy and Ted. Randy grabbed a pipe while Ted grabbed a chair. As they got closer they dropped everything and quickly took off running once more. Jenna growled as they got into the car. Jenna took off running and threw the hammer through the back window while Hunter hit the side window.

"You bastard!" Jenna shouted loudly as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

The camera showed Hunter and Jenna's faces as the camera faded out to end the show.


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. My muse is working over time tonight it seems. Read and Review guys...enjoy**

* * *

"That was fun." Jenna smiled brightly as she wiped her hands on her jeans. "I liked calling him that." She added laughing.

"You are really turning into him." Paul said laughing.

"I am not." Jenna said sticking her tongue out at him. "I can barely stand him." She added.

Paul raised an eye brow at her and shook his head.

"Not what the girls are saying since you've been fighting with Mickie." Paul said as they walked towards the area once more.

Jenna rolled her eyes at the mention of Mickie.

"I hate her and frankly she needs to back off of a married man." Jenna said looking at him. "I am married to Orton and she can go fuck Cody or somebody but she will not touch him." She added.

"And you say you can't stand him." Paul said laughing.

Jenna laughed at him then turned around when she heard the door open to see the three of them walking in laughing.

"You like throwing things at me don't you?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Oh honey you will never know how much I love to throw things at you." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Paul shook his head at the two of them in front him. He watched as they played around in the hallway. Paul hadn't seen that side of Randy for a while he was always mood but now that he was married to Jenna his playful side came out.

"Alright little ones I'm going to catch up with some of the guys." Paul said hugging Jenna before walking off.

Jenna waved at him then quickly looked at the three guys looked at her.

"Oh you guys are thinking something and I don't like the look." Jenna said pointing at them.

"We were going to go out want to come?" Cody asked looking at her.

"No you guys can have a night out with the boys since Randy hasn't had one of those in a while." Jenna said nodding. "I might join the girls at a different club though." She added.

Randy nodded at her and kissed her as they all walked towards the locker room. Jenna walked in front and saw Krista on John's lap kissing him.

"Whoa." Jenna said putting her hands over her eyes.

John and Krista broke apart and laughed at Jenna's comment. Jenna uncovered eyes and looked at the couple in front of her.

"The guys are going out are you going to go with them?" Krista asked getting up from John's lap.

"I told them that they could go alone and I might go with the girls somewhere else." Jenna said with a nod.

"I talked to the girls, they going to same club as the guys." Krista replied with a smile. "You're already dressed for a night out so just come." She added.

Jenna nodded at her and grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Since we are already ready how about we leave and let the guys catch up later?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"Ok." Krista replied with a grin. "We will meet you guys later." She added kissing John's lips once more.

John nodded at her and slapped her on the butt.

"Alright since I'll see you there I'll see you there." Randy said kissing Jenna's lips gently.

"Ok and bring you're a game because if I see your stalker I'm going to really not hold back." Jenna said with a smile.

Randy laughed and nodded at her then grabbed his things and walked into the shower area to get dressed since the girls where in there.

"Since when does he have shame getting undressed in front of women?" John and Cody asked at the same time making the girls laugh.

Both of them walked out of the locker room leaving the guys alone. Jenna pulled out her keys from her jacket pocket and smiled.

"I actually like the married life." Jenna said looking at her.

"Now that is a shocker." Krista replied shaking her head. "I thought you'd run to the hells by now." She added.

Jenna laughed as they got to the car and got in.

"Honestly I know this might sound crazy but Randy is a gentleman to me." Jenna replied looking at her.

"Now that isn't a shocker." Krista replied as Jenna pulled out of the parking lot following Melina to the club. "Randy is a nice guy you just have to catch him on his good days." She added.

Jenna nodded in agreement and stopped at a stoplight.

"The only thing that I really hate is that Mickie keeps trying to get him." Jenna said with a groan.

"She touches John; I'll make sure the psycho daisy maid is knocked all the way into the movie Sweet Home Alabama." Krista said making Jenna laugh.

Jenna shook her head as she pulled to the side of the street in front of the club and waved at Melina who was in front of them.

"Let's go party." Krista said with a smile. "No drinking for me but hey I can watch you guys and that is enough to make anybody feel drunk." She added with a laugh.

"Hahaha I don't plan on getting drunk." Jenna said as she got out of the car.

Grabbing her ID and money putting them in her pocket along with her keys she locked the doors and linked arms with Krista when she got around the car.

"Lets go party!" Krista shouted with a laugh.

After about an hour or so the guys walked into the club. Jenna was sitting at the bar and turned her head and saw Randy and gave him a smile.

"Your wife is at the bar." John said walking past him. "Mine is on the dance floor with Melina." He added.

Cody and Ted went to the bar and said hey to Jenna who waved at them. She took a sip of her water bottle and grinned as Randy got closer.

"Hello handsome." Jenna said with a grin.

"How much have you been drinking?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I've been drinking water and you can ask Todd here." Jenna said pointing at him.

The bartender nodded at him making Randy nod at him. John walked up behind Krista on the dance floor and started to dance with her.

"Go dance or something." Jenna said laughing.

"Ok fine." Randy said kissing her lips deeply.

Jenna broke the kiss and pushed him away making him go do some things with the guys.

"Don't look now but Mickie is already making a move on Randy." Melina said walking up beside Jenna.

Jenna turned around quickly to see Mickie trying to get Randy to dance.

"I can't leave him alone for two seconds without her trying to do anything." Jenna said shaking her head.

"Want me to go kick her ass?" Melina asked with her Latina flare.

"No I got this little bitch." Jenna replied getting off the stole and putting the lid back on her bottle of water and taking it with her.

Jenna put the bottle of water down on the table where Cody and Ted where sitting. She walked over to where Randy was leaning against the wall and Mickie cornering him.

"Honey I can't leave you alone can I?" Jenna asked with a smile. "How about we go dance?" she added.

Randy grabbed her hand and they walked off leaving Mickie standing there. Mickie glared at Jenna and stomped her foot.

"Alright two year old grow up." Cody said looking at her.

"Oh shut up lisp junior." Mickie said walking away.

Mickie walked off leaving Ted laughing at the comment.

"Shut up." Cody said with a growl.

Jenna shook her head and started to grind with Randy. Jenna was pulled away from Randy and fell to the floor to see Mickie standing over her.

"He was about to dance with me." Mickie said looking at her.

"He is my husband you bimbo." Jenna said getting up. "Get over it!" She added.

Mickie went to slap Jenna but Jenna grabbed her arm and threw it down.

"I am not going to fight you!" Jenna shouted at her. "I grew up a long time ago. It's about time you do the same." She added.

"Randy or John will be mine and I will do anything and everything I can make sure of it." Mickie said walking up and getting in Jenna face.

Jenna looked down and backed up a little bit. She went to walk away but turned around and punched Mickie in the jaw making the smaller female scream and fall to the dance floor.

"I am so sick of you!" shouted Jenna looking at her. "I will not stand for your shit anymore Mickie James I will be talking to Vince McMahon and once my heel turn is done I will make sure you're my first target and we will go at in a damn hardcore match!" she added.

Krista walked up behind Jenna and looked at Mickie on the floor holding her jaw.

"You want to make this personal we can do that." Jenna said bending down. "You touch my husband one more time and I will make sure you will not walk again." She added.

"You shouldn't test her." Krista said looking at Mickie with a smile.

"Shut up bitch." Mickie said with a growl.

Jenna walked away from the crowd with Randy behind her. Krista looked at Mickie then before she could stop her self she kicked the female in the ribs making her scream in pain.

"I would never kick somebody while they are down but for you I will make an expectation." Krista said with her teeth.

John grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her away from Mickie who was on the floor holding her stomach and jaw.

"I have had enough!" shouted Jenna as they got outside. "I am not going to deal with this sit anymore Mickie has crossed the line and now she has to pay the damn price." She added getting into the driver side of the car.


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. I did my own vision of Smackdown. No it does not contain any spoilers. I wrote that because I wanted too. Well guys..here is another update read and review and enjoy.**

* * *

"Have a seat, ladies." Stephanie said looking at both Krista and Jenna as they walked into her office.

Both ladies sat down in front of their boss who had an upset look on her face.

"Do either of you want to explain to me what happen last night at the club?" Stephanie asked as she put her hands together and put them in front of her on the desk. "I was told that both of you attacked a fellow Diva for no reason?" she added.

"I did not attack her for no reason Stephanie she gave me one." Jenna said looking at her. "She didn't like the fact that my husband was dancing with me and not her." She added.

"She called me a bitch I am sorry but Stephanie I will not let Mickie get away with that." Krista replied looking at her boss with a serious face. "Mickie can't stand the fact that John and Randy are both taken up and she will do anything she can get them. Even if that means getting us fired or suspended anything that will get us away them she will do it." She added.

Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am sick of having to deal with her drama Stephanie." Jenna said looking at the lady in front of her. "She always tries to get me to fight and make me look out to be the bad one." She added.

"Mickie, Jillian, and Barbie all came in here told me that you two attacked them in the club for no reason." Stephanie said looking at them. "I have two different stories and I don't know what to believe." She added.

Krista shook her head and sighed.

"I am sorry but Stephanie but if you believe the two of them I will gladly say fuck you to you and walk out of this company forever and let everyone know how you would rather believe three liars instead of two people who are telling the truth." Krista said with a serious face and hiss.

"Whoa I didn't say that I believed anybody." Stephanie said looking at the pregnant woman in front of her. "I simply said that I don't know what to believe." She added pointing at her.

Right as she finished her comment the three women that Stephanie mentioned walked into the room with pissed off looks on their faces.

"Aren't you going to punish them?" Mickie asked as she pointed at the two other them. "They attacked me for no reason at all!" she added.

Before any could say anything or do anything Jenna jumped up from the chair and grabbed Mickie by her shirt and threw her against the wall.

"I am sick and I am very tired of having to deal with your shit." Jenna said with a hiss. "You will do anything and everything you can get me away from Randy. And I will be damned if I am made out to look like the bad guy when you are the one who pulled me away from my husband and you can't stand it. I should tell Stephanie how you use to talk about Hunter in ways that only she should be thinking about." She added.

Stephanie looked at Krista with a raised eye brow. Jillian and Barbie looked at each other but stood to the side keeping quiet. Mickie tried to get away from the angry diva but Jenna held on tighter to her shirt.

"I am done!" shouted Jenna looking at her. "I am done! You want to fight me then Stephanie I want it wrote in tonight on Smackdown that I get this little twit in a Diva's hardcore match!" she added.

"You can't do that." Mickie shouted at her.

"No she can't but I can." Stephanie said with a smile. "Tonight on Smackdown it will be Jenna McMahon against Mickie James in a Divas Hardcore match!" She added.

Mickie screamed in frustration as Jenna let the smaller woman go.

"I am not playing anymore Mickie." Jenna said with a growl. "Tonight this will be the end." She added.

Jenna pushed Mickie as she stomped out of the office leaving the rest of them alone. The scream of Jenna could be heard down the hallway making Krista walk out of the office leaving the last four alone.

"Do you want to explain to me what you've been thinking about my husband?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

**~*Smackdown*~**

"This match was ordered by Vickie Guerrero ordered this match earlier." Tazz said with a nod. "She called it respect control for Raw." He added.

"Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boys" Hit and the crowd cheers as Jenna McMahon walked out wearing street clothes. She was pissed off you could tell it by the look on her face. She didn't bother to clap hands with any of the fans she slid into the ring and glared at the top of the ramp waiting for the woman she was going to be fighting. She didn't even care about being called out or anything.

The song "Obsession" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Mickie James walked out looking at the ring nervously. Jenna opened the ropes and yelling for her to get in. The fans weren't used to seeing Jenna like this forwards another female.

"Vickie says this is Jenna McMahon's little pay back." JR said recalling earlier. "Vickie said that Jenna needs to learn her place." She added.

Right as Mickie got into the ring Vickie walked out onto the stage with a smile.

"You see ladies I changed my mind." Vickie said with a grin. "This will not be just a wrestling match. It will be a Diva's HARDCORE Match and there will be no DQ also. Enjoy ladies." She added.

Jenna nodded at Vickie with a smile. Mickie's eyes widened as Jenna attacked her from behind. The ref asked for the bell. Jenna kept on stomping on the woman down on the mat. Jenna grinned brightly as she grabbed a hold of Mickie's hair with force pulling her hard.

"Come on Mickie fight back!" shouted Jenna loudly.

Jenna threw Mickie across the ring by her hair making her fellow diva scream in pain. Mickie held her jaw as Jenna quickly got out of the ring and put the side of the ring up and pulled out a kendo stick, a trashcan lid, a trash can, street signs, and chair and threw them into the ring. Mickie quickly did a baseball slid hitting Jenna in the chest. Jenna hit the mat on the outside and held her chest breathing hard. Mickie grabbed the kendo stick and smiled as she hopped out of the ring.

"Come on Jenna beg!" shouted Mickie.

Mickie screamed as she hit Jenna in the stomach with the kendo stick. Jenna groans loudly and rolled over and held her stomach. Mickie went to hit Jenna once more but Jenna rolled out of the way and kicked Mickie off of her legs making the crowd have a mixed reaction. They didn't know how to take this match because Jenna and Mickie were always friendly on stage.

"I think that one of them asked for this match because Jenna isn't having any mercy on Mickie James." Jr said as the watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Jenna grabbed the kendo stick from the floor and climbed on top of Mickie and put the stick on her throat and started to push down hard with an upset look on her face. Mickie was kicking and screaming trying to breathe.

"I am going to make sure you regret what you do!" Jenna shouted loudly.

Mickie rolled over and kicked Jenna away from her as she tried to breath. Jenna climbed back into the ring as Mickie got up slowly. Jenna looked around and grabbed the lid from the mat and went to hit Mickie who moved out of the way and grabbed the lid from Jenna and hit her in the back making Jenna scream in pain. Mickie grabbed Jenna by her hair pulling her hair hard.

"I will make sure he is mine." Mickie shouted in Jenna's ear.

Mickie threw Jenna backwards making her hit her head on the mat. Jenna held her head and rolled away from her. Mickie grabbed the bat from the corner and went to hit Jenna who kicked the smaller diva in her stomach causing her to drop the weapon to the mat. Jenna got up with the help of the ropes and the crowd cheered as Maria came running out.

"What is the lovely Maria doing out here?" Jr asked as the camera followed the playboy cover girl.

"Knowing her she wants to put a end to this match." Tazz replied as Maria got in the ring.

Jenna grabbed the kendo stick went to hit Mickie once more but Maria got in the way.

"Move!" shouted Jenna loudly. "This between me and her get out of the way now." She added.

"No." Maria said putting her hands on her hips.

Jenna looked down then looked back up at the playboy beauty.

"Fine I'll have to make you move." Jenna replied.

Maria just stood there as Jenna acted as if she was going to walk away. Jenna turned around really quick hitting Maria hard in the head. Maria yelped in pain only to fall to the mat. Jenna pointed at Mickie who looked now scared for her life.

"You want to play with fire and now you can't take the heat to damn bad." Jenna shouted.

Jenna kicked Mickie in the stomach as she was in the corner. Jenna grabbed her hair once more and threw her across the ring. Mickie landed really hard on her stomach. Jenna walked over to Mickie and kicked her in the ribs kicked her out of the ring where the diva was near the ramp. Mickie quickly took off up the ramp.

"Oh no, you don't." Jenna shouted as she ran after her.

Mickie was running up the ramp when Jenna grabbed the diva by her pants. Mickie grabbed Jenna by her shirt and pulled her around. Mickie punched Jenna in the face and threw her into metal stage making Jenna hit her should on the edge. Jenna screamed in pain and held her shoulder.

"This ladies are taking it way to far." JR said shaking his head.

Mickie looked over the side then looked at Jenna and grabbed a hold of her and punched her once more. Mickie walked over to the side of the stage and kicked Jenna in the stomach. Jenna doubled over and letting Mickie try to pick her up. Jenna didn't allow it and punched the diva.

"You're not putting me out." Jenna shouted as she punched Mickie in the face real hard letting the whole area hear a crack.

Jenna grinned when Mickie screamed in pain and holding her jaw. Jenna looked over the edge and grinned with an evil smile. She kicked Mickie in the stomach and knocked her in the jaw with her good arm. Mickie doubled over and Jenna put Mickie's head between her legs and lifted her up with all her strength and walked over to the edge.

"AHH!" shouted Jenna as she jumped off the side and power bombed Mickie through the table sending sparks everywhere.

Both of the women where laid out cold. Krista ran out from the side of the stage and over to Jenna trying to get her to talk to her as the show went to commercial.


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it! Nobody else. Read and Enjoy ...Read and Review..**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Krista asked as she held her friend's hand as they wheeled her to the back on a stretcher.

"Yes but my shoulder is killing me." Jenna replied looking up at her. "Where is Randy?" she added.

Krista laughed a little bit and smiled.

"For people who say they don't care about each other that much you sure check up on each other." Krista said laughing. "But Randy is in the men's locker room hanging out with the guys but now I'm sure he is coming this way." She added.

When she finished her comment everyone heard Randy screaming her name. Jenna closed her eyes and looked up at Krista who nodded.

"RANDY!" shouted Krista waving him over.

Randy quickly ran over to them with John behind him. Jenna looked up at him with a little smile.

"You are so stupid." Randy said looking at her and grabbing her hand that was at her side.

"I took care of her." Jenna said with a little slight grin. "Maybe now she has learned her lesson." She added.

Randy shook his head as he saw Mickie being wheeled into another ambulance.

"Jen you could get fired for taking matters into your own hands." Randy said looking down at his wife. "You could have killed your self or Mickie for that matter." He added.

"Well I'm here." Jenna said with a weak smile.

Randy kissed her forehead as they got her into the ambulance. Randy climbed in the back leaving Krista and John waiting outside.

"I will call you when she gets checked out." Randy said nodding at them.

"Ok you better." John said pointing at him. "I don't want to listen to a pregnant woman going why he hasn't called." He added.

Krista elbowed him in his stomach making him stop talking. The doors closed and everyone got in and left leaving John and Krista standing there.

"I think I should kick her ass once she is better." Krista said looking at her fiancée. "Stephanie agreed but I don't think knew that Jenna was this serious." She added.

"So that match wasn't scripted to end like that?" John asked as they walked towards the arena once more.

"John, that match wasn't suppose to happen period." Krista replied as he held the door open for her.

John looked at her with a shocked face then shook his head as the door closed behind them.

**~*Next Day*~**

"How are you feeling?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who was sitting on the side of the bed w/ her left arm in a sling.

"I'm better but that might because of the pills." Jenna said with a small laugh.

Randy walked into the room holding a cup of Starbucks.

"You should know better then to bring that around someone who is addicted and she can't have it because she is pregnant." Jenna said pointing at him.

Krista turned around to see him drinking and her eyes got wide and her mouth started to water.

"No Krista." John said pointing his finger at Krista.

She crossed her arms and acted like a five year old causing everyone including the doctor who walked in to laugh at her.

"Mrs. Orton you dislocated your shoulder pretty badly last night. You also broke the same wrist again you broke several months ago. But you need to stop so your body can heal all the way." Doctor Andrew said looking in front of her. "You will be out of action for a few weeks maybe 2 months at the most. You can still do your run in and all that but NO in ring action like hands on." He added.

"That is my job what am I to do?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I am not sure but I'm sure if you talked to your boss they would understand." Doctor Andrew said signing her discharge papers. "But you seriously need to heal all the way before you step back into that ring." He added.

Jenna just looked away from the doctor. She hated them with a passion but one telling her she couldn't do her career was something she really hated. Krista looked at Randy who knew his wife was upset but wouldn't say anything to anybody.

"Now I would like for you in the next few weeks to do physical therapy on your shoulder to get it to strength back up." Dr. Andrew said looking at her. "I've seen many wrestlers in my time and I hate to tell them they can't do what they love but it's for the best. So you can get back quicker and you can do it better." He added.

"I just don't know if I can do it." Jenna said looking at her.

"You will if you want to keep the movement in your arm." Dr. Andrew said looking at her. "As many times as you broke your wrist I'm shocked you haven't lost the mobility to move it." He added.

Jenna didn't bother to say anything he gave intrusions to Randy who put the paper in his pocket. The nurse walked in with a wheelchair. John helped Jenna get in and she just looked ahead not even saying anything. Krista grabbed the bag from the floor from beside the bed.

"Somehow I think this is going to be a long two months." Randy said shaking his head.

After about twenty minutes they were outside and Krista helped Jenna into the backseat of the car.

"I am willing to let her live with you for a few months." Randy said looking at John.

"Bullshit she is your wife you take her." John said with a grin.

The girls rolled their eyes at them as they got into the front leaving the girls in the back. Jenna looked out the window thinking. Krista knew her friend was upset but she didn't want to push her. Jenna had a horrible temper and when it let out it was done. Everyone better run for cover. Randy was the only one who seemed to understand or just stand it.

"We are going to be going to the airport." Randy said looking in the rear view mirror. "Jenna and I are flying home. You and John I don't know." He added.

"We are going to your house too." John said with a huge grin. "I want to see you explain to your parents you're married." He added.

"Yes good point when are you going to do that?" Jenna asked looking at him with a serious face. "Beside we all know you won't unless you're forced to." She added.

John looked at Krista who mouth "Here we go." He turned around in the seat and braced himself for a storm that was about to happen.

"Don't start that again." Randy said hitting the wheel.

"Randy your parents don't even know that you're married to me!" Jenna said looking at her. "Hell I don't think you want them to know." She added.

Randy took a deep breath to keep from blowing up at his angry wife.

"Come on Randy just admit it you are nothing but a coward and you're afraid of what your parents are going to say." Jenna said shaking her head at him. "Just admit that I'm not your damn idle wife. We all know you wanted Samantha. Hell nobody can compare to the woman who ran to your brother for comfort!" she added.

When those words left her mouth she slapped her hand over mouth instantly regretting them. Even Krista and John's eyes widen when she said those words. Randy pulled to the side of the road and slammed on breaks. He got out of the driver side and slammed the door. Krista looked at John with a scared face as Randy walked around the car. He yanked open the door to the backseat and pulled Jenna and slammed the door once more and threw her against the car hard.

"Shit." Jenna shouted with a hiss as her shoulder hit hard.

"Listen here and listen pretty damn good." Randy said getting her face. "You might be my wife but it was a drunken night that never should have happened. As for Samantha your right she is my idle and you are nothing expect for a little bit that I felt sorry for." He added.

Jenna didn't say anything she went to when Randy was pulled away and threw to the ground. John stood in between Jenna and Randy.

"Don't you EVER and I mean EVER do that again Randall!" John said looking at him with a pissed off look. "Since this is my car you can find your damn own way to the airport. Jenna is going to go somewhere but it will not be to your place where she has to put up with this." He added.

John grabbed Randy's bags and threw them on the ground. Without another word John helped Jenna back into the car and closed the door and looked at Randy who was watching him. He got into the driver side and just left his best friend on the side of the road. Jenna was still breathing heavy but she didn't turn around to watch him disappear behind them.

"It's come you can go to my house or you can stay with me and John at his place." Krista said looking at her.

"I don't care at this moment." Jenna said wiping a tear away hoping no body saw it.

"Your coming with us I don't care what you want." John said with a serious voice. "You will not be alone if he shows up." He added.

Jenna just looked out the window toning everything out.


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is....The Song is 2 in the morning by new kids on the block. They own or whoever wrote it owns. but Read and enjoy guys...Read and Review if you'd like....**

* * *

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Jenna looked around the bedroom that she was going to be using while she was going to be staying with John and Krista. Today's events where taking effect on Jenna now. She laid down on the bed and grabbed a pillow and quickly closed her eyes hoping to prevent the tears that were threating to fall. Krista looked in the room just a little to see her friend hurting. She knew that words that Randy said he didn't mean but they felt like knives in Jenna's heart she knew it.

**Wake up, Wake up  
This is weighing on me  
Wake up, Wake up  
This is weighing on my soul  
**

John came up behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist putting his hands on her stomach.

"Promise me that we will never do that." Krista said in a whisper still looking at Jenna.

"I promise." John said kissing her cheek gently. "I think we need to leave her alone to handle things her way." He added.

Krista closed the door gently not letting Jenna know they had been watching.

**I know you must have had a long day  
Cuz at six o'clock I heard you say  
There was something that was on your mind  
But you ain't told me and it's almost nine  
**

Jenna held onto the pillow tightly as the tears started to fall onto the pillow. She hid her face in the pillow she was glad no body was watching or listening. Jenna never wanted to fall for Randy because she knew his temper and she knew that no body could compare to the one person he thought was going to have his first child.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect." Jenna said just above a whisper.

She sat up and rested against the head board of the bed. She put a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked around the dark. Jenna hadn't been alone since she married him. Now she was realizing how much she had gotten use to him being next to her in the bed or near him. After the words he said to her she realized that he had her heart.

"It was a mistake as he said." Jenna said as the tears started to fall harder.

**Now it's nine o'clock, and I thought we could talk  
But you ain't givin in  
Will this ever end?  
Girl, it's almost ten  
Gotta know if you're mad at me  
Before Grey's Anatomy  
Cuz we could drag this out all night  
Till it's 2 in the morning, girl?  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight?**

"One night of drunken bliss is all it was." Jenna said trying to make her self believe that is all it was.

Randy said it to her so she had to make her self believe that is all it was. But deep down she couldn't. She had fallen in love with the self proclaimed legend killer. She promised her self she would never fall in love with him but it was to late now. Jenna shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. He wouldn't tell his parents about them so why should be in love with a man who was hiding their marriage from his own family.

"I hate you!" Jenna shouted loudly as the tears where falling harder then before.

She was hoping by the end of the night she could make her self believe she hated him. She looked at her left hand to see the ring. Jenna had never took it off since that morning that Randy had switched it. Jenna slipped it off and looked at the words inside.

"Til our dying days we will be together. Through the hardship and the loving times….Love Randy" Jenna read aloud.

He had gotten her the ring the week they had return to his home in Missouri. Jenna bit her bottom lip and put the ring in the draw of the nightstand.

**Wanna say good night?  
If you tell me you want it,  
This could be over.  
Cuz it's 2 in the morning, girl?  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight?  
Wanna say good night?  
If you tell me you want it,  
This could be over.  
**

Krista looked at her fiancée standing in the kitchen fixing something to eat for the two of them. Jenna had said she wasn't hungry and she just wanted to be alone.

"Do you think they will split up?" Krista asked looking at her husband.

"I don't know." John replied as walked over to her. "They are both stubborn so who knows how this will go on." He added.

Krista nodded at him and kissed his lips gently and touched his face.

"I love you John." Krista said looking at him with a sad face.

"I love you too Krista Cena." John said with a grin.

**The lights are out  
Don't wanna wake you so I'm creepin in  
I know your hurt  
Cuz baby you're not sleeping in my favorite pair of boxers  
That you make look so hot, girl  
You're playin asleep but I know you're not, girl  
And, now it's 12 o'clock,  
And I thought I should talk  
But you're not listenin'  
Here we go again  
You know I like it when  
You've got your back to me  
But not when you're mad at me  
Please look at me and say good night**

**  
**Jenna let the tears fall as she remembered the words that hurt her so much. Randy could never love her she knew it. She could never amount to anything for him. She had to compete with Samantha and Krista. Even though they were over a while ago Jenna knew she would never amount to Krista to anybody. Be your self they said when it comes to people.

"How can I make him love me?" Jenna said as she wiped tears away from her cheeks that were raw from her wiping the tears away. "I should have never feel in love with him." She added.

**It's almost 2 in the morning, girl  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight?  
Wanna say good night?  
If you tell me you want it,  
This could be over.  
Cuz it's 2 in the morning, girl?  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight?  
Wanna say good night?  
If you tell me you want it,  
This could be over.  
This could be over  
**

Jenna grabbed the ring out of the draw and quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the window that had a little baloney area. She opened the window and stepped out into the cool night air. Jenna closed her eyes and welcomed the cool wind around.

"Don't Jump!" shouted John looking up from the window area from her room.

"I am not going to jump you idiot but come any closer I'll throw your ass over." Jenna said looking at him with a little grin.

John sighed while Krista's heart was beating very fast.

"I am just thinking." Jenna said shaking her head. "I am in love with him and I think he regrets marrying me." She added.

**I wanna come over  
Baby, turn over  
yeah  
**

Randy looked down at his hands as the cab driver was driving.

"Had a fight with the wife?" The Cab driver said looking in the rear view mirror.

"You could say that." Randy said nodding at him. "I said a few hurtful things and now I'm sure if she can forgive me." He added.

The driver smiled and nodded.

"Many people say what they don't mean when they are angry." The Cab driver said with a smile. "You let her know how you feel and your sorry it wont get you in her good graces right away but it's a start." He added.

**Girl, I've been layin up all night  
Just waiting for your kiss good night  
Even if you're mad at me,  
Ya know, we shouldn't go to bed angry**

Randy looked at his left hand then sighed and took out his phone to look at his wallpaper which was a picture of Jenna smiling at him when he took a picture of them after they finished doing something and she was all smiles.

"How long have you been married?" The Cab driver asked without looking in the mirror.

"A week and two days." Randy replied with a smile looking at the picture.

"Oh you're a newly wed." The cabby said with a grin. "The make up sex will be the best I promise. Nothing like having make up sex with the woman of your dreams." He added.

**Now,it's 2 in the morning, girl  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight?  
Wanna say good night?  
If you tell me you want it,  
This could be over.  
Cuz it's 2 in the morning, girl?  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight?  
Wanna say good night?  
If you tell me you want it,  
This could be over.  
**

Randy smiled just a bit and nodded at him. The song was playing the whole time from the airport as he realized that he was almost to John's home. He knew his friend could have kicked his ass right there on the side of the road but he didn't because Jenna would have stopped him and took his head. Jenna for some reason lately had been taking his side and taking up for him.

"Do you love her?" The Cab driver asked him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love her." Randy said looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"Does she know it?" The Cabby asked looking at him. "We are here…Is that your wife?" he added.

Randy looked out of the window from the back and saw Jenna sitting on the railing of the baloney.

"Yes that is her." Randy replied getting out the money.

"She is lovely just remember don't lose her son because sometimes the women who makes us complete are right in from of our face." The cab driver said taking the money.

**We can work it out  
Wake up, Wake up  
We can work it out  
Get up, Get up  
We can work it out  
I wanna come over  
We can work it out  
Wake up, Wake up  
We can work it out  
Get up, Get up  
We can work it out  
I wanna come over**

Randy grabbed his bag from back seat and looked up at Jenna who spotted him. She quickly got off the of the railing and disappeared into the room.

"Good luck good just remember she can only happen once." The Cab said with a nod.

Randy nodded him as he drove off. He heard the locks of the front door unlock and Jenna stepped out onto the porch looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I love you." Randy said with a smile.

Jenna walked closer to the steps and stopped.

"What did you say?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I love you Jenna Nicole Orton." Randy shouted with a smile.

Before Randy could say or move Jenna took off running down the steps and jumped into his arms. Randy wrapped his arms around her body holding closely.

"I am sorry for what I said to you on the side of the road." Randy said looking at her. "I was upset and I don't even think of Samantha or any other woman when I am with you." He added.

"I love you and I am just scared I'll never be enough." Jenna said as the tears started to fall once more.

Randy wiped them away slowly and kissed her lips gently.

"Baby you are more then enough. We can work this out and I think we have a trip to make in the next few days to let the in laws meet the newest member of the family." Randy said with a smile.

Jenna's eyes lit up and smiled at him.

"I love you." Jenna said kissing his lips once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review if you want. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Randy asked looking at his wife from the driver seat of their car.

"I guess." Jenna replied looking at him. "I mean I'm about to walk into the lions den and I might get eaten." She added.

Randy laughed at her comment as he got out. Jenna looked at the home and slowly got out of the car.

"It's ok." Randy said grabbing her hand.

"Promise?" Jenna asked looking at him.

Randy nodded at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Look who is home." Elaine said as she opened the front door. "And who do you have here?" She added.

"Mom I'd like for you to meet Jenna." Randy said with a smile. "I have something I want to tell you mom." He added.

Elaine grinned at him and grabbed Jenna by her hands and quickly pulled the couple into the house.

"I should warn the both of you Nathan and Samantha are here." Elaine said as they walked in.

Jenna looked at Randy who stopped in his tracks right outside the door.

"I'll talk to him." Jenna said with a smile.

"Ok dear." Elaine said with a nod and walked away.

She turned around and walked to Randy with little smile.

"You've got me." Jenna said touching his face. "I plan on sticking around for a long while to come." She added.

"I just haven't seen them both since that night she told me that she slept with Nat and the baby was his." Randy said shaking his head.

Jenna nodded at him and turned around when she heard heels clicking the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked looking at Jenna who crossed her arms.

"I am here with Randy." Jenna said moving out of the way to show Randy standing behind her. "Something your ass knows nothing about." She added.

"Jenna, don't worry I have something to say everyone tonight and since your hear you can hear it well." Samantha said with a grin. "After tonight Randy's life will never be the same." She added.

Jenna just nod at her as she walked off. Randy walked into the house and closed door. He grabbed a hold of Jenna from behind and held onto her. Jenna turned her self around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him.

"Don't worry Randy what ever she says I will be here." Jenna said in a whisper. "You're my husband and I am not leaving." She added.

"Thank you." Randy said kissing her lips gently.

They both broke the kiss and walked into the kitchen to where Randy's mother was cooking dinner.

"Your father will be here later on today." Elaine said with a smile as she was moving around the kitchen. "Are you two staying for dinner or staying for a few days?" She added.

"It's up to Randy." Jenna replied with a nod.

"We can stay for a few days." Randy replied with a nod.

Jenna held onto Randy's hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. Elaine put her spoon down and looked at her oldest child.

"Would the rest of you expect for this two get out of my kitchen." Elaine said not taking her eyes off of the couple standing in front of her.

Everyone walked out quickly making Jenna get nervous.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Elaine asked looking at them. "Why is my son holding hands with a woman who is married?" she added.

Jenna looked down at her left hand and quickly put it behind her back and gave a gentle smile.

"You see." Jenna said but stopped when she put her hand up.

"No I do not want to see I want to know what you are thinking." Elaine said looking at her son. "I raised you better then to have an affair with a married woman." She added.

"Mom I'm not." Randy said shaking his head.

Elaine arched an eye brow at him. Jenna closed her eyes and looked down at the floor before looking back up at the older woman in front of her.

"I am married Mrs. Orton." Jenna said with a nod. "I am married to Randy." She added.

"WHAT?!" Elaine shouted looking at them. "How come I wasn't informed of this?" she added.

Jenna bit her bottom lip and looked up at Randy.

"Because we wanted to keep it away from the public but they got word of it and this is why we are here." Randy said with a nod. "Mom I want you to meet your daughter in law Jenna Nicole Orton." He added putting Jenna in front of him.

"Thanks for putting me in the line of fire." Jenna said through her smile to Randy.

"You will be the one to tell your father." Elaine said looking at him. "Welcome to the family dear." She added looking at Jenna.

Randy nodded at her then kissed Jenna's head trying to calm his nervous wife. Nathan stood in the doorway and looked at the couple.

"You're married?" Nathan asked looking at her. "To her? Does she have any sisters?" He added.

"Sorry but I've got four brothers and I'm the baby." Jenna said with a smile. "But if you're gay I've got a few friends." She added.

Nathan shook his head no and walked away from the door as Samantha looked at them with a hurt look on his face.

"So you're married to her?" Samantha asked looking at her ex standing in front of her. "How long do you expect to married when you're ex girlfriend is pregnant with your kid?" she added.

"Samantha the difference between you and me is I know the values of a one on one relationship." Jenna said with a smile. "I would never screw his brother ever! I am Randy's wife not some slut he hooked up with." She added.

"Watch your mouth in my house." Elaine said looking at Jenna. "I will not accept that language in my home." She added.

Jenna turned around and nodded.

"I am sorry." Jenna said looking at her. "I am Randy's wife and I want to be treated like an equal." She added.

"You want respect?" Samantha asked looking at her. "How can I give respect to somebody who stole my boyfriend the father of my child away from me and then maybe a few days of dating got drunk and got married in Vegas?" She added.

Jenna closed her eyes tightly waiting on the scream from Randy's mother. Randy looked his mom who shook her head.

"Samantha that is enough." Elaine said looking at her. "You are pregnant with my grandchild that is the only reason you are in this house. Randy is a grown man and if he wanted a drunk wedding let him his choice." She added.

"So you are willing to accept that your son married one of his co-workers because he was drunk?" Samantha asked looking at her. "But you aren't willing to accept that I screwed up once and I slept with Nathan?" she added.

"No Sam because you were suppose to be with Randy not Nathan." Elaine said with a serious face. "I only tolerate you because you are giving me a grandchild by ONE of my sons. Jenna here I'm sure would give me a grandchild with her husband who is my son." She added.

Jenna moved out of the line of fire and grabbed Randy pulling him to her.

"Remind me never to piss your mom off." Jenna said with a shaken voice.

"Fine just wait until tonight's dinner I will tell everyone something." Samantha said with a grin.

Elaine looked at Randy and Jenna who were trying to stay out of things.

"You want to tell Randy here that he is the father, am I correct?" Jenna asked before she could stop her self. "If you think that is going to make me leave him you are sadly mistaken." She added.

"Don't worry Jenna you will see all his flaws and run fast for the hills." Samantha said with a grin.

Elaine slammed a pot down on the counter.

"That is enough!" Elaine shouted making everyone in the kitchen jump. "Samantha it is taking everything I got in my body to keep me from telling you to get the hell out of my house. So before I do that I think you should get out of my kitchen." She added with a pissed off look.

Samantha quickly left the kitchen leaving the couple alone with her.

"I am not going to say I am proud of how you two got married." Elaine said as she started to mix something in a pot. "But I am happy if you are with each other." She added.

"Elaine I love your son." Jenna said looking at her. "I know we might have only been together a few days before we got married but I knew him for a while and I will admit I hated him at first but then he grew on me and now I love him." She added.

"Just treat him right is all I'm saying." Elaine said with a smile. "Now if you two will get out of my kitchen I will be cooking something that I'm sure everyone would enjoy." She added.

Jenna nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Randy behind her. He stopped short at the door and looked his mom.

"Thanks mom." Randy said with a smile.

"Just promise me a few grandchild and we are good." Elaine said with a little smile.

Jenna smiled as Randy walked around the corner. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down and kissed his lips gently.

"Looks like you inherited IED from your mom." Jenna said with a little laugh.

"Oh you have no idea." Randy said laughing.

Jenna laughed at him and let him lead the way to the living room. Randy sat down on the couch and Jenna sat down beside him and laughed as he pulled her into his lap. The door opened once more making the couple look at each other.

"Randy!" shouted Becky with a grin. "And woman on his lap." She added.

Randy laughed at his sister's reaction making Jenna slid off his lap and right beside him.

"I'm Becky Randy's sister." Becky said holding her hand out.

"I'm Jenna Randy's wife." Jenna said with a grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Enjoy...read and review if you like.**

* * *

"Say what?" Becky said looking her. "You really got married." She added.

Jenna was trying to hide her amusement towards her sister in law. Becky was trying to form a sentence but it wasn't working in her case.

"Becky she is your sister in law after a drunken wedding." Samantha said crossing her arms.

"Did anybody ask you?" Jenna asked looking at Samantha. "I don't believe anybody asked you." She added.

Becky was shocked that somebody was standing up to Samantha other then her mother. Many people were either scared of her or they didn't bother to say nothing because she wouldn't listen.

"You're married to the man who might be the father of my unborn child." Samantha said with a smile.

Jenna stood up from the couch and looked at Samantha with a blank face.

"Dude we already know this!" Jenna said almost a shout. "We know that you could be pregnant with my husband child but guess what Samantha if that is the case I don't have a problem being a step mother." She added.

"So you are willing to step in and play the role of the evil and wicked step mother?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"Trust me Sam I am normally far from mean but if need be I will take your ass to court to prove why you don't need to be a mother to that child." Jenna said with a smile. "I do not want to take a child away from its mother but if I need Samantha I will do it." She added.

Randy put his arm around Jenna's waist knowing if he didn't she would attack the pregnant woman in front of her.

"You won't touch me." Samantha said with a grin. "You being hurt and me being pregnant we are untouchable." She added.

"I might be hurt but I will not think for a second to slap the taste out of you with a cast." Jenna said looking at her. "Look Samantha as I told Mickie Randy is mine deal with it." She added.

Samantha went to say something but stopped when the door open and closed behind her. Jenna sat down beside Randy quickly as his father walked into the house.

"Ok would anybody like to explain to me why I am hearing yelling in my home by two females?" Bob asked looking at them.

"Hello Dear." Elaine said with a smile.

She kissed her husband on his cheek.

"They are just having a disagreement is all." Elaine said with a smile. "Dinner is almost ready and I want you to talk to Randy." She added.

Jenna looked at Randy then at her father in law who had no clue that his son was married to her. Samantha was the last person that he saw Randy with. This was going to be a interesting few days.

"Come on Randy." Bob said at his son. "We are going to go outside and leave these four women alone." He added.

Jenna's eyes widen being left alone with her newly sister in law, her new mother in law, and a woman who hated her with a passion that wasn't her idea of being safe.

"Relax I'll be back in a few." Randy said looking at her. "Mom will make sure both of them don't do anything to hurt you." He added.

"Hahaha easy for you to say you know these people. I only know Sam and what I know of her I want to kick her ass." Jenna said in a whisper.

Randy laughed and kissed her lips gently before getting up from the couch following his dad down the hall.

Jenna looked around the living room but jumped quickly when Becky sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Don't you dare spook her off." Elaine said looking at her. "If you want to do that you should have done that when Samantha first showed up." She added.

Samantha rolled her eyes at the comment.

"When you guys got married did it have to do with the fact that you are pregnant?" Becky asked with a smile. "Because it would be great to know that I would be a aunt and you would know who the father is." She added.

"She got married drunk you idiot she isn't pregnant" Samantha said looking at them. "If you are in this family, get use to them being stupid." She added

"I'd rather them be stupid then them be whores." Jenna said before she could stop her self.

She slapped her hand over mouth right as it slipped out. Becky laughed at the comment making Elaine laugh from the kitchen at the comment.

"Jenna, can you come here please?" Elaine shouted from the kitchen.

Without missing a beat Jenna got up from the couch and quickly walked into the kitchen she was once in. Jenna walked into slowly and smiled.

"I thought I'd save you from those two." Elaine said with a small laugh. "I know how they are." She added.

"Thank you." Jenna said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do? I am actually good in the kitchen." She added.

Elaine looked around the kitchen trying to figure something for Jenna to do.

"How about you make dessert?" Elaine said looking at her. "Anything you want, just look in the pantry and do what ever you like, even in the freezer or refrigerator if you want." She added.

Jenna jumped when she heard Bob yelling at his sons to stop. Elaine turned around and looked out the kitchen window to see Randy and Nathan rolling around on the ground throwing punches at each other.

"Ahh." Elaine said shaking her head. "Go get your husband." She added with a little laugh.

Without another word Jenna quickly ran out of the kitchen to the deck out back. Becky and Samantha were both screaming at them to stop.

"Get your husband off of Nathan." Samantha said looking at her.

With a growl Jenna hopped over the railing and ran over to the boys.

"Randy, stop it." Jenna said pulling at Randy's arm. "Stop it." She added louder.

Jenna glared at the people on the deck then grabbed a hold of Randy's arm and yanked with all her might pulling Randy away from his brother.

"Randall, stop it!" Jenna shouted as she let him go and quickly got between the brothers. "What is going on?" she added.

"Nathan I should kick your fucking ass right now." Randy shouted at his younger brother. "You ever say something like that to anybody I will kick your fucking ass!" he added louder.

She turned her attention to Nathan who was still on the ground with his lip busted and a pissed off glare.

"All I said was my sister in law was fucking hot." Nathan shouted at his brother.

"And you would fuck her if you had the chance." Randy shouted trying to get to his brother but Jenna kept pushing him back.

Jenna closed her eyes and looked up at everyone who was looking back at the three of them.

"Are you sure you'd rather her in your family Elaine?" Samantha asked with a smile. "She is already causing trouble." She added.

"Sam, you caused trouble when you slept with both of my sons and now you're pregnant and you have no fucking clue who the father is." Elaine said pointing her finger at her. "At least I can trust her to open her legs to one person instead of anybody who comes along." She added.

Jenna turned around and grabbed a hold of Randy's face as he was breathing heavy and ready to fight again at any moment. She pulled him down and making him look at her.

"Randy sweetheart snap out of it." Jenna said looking at him. "Come on baby look at me." She added.

Randy was glaring darts at her but then shook his head and tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"No no you don't." Jenna said with a little laugh. "I'm right here." She added.

He looked at her then back at his brother and grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly. Everyone on the deck was shocked at what just happened. Nobody had ever been able to calm him down like that.

"Wow." Becky said looking at them. "Did that just happen?" she added.

"I have a daughter in law?" Bob asked looking at his wife.

"Surprise." Elaine said with a smile. "I told you over the phone that you had a surprise waiting." She added with a laugh.

Samantha made her way over to Nathan and pulled him up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Samantha said glaring at Randy. "Can't you control your self? After all you're fighting over you're a tramp of a wife." She added.

"How am I a tramp Sam? I haven't slept with anybody expect for Randy. You were the one who screwed his brother." Jenna said turning and looking at her. "Look I've bit my tongue and I've bent over backwards to be nice to you but now I wont." She added.

"What are you going to do?" Samantha asked with a grin. "Hit me?" she added.

Jenna stepped away from Randy and pushed his arm around to keep her away. Elaine looked at Becky waiting on something to say.

"No I would never hit a pregnant woman." Jenna said with a smile. "I will make sure your life is a living hell. You have no idea how much of a bitch I can be until you pissed me off which your very fucking close to doing." She added.

"Oh Randy she is perfect for you." Samantha said looking around her at Randy. "You have a bitch and she fits your jackass bastard shit I applaud you Mrs. Orton." She added.

Jenna laughed and smiled.

"I am proud to be an Orton by last name and I will actually honor the name." Jenna said before walking back to Randy. "Sam I am not giving up my name EVER. So you might be having Randy's child but I am his wife and I'm not leaving him because of that." She added.

"You've only been married for almost two weeks you don't know shit about him." Samantha said pointing at him. "I put up with for years I know him inside and out." She added.

Nathan moved away from Samantha as his mom helped him into the house.

"Samantha I think you've wore out your welcome." Bob said looking at her. "I think it's best if you leave now." He added.

"But I have something I want to say." Samantha said looking at him.

"Go a head and say it then why wait until dinner?" Bob asked looking at her.

Samantha turned her attention to Randy and Jenna who were waiting to hear what she said.

"Fine, I know who the father of my baby is and it is Randy." Samantha said looking at them.

"Good the baby will have three parents maybe four if you ever settle down and not open your legs." Becky said before she could stop her self.

"That's enough." Elaine said breaking up the little fight going on in her back yard. "Samantha my husband is right you've wore out your welcome I think it's best if you leave." She added.

Samantha growled and quickly stomped out of the backyard. Jenna watched her leave the back yard.

"Come on Jenna sweetheart you have to make the dessert." Elaine said trying to break the tension.

Jenna quickly jogged up the stairs to the deck and looked at her father in law with worried eyes. She walked past him into the house leaving Randy and his father alone.

"She is scared you won't accept her because she is a female wrestler." Randy said moving his jaw around. "She wants you guys to like her." He added.

Before his dad could reply Randy walked into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. My muse is working double time tonight. So read and enjoy and review if you wouldn't mind. Thanks...Enjoy**

* * *

"Save me!" Jenna said grabbing her cell phone as it rung. "I am going to dye without you." She added.

"I can't help you." Krista said with a laugh. "John and me are at his parents house for the weekend." She added.

Jenna sat down in the chair on the front porch. Everyone was in the living room after dinner and the dishes where done.

"I have had the worst day you could say." Jenna said with a sigh. "I had a run in with Samantha, Becky was shocked and played 20 questions at dinner, and then before dinner Nathan and Randy went at it." She added.

"Damn girl drama for you." Krista said with a giggle.

"Hey it isn't funny I'm stuck here for the weekend but right now I wish I would have said only for dinner." Jenna said running her hand fingers through her hair.

Krista sighed making Jenna look around at the beauty land around her.

"I wish I could help girl." Krista said with a smile. "Hey I'm sorry to run but the guys are wanting to play football and they want cheerleaders." She added with a laugh.

"Alright just call me later." Jenna said hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket.

Right as she looked up she saw Elaine walk out onto the porch with a smile.

"Hey." Jenna said leaning back in the chair.

"Hello." Elaine replied with a smile. "How is the married life to my son?" she added.

Jenna looked at her with blank face.

"I know this might sound mean but you don't have to play nice in front of me because Randy isn't here." Jenna said looking at her.

"Oh so you want me to call you a bitch and a father stealing whore?" Elaine asked with a raised eye brow. "Look I might not approve of how you two got married but we have to make this work because you're married to my son and I can see that you two love each other. And I am not a bitch and I will not judge you." She added.

Jenna looked down at her arm in the sling and her arm in a cast.

"I know that I am the perfect candidate for your son but I do love him." Jenna said without looking up at her. "I am a female wrestler I do what he does for a living and I know what he goes through. I never expected that we would be like this honestly." She added.

"No one really expects anything to happen." Elaine replied looking at her daughter in law with a smile. "Look up at me." She added.

Jenna looked up at the older woman as she finished her comment.

"I know you love my son and I can see that between the both of you." Elaine replied with a smile. "If make him happy then you make me happy but just don't break his heart is all I'm asking." She added.

"Mrs. Orton I have been through hell and back. I hated Randy at first to be honest with you." Jenna said making his mother laugh at her. "He drove me nuts. I dated his friend Dave for two years until he cheated on me with somebody and Randy was there even if he was a total asshole." She added.

"Randy has a funny and interesting way showing his affection towards people." Elaine said with a laugh. "He was like that as a child he did some pretty funny things. Remind me to show you the videos and photos." She added.

"Do you have the photo that every parent has?" Jenna asked with a grin. "The naked in the bath tube photo?" she added.

"Oh yes." Elaine said with a laugh.

Jenna was smiling and laughing as Randy walked out onto the porch looking at two of the most important women in his life.

"What are you guys out here talking about?" Randy asked leaning against the railing.

"We are just bonding." Elaine replied looking at her son. "You did a good job." She added.

Randy nodded at his mother and looked at Jenna who was smiling up at him. Jenna stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Randy and stood beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know this is short notice but me and your father are leaving town this weekend you can't stay here." Elaine said looking at them.

"Alright that isn't a problem." Randy said nodding at her. "I came out here to tell you guys that Vince just called and he booked Jenna for a signing in two days." He added.

"I can't sign anything how the hell am I going to do that?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow and a laugh.

Randy shrugged as he looked at his wife.

"Alright well it was nice having you two for dinner and that cheese cake you made for dessert was great." Elaine said with a smile. "I hope to learn more about my daughter in law." She added.

"I hope the same." Bob said walking out of the house. "I know today I came off as a hard ass but I'm still in shock that my oldest son is married." He added.

Jenna nodded at him and bit her bottom lip.

"But come back anytime your part of the Orton family now." Bob said nodding at her.

Randy shook hands with his father and kissed his mother's cheek gently.

"Thank you for dinner." Jenna said with a nod.

Elaine nodded at her as they watched them walk to the car they came in.

"I think our son has met his match." Elaine said as waved them off.

"Funny; because I was thinking the same thing my dear." Bob said with a laugh.

Jenna waved at them from the passenger seat. Randy waved at them as he pulled off. Jenna kissed Randy's cheek gently as he pulled out of the drive way.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Randy asked looking at his wife.

"Honestly? I felt as if I was going to die." Jenna said laughing. "I look like I was just in a wreck. I got one arm in a sling and another one in a cast." She added shaking her head.

Randy rolled his eyes at his wife. He went to say something but his cell phone went off. Jenna grabbed it from him and smiled.

"Hello Johnny boy." Jenna said with a smile.

"I see you survived the Orton family gathering." John said laughing.

"Oh the drama that was there though." Jenna replied.

"I heard. But I was wondering if I could talk to Randy about something." John said with a serious voice.

Jenna turned the speaker phone off and handed the phone to Randy who took it. Jenna took out her i-pod and put her ear pieces in. After about twenty minutes of driving, Randy pulled into their drive way making Jenna sit up in the seat and smile.

"Enjoy your talk with John?" Jenna asked as she got out.

"It was ok we talked about doing a guy weekend so you girls could have one." Randy replied as he locked the car.

She followed behind him as he unlocked the house and turning off the alarm. Jenna closed the door behind her along with locking it. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"How is your jaw?" Jenna asked as Randy sat down beside her.

"Its better then it was earlier." Randy replied moving it. "Little bro can hit." He added with a smile.

Jenna shook her head and smiled.

"Well your baby brother is a fighter." Jenna said shaking her head.

Randy laughed as she pointed it out. Without saying a word Jenna got on Randy's lap and smiled at him.

"Can I get a kiss Mr. Orton?" Jenna asked looking at her husband.

"Mmm you don't have to ask Mrs. Orton." Randy replied.

Without warning Jenna leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently but slowly deepened it.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Randy asked breaking it.

"I'm not in the best shape to do that." Jenna replied looking at him. "One arm in a sling and the other in a cast." She added.

Randy rolled his eyes and picked her up and smiled.

"I'll be gentle." Randy said with a smile.

"You gentle? Haha funny baby." Jenna said as he walked up the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it! Read and Enjoy...Read and Review if you like...Enjoy**

* * *

"Wakie Wakie." Krista said touching Jenna's bare shoulder.

Jenna jumped a little bit when she noticed Krista sitting down on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked as she covered her body with the bed spread.

"I'm here to get you up." Krista said laughing. "It's 3 in the afternoon and plus Randy wants me to keep you company while he goes out with John." She added.

Jenna sat up slowly as Krista grabbed a pair of thongs and a matching bra.

"Come on one armed person." Krista said with a smile.

After about twenty minutes Jenna was dressed but she had no make up or her hair wasn't up. It was up in a messy ball. Krista smiled as they walked down the stairs. Jenna had her arm in the sling and smiled as she noticed Krista's cat Sammy was on the back of the couch.

"Dang Randy let you bring him in here?" Jenna asked laughing. "He was so scared about me bring Diamond here and that is why she was in the backyard for a little while now he gave her, her own room." She added.

Krista laughed as Jenna was talking about her Pekingese dog. John walked into the house as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello ladies." John said walking into the house.

"Alright Val Venis." Jenna said pointing at him.

Krista couldn't help but laugh at the comment and smiled when John kissed her lips gently. Randy walked into the house with a lot of bags. Krista grabbed some and Jenna went grab some but he shook his head.

"I can do something." Jenna said looking at him. "Let me help." She added.

Randy went to say something but Krista handed her one of the bags she had grabbed. Jenna turned on her heels and quickly walked into the kitchen with the bag.

"Let her do things Randy." Krista said looking at him. "She isn't helpless don't make her feel that way." She added.

Jenna put the bag down on the counter top on the island in the middle of the kitchen. John put his arm around her shoulder and smile.

"Don't worry chicka if you need cheering up just let me know." John said with a smile.

"Ok I need cheering up." Jenna replied laughing.

Without another word John walked out of the kitchen past Randy and Krista who walked in.

"He is going to make me cheer up." Jenna said nodding at them.

"Oh lord." Krista said jogging after him. "JOHN CENA DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STRETCH OUT MY THONG AGAIN!!" she added.

Randy and Jenna looked at each other then looked at Krista who walked in the room again.

"Again?" Randy asked with a raised eye brow.

Jenna quickly one handed was putting things up in the cabinets to keep away from Randy. Krista walked out of the kitchen leaving the married couple alone.

"Mad at me?" Randy asked walking up behind her.

"What gave you that impression Randall?" Jenna asked turning around.

Before he could answer Jenna walked past him and outside letting Diamond out, she closed the door right in his face with her back turned to him. Randy ran his hand over his face as he watched his wife and her dog outside.

"Do you two ever not fight?" Krista asked looking at her friend. "If this is what marriage is like I want out now." She added.

"Look Krista this between us." Randy said looking at her. "You and John will great couple, you have to remember me and miss stubborn ass was kind of thrown into marriage if you remember correctly." He added.

Jenna looked down at her arm in the sling and her arm in a cast. She looked like a mess and she couldn't figure out why Randy hadn't run for the hills for now.

"Go talk to her now." Krista said crossing her arms. "I am going to try and get John away from my thongs." She added.

Randy walked out onto the deck and looked at his wife. Diamond barked at him from the yard but quickly took off running to get her energy out.

"Do you really think we can make this work?" Jenna asked without looking at him. "We always fight, we are always at it, and we want to kick each other's ass." She added.

"I thought marriage took work." Randy replied walking up beside her. "Do you think we will?" He added.

Jenna turned to look at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly I know that I'm in love with you but right now I don't know what to think." Jenna replied shaking her head. "Maybe we should have gotten the divorce thing done after all." She added.

"It's been almost 2 weeks and you already ready to give up?" Randy asked looking at her. "What happen to try making it to a year?" He added.

Jenna walked down the steps to the backyard with Randy close behind her. Diamond was running circles around them as they stood beside each other.

"Because we always fight Randy." Jenna said picking up Diamond with her arm in the cast and kissed the dog's head. "I want our marriage to work but it seems we can't go a day without fighting." She added.

"Dude that is a fucking marriage!" Randy shouted at her. "What in the hell did you expect? It to be easy? We have to work at this. But you know what? If you want to call it quits fine do it. It just proves that you aren't the girl I knew when you stuck up for everything you use too." He added.

Jenna put the dog down and went after him but he moved his arm from her grip.

"No I am not going to be calm." Randy said turning around and looking at her. "You say you love me but yet you aren't sure if this marriage will work." He added.

"Randy we don't know each other! We were drunk when we got married!" Shouted Jenna looking at him with a pissed off glare. "That isn't my perfect idea of a wedding." She added.

"And you think it's mine?" Randy asked looking at her.

Jenna looked at him with a smile.

"No I don't think it's your style Randy." Jenna said with a grin. "I think you would go AWOL on a wedding just like you done with your military career! You run away from shit and that's all your good at!" she added.

"I went back you fucking know it." Randy said looking at her. "I wouldn't go AWOL on a marriage. You are the only person who I can see who would go AWOL on a fucking wedding." He added.

"I would not!" shouted Jenna with a growl.

"Bullshit what in the hell do you call this?" Randy asked looking at her. "Giving up on a marriage that has barely even got started is what I call AWOL." He added.

Jenna shook her head and walked past him but Randy grabbed her upper arm of her right arm.

"Do you really want this marriage to end?" Randy asked without any emotions.

"I don't know." Jenna said with a shrug.

Before he could ask her anything she quickly pulled her arm out from his grip and called Diamond who followed her into the house. Randy quickly chased after his wife. He wasn't going to let his wife get away that easily.

"AHHHH!" shouted Jenna loudly.

Randy quickly ran into the house faster then normal and lost his footing knocking his wife off her feet.

"What? What is wrong?" Randy asked looking at his wife.

"Look at John." Jenna said as she had her face covered.

Randy looked up to see John standing in front of him in a thong, a pair of Krista's heels, and a blonde wig.

"I had nothing to do with this." Krista said in between her laughing.

John batted his eye laces at Randy making his friend bust out laughing. Jenna stood up with the help of Krista. Jenna turned her head to the side looking her friend up and down.

"Hey Hey Hey Hey no drooling!" Krista said putting her hand over Jenna's eyes.

"I am allowed to look." Jenna said laughing. "Now move." She added.

Krista removed her hand and Jenna walked around John who was trying to kiss her joking around. Before Jenna could stop her self she slapped the taste out of John's mouth.

"What was that for?" John asked looking at his friend. "I try to cheer you up and I return I get a slap in the face." He added.

She quickly grabbed her keys from the table on the table and quickly walked out of the house slamming the door.

"What in the hell did you do?" Krista asked looking at John.

"Dude put some fucking clothes on." Randy replied shaking his head. "As for what just happen between us Krista… This marriage might be over before it even got fucking started.

Randy walked around the couple and up the stairs. Krista looked down at the floor then sighed.

"John, I love you and I love you naked also but please put on some clothes." Krista said laughing.

He pouted and took the heels off and quickly walked up the stairs. Krista walked over to the window by door to see Jenna sitting down leaning against her tires.


	27. Chapter 27

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. Read and Enjoy...read and review if you like...Enjoy guys**

* * *

Krista walked out of the house slowly closing the door and looked at Jenna who looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked as she stood in front of her.

"I don't know." Jenna replied shaking her head.

Krista sat down slowly and looked at her friend.

"Do you think that we can make it?" Jenna asked looking at her friend.

"Honestly? I think you guys can." Krista said looking forward. "You and Randy are both stubborn, I think you both have the IED, and you guys love each other." She added.

Jenna laughed at the comment and shook her head.

"I want to be married to him." Jenna said with a nod. "I want this to work but we fight way too much." She added.

"But Jenna a marriage isn't hard you have to work at it." Krista replied looking at her. "My parents were married for 50 something years before my mom died. They had their up and downs but they loved each other more then life it's self." She added.

"I was married in a drunken night." Jenna said in a serious voice.

Krista shook her head and looked at her.

"Look we already know that you guys got married when you were both drunk." Krista said shaking her head. "Stop fucking using it as an excuse or you will lose him." She added.

"I am a married woman with problems." Jenna said while Krista nodded.

"Go get your man please, because I am getting sick and tired of dealing with this." Krista said with a smile. "I am the one who is pregnant and I'm the one who is suppose to have the mood swings not you and mister dipshit." She added.

Jenna laughed at her comment then nodded.

"Your right I've been acting like a self centered little bitch." Jenna said shaking her head.

"And that is another reason why you guys are perfect." Krista said looking at her laughing. "Both self centered." She added.

Jenna stood up from the ground and helped Krista stand up. Jenna kissed her friends stomach and whispered something.

"Thank you for making your mom so understanding and emotional." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Krista shook her head at her friend. Jenna walked towards the house with Krista behind her.

"Johnnnnny!" shouted Jenna walking into the house.

John walked down from the top of the stairs and looked at her.

"I am completely sorry that I slapped you." Jenna said looking at him. "I will make it up to you some how in my way but right now I'm going to talk to my husband." She added.

Jenna went to walk around him but he grabbed her arm.

"He isn't up there." John replied. "He said something about taking off to go see his parents and he was taking the 4-wheeler and going through the woods." He added.

"What are you waiting for?" Krista asked behind her. "Get in your car and go after his IED ass." She added.

"Go get captain no nuts." John said making Jenna laugh.

Krista moved out of the way as Jenna quickly ran out the door and to her car.

"What do you say since we are alone we make Richard Hammerbush better." John said with a huge grin.

"Oh dear lord I am going to marry a sex addict." Krista said with a smile. "No John this isn't our house." She added.

"We can do it on their bed and make them change the sheets!" John shouted as Krista walked down the stairs.

Krista busted out laughing as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Diamond.

"Come on Krista let's make like rabbits and go at it!" John shouted from the stairs.

"John I am not having sex with you in Randy and Jenna's house!" Krista shouted at him.

"COME ON!! LETS JUST DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL!" John said with a laugh.

Krista busted out laughing when she heard him say ouch. She turned around to see Randy walking down the stairs.

"Wait a second!" shouted Krista. "John just said you were going to your parents house on the 4-wheeler and she left to go get you." She added.

"What?!" Randy said looking at her. "John, what in the hell are you thinking?" he added.

John quickly took off running down the stairs and out the back door with Randy close behind him.

"Please don't let the IED flare up." Krista said to her self as she ran after the boys.

Diamond was out the door as well barking at the guys running around trying to chase each other. Jenna walked back into the house and saw the back door open.

"You idiot!" shouted Randy with a growl.

Jenna walked outside onto the deck beside Krista who was shaking her head.

"Why is Randy here?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Randall, leave fat booty man alone." She added.

Randy turned to see Jenna and Krista standing beside each other. He took off running towards the steps but John quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Oh lord." Krista said shaking her head. "John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. let him go and leave him alone. I will not deal with her bitching and whining so let him go!" she added.

"She used the full name let me the hell go!" Randy said trying to get away.

"That's it!" shouted Krista putting her hands on her hips. "You are cut off from sex for a whole year!" she added.

John let him go right as she finished the comment.

"Damn that worked." Jenna said laughing.

"John will do anything for sex isn't that right baby." Krista said laughing.

Randy got up from the ground and brushed his pants off. Jenna walked down the stairs and looked at him as he met her half a way.

"I may not be perfect Randy, I sometimes may cry, bitch, complain, want to kill you, want to drive you nuts on purpose but I do it because I know you will take it with no questions asked." Jenna said looking at him. "I do love you and I want our marriage to work." She added.

"Good because I would hate to have to hunt you down and annoy the fucking shit until you take me back." Randy said with a grin.

Jenna smiled brightly and looked at Krista who was laughing. John was at the bottom of the steps waiting on them.

"Look I have something I want to say and do but I can't do it on the steps like this so can we go into the living room?" Jenna asked looking at him.

Randy nodded at her as she lead the way to the living room with the other couple behind them trying to figure out what Jenna was about to do. Randy looked at his wife trying to figure out what was going on in her little head.

"Randy, I know that I may not be the ideal person for you to marry or to make a life but I have fallen in love with you. I will admit I use to hate you and I wanted to bash your brains in every time I saw you." Jenna said looking up at him. "You done some pretty fucked up things I will admit and I learned how to forgive you. You really do know how to make me happy even if we are fighting or laughing at some stupid things." She added.

Krista looked at Jenna who was looking at her husband. John put his arms around his soon to be wife. Jenna grabbed a hold of his hand and got down on one knee.

"Randall Keith Orton, I am in love with you and I know we are already married." Jenna said with a grin. "I know that people like to stick to tradition but right now I am breaking it. Randy, will you marry me?" she added.


	28. Chapter 28

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Randy asked looking down his wife with a grin on his face.

"I'm dead serious now don't ruin the moment." Jenna said with a laugh. "Will you marry me Randall?" she added.

Randy helped her up and smiled down at her.

"No Jenna I will not marry you." Randy said, making Jenna's smile to a frown.

It got so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Jenna pulled her hands away from Randy and stepped back. She backed up slowly unable to speak to say anything him. Krista looked at John then looked at Jenna was backing towards them.

"Can I talk before you walk away from me?" Randy said looking at her.

Jenna just shook her head no in a fast motion. She turned to walk away but Krista stepped in front of her not letting her leave.

"No you will not leave until you hear what he has to say." Krista said looking at her best friend.

"Why? He said he wouldn't marry me." Jenna said in a low voice.

"Why don't you turn around?" John asked looking his friend's wife.

Jenna slowly turned around to see Randy on one knee looking up at her. He pulled out her ring and she looked at her left hand.

"How did you get that?" Jenna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't matter." Randy said with a smile.

Randy grabbed her left hand and grinned.

"I am not the best person to do this but I'm going to do it." Randy said looking at her. "I am sorry that I started the fight just so I could grab your hand pull your ring off. But I needed it for something." He added.

"Ok then what?" Jenna said looking down at him.

Randy kissed her hand making Jenna smile who was trying to not to.

"I am in love with you I know it's been a short time and I know we don't know much about each other but I am willing to get to know you if you are willing to get know me." Randy said with his famous smile. "Jenna Nicole Orton will you do me the honor and marry me again and this time sober." He added.

Jenna couldn't stop a smile and a laugh escaped her lips. She looked down at her husband and nodded.

"Yes I would love to." Jenna said with a huge smile.

Randy slipped the familiar ring back on her finger. Jenna laughed as he stood up and kissed her lips. Krista and John where cheering loudly. The kissing couple broke apart and laughed at their friends who were acting like a bunch of school girls.

"YAY!" shouted Krista with a grin. "Wait. Does this mean there will be an actual wedding?" she added.

Jenna looked up at Randy who nodded at her. Krista's smile widen making John groan.

"You have no fucking clue what you just gave them permission to do." John said rubbing his face.

"If you don't hush it John Cena I will drag you to the tanning bed and make you look like fake and bake." Krista said pointing at him.

John stopped what he was doing making Randy laugh.

"And you say I'm pussy whipped." Randy said looking at him.

Krista raised an eye brow and looked at John.

"So tell me my sweet dear husband do I have you pussy whipped?" Jenna asked with a smirk on her face. "Think before you speak." She added.

"He said it not me!" Randy said pointing at John. "He said that he wasn't whipped and he had Krista whipped and pregnant." He added.

"Great thanks Orton you're real pal!" John said looking at his friend. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus." He added.

Randy smiled at him and looked at Krista who was looking at John with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome. I am not going to go down alone." Randy said laughing.

"Oh Mister, man who says his pregnant fiancée has him pussy whipped will be without sex for a while." Krista said with a grin.

"Damn it." John said looking at her. "What am I going to do with out that?" he added

Jenna couldn't resist she threw John a grapefruit from the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

"Use that." Jenna said with a laugh.

Krista lost it she busted out laughing doubling over holding her stomach laughing so hard. John's face was priceless then started to undo his zipper.

"NO NOT HERE!" shouted Jena putting her hands in front of him. "You do that in front me I'll make sure that your little Richard Hammerbush will no longer have a name or look." She added.

John pouted and zipped his zipper up once more. He started to throw the grapefruit and looked at Jenna and threw it back to her.

"I'll just use your man." John said with a grin.

"Oh hell no you want." Jenna and Krista said at the same time.

Randy smiled at him and waved at him.

"Sorry John but I knew you were a little special but I am only a ladies man." Randy said with a grin.

"You see this John?" Jenna asked pointing at the front of Randy's pants. "That belongs to me. I am his wife nobody else will touch it. That is mine. If you want I can go get you the dildo your wife got me that one time for Christmas and I'll let her stick it up your ass." She added.

"Oh baby please." John said turning around shaking his ass at them.

Jenna looked at Krista who was smiling and nodded at her. Jenna grinned at her and moved away from Randy who stood back shaking his head. Jenna licked her hand and backed up a little bit, she took a quick little run and slapped John's ass making it hit hard. John jumped up seeing that Jenna had just done it.

"Why you little…" John said looking at her.

"Angel yes I know." Jenna said with a huge grin. "Sorry I know the cast made it hurt worse but I so enjoyed it." She added with a laugh.

John looked at Randy and Krista who were laughing really hard. Krista had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"We have a female Orton on our hands." John said rubbing his hands. "Does that mean I can treat you like I treat him?" He added.

"No you can't give me a wedgey just to feel my ass." Jenna said shaking her booty. "I don't think Randy would like you rough housing me anyways. I'm already hurt." She added.

Randy nodded at his friend trying to keep from laughing.

"No touching my wife." Randy said laughing.

Jenna laughed at him and quickly walked over Randy who put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Come on Richard Hammerbush we are going to the guest house." Krista said standing up slowly.

John's smile said it all making Jenna shake her head.

"We promise to change the sheets." John said with a grin. "We promise to clean the places we screw." He added.

"Dude, that means spring cleaning early." Randy said looking at the couple.

Krista laughed and nodded at him agreeing with him.

"On that thought wait a second." Jenna said moving into the kitchen.

Jenna quickly returned holding a bucket full of cleaning supplies and handed it to John making Krista laugh even more.

"Do it when you're done." Jenna said with a grin. "Because I am not going to clean it up if I am not involved." She added.

"Do you want to be?" John asked looking at Jenna who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Get out of my house." Jenna said before John could say something. "Go screw in the guest house while I lock all the doors and windows and everything I can think of so I can make sure my own Richard Hammerbush is happy." She added.

John grinned evilly but Krista grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him.

"4sum!" shouted John as he was being dragged back.

"NO!" shouted Jenna and Randy at the same time.

When the back door closed Randy ran over to it and locked it and Jenna ran to the front locking it as well. She leaned against the door looking at her husband with a grin.

"Mr. Orton why don't you take your wife upstairs and treat her like you did last night but maybe a little bit more rougher?" Jenna asked looking at him with a raised.

"I think I can do that." Randy said scooping her up.


	29. Chapter 29

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it...Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....Enjoy....**

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok?" Jenna asked looking at Krista.

"Yes I'm great." Krista said with a grin. "Besides you are the one who I should be asking if you are ok. Because you have to go bitch out your husband on a promo." She added.

Jenna laughed and grinned at her.

"Oh don't worry I think I can do this." Jenna said with a smile. "After all we fight on a daily bases as it is." She added.

Krista shook her head and smiled at her.

"Alright well then go do it." Krista said with a smile. "I am just glad to be riding in a limo for once." She added laughing.

**~*Raw*~**

The camera showed a limo pull up in the parking area. Quickly the driver got out and opened the door. Jenna stepped out wearing a white silk hater top with a white jacket, a pair of white loose pants, and flat heels. Her hair was curled just a bit. She looked around the parking lot then moved out of the way as Bella Angel got out with a smile on her face wearing a black and lime green mid-thigh skirt with a long sleeve black and lime green shirt that had holes in the sleeves, and tennis shoes.

"I swear you are channeling Jeff Hardy tonight." Jenna said with a laugh.

"You never know…"Bella said with a laugh.

The girls linked arms then stopped when Randy Orton walked up right Jenna.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked looking at him. "I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. However I will be dealing with you later in the night." She added.

"Randall, go away." Krista said looking at him with a smile. "Besides we all know you will learn your lesson about messing with a McMahon sooner rather than later. Besides you are just like your buddy Edge… Both Pussy's and cowards can't fight anybody one on one or without having power." She added.

Jenna quickly went around them but stopped and looked at Randy with a smile.

"You mess with one you mess with all." Jenna said with a nod. "You are just a boy who carried my brother in laws bags and that is all you ever will be doing. Always in the shadows and running like a little bitch. So Randy, next time you want to approach me you might want to think about what I am going to do to you and the little bitches behind you." She added.

The camera showed Randy's face that was twitching from anger. He quickly took off towards her only to stop right dead in his tracks. The camera went back to Jenna who was holding a gun looking at him.

"Randy I am not scared to use this." Jenna said with a smile. "You see I know how to use a gun. So why don't you run along and get away from us. You lay a hand on me or Bella who is pregnant I will make sure I shoot you." She added.

Randy smirked at her and looked at Cody and Ted who were kind of a little backwards.

"You don't have the guts." Randy said looking at her.

"Oh I don't?" Jenna said aiming the gun at him.

Jenna cocked it and grinned at Randy who took a step forward and she pulled the trigger. Screams could be heard clearly. Randy was shown on the ground covering his face and body. While Ted and Cody where hiding. The camera went back to Jenna and Krista who were laughing.

"Bang." Jenna said as the camera went to the gun where it showed the flag out of the barrel that said bang on it.

The crowd could be heard laughing as Jenna threw the gun down beside Randy and backed up.

"Bang Orton." Bella shouted.

The camera faded out black as the girls entered the area.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Oh that was great." Krista said with a giggle. "I can't believe that they let you do that." She added.

"Hey I didn't talk them into it." Jenna said with a grin. "It was Randy. I think he wants me to kill him so I can get some money." She added.

Krista laughed at her friend's comment then smiled when John walked up to them with a smile.

"Oh that priceless." John said hugging both women. "I wonder how Randy will react." He added.

"He planned it." Jenna said laughing.

Randy walked in and looked at her.

"That was great." Randy said kissing her lips gently. "I think I might want to keep guns away from you at home." He added.

"No need to worry I won't shoot you in your sleep." Jenna said with a laugh. "I'll let you know first." She added laughing.

John and Krista busted out laughing and shook their heads at their friends.

"And you guys say you weren't perfect for each other." John said laughing.

Jenna grabbed a hold of Randy's hand and smiled.

"I won't trade him for anything." Jenna said smiling. "Now it's time for Randy and Paul to do their thing and I got to slap him yay." She added.

"You have way too much fun beating me up on camera." Randy said looking down at his wife.

"What? I can beat on my husband and not get charged with anything." Jenna said with a huge smile.

Making everyone near by bust out laughing. John shook his head.

"You are going to get like rough housed out there tonight you know." John said looking at his friend's wife. "When you do what ever you are going to do you get man handled by the guys out there." He added.

"And that is where my like little heel in motion starts on Raw." Jenna said with a nod. "Trust me it will be great." She added.

**~*RAW*~**

The camera showed Triple H and Randy face to face in the ring. "Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boys" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as the female who scared Randy Orton earlier in the parking lot. Jenna walked out looking straight a head at the ring. She walked down the ramp and used the steps to get into the ring. Triple H looked at her like she was crazy.

"Randal did you have to change your pants after our little meeting earlier?" Jenna asked with a giggle making the crowd cheer loudly. "You want to call out what you done to my family and you forget that I am here. You have Hunter but yet you always forget me. So Randy what do you have to say to me because we know you are not that bright." She added.

Randy looked at Triple H then at the woman who was injured in front of him.

"You are not even fucking worthy to mention." Randy said with a growl. "You are just a McMahon that Vince didn't want the world to know. You had to make it known your self. You are nothing expect for a spoiled little bitch." He added as the crowd was booing...

"I am spoiled little bitch?" Jenna asked while Randy nodded and the crowd was booing at his comment. "I am far from being spoiled. You are nothing expect you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. So Randy I am a bitch trust me and you know it. After all I got you to shit your pants." She added as the crowd cheered.

Jenna walked right into Randy's body and looked up at him.

"Randy I have to agree. WE do have to support the IED as the sign says but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Jenna said into the microphone. "I am a McMahon by blood, Hunter is a member of the McMahons by marriage and that means together we can kick your ass, your bitches asses, and I will be glad to take yours lawyers and your doctors to the back and kick their asses too." She added.

Randy looked at Jenna and grinned.

"Don't get all bitchy at me because I don't want your ass." Randy said with a growl. "I wouldn't even fucking touch you anyways after all you've been linked to Kane, Dave Bautista, hell even your friend's baby daddy John Cena." He added.

"Mmm are you jealous that you haven't been in my pants yet?" Jenna asked laughing and the crowd cheered. "Trust me I wouldn't want that small little piece that you work with. I've heard the rumors by the females who you've slept with. Trust me Orton I am not a woman who can work with that." She added making his members in the ring laugh.

Jenna laughed at him then he grabbed her injured left shoulder putting pressure on it.

"Jenna you are the only out here because you have nothing better to do. Because you have no body to lay you on your back." Randy said.

When he said that Jenna only saw red. Without thinking she slapped the taste out of Randy's mouth making his head turn to the side.

"Fuck you and the horse you and those little bitches rode in on." Jenna said looking at him with darts in her eyes.

When she finished her comment the crowd quickly booed when the bodyguards grabbed a hold of her pulling her away. She screamed in pain when a guy grabbed her arm roughly and jerked it.

"SHIT!" shouted Jenna loudly as could be as he jerked it.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Triple H and Randy at the same time.

The guys looked at both of the men standing in front of her. Randy quickly pulled the guys away from her and looked at her with a serious face. He whispered something in her ear as she held onto her shoulder. She quickly pushed him away with uninjured arm and looked at Triple H who pushed him away from her.

"It was business when I took you out but now it's personal." Triple H said shooting darts at him.

Jenna quickly got out of the ring holding her making faces because the pain in her shoulder was starting to worsen. Triple H looked at Jenna who made a face then fell to the ramp. The camera showed Randy's face with wide eyes. Triple H quickly ran over to her trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on Jenna wake up." Triple H said hitting her face gently.

Quickly picking her up, he looked at Randy with a glare and quickly jogged up the rest of the way up the ramp.


	30. Chapter 30

**I only own Jenna and Krista...Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....**

**

* * *

****~*Backstage*~**

"HELP!" shouted Paul. "This isn't fake! HELP!" he added.

Krista quickly ran over to Paul who ran to the trainer's office. He laid her down on the table only to hear Jenna groan.

"Where is the dumbass that grabbed a hold of my shoulder and pulled it out of place?" Jenna groaned as she held her shoulder.

The trainer went to say something but was cut off by Randy screaming. Jenna kind of groaned and laughed at the same time as Krista went out.

"Randall!" shouted Krista looking at him. "She is in the Chris's office." She added.

Randy took off running towards his friend's fiancée. Krista quickly moved out of the way letting Randy have all the running room he needed. Jenna looked up at him as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Did I scare you?" Jenna asked with a little laugh.

"Your stupid." Randy said laughing.

"The guy who grabbed my shoulder and pulled on it, pulled it out and then it popped right back in place." Jenna said groaning.

Paul nodded at him.

"She passed out because of the pain." Paul said looking at his friend.

Jenna groaned a little bit as she looked at the trainer who looking through some things and helped her set up. He gave her a pill and smiled.

"Don't worry this is nothing that can get you into trouble." Chris said laughing. "It's just a over the counter med that helps with the pain but when you get a chance you might want to doctor to see if anything happen." He added.

"Ok." Jenna said swallowing the pill with the help of water.

Chris looked around at the group of people in his office.

"Who is taking care of her for the night?" Chris asked looking down his papers.

"Me." Randy said looking at him.

The trainer looked at him for a second with a uncertain look.

"You haven't heard have you?" Paul asked looking at the friendly trainer who shook his head. "Chris I want you to meet the newest married couple of the WWE Jenna Style and Randy Orton." He added.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked looking at them. "Well that is a shocker. I've heard people talking about it but I thought they were just trying to start something but now I can see it's very true." He added.

Krista helped Jenna set up where her legs were hanging off the side of the table.

"Yes I am Jenna Orton." Jenna said with a little smile. "Want proof?" she added.

Chris shook his head but Jenna started to giggle.

"Damn, that didn't take long for them to kick in." Krista said crossing her arms over her chest kind of laughing.

Randy shook his head with a smile on his face. He picked up his wife bridal style and looked at the trainer.

"If there is anything I could do write it down and give it to Krista please." Randy said as he walked out of the room with his giggling wife.

"The only thing is to keep her shoulder from moving." Chris said nodding at her. "Now get going your spot is about to happen soon." He added.

Krista nodded at him and followed Paul out of the room.

"How has the married couple been getting along?" Paul asked looking down at the smaller pregnant woman.

"Driving me nuts." Krista said laughing. "They fight, they make up, they bitch, the make up." She added.

Paul laughed at her comment.

"I am serious Paul." Krista said looking at him. "They both asked each other to remarry each other the other day." She added.

"That is acceptable since they can't really remember the first one." Paul said laughing as they turned the corner.

Krista nodded at him and smiled brightly.

"Well I am going to go meet up with John for a little while." Krista said smiling. "Thanks for taking care of Jenna for that little while." She added.

"Anytime she is a great kid I am just trying to figure out why she would marry him in a drunken state." Paul said laughing.

Krista waved at him laughing a she walked off leaving him standing there.

**~*Raw*~**

"Let me introduce you to the new number one contender for the world title for Wrestlemania!" shouted Vickie as the crowd booed loudly. "THE BIG SHOW!" she added as the crowd booed even louder.

The camera went to the ring showing a very shocked John Cena in the ring. Bella was shown jumping over the wall and getting into the ring with John. She was very pissed off you could tell. She grabbed a microphone and looked at Vickie with a pissed off look on her face.

"That isn't fair!" shouted Bella as the crowd cheered. "Vickie, look at me when I'm talking to you! This isn't fair! You can't completely just up and appoint. We ALL know the real reason why you pointed Mr. Poopy pants here the number one spot." She added.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you are Bella?" Vickie asked looking at her.

Bella licked her lips and smiled back up at her

"I am the woman who is going to kick your bull dog looking ass from one side of the area." Bella said with a pissed off tone. "You can have Edge protect you all you want. But we know that Big Show will TAKE CARE of you when Edge isn't looking. Hey Edge I hope you know where your wife is when she isn't with you. Hell I hope he used a condom." She added laughing.

The crowd was cheering their heads off as the pregnant diva was standing up to the general manager of Raw. Vickie looked at her with a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh you better be glad you are pregnant because if you weren't Bella you would be in a match next week!" Vickie shouted loudly.

"Hey don't blame me because we all know big show is doing a little bit more then protecting." Bella said laughing. "But don't blame my words and actions on me blame baby Cena in my stomach because HE is just like his daddy." She added.

The camera went to John who standing up against the corner with a little grin on his face. Bella looked at him and grinned.

"Vickie, just be glad I am pregnant because once this kid is out of me I am going to be gunning for you and the rest of the little bitches of yours." Bella said with growl.

She threw the microphone down to the mat and walked over to John and hugged him trying to get him to feel better about what Vickie said. John wrapped his arms around her holding onto her as the crowd cheered around them. John got out of the ring helping Bella out and walked over to his dad. Bella stood to the side and gave her soon to be a father a smile.

**~*Backstage*~**

"We're having a boy?" John asked when they got out of the view of the crowd.

Krista nodded at him with a grin on her smile.

"I love you!" John said kissing her lips gently.

"I love you too." Krista said laughing.

The couple broke the kiss and John took off running down the hallway.

"I'VE GOT A BOY!! I'M GONNA HAVE A BOY!! I MEAN SHE IS GOING TO HAVE A BOY BUT HE WILL BE JUST LIKE HIS DAD!" shouted John making Krista shake her head and make her face turn red.

Randy walked out the men's locker room when he heard what John was yelling.

"JOHN SHUT UP!" shouted Randy looking at him. "Jenna is almost asleep." He added.

"Oops Sorry!" John said making one of his faces.

Krista walked up to them and shook her head. She slipped into the men's locker room to see that most had gone and it was only a few. Jenna was lying back on the bench in the room with her cast over her eyes.

"I'm having a little boy." Krista said looking at her.

"I know." Jenna said looking up at her. "I heard." She added groaning just a bit.

John was pushed into the locker room by Randy who was shaking his head.

"You're soon to be husband is stupid." Randy said looking at Krista. "Everybody who just walked by he was screaming I'm going to be a daddy to a boy! Who will be just like me!" He added.

"Shut up Randal you boy band listener." John said looking at him.

"Watch it Cena." Randy said pointing at her. "I am pissed enough as it is." He added.

"You're no fun." John said walking away from.

Jenna sat up slowly and shook her head at John who kissed her cheek.

"Hope you start feeling better." John said with a smile. "Now when are you going to pop out some kids for Mr. Orton so he won't have a corn cob up his ass anymore." He added.

Krista and Jenna both busted out laughing while Randy looked at his friend with an expression in his face.

"Come on Randy laugh." Jenna said looking at her husband. "If I can laugh and I'm in pain somewhat I think you can." She added.

"How can I laugh when I am worried about you?" Randy asked looking at his wife with a scared face.

Jenna got up from the bench with the help of Krista and walked over to Randy.

"I am fine I am here in one piece." Jenna said touching his arm. "Now baby just lighten up and realize I'm not dead." She added.

"Hahaha real funny." Randy said grabbing his things and walking out of the locker room.

Krista shook her head while Jenna turned around.

"I think he really needs anger management classes." John said looking at them.

"No you think?" Jenna asked looking at him.

Jenna shook her head and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I am going to see if I can catch up with him but if I can would you guys mind if I rode back to the hotel with you guys?" Jenna said looking at them.

"Sure, not a problem."John said looking at her.

Jenna walked out of the locker room.


	31. Chapter 31

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it! Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....**

* * *

"Do you really think your marriage will last?" Mickie asked turning around the corner as Jenna went to turn it.

"Do you ever get bored trying to steal other people's husbands away?" Jenna asked putting her bag down on the floor beside her. "Because Mickie didn't you learn your lesson the first time when I kicked your ass on Smackdown?" she added.

Mickie smiled at her and touched Jenna's dislocated arm.

"Who came out the worst hurt?" Mickie asked with a grin. "I got bruised ribs and a sprang ankle but you look at you Jenna." She added.

"Mickie, would you please just grow up?" Jenna asked looking at her. "I am going to my hotel with my husband." She added.

Mickie looked at Jenna with a huge grin.

"To bad you won't be riding with your husband." Mickie said laughing. "He left without you and if I am not mistaken he took one of his little female ring rats with him." She added.

"Then why are you still here if he took you?" Jenna said looking at her with a pissed off look.

Jenna smirked at her and grabbed her bag from the floor. She walked around Mickie who was still fuming.

"Yo bitch!" shouted Mickie.

She grabbed Jenna's arm and turned her around. Mickie went to slap Jenna but her arm was caught. Jenna looked beside Mickie to see Stephanie McMahon holding onto her arm.

"I heard EVERY word." Stephanie said looking at Mickie. "I will not tolerate what you are doing." She added.

"But she started it!" shouted Mickie like a 4 year old.

"Mickie, I heard and I saw what you done so you don't even try to put it on Jenna." Stephanie said looking at her with an upset look. "Jenna, go you can go to the hotel as for you Ms. James you will be coming with me." She added.

Jenna nodded at her boss as she walked away leaving the two women standing there. She walked out into the parking lot see that almost everyone had gone since the show was over. The fans had attacked and where gone now.

"Looking for me?" Randy asked as he walked around the corner.

"Yea." Jenna said with a smile. "I had another run in with Mickie." She added.

Randy raised an eye brow at her.

"Stephanie was there this time to see the whole thing." Jenna said looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked looking at her.

Jenna nodded at him as he grabbed her bag and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on let's get you to the hotel it's been a long day." Randy said kissing her lips gently.

"Yes it has." Jenna said nodding at him. "I could really use a soft bed like at home right now instead of those hotel room beds." She added.

Randy nodded at her as they got to the car. When he put the bags in the trunk John and Krista walked out and smiled at the couple.

"Mickie is getting yelled out by Stephanie, Paul, Shane, and even Vince who is on speaker phone." Krista said with a smile.

"Maybe now she will understand that married people are off limits." Jenna said hugging her friend. "I'll see you guys at the hotel." She added.

Krista and John nodded at her while Randy stood beside her.

"Make up with your friends your so pitiful without them." Jenna said with a smile.

"Ok high woman get in the car." Randy said opening the passenger door.

Jenna shook her head.

"I am not high Randall I'm only stating a fact." Jenna said with a high pitch voice. "We know you will miss John in a few days because you can't live without your mister." She added.

Randy laughed at her comment then looked at her.

"He is my best friend but there are only maybe 2 group of people I can't live with out." Randy said looking at his wife. "My family and you." He added.

Jenna grinned at him and leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

"Your stuck with me you married me." Jenna said with a grin. "Now after the house show on Wednesday you will be free for three days so I thought you could meet my mom." She added

"I have to face the music sometime so let's do it." Randy said nodding at her.

"Alright new kids on the block man." Jenna said laughing.

Randy shot her a glare making her laugh even harder as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**~*Hotel*~**

"Hey." Jenna said looking at Krista who was standing at the front desk. "Where is John?" she added.

"He found the bar." Krista said laughing.

"They don't have a sing thing going on, do they?" Jenna asked looking at her. "The last thing we need is another repeat of Family Tradition" She added.

Krista nodded in agreement and looked around as Randy walked into the hotel lobby.

"Where is John?" Randy asked looking at his friend's fiancée.

"The bar." Jenna and Krista said at the same time.

Randy groaned and laughed.

"I am going to go talk to him." Randy said looking at his wife. "I'll meet you up at the hotel and I'll call for the number." He added.

"Ok I told you that you couldn't live without him." Jenna said with a huge grin.

"Oh screw you." Randy said with a smirk.

Jenna looked at him with an evil grin.

"I believe we done that maybe 5 times already today, want to make it 10?" Jenna asked with a little giggle.

"TMI! TMI! TMI!" shouted Krista putting her hands over her ears making Jenna laugh. "I so didn't need to know that." She added.

Jenna kissed Randy as he walked way with his bag. She held onto her bag and watched him leave.

"Damn him and torture in those jeans Mmm." Krista said looking at her.

"Hey just only drool or I'll smack you upside the head." Jenna said pointing at her.

Krista laughed as Jenna was getting her room key. After about five minutes of checking in the girls went to their rooms which were side by side.

"Oh near lord." Jenna said looking at Krista. "Just what we need." She added.

"Yes lords know I want to hear…oh baby please hard ahhh right there ahhhh." Krista said making Jenna laugh loudly and hard.

"Hey you were in the guest house of my home and I didn't have no windows open or doors either." Jenna said looking at her. "I heard..John baby yess ahh mmm please shiit harder ahhh baby ahhh yes!!!" she added.

Krista laughed as people walked by looking at the two of them as if they were crazy. Jenna opened the door and went.

"And it's a joint room too." Jenna said pointing at the door.

"How come I have a feeling since that, that door is right there John or Randy will say 4sum?" Krista asked looking at her friend.

Jenna nodded and laughed.

"Well that would be John because he has already wanted it." Jenna said nodding at her.

Krista laughed and went to her room. Jenna put her bags down on the bed and grabbed her glasses and put them on and looked around.

"I can see yay!" Jenna said doing a little dance making Krista laugh from the other room.

Jenna put the bag down on the floor and laid down slowly on the bed and watched as Krista walked into the room.

"I got a message from Randy on my cell and he said that him and John were going out for some dinner and that they would be back and bring us something." Krista said looking at Jenna around the door.

"Ok." Jenna said taking her glasses off and crawled under the covers. "I am going to bed and if John wakes me up I will kick his little West Newberry ass." She added.

"Alright I'll make sure he won't." Krista said with a yawn. "I think I will go to bed myself." She added.

Jenna just nodded against the pillow and she was already passed out.


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it....Sorry I didn't update yesterday....I have school stuff coming up so I have to worry about that.**

* * *

Jenna groaned loudly as the sun hit her face through the curtains. She moved her hands up and down the body of the person she was laying on. Her eyes quickly popped over to see her best friend's fiancée laid out next to her. Jenna lifted up the cover to see he has no clothes. She closed her eyes and lifted up the sheet and quickly put it down as she noticed she was naked.

"John Fucking Cena, what in the hell are you doing in my fucking bed?!" shouted Jenna as loud as she could.

"Chill Krista." John said putting his pillow over his head.

"I AM NOT FUCKING KRISTA! I'M JENNA!!" shouted Jenna louder.

She quickly slid out from under the covers grabbing the sheet from the floor and wrapping it around her body. The door to the other room opened and Krista walked in the room slowly wearing a sheet around her body.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" shouted Krista looking at them.

"I don't fucking know!" Jenna said holding her arms. "I just woke up and to think if I did sleep with him you'd think I'd remember as much as he talks about his hammer bush." She added.

Krista's eyes moved to John who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands looking at the floor.

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr!!" shouted Krista with a high pitch scream. "HOLY SHIT I SLEPT WITH RANDY!" she added.

Everyone in the room jumped and Jenna look at her best friend with a raised eye brow.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Jenna looking at her.

"YOU SLEPT WITH JOHN!" Krista said with a pissed off look. "THE FATHER OF MY BABY!" she added.

Jenna looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"You slept with my husband!" shouted Jenna loudly.

Krista ran her hand over her face and was moved out of the way as Randy walked out from behind them and looked at them.

"What in the hell did you guys do to us?" Jenna asked looking at her husband. "Because there is no way in hell that I would sleep with his Hammerbush!" she added.

"Enough yelling." John said covering his ears.

Jenna and Krista looked at each other with pissed off looks.

"Great you're fucking hung over." Jenna said looking at him. "Want a cup of coffee?" She added.

John nodded at her as Krista walked into the room and grabbed the cup. Jenna took it from her and walked over to John holding the sheet.

"Here is your coffee master." Jenna said as she poured it on his lap.

"SHIT!! THAT'S HOT!!" shouted John as he stood up moving around in the sheet trying to get the coffee away from his body. "Are you insane?" he added.

Jenna looked at him before throwing the cup at him.

"Chill Mrs. Orton!" shouted John as he ducked.

"You're telling me to calm down?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Dude I slept with you. I am married! Your going to be a father and you are going to marry my best friend have you lost your damn mind?" she added.

When she finished her comment both of the guys were laughing at them. Krista looked at Randy then at John with an evil and pissed off glare.

"What in the hell is so fucking funny?" Krista asked holding the sheet tighter.

"You guys didn't sleep together." John said looking at his soon to be wife. "And we didn't sleep together." He added.

Jenna looked at him with a confused look on her face. Krista's face was now full of anger. John saw his fiancée's face and swallowed hard.

"Would you like to run that by me one more time?" Krista said looking at him.

"You didn't sleep with Randy." John said calmly. "Jenna didn't sleep with me even. Because you know if she did she'd remember." He added.

"I would?" Jenna asked.

"Shut up Jenna." Krista said without looking at her. "Are you serious?" she added.

She looked at both John and Randy who knew there was about to be a storm. Jenna quickly moved out of the line of fire and slapped Randy's hand out of the way. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom knowing that Krista was about to blow up. Jenna went to shut the door but Randy stopped her.

"Let me in." Randy said looking at her with a sad face.

"Hahaha you did this you can face the wrath of a pregnant woman." Jenna said trying to close the door.

"Do you want to see me dead?" Randy asked looking down at his wife.

Jenna smiled at him and laughed.

"At the moment, yes I do." Jenna said looking at him with a pissed off look on her face. "You two made me believe that I slept with John. That is uncool!" she added.

"Let me in and I'll make it up to you." Randy said biting his lip.

Jenna rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't give up. She let him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Krista looked at John with a pissed off look on her face.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Krista asked looking at him. "I am pregnant with your baby and you want to make it seem like I slept with my ex boyfriend and my best friend's husband? Are you out of your fucking mind?" She added.

"It was a joke!" John said standing up and slipping on his boxers. "It was great." He added.

Krista looked at him with a raised eye brow and shook his head.

"Do you find it funny that I woke up in the bed with my ex boyfriend?" Krista asked looking at him. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you have a twisted sense of humor." She added.

"Kris, we were having a little fun." John said looking at her.

"I don't give a shit." Krista said pushing at his chest. "That was really damn cold! I am done!" she added.

John looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What do you mean done?" John asked looking at his fiancée.

Krista looked at him and touched his face. She slapped John in the face real hard making it echo in the room.

"I am done and you should know what I mean by I'm done and what this means." Krista said walking over to the other room.

Jenna walked out the bathroom in some clean clothes and slammed the door as Krista sat down on the couch with the sheet.

"I can't believe they done that." Krista said looking up at her. "That was stupid." She added.

"I know, Randy kept telling me he was sorry in the bathroom." Jenna said with a little laugh. "He knew you were about to go off and said that he wanted to be in there with me." She added.

"He knows my temper." Krista said grabbing her bag. "I'm going to change and if I've cooled I'll talk to him but if I haven't I am going to choke him." She added.

Jenna nodded at her as she walked into the bathroom. Jenna ran her hand over her face and looked at the door. She quickly walked through the door and slammed the door.

"Randal Keith Orton, John Felix Anthony Cena Jr!" Jenna said as she threw John's bag down on the floor.

The guys looked at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"I love both of you to death honestly but that joke you guys pulled was really fucked up." Jenna said looking at her. "You scared us to fucking death. I would never cheat on Randy no matter how drunk I was. Krista, John you know she wouldn't do that. She is in the bathroom crying she is so mad." She added.

"That means she is very pissed." Randy said looking at her.

"No that means she is happy you dumbass." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Now until we both cool off I don't think you guys should be near us. That means no coming to the photoshoot, no going to the airport with us, different plane, and no ride home together." She added.

Before they could answer Jenna grabbed her bag from the bathroom and things in there and walked into the other room and slammed the door. She put the bag down beside the other door and quickly locked the other door that conjoined them.

"The guys at taken care off for now." Jenna said looking at Krista who walked out of the bathroom. "They aren't going to be no where near us until we both cool down." She added.

"Good because now that I think about it I would hate to go to jail for murder." Krista said with a little laugh. "Let's order some room service then go to the photoshoot because I don't want to be near them." She added.

Jenna nodded in agreement.


	33. Chapter 33

**I only own Krista, Jenna, and Justin. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review. But Sorry for the long update guys. Read and Enjoy.....**

* * *

"That is it." Justin said as he was snapping pictures of Jenna.

Jenna posed with a grin on her face and lifted the shirt up just a little bit to tease as if she was taking it off. Krista stood on the sidelines rubbing her stomach as it was growing.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked looking at his model. "You seem like you aren't all here." He added.

"We aren't." Krista said looking at him. "We had some trouble this morning and let's just say we are fuming." She added.

"Oh." Justin said looking at Jenna as she sat down on the floor and ran her hands over her face.

Jenna looked around the studio and yawned. Justin looked at Krista who looked upset but was trying not to show anything.

"We are done for the day so if you guys want you can take off." Justin said reloading his camera with more film.

Krista helped Jenna up from the floor and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who looked like crap even she pretend to have a smile and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Look at the outfit does it look like I am ok?" Jenna asked looking at her.

Krista looked down at the tight black laced up corset that had white skulls, a short black skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black knee high boots.

"I would say you are completely evil or just pissed off." Krista said shaking her head.

"I like the outfit but right now I just want to choke somebody." Jenna said looking at her.

Jenna walked over to the changing room. She quickly changed into street clothes and yawned as she walked out of the room to see Krista talking to somebody on her phone.

"Look I told you, when I cool down I will talk to you until then I won't." Krista said hanging up her phone.

"John, calling again?" Jenna asked looking at her. "At least John is calling you, Randy hasn't called or text." She added.

Krista felt sorry for Jenna because at least her soon to be husband was trying to make amends. Randy wasn't doing anything for his wife to forgive him for the cruel joke that they played.

"Jenna?" asked Justin looking at her with a smile. "You got something and the guy won't give it to me." He added.

Jenna followed Justin and looked at the guy standing there holding a huge thing of red roses.

"Are you Jenna Orton?" The delivery man asked looking at her.

"Yes sir." Jenna said as he handed her the very large amount of roses.

The guy smiled at her and moved out of the way as another guy walked up with another thing of roses.

"How many do I have?" Jenna asked looking at them.

"There are 3 others behind me." The guy replied as he handed her another thing of them.

Krista grabbed the two that Jenna hand and put them down in a chair while Jenna was handed more. Jenna looked at Krista with a smile as Justin grabbed the last one. Krista grabbed the card from the flowers that Justin was holding.

"I am sorry what we done to you guys this morning." Krista said reading the card with a grin. "John is a dumbass he came up with the idea after drinking way to many drinks. But please forgive me. I know John is calling Krista like hell but I know calling won't work for you so here are flowers to say I'm sorry." She added.

Jenna looked at Krista and took the flowers and smelt them and grinned.

"EVERYONE GETS A ROSE TO TAKE HOME BUT LEAVE ATLEAST 2 OF THEM ALONE! NO ONE TOUCHES THE TWO THINGS OF THEM IN THE CHAIR." Jenna said laughing with a grin. "They are on my husband." She added.

Krista shook her head as she grabbed of them and put one in her hair and looked at Justin who grinned.

"Jenna, please just one more picture." Justin said looking at the stage they had just sat up.

Without an answer Justin grabbed her and walked her back over to the set. Justin quickly started taking pictures even though he only said one.

"Look I want to hurry up and get to the hotel if I'm staying here for the night I want to see Glenn's movie." Jenna said crossing her arms pretending to be upset.

"You are one weird person because you want to watch See No Evil." Krista said crossing her arms. "I'd rather watch stuff on youtube." She added.

Jenna shook her head and walked off the little set and looked at Justin who was watching her.

"Take a picture of us before my huge fat growing stomach makes me look horrible." Krista said with a grin.

Justin took a picture while the girls made weird faces. He laughed as he looked at the picture on the back of the camera.

"I will be sure to save this one and give it to you guys personally." Justin said with a smile. "I am going to take a rose for Candy." He added.

"That's cool just tell her that I can hello." Jenna replied with a smile. "Make sure you tell her I want the little one to be named after me." She added.

Justin nodded at her as he walked away leaving the girls alone.

"I am hungry." Krista said as her stomach growled. "I think I want something with Ranch." She added.

"Dude that isn't a weird craving I thought you were supposed to have those aren't you?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

Krista laughed at her comment as Jenna grabbed the two things of roses that were left untouched. Krista grabbed her bag and looked at her friend a smile.

"Are you going to meet up with Randy?" Krista asked looking at Jenna as they walked to the car they rented.

"I don't know." Jenna said as she put the flowers in the back seat. "I want to forgive him because it was a joke but then again I don't because the joke was really cruel to us." She added.

Krista nodded at her and ran her hand over her ever growing stomach.

"Look if you want to meet Randy, go a head I won't stop you but I am not giving in that easy." Krista said looking at Jenna as she got the driver seat.

"I didn't say you had to meet John." Jenna said as Krista got into the passenger seat. "Plus I didn't say I was giving in either." She added.

Jenna shook her head as she pulled out of the locking lot. Krista looked at her at her friend knowing she was looking at her ring on her left hand.

"Look, go meet him."Krista said with a smile.

"No because I am not going to have to explain to your baby daddy why you aren't speaking to him." Jenna said as she stopped at a stop light. "Speaking of the devil look who is walking down the sidewalk." She added.

Krista turned her attention to the sideway to see John walking down the street with Randy along side them but they were trying to blend in.

"They are really sucking at blending in; can I please just get them?" Jenna asked looking at her.

"Go ahead." Krista said shaking her head.

Jenna honked the horn at the guys and waved them over. Quickly without missing a beat they got into the back seat of the car and holding the flowers.

"I see you got them." Randy said behind his wife. "But there were more then this." He added.

"Yes I got them." Jenna replied with a laugh. "Everyone at the shoot got some. Justin took one to his wife." She added.

Randy nodded at her and sat back once again looking at John who was trying to figure out words to say to Krista.

"I love you." John said behind Krista hoping that would work.

"I love you too but you're still in the dog house." Krista replied shaking her head.

"At least you spoke to him." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Krista shot her a glare making her shut up. After driving for about twenty in silence they pulled back into the hotel parking lot.

"Go to the room that you were using and don't come in ours." Krista said with a glare as she walked off. "I'm ordering room service." She added.

"Yes Ma'am." John said doing a fake solute.

Krista rolled her eyes as she took the flowers from him and quickly left. Jenna looked at John shaking her head.

"You guys pissed us way off." Jenna said looking at him with a nod. "I want to forgive you both but I can't because I am still so highly pissed even if it was a joke." She added.

"So that means you don't forgive me?" Randy asked looking down at his wife.

"Randal I am so not forgiving you for a long time." Jenna said looking at him. "You might be my husband but you fucked up really bad." She added.

Randy nodded at her but stopped.

"It was his idea!" Randy said pointing at John. "Why am I getting punished?!" he added.

"Because you were dumb enough to go a long with the idea you dumbass." Jenna said as she rolled her eyes. "Now if you excuse me I am going to be going to go inside get something to eat and watch See No Evil. So excuse me boys." She added.

Jenna walked around him grabbing the flowers from Randy. She stopped walking and turned around and looked at him with a huge grin.

"Randal the flowers are lovely. Keep it up you might get lucky." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Randy laughed a little bit as John watched her go into the hotel.

"We fucked up reallllllly back." John said looking at him.

"No we didn't." Randy said looking at him. "You did. I was just playing along now I am really seriously thinking about going up there and begging on my knees in front of people I don't care I'm not sleeping alone tonight and there is no way in hell I'm sleeping in a bedroom with your loud ass snoring." He added.

John looked at him with wide eyes.

"I do not snore!" John said looking at him. "Besides if my plan for the trick was so stupid why didn't you just stop me?" he added.

"We were both hammered!" Randy said walking into the hotel.

"You act as if it was a bad thing." John said putting his hand on his hips.

"It got me into trouble with my wife you idiot!" Randy said shaking his head. "Besides you need to make up with your baby momma so shut up and start thinking and no fucking thanks Trisha stuff either. And oh yea no mentioning Richard Hammerbush!" he added.

John snapped his fingers as they walked into the seating area trying to figure out to get back in the good graces of their lovers.


	34. Chapter 34

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it!!! Enjoy...Read...Review...enjoy**

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" John asked looking down at his suit.

"Dude, Krista can't resist you in a suit period trust me I've heard the talks between the two of them." Randy said moving his collar around. "And Jenna, I know she can't resist my little smile and me in a suit would just add to it." He added.

John looked at Randy who was wearing a pair of dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"Now I have made friends with the guy at the desk he is going to tell us when he sees the girls and when that happens get in the middle of the lobby on your knees." Randy said looking at him.

"I am not going to look like a wimp!" John said looking at him.

"Do you want Krista to forgive you and you can be near both your soon to be wife and unborn child?" Randy asked looking at him as he nodded. "Then you will be a damn wimp to get this close to her." He added.

John went to say something when the boy behind the desk cleared his throat and nodded at Randy. He looked around the corner to see the girls coming down with their bags. It was in the middle of the night so their flight must be a late one. Randy quickly grabbed a hold of John and throw him to the floor on his knees.

"I can't believe he would…wow." Jenna said stopping in her tracks.

Krista turned her attention to the two men on the floor in the middle of the hotel lobby. People walking into the hotel lobby looked at them as if they had lost their minds as they walked around the two of them.

"What are you two doing?" Krista asked looking at the two of them on the floor.

"I wanted to show you that I am seriously sorry!" John said looking at her. "I am willing to make myself look like a damn fool in the middle of a hotel lobby to get you to talk to me and to believe me." He added.

Jenna was smiling at Krista as she noticed that John was wearing a suit. Krista one weakness for John in a suit everyone had come to realize that the way she was looking at him right now.

"I am suppose to be mad at him." Krista said looking at Jenna.

"Well we all know you can't resist him." Jenna said looking at her. "Besides look how hot Randy is. So your alone on the little tree branch see ya." She added.

Before Krista could reply Jenna walked over to Randy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently. He stood up and held onto her as he kissed her. John looked at the couple beside him and looked down at the floor.

"I look like a fool." John said getting up from the floor. "I am simply too old for this." He added.

"You're only 31." Krista said looking at her fiancée with a grin.

John showed off the suit as he walked over to her. Krista watched him and grinned brighter.

"You really are just something else." Krista said crossing her arms.

Jenna and Randy watched as John and Krista were standing in front of each other. Krista looked down at John's hand as they rested on her stomach. She couldn't hold back the smile she let it happen.

"We created this and we might fight but I want us to be together right now until the end of time." John said as he rubbed her growing stomach.

"Awe." Jenna said before she could stop her self.

Randy and Krista laughed at her comment. Krista grabbed a hold of John's hand that was on her stomach. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed them gently.

"I love you but you have to promise you won't do something like that again." Krista said looking up at him.

"I promise I swear I won't." John said looking at her.

Krista smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. She put her forehead against his and smiled a gentle smile and looked at him.

"You are the father of my son John and I am going to love you so much more for the gift you have given me." Krista said touching his face. "You are the love of my life and I want you to be here no matter how much we fight. Now let's go catch this plane so we can spend a few days in a quiet place." She added.

John nodded in agreement as he picked her up bridal style. Randy grabbed her bag from the floor as the two couple walked out of the hotel with people clapping making the girls laugh.

**~*Airport*~**

"Are you going to miss me?" Jenna asked looking at Krista who was leaning against John who was holding onto her from behind.

"You know it." Krista said with a smile. "I think that me and John are going to work on the nursery." She added.

Jenna smiled at her friend who was beaming like a pregnant woman should be. Randy returned with four tickets.

"Two to Newberry and two to Missouri." Randy said handing them out.

Krista took the tickets for her and John.

"I think it will do us a bit of good to go home for a few days." Krista said looking at Jenna.

"I agree but we have to be back on the road again very soon." Jenna said with a pout. "I'm just thinking about talking to Stephanie to see if I can take some time off to heel completely you know?" She added.

"I know in about 2 more months I'm going to be staying home because I want my child to be born in Newberry or at least in the same state as his dad." Krista said rubbing her stomach.

Jenna nodded at her as people were watching by the two couples not really noticing them. Randy kissed his wife's cheek gently and held onto her from behind.

"Maybe some day we can start our own little family." Randy said in a whisper making Jenna smiles brighten.

"I'd like that." Jenna replied with a smile and a gentle kiss on his lips.

Krista smiled at John as she heard the comment of their friends.

"So when do you think they will have a little Orton or little Jenna running around?" Krista asked in a whisper.

"Very soon knowing them." John said laughing.

John and Krista's plane was called and the people quickly started to make their way to the plane.

"When do you guys leave?" Krista asked as John grabbed her bag.

Randy looked the ticket while Jenna leaned against him with her eyes closed.

"About 20 minutes." Randy replied.

John looked at his friends and nod.

"We will call you guys once we get home." John said nodding at them.

The quickly hugged once more as Krista was walking off following John to the plane. Jenna yawned and looked at Randy who was grinning at her.

"What are you smiling at Mr. Orton?" Jenna asked looking up at him through her sunglasses.

"Nothing Mrs. Orton but take your glasses off since you're in a hotel and its night time." Randy said pulling them off.

Jenna slapped his hands away from her glasses and looking at him.

"We are supposed to hate each other on camera and if we are seen in public together until they do the angle the fans won't buy the storyline." Jenna said looking at him.

"Jenna, the show is just fake and I'm sure the crowd knows it even if some take it to seriously," Randy said looking at his wife, "Now, why don't you take those off." He added.

Jenna took them off and put them in her carry on bag.

"There are those beautiful eyes I love to see." Randy said touching her face. "And those are some nice lips." He added.

"Why don't you kiss them?" Jenna asked looking at him with a smile.

Without a second thought Randy kissed her lips gently as people walked around them. They looked like any normal couple in the airport. Jenna broke the kiss and giggled as she fixed her hat on her head.

"Did you forget that you have to go to a Smackdown show?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"OH SHIT!" Randy said looking down at her. "This is another reason why I love you." He added.

Jenna laughed at him and smiled.

"Go change your ticket and I'll meet you at RAW." Jenna said touching his arm. "I'll watch from the TV and I'll call you when I get home." She added.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked looking down at her.

Jenna nodded at him and grabbed her bag.

"Yes Randy now go." Jenna said shaking her head. "I'll get to see you in St. Louis anyways." She added.

"Ok." Randy said stealing a kiss.

Jenna waved at him as she walked to the gate where her plane was waiting to be landed. She waved Randy disappear into the crowd as she touched her stomach with a smile.

"It would interesting to have another Orton." Jenna said with a grin.

She boarded the plane and sat down in the seat and looked around to see that not many people where on it.

"Is this seat taken?" asked an older woman with gray hair.

"No ma'am it's not." Jenna said moving her bag.

Jenna put the bag beside and looked out the window of the plane.

"When are you due?" The older woman asked looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Jenna turned her attention to the woman once more. "I'm not pregnant." She added.

The older woman looked at her with a raised eye brow. The woman moved her hand to Jenna's stomach making Jenna jump and feel very uncomfortable.

"I have a sense of when people are pregnant and I've never been wrong." The elder woman said looking at her.

Jenna looked down at her stomach as she slipped her hand over onto the elder woman's hand. She looked at the woman who was giving her a warm smile.

"I see our married your husband will be happy." The woman said with a smile.

"I would hope so." Jenna said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

The elder woman got up from the seat and moved away leaving Jenna alone with her hands on her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

"I'll make an appointment with my doctor." Jenna said looking down her stomach. "We don't need to get a head our selves." She added.


	35. Chapter 35

**I only own Krista, Jenna, and Doctor Adams. that is it! Nobody else...Read and Enjoy..Read and Review...Enjoy...**

* * *

Jenna smiled as she picked up Diamond from the floor as the production people where going in and out of the house.

"At least I'm not need tonight." Jenna said looking at Randy who walked down the stairs of their home.

"Oh you are need tonight." Randy said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes at her husband whose mind was in the gutter for hundredth time. Jenna walked into kitchen as the phone rung and the guys were getting ready to film the part for Raw.

"Hello?" Jenna asked looking at her husband with a smile who was in the living room.

"_Jenna this is Doctor Adams."_

Jenna looked at Randy as she quickly walked out the back door quietly.

"_I had your test results." Doctor Adams said with a hint of a smile on her face. "You are indeed pregnant and I'd have to say about 4 months." She added. _

Jenna's eye widened as she put her hand on her stomach. The woman on the plane was right which something Jenna was hoping she was wrong.

"_You are under weight for being 4 months pregnant." Doctor Adams said. "You need to get in contact with your OBGYN and start getting check ups and if you come in before you leave town I will give you the information you will need along with the prenatal vitamins _

"Thank you and I will be there before I leave." Jenna said hanging up the phone. "Oh my god, who is the father…" she added.

She slowly sat down on the steps of the deck breathing heavily. As she went to stand up the phone rung making her scream, she quickly stood up from the steps and answered it.

"Hello?" Jenna said with a shaky voice.

"_Jenna, its Stephanie, Are you ok?" Stephanie asked with a concerned voice. _

"Yes, I'm great," Jenna said with a little sigh. "What can I help you with?" she added.

Stephanie laughed a little bit and cleared her throat.

"_We are going to be doing the angle tonight on RAW." Stephanie said moving papers around. "You are going to be with Randy in the interview." She added. _

"How would we explain that?" Jenna said looking at back yard in front of her. "Stephanie, we need something to lead up to me being married to him." She added.

A laugh could be heard over the phone making her shake her head.

"_Do you remember how drunken passed out wedding I did with Paul?" Stephanie asked with a laugh. _

"Stephanie, I'm not doing something copy cat." Jenna said looking into the window of the house. "How about I come up with the idea and just let it happen." She added.

"_Ok that is fine Jenna." Stephanie said with a laugh. "Can't wait to see it." She added._

Jenna hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She quickly took a deep breathe and walked into the house.

"There you are." Randy said as he walked into the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Vince they are going to be doing the angle tonight." He added.

"I know, I just got off the phone with Stephanie she told me the same thing but we aren't doing the drunken marriage thing." Jenna said shaking her head. "I am going to come up with something and I will make sure it is great." She added.

Randy nodded at her before kissing her lips gently. Jenna felt butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Don't let me keep you from coming up with the good idea." Randy said looking at her.

"Ok baby." Jenna said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jenna sat down in the chair in the kitchen and put both of her hands in her hair and put her head down. She looked down at the table trying to control her breathing.

"Are you ok?" Becky asked walking up to the table.

"Yes I'm fine." Jenna said looking up slowly. "Real great I'm perfect!" She added.

Becky looked at her sister in law shaking her head.

"I might not know you that well but you do the same thing that Randall does when something is bothering him." Becky said as she took a seat in the chair beside her. "Want to tell me what's going on?" She added.

"If I tell you Becky you got to promise you won't tell Randy." Jenna said as Becky nodded and scooted the chair closer to her. "I'm four months pregnant and it might not be his." She added.

Becky's eyes widen making her look similar to her brother making Jenna shake her head. Jenna leaned back against the chair looking at her sister-in-law.

"When are you going to tell him?" Becky asked looking at her. "And wait what in the hell do you mean it might not be Randy's?" she added.

"I was in a coma for three months before the whole drunk wedding Becky and I was with somebody else." Jenna said running her hands over her face. "I am so fucking scared I don't know what the hell to do." She added.

Becky looked down at her hands then looked up at her sister in law.

"Tell him the truth." Becky replied getting up from the chair. "Trust me the truth might hurt him but lying to him will hurt him worse." She added walking away.

Jenna looked around the kitchen then put her head down on the table. She was hitting her head on the table she stopped when she saw Randy watching towards her.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked looking at her. "Becky said that you wanted to talk to me." He added.

"Yea I do need to talk to you but can we go outside where I can do it in private." Jenna said looking at him.

Randy nodded at her as he followed her out of the house. Jenna stepped out onto the deck taking a deep breath. Randy closed the door and looked at his wife who was smiling at him.

"I got a call from Doctor Adams today." Jenna said with a slight smile. "You remember me telling you I was going to the doctor to get a check up right?" she added.

"Yes I remember, what did she find?" Randy asked looking at her.

Jenna took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of his hands.

"I am pregnant." Jenna said looking up at him.

"Pregnant?" Randy asked looking down at her with a huge grin. "I'm going to be father? Really?" he added.

Jenna just looked at him as he was smiling like a kid in a candy store. She looked towards the window to see Becky standing there looking at them to make sure she was going to tell the whole truth.

"Randy, I'm not done please let me finish," Jenna said as he grabbed a hold of his shirt. "I'm four months pregnant Randy." She added.

Randy's smile disappeared and quickly turned into a frown. He stopped moving on the deck and looked down at his wife.

"I might be the father then." Randy said while Jenna looked at him. "Once of those nights where I made you believe you were my fiancée we kind of done it. So that means it's a 50/50 shot this child is mine." He added.

"And we both know who the other option could be." Jenna replied quietly.

Randy looked away from his wife then quickly made his way into the house slamming the door that led to the kitchen. As the door slammed it made Jenna jump slightly and close her eyes as the tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Why me?" Jenna asked quickly. "Why couldn't I just for once be happy with the one man I want? She added.

Becky stood by the window watching her sister in law who was now crying. She turned around to see her brother leaning against the wall trying to make common ground with things that just happen.

"Randy." Becky said making him look up at her. "That woman out there is in love with you." She added.

"Becky not now." Randy said looking down at his sister. "You can't help things at the moment." He added.

Jenna walked into the house making both of them look at her. She excused her self from the kitchen and jogged up stairs.

"Go after her Randy." Becky said pointing at the stairs. "NOW!" she added.

Randy shook his head and soon followed his wife up the stairs. Jenna sat down on the bed in the master bedroom. Randy walked into the room and looked at her.

"I am paying to god that you are the father Randy." Jenna said looking at her. "You might have done some fucked up things to me but I am in love with you and I want you to be the father of my children not some damn man whore." She added.

"I am going to admit right now Jenna, I am pissed the hell off because I don't want any other man to be the father of your child but me." Randy said as he walked closer. "You are my wife and I love you even if we got into a drunken marriage but if by chance this child is Dave's. I am going to adopted the baby and raise him or her as my own." He added.

Jenna looked up at him and smiled.

"Promise?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"I promise with my whole heart." Randy said getting down on both of his knees in front of her as she was sitting on the bed. " I am not going to stop loving you because a dumbass might have fathered your child." He added.

Jenna smiled brightly at him and touched his face as they were face to face. Randy leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. A knock on the door broke them up making them laugh.

"I was sent up to tell you guys it's time to do the thing for RAW." Becky said peeking in. "Glad to see the two of you made up." She added.

"Ok." Randy said nodding at his sister.

He stood up from the floor and helped Jenna up with a grin on her face.

"I have a feeling this one will be an interesting once because you've got that grin like you really up to something." Randy said laughing.

"You never know." Jenna with a smile. "Come on Mr. Orton I want the whole world to know that I am Mrs. Orton and no body else can have you." She added.

Randy laughed at her as she quickly disappeared from the bedroom leaving him alone shaking his head.

"Are you coming?" Jenna asked peeking around the door. "Hurry up." She added.


	36. Chapter 36

**I know that RAW didn't happen like this but I done it to get it out of the way to make way for the other stuff I need. I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review...Enjoy guys....**

* * *

**~*RAW*~**

"Everyone wonders why I'm not there. And it's not because I am scared like your implying Cole." Randy said with a cocky smile. "The answer is because I got married over the weekend."He added.

The crowd had a mixed reaction to the confession. Orton smiled at the person beside him then looked at the camera.

"Everyone in Jacksonville I would like for you to meet my new wife." Randy said as the camera started to pan out.

A woman was shown sitting beside Randy wearing a pair of black shades, a hoodie with her hair in the hood so u couldn't see it. The female smiled at the camera and gave a wave then looked at Randy who kissed her lips. She smiled brightly as she took the hoodie off and threw it behind the couch.

"People say she looks like Jenna McMahon wouldn't you agree King?" Randy asked looking at the camera with a smile.

"Little do they know, it is Jenna McMahon." Jenna said taking off the sun glasses and putting them on her head. "Surprise!" she added.

The crowd was shocked because Jenna was the last person they would think would marry Orton. Jenna waved at the camera and gave a sneaky smile.

"Everything is going to go just the way I want it them too." Jenna said grabbing a hold of Randy's hand. "As the whole McMahon-Helmsley era happened, It's time for other McMahon to take her self known and what better way to do it by marrying the one man my family despises. So Hunter I hope your ready because not only do you have to deal with Randy, you have to deal with Jenna McMahon-Orton." She added.

The crowd was boring loudly as their new favorite was now siding with the enemy.

**~*RAW in the Arena*~**

The camera showed Big Show and Edge shaking hands. "My Time Is Now" hit and the crowd jumped to their feet as John Cena walked out with Bella Angel behind him. She waved at the fans as they cheered for her. She walked down the ramp clapping hands with some.

"Bella doesn't need to be near the ring with those two men ready to strike." King said looking at the ring.

John held the ropes open and she slipped in and looked at other people in the ring. Vickie looked at her with a glare. Bella waved at her as she stood beside John.

"What are you doing here Cena?" Edge asked as he stood beside The Big Show. "Your not in the match it is over with." He added.

"You didn't tell them?" John asked looking at Vickie with a smile. "Should I tell them or are you going to tell them." He added.

The camera went to Vickie who was a little scared.

"Let's get rid of this leach." Edge said hitting Big Show's arm.

Bella moved out of the way as they went but Vickie stops them and looks at them.

"I invited him out here." Vickie said as Edge and Big Show looked at her with a confused look on their faces. "It's only fair that Cena competes for the title at Wrestlemania." She added.

Big show grabbed a microphone and looked at Vickie.

"I am the number one contender not him." Big show shouted looking at her.

The camera went to John and Bella who were looking at each other.

"I interrupted the signing on Smackdown, not because I don't like you, everyone knows I don't like you guys." John said as the crowd cheered. "I came because I had a piece of information for Vickie. I told Vickie that I loved her." He added.

The camera showed Bella with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth. Vickie was shown confused as the crowd was trying to the confession.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bella asked looking at John in front of her. "Are you blind? I'm pregnant with your son and you're wanting to be with the bull dog lady? Are you serious?" She added.

"I know it's weird they might be legally married." John said looking at her. "I can't who I fall in love with. I know you felt it too Vickie and if you didn't then you wouldn't have let me sign that contract." He added.

Bella looked at Edge and Big Show who were in shock with what he said. She shook her head and quickly got out of the ring shaking her head as she looked at the ring as John stood there. She got to the top of the ramp and looked at the ring as the crowd was confused.

"My heart wants two things." John said looking at her. "I want the world title and I want Vickie. And I love you Vickie." He added once more.

He got out of the ring as he watched Bella who was at the top of the ramp with her hands on her hips and looking very pissed off.

"STOP!" shouted Edge looking at him. "You don't love her, you are just worming your way into Wrestlemania. And it won't work Vickie is going to rip up the contract baby come on." He added.

Vickie shakes her head and doesn't move and says she can't.

"Your right Edge, I don't love her." John said as the crowd cheered. "The sight of her makes me sick." He added.

Bella was shown letting out a breath and wiped her forehead laughing.

"You see Vickie I was in my hometown." John said looking dead at the ring. "I have friends, the guy who takes the tickets, the guy who sells the shirt, and even the guy who works the security camera." He added.

A video played on the PA making Bella gag on the stage. She looked at the ring and shuddered as the video finished.

"Vickie you got some 'splainin to doooo." John said as the crowd cheered loudly.

John walked backwards to where Bella was standing and kissed her lips gently. She slapped his arm and looked at the ring as Big Show got out of the ring looking a bit shocked.

**~*Back In St. Louis.*~**

The camera shows Randy and Jenna watching the match very closely as the second time Triple H doesn't show up.

"You shouldn't be smiling. He left you guys down he left everyone in the area down!" Randy shouted with a pissed off voice. "I gave him too much credit, I guess that means if he didn't show up tonight that means he won't show up at Wrestlemania either. If he doesn't show up at Wrestlemania I am going to send him to the hospital." He added.

Right as he finished his comment there was a dock on the door. Randy tells Jenna to answer it. She nodded at him and got up from the couch and walked over to the door. After about five seconds he stopped.

"DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!!" Randy shouted getting up from the couch in a hurry.

The camera moved to show Jenna let out a loud scream and her fall to the floor on her butt. Triple H used the sledge hammer to open the door even further. Randy quickly tries to grab Jenna but she moves and takes off running her self. Triple H takes off after Randy who takes off running. Triple H looks around the house with the sledge hammer in hand.

"Where is Orton?" Triple H asked looking at the woman who was apart of the crew.

She shrugged and he walked away from her trying to figure out where was Randy. He grabbed a guy and repeated the question who quickly shrugged for an answer. He walked around the house once more and walked into the kitchen. He smiled a little bit but quickly turned into a pissed off look as he bent down it showed Jenna holding onto her cell phone for dear life.

"Where in the hell is Randy?" Hunter asked as he took the cell phone from her and threw it to the ground. "Where is Randy?!" he added.

Jenna looked at him with a scared face then looked at him.

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman would you?" Jenna asked looking at him.

He quickly moved away from her to search for Randy around the house once more. Randy attacked Hunter from a place under the stairs with a golf club in his hand. They start fighting back and forth as Jenna was screaming for them to stop. Triple H grabbed Orton and threw him over the black leather couch onto the wall with a loud thud. Jenna could be heard screaming.

"Hunter, stop it!" shouted Jenna looking at him.

"Too Late." Hunter replied.

He grabbed a hold of Randy and threw him out of the window. Jenna let out a huge scream as Triple H looked at her and got out of the house through the same window that Randy had been thrown from.

"Hunter please just stop." Jenna said as she tried to climb out of the window.

She got out of the house with help of some people and she was in the yard trying to get Hunter to stop. He started to kick Randy over and over again in his stomach. The cops pull up and Triple H put his hands behind his head and looked directly at Jenna who was standing over Randy. As the cops put Hunter in handcuffs Randy jumped up and attacked once more.

"Randy stop." Jenna said as the cops were pushing them apart.

Jenna watched at her brother in law was getting put in the back of a cop car and her husband was getting pushed back into their house screaming at Hunter. The camera showed Jenna's face with a huge grin on it as she stood in between the two men as they were raising hell.


	37. Chapter 37

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it....Read and Review...Read and Enjoy.....Enjoy..**

* * *

"Are you really pregnant?" Krista asked looking at Jenna from across the table.

"Yes but the only problem is I'm four months and who was I with 4 months ago?" Jenna asked moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Dave." Krista said looking at her with a little nod. "Are you going to tell Dave?" She added.

Jenna shrugged and took a deep breathe.

"I am not sure honestly." Jenna replied taking a sip of her orange juice. "Randy said that we did it while I was you know a little out of it so It's a 50/50 chance one of them is." She added.

"Damn Maury WWE Style." Krista replied with a little laugh.

Jenna laughed at her a little bit as Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind me I'm going to get something to eat then I have to run." Randy said kissing Jenna's lips.

"Ok have fun." Jenna said as he grabbed a few things and ran out of the house.

Krista looked at Jenna with a raised eyebrow.

"He has to go do a photo shoot I think." Jenna said looking at her.

"You think?" Krista asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"I am not his keep Krista." Jenna said shaking her head. "I'm his wife not his mother." She added.

Krista nodded at her and took a sip of her sundrop.

"You are always drinking that." Jenna said shaking her head. "It's either that or tea." She added.

"I'm craving it leave me alone." Krista said laughing. "John goes to NC to get it every time he goes through there." She added.

Jenna couldn't help but laugh. John was already getting into the role of being a father. He was getting Krista anything and everything she wanted if she was craving it.

"When we got here last night before got to your house I was like I want some Reese ice cream so he pulled over without a question to a Wal-Mart and quickly got in and out with some of my favorite." Krista said looking at her.

"That would explain why it's in my freezer when I didn't buy any of it." Jenna said with a nod and a laugh.

Krista nodded at her with a smile on her face.

"You will have Randy wrapped around your finger when you start having this out of the blue cravings." Krista said with a smile. "It is great." She added.

"I don't think I will do that." Jenna replied shaking her head.

Right as Krista went to say something there was a knock on the door. Jenna shook her head as she got up and walked to the door and opened the door to see Dave standing there looking back at her.

"You just missed Randy." Jenna said looking at him.

"I am not here to see Randy." Dave said looking at her.

Jenna looked up at her ex boyfriend with a confused look on her face.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked looking at him.

Dave pulled a single rose from behind his back and held it out. Jenna looked at the rose and took it and put it on the table beside the door.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked once again.

"I heard you were four months pregnant." Dave said looking at her. "That means that, that baby is mine." He added.

"David, there is a 50/50 chance that it could be." Jenna said looking up at him. "I slept with Randy when I was out of it as people say so it's a 50/50 chance. And I would rather have Randy be the father of my children." She added.

Dave looked down at her and nodded slightly.

"So you would rather have a man who has anger problems then a man who can give you all you want and more." Dave said nodding.

"I would rather be with a man who has anger problems because I can calm him down." Jenna said with a serious tone and face. "I would never want to have children with a man who takes a ring back and gives it to a ring rat because I was in a coma." She added.

Krista walked up behind Jenna and touched her stomach.

"Why hello David." Krista said looking at him with a smile.

"Hello Krista how is pregnant life treating you?" Dave asked looking down at his friend's fiancée.

"Great. I'm having a boy." Krista said rubbing her stomach in circles. "And I'll make sure my son isn't like his dad's friends who are a whore." She added.

Dave laughed at her comment then looked at Jenna.

"Just know that if I am proven to be the father I will be around." Dave said looking at her.

"David, if you are proven to be the father, I will somehow and in someway to make sure you never get near my kid." Jenna said looking at him. "You see, Randy will be the father either by paper or by blood." She added.

"And I will take you to court for everything you are worth which isn't much." Dave said as he took his glasses off. "I'll get the judge to see you are a unfit mother by making sure the judge gets to see Randy's anger issues." He added.

Jenna laughed a little bit while Krista stood there trying to keep her cool and not say anything because this was Jenna's fight.

"I am worth more then you ever will be." Jenna said putting her hands on her hips. "I dare you take me to court Dave because you see what you don't know is I have somebody who willing to make sure I keep my child away from you." She added.

"Who is that?" Dave asked bending down to her level.

"You're ex wife Angie." Jenna said with a smile. "You see Dave, I might not get along with her but we've came to a agreement that if this child is yours she will help me keep it away by telling the court EVERYTHING you done to her." She added.

Krista let out a little laugh making Dave look at her.

"And I will make sure the court knows that she wasn't all innocent." Dave said nodding. "Jenna, that baby is mine and if your so called husband as something to say about it I'll shut him up." He added.

"You will?" Randy asked walking up behind his friend. "Your willing to shut me up if this child is yours?" he added.

Dave nodded at him.

"Dave you are my friend but Jenna is my wife now and that child she is pregnant with will be mine." Randy said looking at him. "Either by blood or by paper but that child is will never even think twice about you." He added.

"Don't worry Randall I won't steal your wife she will come running." Dave said with a smile. "After all that is what she did when she was with Matt Hardy." He added.

Jenna went to attack him but Krista grabbed her friend's waist and held onto her.

"David, I wouldn't touch you with a 100 foot pole." Jenna said with a hiss and trying to get him.

"If I am not mistaken, you've touched me and begged for more." Dave said with a wink.

Krista held on tighter and looked at Randy then at Dave who was smiling.

"Get the hell out of my yard now." Randy said looking at him. "I do not want you to come near my wife again EVER." He added.

"Don't worry Randy I'll see you very soon." Dave said putting his glasses back on.

"Yes, I will and it will be me kicking your ass from one side of the ring to the other." Randy said as he looked at him.

Dave smiled and went to touch Jenna's stomach and Jenna punched him in the jaw making him back up away from her. Krista and Randy were both smiling at her.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Jenna said looking at him.

"Why not? You're carrying my child." Dave said with a laugh.

Krista let her go after she told her too. Jenna looked down at ground then look at Dave with a smile.

"I know who the father of my baby is." Jenna said with a smile. "And it isn't you. Take me to court Dave and you won't beat me because there isn't a damn thing you can do about me winning." She added.

"Damn Lita much?" Dave asked with a little laugh.

Jenna looked at Randy and grabbed his hand.

"The father of my baby is Randy Orton, This will be a 4th generation superstar and I'll be proud to be it's mother." Jenna said touching her stomach. "If I was pregnant by you I'd think I'd freak out and leave the country because I wouldn't want m child to know his father is nothing but a punk ass bitch." She added.

" It keep Jenna keep talking shit because it will catch up with you." Dave said nodding at her.

Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm sure it will but until that time comes Dave get the hell out of my fucking life and stay the hell out of it!" Jenna said looking at him. "I am happily married to the man of my dreams and that is more then I can say for you." She added.

Krista clapped at the comment and smiled.

"You heard the pregnant lady of the house get the hell out of here." Krista said with a smile.

Dave shook his head and walked off to his car. Randy looked at Jenna who looked as if she could kill somebody.

"That was hot." Randy whispered in her ear making a smile bright on her face.

"I'm glad you think so." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Krista shook her head as the three of them walked into the house.

"I forgot something here and I'm glad I came when I did because I don't think I want to get a call from Krista here saying you're in for killing Dave." Randy said with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't have to kill him if he wouldn't start his shit." Jenna said grabbing the rose.

She walked into the kitchen and quickly threw the rose into the trash.

"I love you." Randy said with a smile. "I don't doubt it ever." He added.

Jenna smiled at him as he stole a kiss and quickly grabbed something from upstairs. He kissed her once more then quickly left the house locking the door behind him.

"Sometimes I wonder about the two of you." Krista said with a nod.

"And sometimes I wonder about you, you're the one who is eating ranch dressing on eggs." Jenna said making a gagging sound.


	38. Chapter 38

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. I am sorry that I haven't updated soon but I've been busi with school since my finals are this up coming weeking and I've had things I need to do. And I recently learned about Andrew "Test" Martin passing away that really shocked me and my muse really stopped working. But I used him in the story not to make anybody sad, I am doing it because this is my way of letting it out and saying my finial Farewell to a very talented man who will be missed. RIP Andrew "Test" Martin...**

* * *

"What in the hell is your problem?" Jenna asked looking Dave who was sitting down at a table. "Do you seriously want me to kick your ass?" she added.

Dave looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"What is your problem this time?" Dave asked shaking his head.

"Dave, you went and told the people in the locker room that I was getting a divorce and I'm going to be with you so we can have this baby together." Jenna said with a glare. "Have you lost your damn Filipino Greek mixed mind? I am not and I repeat in front of everyone in this room. I will never be with you again." She added.

Dave laughed a little bit then took a sip of his water.

"Trust me Jenna, you will sooner then later realize that I am the one you should be with." Dave replied looking at her.

"And trust me Dave, I never will." Jenna said looking down at him with an intense look. "I am happy married to a man who more of a man is then you ever will be." She added.

"Are you sure about that?" Dave asked with a smirk up at her. "Are you sure you handle him snapping at you at any moment? Or how about snapping at the child your carrying because it does something wrong because it don't know better." He added.

Jenna looked around catering area and put her hands down on the table with force.

"Listen here David and listen very fucking closely." Jenna said with a hiss. "My husband isn't perfect and I am not perfect either. You sure as hell aren't perfect. Nobody in this damn room is perfect. Shut the hell up Chris Jericho you are not even fucking perfect." She added without looking away from Dave.

"I am a hell of a lot better then Randy is." Dave said not taking his eyes off of his former lover. "That child is mine and I know you know it too." He added

Jenna shook her head at him and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"David I am not pregnant with your baby." Jenna said looking at her. "I am pregnant with Randy's child and there is no way in hell I am pregnant with yours. Trust me David this child in me is Randys rather its blood which I'm sure it will be or by paper which my lawyer is already doing the papers to make sure you're not in this child's life is you are proven to be father." She added.

"Don't you have to go an ultrasound?" Dave asked with a grin. "Can I come?" he added.

"The hell you can't." Jenna said with a growl. "But seriously next time you want to tell your big macho friends that you're expecting a kid make sure the female isn't me because I don't ever want to have sex with you again. EVER!" she added.

Jenna quickly walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Dave leaned back against the chair with a smile on his face. Jenna turned the corner and took a deep breath. Her phone started to vibrate making her jump. She saw that it was her friend Andrew's sister Katelyn was calling.

"Hey Kate." Jenna said as she stopped walking dead in her tracks. "Wait calm down. What?" she added.

Her eyes widen and she quickly put her hand over her mouth. She leaned against the wall as the tears started to fall harder.

"No no no I'll tell Krista." Jenna said between her sobs. "We will be there as soon as we can." She added.

Jenna put the phone in her pocket and started to cry harder. She put her hands over her face and slid down the wall to the floor. She brought her legs to her chest and hide her face from any one who happened to walk by.

"Jenna?" Krista asked walking closer. "Are you ok?" she added.

Krista bent down in front of her and touched her friend's arm. Jenna looked up with tears running down her face.

"What happen? Did Dave say something?" Krista asked with a serious tone. "I'll go get Randy and John to kick his ass." She added pointing towards the locker room.

Jenna put her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and stood up with the help of Krista who was racking her brain trying to figure out why she was crying.

"I just got a call from Katelyn you know Andrew's sister?" Jenna said looking at her friend trying to calm her self down. "The cops found Andrew dead yesterday in his apartment." She added.

"WHAT!?!?!" shouted Krista said looking at her. "You have to be kidding me." She added.

Krista looked at Jenna who was shaking her head no. She backed up away from Jenna and quickly the tears started to fall down her cheek. Andrew was a close friend of Krista more then Jenna because they dated before in the past and they had a child together that was born a still born.

"You can't be serious." Krista said looking at her.

Jenna went to say something to her friend when Barbie walked out of the women's locker room in tears. Krista looked up at the woman who she once wanted to kill. Quickly all three of the women quickly hugged each other. Krista grabbed a hold of Barbie and quickly held onto her. Jenna held onto both of them. After about ten minutes of just crying and holding each other they backed away and looked at each other.

"I am going to be going to Tampa." Barbie said looking at them. "I am was wondering if all three of us could go together." She added.

"I'll go." Krista said quickly. "Jenna, if you don't want to you don't have to go." She added.

Jenna looked down at the floor then back up.

"Andrew was one of my best friends and both of you know that." Jenna said looking at the two of them standing in front of her. "I know I am a complete bitch to you Barbie but you made him happy for the time you guys were together but he was one of my best friends." She added as the tears started to fall once more.

She quickly wiped them away as she noticed John and Randy were walking down the hallway.

"Hey, are you three ok?" Randy asked walking up to his wife.

Jenna just shook her head and turned her face away from him. John looked at his soon to be wife and Barbie who had make up running down her face.

"Ok what is going on seriously?" John asked looking at the three of them.

"Andrew passed away." Barbie said looking at Jenna who was now crying harder in the arms of her husband.

Krista held onto John's waist and buried her face into his neck. Barbie looked around took a deep breath. John held his other arm up and pulled her to him. Randy looked at John and shook his head as Jenna tired to calm her self down.

"I've got to go to the doctor today to see the baby today for the first time but now I'm not sure if I want to go." Jenna said as she laid her head on Randy's chest.

"I think it would be a good idea if the baby was a boy we should name him at least Andrew Patrick." Randy said looking down at her.

Jenna looked at him with a little smile and kissed his lips gently. Barbie and Krista smiled at them.

"I want Barbie and Krista to come with me then if it's ok with you I want to go Tampa." Jenna said looking at him.

"Go not a problem." Randy said a nod. "Go be with his family." He added.

Once more Jenna kissed him on his lips very gently. Krista laughed as Barbie shook her head. It was hard to see Randy Orton so gentle with a woman. It was a odd site for Barbie to see. She quickly looked away.

"Ok we have to go and I'll talk you on the cell phone when we are done ok?" Jenna said with a smile.

Randy nodded at her as she grabbed a hold of Krista's hand. Quickly the three of the women left the men alone standing in the hall way.

"Are you sure your ok with her going to Tampa?" John asked looking at his friend.

"She has got to grieve and you know she won't do it in front of me." Randy said looking at her. "And if she needs me I'm only a phone call away and I'll come running to her." He added.

"And you say I'm pussy whipped." John said shaking his head.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked off leaving his friend standing there.

"What? It's true!" shouted John loudly. "You are pussy whipped." He added.


	39. Chapter 39

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Sorry about the long wait for an update but I have been busi with school and babysitting my nephew that is it. Readn and Enjoy..Read and Review...Enjoy**

* * *

Jenna looked at the monitor with amazement as the doctor was showing her a 3D picture of her baby. She turned her attention to Krista and Barbie who were both taking turns remember Andrew.

"Mrs. Orton, it seems like your babies are doing great." Doctor Carter said with a grin.

"Babies?" All three women said at the same time making him laugh.

He nodded at them and quickly pointed at both.

"Your having twins." Doctor Carter said with a nod. "You what it seems like to be a boy and a little girl." he added.

"Twins?" Jenna asked in shock. "There are two in me?" She added.

"Yes Ma'am you are going to be eating for three." Doctor Carter said with a knock. "I am going to print the picture out for you as well as a little video to hear the heart beat." he add.

He wiped the jelly stuff from her stomach and walked out leaving the three of them alone. Barbie and Krista walked over to Jenna who was looking at them.

"I'm pregnant with the spawn of Orton isn't that enough?" Jenna asked shaking her head.

"Spawn?" Krista asked looking at her. "I thought you were wanting to be pregnant by your husband." She added.

"I do! I love Randy but being pregnant with two instead of one is hard to take in!" Jenna said pulling her shirt down. "I don't know what I am going to do with two! At once! I can barely handle a IED man now throw in two kids! I'm going to dye." She added.

Barbie laughed at the comment then shook her head.

"You aren't going to dye I promise." Krista said touching her friend's stomach. "You've got me and John who will keep Randy in line." she added.

"I am grateful for a second chance to have a family Kris don't get me wrong." Jenna said as she got down from the table. "I am just worried that Randy will run away after finding out about the baby becoming babies." she added.

Barbie went to say something when Jenna's cell phone went off. Jenna looked at the cell phone to see that it was Randy calling her.

"Answer it." Krista said with a smile.

Jenna looked around the room then flipped the phone opened.

"Hey baby." Jenna said with a smile.

"_How are you doing?" Randy asked. _

"I am doing great but I am not going to go to Tampa with the girls because I need to talk to you." Jenna said with smile.

"_Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Randy asked quickly with a sound of worry in his voice. _

"We are all fine." Jenna said with a little laugh. "I just want to talk to you." she added.

"_Alright baby I'll see you back here at the arena." Randy said hanging up. _

Jenna hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"We aren't going to go to Tampa until after maybe Monday." Barbie said looking at them.

"I am not sure if I am going to go but if Randy takes the news of me being pregnant with twins good then I'll go but if he doesn't then I'm not going to go." Jenna said with a nod.

Doctor Carter walked into the room holding the picture and dvd out.

"Here you go Jenna." Doctor Carter said with a nod.

She took them and put them in her purse looking at him with a smile.

"Congratulations on the twins." Doctor Carter said with a smile. "I know that you travel for your job and I'm just going to tell you that maybe between 7 and 8 months I would like for you to return to your home and get ready for your little ones to ready." he added.

"I planned on doing that actually." Jenna said with a nod. "But I have got to get going and I'm going to explain to my husband that I'm having twins." she added.

He nodded at the three of them walked out of the room. Krista looked at the doctor with a smile as she walked out of the room. Jenna pulled her keys out from her pocket book and yawned.

"How should I tell him?" Jenna asked looking at the women as they walked across the parking lot.

"Why don't you come out and tell him look instead of one there are two?" Barbie asked looking at her.

"Barbie, Randy is somebody who we need to take things slow with or make him feel like he just took his time to get it ." Krista said with a nod.

Barbie nodded at her as they got into Jenna's rental car. Jenna turned the car on and looked at Krista who grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze letting her know that everything was going to be ok. She quickly pulled out of the parking lot thinking of ways to tell her husband he was going to a father to twins.

**~*Arena Parking Lot*~**

Jenna pulled into the parking lot waving at some of the fans who were lined up for the show. She pulled into the parking spot from before and looked at Krista who grinned.

"Come on let's go tell Randy he is going to be Papa twice!" Krista said with a cheesy grin.

"Don't do that you look like Cena way to much." Jenna said pointing at her friend.

"I'm having his baby and getting married what do you expect?" Krista asked laughing.

Barbie and Jenna laughed for a second as they got out of the car. Krista stopped in her tracks as she turned the corner of the car to see Samantha with her very visible pregnant stomach out.

"Look who is here." Krista said making the other two look.

Jenna looked to where Krista was pointing and her eyes narrowed as she saw the woman who was claiming to be pregnant by her husband.

"You can't touch her." Krista said looking at her.

"And why not?" Jenna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because your both pregnant." Barbie said looking at her.

Jenna looked at Samantha who was grinned and touched her stomach. Jenna pulled her shirt up and showed off her stomach letting her know she was pregnant too.

"I've got two." Jenna shouted as she walked into the building with Krista and Barbie behind her.

Samantha growled as she looked at the fans who were cheering the pregnant divas who were dissing her.

"Now come on let's go find Papa Orton." Krista said linking her arms with Jenna's. "Because I want to be here when I see you tell him." She added.

"Ok then let's go find him." Jenna said as she noticed Barbie was walking away on her cell phone.

Quickly finding the male's locker room Jenna knocked loudly.

"Ok two pregnant women are coming in so cover up!" shouted Jenna asked as she slowly opened the door.

John and Randy were in the corner talking to each other while the others were getting ready. Jenna jogged over to Randy and kissed his lips gently.

"Are you sure that you and the baby are fine?" Randy asked touching her ever growing stomach.

Jenna giggled and nodded as she looked at Krista.

"We three are fine." Jenna said rubbing her stomach in circles.

"Ok making su…Wait did you say three?" Randy asked looking down at his wife.

As she nodded Jenna pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to him. Randy quickly looked over the picture as he noticed Baby A and baby B where pointed out.

"We're having twins." Jenna said with a smile. "A little boy and a little girl." she added.

Randy looked at the picture then back at her several times. Krista looked at John who had cheesy grinning on his face.

"Way to go bro you done it twice at once!" John said hitting his back. "At least we know your little buddies work over time since it's twins." he added.

Jenna and Randy looked at him with a blank face.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!" John said holding his hands up.

"Shut John." Krista said laughing.

John stepped away from his friend with his head down. Randy went to say something when the door opened to show Samantha standing there with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mickie." Samantha said as she walked into the room.

Jenna turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked looking at her.

"I'm here to tell Randy that I have the results of the DNA test." Samantha said pulling out the paper work from her purse.

"And what? The father of your kid is the dog?" John asked before he could stop himself.

"Shut the hell up John nobody asked you!" Samantha shouted at him.

Jenna rolled her eyes and took the papers from Samantha before she could protest. Quickly opening them she looked over the paper.

"Well who is the father?" Samantha asked looking at her with a cocky grin.

"Neither." Jenna said turning the paper around. "99.9% Randal Keith Orton isn't the father and Nathan is 99.9% not the father either." she added.

Samantha's eyes were wide as Jenna showed her the paper.

"Now if you don't mind get the hell out of the locker room where me and Randy can be happy about the fact that I am pregnant with twins." Jenna said turning her around.


	40. Chapter 40

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Sorry about the long wait for an update but I have been busi with school and babysitting my nephew that is it. Readn and Enjoy..Read and Review...Enjoy**

* * *

Jenna closed the door with a slam as Samantha walked out of the locker room. Jenna turned around to see Randy staring at the paper in his hands that had the test results on it. Krista looked at Jenna as she walked closer to her husband.

"Randy?" Jenna asked as she touched his arm. "Are you ok?" she added.

"Am I ok? The girl who was supposedly pregnant with my child cheated on me with my brother and neither of us are the father." Randy said looking at her. "How the hell do you think I feel?" he added.

Jenna looked at John and Krista then back at her husband.

"She can leave us alone now." Jenna said looking up at him. "We are having our own little family Randy. We have twins on the way baby." She added.

"Are you sure they are even mine?" Randy snapped her with a glare. "For all we know they could be Dave's kids. We both know you slept with both us and you are just like Samantha you don't know who the hell your babies father is. Hell for all I know you could be wishing he was the father instead of me." He added.

Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her self down. She didn't want to do anything that would put the babies in danger. Her temper got the best of her and she looked up with a pissed off glare in her eyes.

"Randall Keith Orton I am not going to be like any of the damn bitches you've dated in the past!" Jenna said stepping closer to him. "I am pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. And frankly if you think I want David to be the father of my children you are sadly mistaken. Right now I don't want you or him." she added.

Turning on her heels she quickly walked out of the locker room slamming the door.

"Are you really that damn stupid?" Krista asked looking at him with a glare. "Jenna was so damn worried about what you would think about her being pregnant with twins. What in the hell are you thinking? I don't think you did!" She added.

"Baby stay out of this." John said touching her arm.

"Stay out of it?" Krista asked with a sharp tongue. "He is so fucking stupid or retarded or something! He needs to go after her!" She added.

"I don't need to do anything." Randy said looking at her. "However you can do the smart thing and get the hell out of the men's locker room." he added.

Krista looked at him with a glare then quickly walked out of the locker room. John looked at Randy then quickly grabbed his friend by his throat putting him against the wall.

"You ever speak to my soon to be wife like that Randy I'll kick your ass without even fucking thinking!" John said as he tighten his hand around his friend's throat. "You had no right to talk to Jenna like that and frankly it wouldn't shock me if Jenna just walks out of the show tonight without doing anything." he added.

The rest of the guys in the locker room tried to get John to let him go. He quickly tighten the grip around the throat cutting off his air way.

"Let him go." Cody said trying to pull John off.

John quickly let him go and punched him in the stomach causing his friend to double over.

"That was for Jenna." John said walking away from Randy who slid down the wall.

Jenna screamed loudly as she turned the corner to see Samantha talking to her ex Dave.

"I got the test back and neither of them are the father that means you are the father." Samantha said looking up at him.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked as he ran his hand over his face.

Samantha nodded at him then quickly turned to see Jenna standing there with wide eyes. Dave looked to see Jenna standing there.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jenna said shaking her head. "You left me for a ring rat and took my engagement ring from me to give to the ring rat. But you also slept with Samantha Randy's ex? You are slut and David you are a piece of shit." She added.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she walked away from the two people standing in the hallway in shocked that she knew their secret now.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked as she walked up to her friend.

"Put it like this, I just found that Dave is the father of Samantha's baby and I don't know about mine and I pray to god that it's Randy even if he huge damn stubborn self center asshole." Jenna said with a growl.

Krista laughed at the comment and put her arm around her shoulder. They started to walk when Cody quickly turned the corner breathing heavily.

"Come on!" Cody said grabbing a hold of Jenna's wrist. "John and Randy are fighting. I mean fist fight." he added.

Both girls took off running leaving Cody standing there without warning. Jenna opened the door to see Randy and John rolling around on the floor throwing punching.

"John stop it!" shouted Krista as they busted into the locker room.

"Randal." Jenna said moving around as the guys were fighting.

More of the guys ran into the room trying to pull the guys apart. Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and screamed really loud like Melina making everyone stop moving including John and Randy on the floor.

"You say you are men but you are acting like damn school kids fighting over a damn spot in line." Jenna said glaring at them. "Grow the hell up. Why the hell are you fighting?" she added.

"He had no right to talk to you the way he done." John said as some of the guys pulled him away from Randy who had breathing very heavily.

Jenna nodded at him and looked at Krista who had her arms crossed over her chest and looking at them with a pissed glare.

"John I thank you for standing up for me but let me deal with Randy in my way which is walking off." Jenna said looking at him. "Randy knows when he steps over the line he knows his limits." she added.

He glared at Randy who was now leaning against the wall looking at everyone in front of him. Jenna looked at him with a glare.

"You aren't the father of Samantha's baby woahoo get over it." Jenna said with a growl. "Be happy that your friend Dave is." she added.

"Dave is the father of Samantha's baby?" Randy and John asked the same time.

Krista nodded at them while Jenna looked down at the ground.

"If you want a test now Randy I will go and get the test done now so we can find out who it is." Jenna said touching her stomach. "I don't want to be one of those mom's who go on Maury to find out who the father is. But I have a feeling who I know who the father of my babies are." she added.

"Who?" John asked before he could stop himself.

Jenna walked over to Randy and bent down and touched his knee with a smile.

"This man right here even though he is a asshole sometimes." Jenna said with a little smile. "I love you Randy you know that. Sometimes you are hard to deal with but it's ok because I'd rather deal with you then be without you." she added.

Randy grabbed her face pulling her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I didn't fall in love with some simple man who is perfect." Jenna said with little smile. "I fell head over heels in love with a man who isn't perfect and he gave me the greatest thing in the world." She added.

"What did he give you?" Randy asked looking at his wife.

She smiled brightly and put her hand over his heart.

"He gave me his heart trusting me enough not to break it." Jenna said with now a huge smile.

"Awwwwwwww." John said as he wiped away a fake tears. "Enough love dovey crap." he added.

Krista elbowed him in his stomach making him shut up. Jenna kissed Randy's lips gently and smiled at him.

"Come on Mr. Orton we've got things we need to do." Jenna said as she helped him up.

"No quickies!" shouted John as the couple went to leave the locker room.

Jenna turned around and looked at John with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't worry, we don't do quickies we do super quickies it don't like 13 seconds like it does you and your hand." Jenna said with a wink.

Krista and Randy busted out laughing at her comment.

"It's 30 as well so 43 seconds nice John." Jenna said as she walked out of the locker room with Randy behind her.


	41. Chapter 41

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. I have been trying to update as much as I can because I don't knwo when I'll be able to post becuase of things I've got to do. But Read and Enjoy...Read and REview...and Enjoy....goodnite guys..**

* * *

~*Raw*~

"What is Jenna doing out here?" asked King as the camera went to the crowd to see Jenna running through it and over the wall.

She quickly slid into the ring and put her body over Cody causing Randy to scream at her to get out of the ring.

"NO!" shouted Jenna as she looked at him. "Hunter you got to stop this." she added.

"I do?" Triple H asked loud enough the camera picked it up. "Why? So you can cause your family more trouble?" he added.

Jenna looked up at him with a blank face and she covered Cody's body.

"Stop it.' Jenna said with a growl. "You wouldn't hurt or hit a pregnant woman would you?" she added.

Hunter looked at the crowd who were chanting for him to hit her. She swallowed hard as he pulled her up by her hair making her scream. The camera went to Randy was trying to get into the cage but Hunter kept hitting the cage with the hammer.

"Don't you touch her!" shouted Randy with a hiss.

Jenna tried to get away from him but Hunter held tighter on her hair making her go backwards to him. Hunter looked at Randy then back at Jenna was now pleading with him not to hit her with the sledge hammer. Hunter threw her to the mat and went to hit her when Cody quickly jumped in the way taking the blow. Jenna screamed loudly in horror as she checked on Cody. She looked up at Hunter who was pissed off.

"Come on Jenna you want to get involved you will be involved." Hunter said trying to grab her.

"Hunter don't touch me." Jenna said running to a corner and quickly jumped up on the top turnbuckle and quickly pulling her self up.

Hunter watched her as she crawled over the top of the cage and to the side. Jenna watched him closely as she climbed down slowly. Randy quickly made his way over to her and helped her down. Jenna looked at him then back in the cage as Hunter was now beating up Cody.

"STOP IT!" shouted Jenna as she looked at Hunter as they walked around the cage.

Hunter quickly pinned Cody and looked at Randy, Jenna, and Ted who were all worried about Cody who was knocked out. Randy and Hunter got nose to nose at the cage. Hunter jumped up to the wall of the cage and climbed it as the crowd was cheering his name. Jenna went around to the door of the cage and started to shake it trying to get it open. Randy grabbed a hold of his wife by her wrist pulling her away from the cage.

"We got to get Cody!" Jenna said trying to protest.

"We will get him later!" Randy said looking dead at her.

She got the hint and quickly followed Randy and Ted up the ramp.

~*Backstage*~

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" Randy asked looking at Jenna. "I only thought you were suppose to be out of the ring before the cage even finished lowering." he added.

"Vince caught me right before I was suppose to go out and told me do it like that." Jenna said nodding at him. "I told him about me being pregnant and he said that he trusted Hunter not to hurt me physically." She added.

Randy nodded at her and touched her stomach making her smile.

"So we are having twins?" Randy asked looking down at his wife.

"Uh huh." Jenna said with a grin. "We have one boy and one girl." she added.

Randy bent down and kissed her stomach making the people walking past them go awe. Jenna laughed at him then pulled him away from her stomach and kissed her lips gently.

"Now tell me right now Randy do you want me to go and get the DNA test done as soon as possible so we can stop wondering?" Jenna asked looking at him with a serious face.

"Yes I know that sounds selfish of me." Randy said while Jenna shook her head.

"It's not selfish Randy." Jenna said as they started walking. "We both want to find out who the father is so we can get it all behind us." she added.

Randy nodded at her as he grabbed her hand as the medics brought Cody to the back on a stretcher.

"Hey." Jenna said as he slowly sat up. "Didn't scare you to badly when I covered your body with mine did I?" she added laughing.

"I was waiting on Randy to get into the cage by pass Paul and attack me." Cody said laughing.

Jenna busted out laughing and looked at Randy who walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry Cody, I know who she comes home too." Randy said with a grin on his face.

"I know who too." Cody said laughing. "Your wife who you knocked and worked over time you've got two at once!' he added.

"Ok John Cena Jr." Jenna said before she could stop herself. "I happen to like the idea of being pregnant with two and I think that Orton here likes better then me." she added.

Randy looked at Cody with a grin on his face

"Oh course I do, I've got 2 fourth generations stars on my hands." Randy said with a cock smile.

Jenna shook her head and rolled her eyes as he finished his comment.

"Come on let's go get changed because I have somethings I want to do." Jenna said with a little giggle.

"Oh lord I didn't want to picture you guys having sex!" shouted Ted covering his eyes.

"That is kind of funny I mean I am pregnant so we did sleep together." Jenna said laughing. "What did you think we did? Used a turkey baster?" she added with a even harder laugh.

Randy couldn't keep a straight face and busted out laughing along with a few others in the back. Krista walked up and held up a turkey baster with a grin.

"You left this at my house and I'm sure you might need it." Krista said with a wink.

Jenna took it and looked at Randy.

"Come on baby let's go get you basted." Jenna said with a giggle and pulling him to the locker room.


	42. Chapter 42

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy......Enjoy guys..**

* * *

"Ok you two sex rabbits stop." Jenna said as she looked at John and Krista who were making out in the hallway of the doctors office. "We are going to find out who the father of my children is." She added.

John and Krista broke up and looked at Jenna who was trying to appear calm. Randy wasn't able to be there so Jenna was having the hopes of two people.

"Calm down Chicka." John said looking up at her. "The doctors said that they had the results today so just calm down." He added.

"You're telling me to calm down when I'm the one who is finding out who the father of my twins are." Jenna said with a growl. "Until you have to experience that then I'll calm down." She added.

Krista laughed a little bit and stood up from the chair and hugged her friend. She went to say something when Doctor Brady walked into the lobby.

"Mrs. Orton?" Doctor Brady asked looking around.

Jenna moved away from the wall and looked at him with hope in her eyes. Krista and John followed their friend into the back of the doctor's office. Jenna walked into the room behind the Doctor who closed the door once everyone was in the room.

"As you know we got the results back for the DNA test." Doctor Brady said taking out some paper work from her folder.

"Well?" Jenna asked looking at him bracing her self for the news she had been waiting to hear.

The doctor glanced over the paper work before looking up at the hoping woman.

"David Bautista isn't the father." Doctor Brady said looking up at her with a smile.

"So Randy is the father?" Jenna asked looking at him hoping this was real and not a dream.

Doctor Brady turned the paperwork over and smiled at her.

"Your Husband Randy Orton is the father of both twins." Doctor Brady said handing her the paperwork.

Jenna quickly scanned over the paperwork and touched her stomach as she looked at Krista as they both let out a squeal making John jump at the sound.

"Thank you." Jenna said hugging the Doctor who hugged her tightly.

Krista was smiling like a kid in a candy store as John hugged his friend who turned her attention to him. John looked at his soon to be wife with a grin on his face.

"Come on guys let's go I want to go show Randy." Jenna said with a smile on her face. "I want to be able to look at the man I'm married to and tell him that he is the father of our twins." She added.

Doctor Brady laughed at her comment and nodded at them as the three of them walked out of the room with grins on their faces. Jenna touched her stomach as they made their way out of the building. She looked as if she had just won the lottery.

"So, how you going to tell Papa Orton?" John asked looking at her.

"Well, I know that he has an interview today with a radio station." Jenna said looking down at her watch. "Which should be over by now and I should call him and tell him but I have a better way of doing it." She added.

Krista shook her head as all three of them got into John's mustang. Jenna sat in the back holding her stomach as she was thinking of ways to tell Randy that he was the father of the children. She was so happy she had a smile that was going to stay there for a while.

"Why don't we go to the radio station?" John asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"And explain that I'm happy because I found Randy is for sure the father of my baby would be hard to explain." Jenna said with a laugh.

"She has a point baby think!" Krista said with a laugh. "Besides I have the perfect plan." She added.

"You thought? Wow." John said before he could stop himself. "I love you baby." He added quickly.

Jenna laughed from the back seat as Krista grinned at John.

"Keep it coming mister and see where you sleep." Krista said looking at John as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I love you." John said with a grin.

Jenna shook her head a little bit as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Quickly get out of the car Krista smiled as she looked at John who was talking on his cell to somebody.

"So what is crazy thing you've craved since you've been pregnant?" Krista asked as they walked towards the hotel leaving John in the parking lot.

"Honestly I don't think I have had any." Jenna said with a laugh. "I mean I've been craving Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream." She added.

"Cherry is better." Krista said with a grin.

"I like Strawberry." Jenna said as they entered the hotel lobby. "I think I could tell Randy by handing him the paper and go read." She added

Krista laughed at the comment and smiled as John walked into the lobby.

"Randy said that he just got done and he was on his way here." John said looking at Jenna. "So Mrs. Orton, you've got to think of a plan real quick." He added.

"Trust me John I think I have it." Jenna said laughing. "Don't worry John I have it buddy boy oh pal." She added.

John raised an eye brow at her causing Krista to laugh.

"No I am not getting my video camera out and getting naked with you in the bed!" shouted John looking at her.

"I wasn't thinking but even though that would be a good thing." Jenna said rubbing her chin acting as if she was thinking about it.

"Hey Hey Hey my Hammerbush he got me pregnant so mine." Krista said standing in front of John as if to protect him.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him as they got on the elevators. Krista hit the button for their floor. Jenna leaned against the reeling as Krista was holding onto the reeling with all her grip.

"Why didn't you take the stairs if you're that scared?" Jenna asked looking at her.

"I am 6 months pregnant and we are in 9th floor I don't think so." Krista said touching her stomach.

John and Jenna laughed at her comment as the doors opened to their floor. Jenna pulled the room key from her pocket and waved at John and Krista as they walked to their room down the hall. Jenna pushed the door open to see Randy had beaten them to the room.

"Hey baby." Jenna said putting her things on little dresser.

Randy was sitting on the end of the bed and looked up at her. She got in front of him and he put his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He put his cheek against her stomach causing Jenna to put her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"So what are the results?" Randy asked taking a deep breath, bracing himself just like his wife had done.

Jenna grabbed the papers from her bag and unfolded them and looked at Randy.

"Why don't you take a look for your self?" Jenna said turning them around.

Randy took the papers from her and grinned brightly at her.

"Congratulations Mr. Orton you are a father of twins." Jenna said with a huge grin.

"We are the proud parents." Randy said kissing her stomach.

He stood up and captured her lips with his own. Jenna deepened the kiss and broke right as there was a knock on the door. Randy groaned making Jenna laugh as he pulled her closer to him making her smile.

"Go away Cena and Cena." Randy shouted with a laugh. "I am trying to show my wife how much I love her." He added.

"YOU ALREADY GAVE HER TWINS THAT IS PLENTY ENOUGH LOVE!" shouted John pounding on the door once again.

Jenna busted out laughing and pulled Randy down to stop her from laughing. He turned her around so she was facing him. He put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

"Stop kissing!" shouted John pounding on the door. "I want to come in! I am nude! Krista tried to rape me and my Hammerbush!" he added.

Breaking the kiss Jenna busted out laughing and walked over to the door and opened it to find a butt naked John standing there with a pillow covering his low part.

"What did you?" Jenna asked looking him.

"I don't know. Hormones I guess!" John shouted at her.

He pushed his self into the room. She closed the door and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"You have to remember I'm pregnant too." Jenna said putting her hands on her hips. "I could throw you out because you stopped me from getting some!" she added.

"You could always still get some. I'll just watch the tv and put it up really loud." John said nodding towards the TV.

"Eww." Jenna said shivering all over with a gag.

Randy laughed at his friend as he threw him a pair of boxers to put on. Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at Randy with a grin.

"When I kill him I am expecting you to give me what I want." Jenna said with a grin on her face. "Until that time I'm going to take a nap and plot my little plan on taking his ass out while he is sleeping." She added towards Johns who was putting his pants on.


	43. Chapter 43

**I only own Jenna, Krista, and Dawn that is it. Read and Enjoy....Read and Review...Enjoy guys.**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jenna asked with a little a giggle hoping her friend wouldn't notice. "He answered the phone while you guys were doing the deed?" she added letting a giggle slip.

Krista shot her friend a look making Jenna stop laughing.

"I'm dead serious. It was Liz of all people." Krista said with a pissed off hiss. "Normally he would say fuck it and throw it but when he saw it was Liz he answered it and said hold on baby." She added.

"I would have done the same thing." Jenna said as she took a bite of her grits. "I think that I would have to kick Randy's ass out of the hotel room if Samantha called and he told me to hold on while we were getting busy." She added.

Krista nodded at her and looked around the little day room of the hotel had available for them to use so they wouldn't be bothered with the tourist of locals trying to bother them while eating.

"Don't get me wrong, I love John more then I think I ever loved Randy." Krista said as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth. "I wanted to smack the living shit out of him last night." She added.

"I don't blame you I've done the same thing." Jenna said taking a sip of her orange juice. "No wait I take that back, I'd take the phone and go look we are kind of busy you interrupted us now if you'd hang up and call back in say a day or two that would be great." She added making Krista laugh.

Krista went to say something when Randy walked into the room with John not far behind him. Jenna looked at her with a blank face then smiled at Randy who sat down beside her.

"Hey, no stealing my bacon." Jenna said taping John's hand.

"I'm a growing boy." John replied rubbing his hand.

"But you're not my growing boy, you're hers." Jenna replied nodding towards Krista.

Krista went to say something when Dave walked into the room with Dawn behind with a grin on her face. Jenna looked at Randy who grabbed a hold of her hand putting it on the table.

"So, found out who the father is?" Dave asked with a chuckle as he walked by.

"As a matter of fact Dave we have." Jenna said with a smile. "I went and got the results yesterday." She added.

Dave turned around and looked at his former lover who was smiling at him. Jenna stole a kiss from Randy who nibbled on her bottom lip making her kind of groan.

"Enough with the PDA; who is the father of the twins?" Dave asked looking at her with a smile. "Are you making out with Randy just in case it's the last time?" He added.

"Dave, you have Dawn and I'm pretty sure this isn't the last time you'll see them doing that." Krista said with a smile. "All four of us here are pretty happy unlike you who brings a ring rat and makes her pose like a real woman." She added.

Dawn looked at Krista with a pissed off look making Krista shake her head.

"Look Dawn, this man was a soon to be a married man but she got put in a coma so he took her ring and it's the one your wearing." Krista said with a wink.

"You're lying!" shouted Dawn looking at her. "This ring was brought just for me. Davey said so." She added.

Randy busted out laughing but quickly stopped himself, when he looked at Jenna was trying to keep a straight face.

"David as I told you time and time again since you heard that I was pregnant." Jenna said grabbing the papers and opening. "You are not the father of my children." She added.

Dave quickly grabbed the papers and scanned them quickly then looked up at Jenna who was smiling at him.

"I'm not the father off baby A but I'm the father of baby B you idiot." Dave said throwing the papers on the table. "So Hahaha Randy you're stuck with me." He added with a super grin on his face.

Krista and Jenna quickly snatched the papers and read over it.

"Wait no you aren't." Jenna said looking at him with a laugh. "It says David Bautista Jr. Is not the father of baby a, and is not the father of baby b." She added.

She turned the paper around and pointed at the line.

"Sorry but your not breaking my marriage." Jenna said crossing her arms over her growing stomach. "I am happily married to Randy Orton and I'm happily pregnant with his twins not yours." She added.

"Why would be having my kids horrible?" Dave asked looking down at his ex girlfriend.

"David, having your kids would be the worst thing possible." Jenna said looking at him. "I would never ever wish anybody on this earth to have anymore kids by you because you will step out on them the minute they hear they are pregnant." She added.

Dave looked at Dawn who went silent.

"You have to remember I was once pregnant by you." Jenna said looking at her. "The stress that you put on me caused me to have miscarriage. You took life from me. Don't you remember?" she added.

"You're always living in the past let it go!" Dave said shaking his head. "I'm sure the person who is pregnant with my baby right now doesn't think it's a bad idea." He added.

"Then that person is stupid Dave." Krista said before she could stop herself.

"So me being pregnant is stupid?" Dawn asked quietly. "I may not be the idle person for him to have a child with but I think it's a great idea." She added.

Jenna looked at Randy who gave her a little smile.

"Dawn I might not know you but I think you're in love with the idea of having a wwe stars baby." John said making everyone look at him. "Jenna and Krista are wrestlers themselves it only natural for them to either marry or date a wrestler. It's what they know. You are simply a normal woman who could be a slut or a stripper. But you'd love the idea of dating one and having a kid you're just like the rest of the girls that come in here." He added.

"Wow baby, you're smart." Krista said with a grin on her face. "You should be smart more often it turns me on." She added kissing his cheek.

Dawn looked at Jenna and Randy who were talking then looked at her.

"Stop trying to make her feel bad." Dave said putting his arm around her shoulder

"Then get the hell away from me." Jenna said looking at him. "We aren't making anybody feel bad we are simply just telling the truth. She wants to be pregnant go ahead be my guest but Dave she will see you for what you really and what your demon family are like first hand. Word of advice Dawn…RUN while you still can." She added.

Dawn and Dave quickly walked out of the room leaving the two couples alone.

"Now, John why did you answer the phone while almost doing the deed with Krista?" Jenna said looking at him.

"We just got on to Dave can't we just bust a cap in him?" John asked looking at her with a grin. "Please?" he added.

Randy laughed at his friend and his wife where so much like brother and sister it was funny.

"No I believe Karma will get him but as for you my foot will meet your ass." Jenna said looking at her with a grin. "There is no need for that." She added.

"Keep that size 9 shoe away from my ass." John said pointing at her. "I had to answer the phone it was Vince calling about what is supposed to go down with me and the whole Adam, Vickie, and Paul thing." He added.

"So it wasn't Liz?" Krista asked looking at her fiancée.

"Uhh no I don't think Liz would be calling me." John said as he stole a piece of bacon from Jenna's plate. "Besides the only reason she would call me is because of my parents or something happened to my stone brother." He added.

"So I missed out on sex because of Vince McMahon and I thought it was Liz?" Krista asked while John nodded at her. "Damn it I hate Vince and Liz both now I thought one of them caused me sex so now I'll blame both." She added taking a sip of her orange juice.


	44. Chapter 44

**I know this chapter is short and I am sorry about that but I'm working 45 right now. I wanted to do a little interiview to be something different. I am working on the chapter with Raw in it. It will be very interesting. BTW I only own Jenna and Krista thats it.. E! News and Debbie belong to whoeverm but not me...So Read and Enjoy...Read and Review...Enjoy...**

* * *

"Jenna come the hell on!" shouted Krista as she hit the door of the other changing room.

Jenna walked out of the changing room wearing a pair of blue jeans, a shirt that showed off her baby bump, and a pair of flat heels. Krista looked and laughed because they were wearing the same shirt but different colors.

"Well at least it's different colors." Jenna said with a laugh.

Krista nodded in agreement as she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Jenna looked at her with a smile.

"It's only an interview for a magazine so answer honestly." Jenna said with a shrug. "Besides the worse they can do is twist your words but other then that it's ok." She added.

"Ok." Krista said as they walked into the room. "But this is on E! News! They can do anything and they will get believed." She added.

Jenna laughed and nodded but stopped and looked at her.

"Kris, I have done an interview with Debbie before I promise she wont hurt you." Jenna said as they got to the door where the interview was going to be. "She is nice and fun." She added.

**~*Interview*~**

"Ahh, Jenna nice to see you again." Debbie said hugging Jenna as they came in.

Jenna returned the hug and looked at Krista was flashed a nervous smile.

"Debbie this is Krista she is kind of nervous." Jenna said as she sat down on the couch.

Krista and Debbie shook hands and gave a smile.

"Well I'm glad that we could get together again after 3 years and see how much has changed." Debbie said with a grin. "You are 5 months pregnant with twins and you're married. So much time has changed." She added.

Jenna nodded while Krista rubbed her stomach being quiet.

"Ok enough about gossip we will catch up on that." Debbie said with a nod. "Ok now to start the interview.

The camera started to roll on the girls sitting on the couch in the room.

"Hello everyone I'm Debbie and I'm sitting here two of the WWE most sort out Divas; Jenna McMahon-Orton and Bella Angel who is soon to be Bella Cena." Debbie said with a smile. "Nice of you ladies to agree to this meeting." She added.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jenna said with a little cocky smile on her face. "I am not sure why you had to invite her." She added with a little growl.

"Oh shut up Jenna, you're just like your annoying husband." Bella replied rolling her eyes.

Jenna shot a glare at her and shook her head.

"You are simply a bitch now since you married that uncontrollable coward." Bella said looking at Debbie. "You'll have to excuse her she is a bit pregnant and bitchy." She added.

Jenna wanted to slap her but rolled her eyes.

"We all know that Bella your soon to be husband has a movie coming in a few days." Debbie said looking over the notes. "12 rounds to be causing a stir with the wrestling crowds, how do you feel about that?" she added.

"Oh god not that movie!" shouted Jenna asked like a drama queen. "I'm pregnant please don't make me throw up at the sound of that movie!" she added.

"Shut the hell up." Bella said with a hiss. "Debbie, I can't wait to see the movie. I visited John on the set once before we got together and it was interesting. But I can't wait." She added.

Jenna gagged a little bit making Debbie look at her with a strange look.

"Krista, we have better things to talk about then your soon to be gay husband's movie." Jenna said looking at Bella.

"Oh really?" Bella asked while Jenna nodded at her. "So we need to talk about you turning on your family to be with a man who is mental unstable?" she added.

"Leave my husband out of this." Jenna said looking at her. "Oh you better be lucky your pregnant and I'm pregnant because if not I'd kick your ass all over this damn show." She added.

Debbie looked down at the paper work once more then back up at them.

"Ladies since both of you are pregnant why don't we talk about that?" Debbie asked trying to calm the situation. "Your expecting twins Jenna and Bella your expecting one." She added.

Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at Debbie.

"Debbie you can finish this interview with out me being around this little slut." Jenna said with a growl.

She quickly took her microphone and the pack and threw it to the couch. Bella watched Jenna as she walked off the set.

"See she is just like her self centered husband." Bella said laughing. "But Debbie a bit of advice next time don't invite us at the same time." She added getting up.

Quickly walking out of the set Bella put her microphone and the pack down on the couch as she exited out of the camera site.

**~*Other Room*~**

"That was interesting." Debbie said laughing. "I'm glad it's a act because I know you guys are like super close." She added.

"We are actually." Krista said putting her arms around Jenna's shoulder. "Month due apart that's only the start." She added.

"Sorry to run Debbie but we have to get going to the show." Jenna said hugging her friend. "I promise I will return and I will be in a better mood." She added with a giggle.


	45. Chapter 45

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review...Enjoy...**

* * *

**~*RAW*~**

The camera showed Randy down on his knees looking at Stephanie who knocked out the move that Randy had put on her. He looked at Triple H who was stuck in the corner. Randy bent down further and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Jenna McMahon-Orton just appeared on the stage but she stopped dead in her tracks." King said pointing at Jenna. "Does that mean she didn't know about this plan?" he added.

Soon the camera showed Jenna standing in the middle of the stage with her hand over her mouth. The other two members of legacy looked at their only female member then back at Randy who seemed to have not noticed that she was there. Cody and Ted walked towards her but she walked backwards as if she was going to leave.

"Don't." Ted said grabbing her. "It's just to get into Hunter's head." He added loud enough for the camera to pick it up.

"By kissing Stephanie?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "You're full of bullshit too." She added.

Randy looked up to see Jenna standing in the middle of the stage with the other two members around her trying to calm her down. The camera showed Jenna with her hands on her hips and looking dead at Randy with a death glare and a look that could kill anyone if it was intended. He hit Hunter with the hammer and looked at Stephanie then got out of the ring.

"Don't you even think about it." Jenna said looking at him. "You said no touching my sister but you did a DDT and you kissed her. You are what every body said you were." She added.

"What is that?" Randy asked getting in her face.

"A self centered unstable psycho." Jenna snapped at him. "You promised me you wouldn't touch her and you'd only take your damn plan out on Hunter." She added.

Ted and Cody were unsure of what to do so they stood behind her. Randy looked down before looking at her.

"Never trust an Orton." Randy said with one his smiles.

"Never trust a McMahon." Jenna said slapping the taste out his mouth.

Randy's head turned to the side with the impact. Jenna looked more like a McMahon then she had in the past.

"I am a McMahon by blood and Orton by marriage which means I know everything!" shouted Jenna loud enough for the camera to pick up for the viewers at home. "So get ready because this hell cat pregnant woman is about to shake the whole WWE." She added.

She turned on her heels and quickly went to walk away but Randy grabbed her and threw her against the stage wall making her look at him.

"Go a head hit me." Jenna said looking at him dead in the eyes. "You know you want to do it. Come on Randall don't be a pussy hit me!" she added agging him on.

Ted looked at Cody with wide eyes it was the first time somebody was begging him to hit them. Jenna was pregnant and everyone knew that her hormones where raging and she wasn't scared of anybody.

"Come on Randall hit me." Jenna said with a smirk. "Hit me and become a woman beater and I promise I'll ruin your career." She added.

Randy pushed away from her and put his fist down by his side. He looked at her stomach and walked away to the back with Ted and Cody confused about what happen. Jenna was shown breathing heavy as they walked past her. She looked at the ring as the medics where taking care of her family members. Jenna quickly walked to the back as the crowd was confused about what just happened in front of their eyes.

**~*Backstage*~**

"What in the hell was that?" shouted Cody looking at Jenna. "You weren't suppose to know or see that!" he added.

"Well guess what Codeturd I did!" Jenna said looking at him. "Now if you don't mind could you gladly tell Randy that I said I'm gone." She added.

"You two are bipolar." Cody said looking at her. "It was scripted Jenna. They wanted a real reaction from you so they didn't tell you." He added.

Jenna's eyes narrowed at him as Randy walked around the corner and leaned against it looking at her.

"Remind me never to piss you off to the point to where you slap me." Randy said moving his jaw around. "You can slap pretty damn hard." He added.

"You already knew how I slapped and how I punch you've been on the receiving end more then once." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Trust me my reaction was real. But next time you want to play kisses kiss with the boss let me know and I'll divorce you so you can do it without shame." She added.

Randy rolled his eyes at his wife and shook his head.

"Listen here." Randy said with a nod. "I only want to be with you, I love you, and you are the mother of my children. I don't want Stephanie at all." He added.

"I love you too Randal you idiot." Jenna said with a giggle. "They got a reaction out of me that was pretty real and I meant what I said out there. You fuck with me in a horrible way I have more power in this company then you do. I'll ruin your career real quickly." She added with a cocky smile.

Cody rolled his eyes at his friends and walked off leaving the married couple alone at the gorilla pit.

"So she didn't kill you?" Paul asked as he walked around the little stage area.

"Nope I didn't but next time; just tell me because I don't want to feel as if I got a knife in my gut." Jenna said with a nod. "I hated that and seeing that made me want to break character and kick his ass pregnant or not." She added.

"I'll make sure to do it next time." Paul replied with a grin. "But who knows there might not be a next time." He added.

"Good answer." Jenna said with a smile as he walked off. "Now Mr. Orton, how about you go take a shower, get on some good clothes, and we go out for the night and return to the room late and just take advantage over each other?" she added.

Randy smiled at her.

"That would be a good idea but you can't take advantage of somebody who wants to be taken advantage of." Randy said with a smile.


	46. Chapter 46

**I only own Jenna and Krista and the little bartender woman who doesn't have a name. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy....Enjoy....**

* * *

"I am really not in the mood to deal with this." Jenna said as she spotted her husband in the hotel bar flirting the female bartender.

"What?" Krista asked as she walked closer. She stopped in her tracks and shook her head.

"Don't look." Krista said with a growl.

Jenna looked up from the floor to see Randy nibbling on the bartender's neck.

"Oh what the hell?" Jenna said with a growl. "I'm 5 months pregnant and he is out here flirting and nibbling on other women. I am oh I am pissed." she added.

Krista went to grab her friend's arm to keep her from confronting her husband but she quickly moved away from her and walked into the bar with her hands in fist.

"Randall Keith Orton, what in the hell are you doing?" Jenna ask as she walked up behind him.

Randy stiffened up and turned around slowly to face his pregnant wife. Jenna crossed her arms as she looked at him with a glare in her eyes. "Are you enjoying this?" Jenna asked without taking her eyes off of him.

"I'm just having some fun baby." Randy said with a slur.

Jenna looked down at the floor once more and shook her head.

"You're drunk!" shouted Jenna looking at him. "You are going to be father and you are out drinking and getting drunk and almost fucking the bartender!" she added.

"HEY!" shouted the bartender.

"Oh shut it bimbo." Jenna said pointing at her. "You were enjoying that my husband was doing stuff to you it's not like you wouldn't go home with any of them in here. But here is piece of advice leave my husband alone." she added.

"Well if you didn't look like a damn whale being pregnant maybe he wouldn't have to find somebody who had the body of a model." The bartender said with a cocky smile.

Jenna laughed at her comment and touched her stomach.

"I'd rather look like a whale then look like a woman on a acid trip any day." Jenna said with a grin. Randy held back a laugh as his wife was mad and it wasn't her hormones went to say something but only stop mid sentence when Jenna threw a drink in his face.

"I am going to MY room, don't you even think about coming." Jenna said turning on her heels.

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy asked grabbing a hold of her arm roughly."Where do you think?" Jenna asked pulling her arm out of his grip. "" I thought you'd might recognize somebody leaving ." she added.

She rolled her eyes at him as he looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Let me make this clear and simple where your drunk ass can understand." Jenna said looking at him. "I am going to go to my hotel room Randy so you might want to find another room to sleep in. And no that doesn't mean go home with this acid trip Barbie." she added.

The bartender growled at Jenna who flipped her off.

"Seems like the old Randy has returned." Jenna said shaking her head.

"You act if that is a bad thing." Randy said with one of his smile. "After all you didn't know who the father of your child was so I'd say the old Jenna returned." he added.

Jenna glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Awe, come on wife don't get like that." Randy said drinking a swallow of his beer. "You should remember when you slept with Dave and Matt hardy and you didn't know who the father of your unborn child was until it was TOO LATE." he added.

"Funny you mention that Randy." Jenna said with no emotion. "At least I kept my men in check. I made sure they didn't know each other. You were the one who had a female go to your own BROTHER." she added.

Randy gripped the bottle in his hand and looked at her with a blank expression. Jenna knew his IED was flaring up. She was hitting nerves and she didn't care. He was doing the same with her but he had no regret doing them.

"What's the matter husband?" Jenna asked putting her hands on her hips. "Cat got your tongue? Oh that can't be right…Samantha isn't here." she added.

"Why don't you go fuck your self." Randy snapped at her.

"I did and I must admit it's better then you!" shouted Jenna before she could stop her self. "Me being pregnant with these twins was pure luck. " she added.

Randy held the bottle even tighter breaking it making the bartender jump but Jenna held her ground in front of him. He looked at his hand then up at Jenna and quickly stood up from the bar stool.

"What are you going to do Randall?" Jenna asked with raised eye brow.

Before she could react Randy grabbed her by her upper arms and threw her against the wall with a hard thud. Jenna groaned a bit before looking up at Randy with out any emotion in her face.

"See what did I say old Randy had reappeared." Jenna said then quickly spit in his face.

"You bitch." Randy said with a hiss.

He quickly grabbed a hold of her throat making her let out a yelp. Jenna grabbed his hand trying to loosen it. But he only tightened it. The bartender ran around the bar trying to get his hand from around her throat even though Jenna had talked about her.

"Randy, you've lost your mind!" shouted Krista loudly.

John appeared behind his soon to be wife and ran over to Randy really quick. He grabbed a hold of his friend's shirt and punched him in the back of the head making him let his wife go. Jenna slid down to the wall slowly as Krista made her way over to Jenna who was holding her throat.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked looking at her.

"Yea but I could use some water." Jenna said swallowing slowly.

The bartender nodded and quickly ran off to get some water for her. Krista looked at John and Randy who were out of the room in the lobby having a yelling fest. Jenna looked up slowly to see it but looked away only to scream loudly.

"JENNA!" shouted a male voice far away.

"AHHH!" shouted Jenna as she sat up fast.

"Hey hey calm down baby." Randy said grabbing a hold of his wife's arms.

She moved away from him but quickly realized she had been dreaming. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"You had a nightmare it's ok." Randy said trying to calm her down.

She shook her head and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves down.

"It's ok baby." Randy said as they laid back down in the bed.

Jenna curled up against Randy's body and smiled gently as he rested his hand on her stomach as the twins moved around just a bit.


	47. Chapter 47

**I only own Jenna and Krista thats it...Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....Enjoy...........the next chapter should be up tonight or 2morow night at the latest. but I've got it already planned out so....keep a eye out guys...**

* * *

"I could have sworn that it was real." Jenna said looking at Randy as he was getting this things packed.

"I know I've got answer problems but I'd never hurt you physically." Randy said as he turned to look at her.

"I love you to much even though it didn't start out like that." he added.

Jenna nodded at him as she ran her hand over her stomach gently as the twins started to move. She hissed a little bit making Randy look at her.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked walking over to her.

"Yes but I think our kids are fighting because they are doing either summer salts or they are doing RKOs on each other over and over." Jenna said with a laugh.

Randy laughed at her comment and leaned down and whispered something to her stomach and the twins stopped.

"They aren't even here yet and they are both a daddies boy and a daddies girl." Jenna said standing up with the help of Randy.

"Are you ready to go see mom and dad?" Randy asked looking down at his wife. "We can't avoid the phone calls anymore." He added.

Jenna sighed and shook her head.

"Can't we just have Krista tell her that you're expecting twins?" Jenna asked looking up at her husband.

"Don't you think that would be odd?" Randy asked looking at her.

"My ex fiancée telling my parents that I'm expecting children with my wife, don't you find that a little bit crazy?" He added.

"I see your point that would be odd." Jenna said laughing. "But they do watch Raw so I'm sure they saw that I said I was pregnant and I'm sure they are like nah they would have told us first." she added.

Randy nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Come on let's not waste time." Randy said grabbing their bags.

**~*St. Louis*~**

"Would you stop shaking?" Randy said with a laugh.

"I am not shaking." Jenna said with a little smile.

"Sure and I'm the Easter bunny." Randy said putting the car in park in front of his parents house.

"Mister Easter bunny can I have some chocolate?" Jenna asked with a smile. "Me and my babies are craving it." she added.

Randy shook his head at his wife as they got out of the car. Jenna smiled at Elaine as she walked out of the house.

"Hello sweethearts." Elaine said with a grin.

Jenna turned around to face her mother in law making her stop in her tracks as she saw her daughter in law's stomach.

"So that is real?" Elaine asked looking at son who put the bags down on the ground beside his wife.

"Yes mom it's real." Randy said walking behind Jenna resting his hands on her stomach. "She is pregnant with twins." She added.

"Really?" Elaine asked with a huge smile on her face.

Jenna nodded at her and smiled brightly as she grabbed her by her wrist ushering her into the house.

"Hey Jen." Nathan said as he quickly passed her walking out of the house through the back down to avoided his brother.

"Bye Nat." Jenna said waving at him.

"Sit, Sit." Elaine said as they walked into the room. "So boys? Girls?" she added.

Randy walked into the room and sat down beside his wife laughing at his mom playing 20 questions about Jenna being pregnant.

"It's a boy and a girl." Jenna said with a little laugh. "We get the best of both worlds at once.' she added making Elaine laugh too.

"I'm going to be a grandmother again." Elaine said looking at them.

"Again?" Randy and Jenna asked looking at her.

Elaine nodded at them with a smile on her face.

"Samantha called here just a few hours ago telling me that she got the paper work back and Nathan was the father." Elaine said with a grin on her face.

Jenna raised a eye brow at Randy then looked at Elaine who had a confused look on her face.

"Uhh Elaine, that isn't what I was told and what I saw." Jenna said looking at her. "Nathan isn't the father of Samantha's baby. My ex fiancee Dave Bautista is." she added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Elaine looking at her daughter in law who jumped just a bit. "Sorry but why would she lie to me about that?" she added.

Randy looked at his wife hoping she could make sense of it.

"I don't know but maybe it's the fact that if the baby was either Randy's or Nathan's then it would have been taken care of and her not having to worry about money issues." Jenna said trying to think of reasons. "I am not sure but I was there the day those papers came in the door when Samantha brought them in. They said either Randy or Nathan where the father. I took a walk and I saw her and Dave talking and she said that since they weren't he was." she added.

Elaine ran her hand through her hair shaking her head. Jenna looked at Randy who held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She is coming over for supper to show Nathan the paper work." Elaine said with a growl. "Oh just wait until I get hands on that lying two bit slut." she added before she could stop her self.

"Wow." Jenna said making Randy and Elaine laugh at her. "Remind me not to make you mad." she added.

'Just promise those twins are his." Elaine said looking at her

"Oh oh they are." Jenna said with a smile. "They are already daddies' little kids already." she added.

Elaine nodded at her and touched her free hand.

"Then we are fine." Elaine said standing up.

She walked out of the living room leaving the couple alone on the couch.

"You don't think?" Jenna asked looking at Randy.

"No, she wont try to kill her she will just verbally attack her." Randy said with a nod. "And maybe throw a knife." He added with a laugh.

Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow and shaking her head.

"I am never going to fit in with this family." Jenna said with a laugh. "I am married to you and I'm pregnant with the Orton blood line people would call me crazy." she added.

"Yes some would but some would say you are really damn lucky." Randy said stealing a kiss from her lips. "Come on let's go into the kitchen to make sure mom don't' do anything horrible to the food to make it unsafe for all of us." he added.

Jenna bust out laughing and nodded in agreement. Randy helped her up and stole a kiss as they walked out of the living room.


	48. Chapter 48

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it...Read and Enjoy...Read and Review....Enjoy...Goodnite guys**

* * *

Jenna smiled as she sat down on the porch and stiffened up as she saw Samantha's car pulling into the drive way behind Randy's hummer.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked as she stepped out of the car.

"You've got some explaining to do." Jenna said standing up slowly from the chair she was sitting in. "You told Elaine that the baby your carrying is Nathan's, but however on Monday we all saw the paper work Sam neither of them are the paper of that baby." she added.

Samantha took a deep breath and looked at the woman in front of her.

"So Lucy you've got some xplainng to do." Jenna said crossing her arms. "Because I am not going to let this family be torn apart by your lies." she added.

"You don't know what it's like." Samantha said looking at her. "You have no damn clue what it's like waking up every day and not knowing who the father of your baby is." she added.

Jenna laughed just a bit making Samantha shake her head.

"Samantha stop quoting Lita." Jenna said looking at her. "But just so you know I do know. I was young and stupid and I slept with two guys close together and I didn't know who the father was and I didn't find out until it was to late when I was holding my sleeping daughter in my arms." she added.

"I admit the test says that Nathan and Randy aren't the father but can you blame me?" Samantha asked looking at her. "Dave's girls are hell cats and Angie is a huge bitch." She added.

"I know that but Samantha that is no reason to lie about somebody being the father." Jenna said shaking her head. "I am pregnant with Randy's twins and Elaine knows it also she knows you lied to her." she added.

Samantha's eyes widen and looked at her.

"You told her?!?!" shouted Samantha looking at her. "You couldn't have let me have this one thing could you? You took Randy from me." she added.

"I didn't take anything from you Samantha." Jenna said stepping closing to the woman in front of her. "You drove him straight into my arms. You are the one who slept with his brother." she added.

"And you slept with his best friend!" Samantha said with growl.

Jenna bust out laughing and shook her head.

"Samantha, let me explain something to you." Jenna said looking down and looking up quickly. "Since I've been married to Randy I've never cheated on him maybe in a dream but that is different!" she added.

"You've cheated on me in a dream?" Randy asked walking out of the house looking at his wife with a grin.

Jenna quickly turned around and nodded at her husband.

"Yes sir I did." Jenna said looking at him. "And I enjoyed drinking that coffee from star bucks." she added laughing.

Randy shook his head at his wife then looked up at his former girlfriend who was standing in front of them. Jenna looked at Randy then back at Samantha who was quiet.

"Look Samantha I know we've never gotten along even when you were with Randy." Jenna said holding up her hand. "But you do need to go into this house and explain to Elaine why you lied. Nathan is not the father of child. Dave is not Nathan and not Randy." she added.

"For all you know the test could have been fixed that way." Samantha said stomping her foot.

"And for a second I thought the mature Samantha was here but now after that Sam you've proved me wrong." Jenna said shaking her head. "And DNA test don't lie at all Sam." she added.

Samantha went to reply but quickly shut her mouth when Elaine walked out onto the porch wiping her hands on a rag.

"Would you like to explain?" Elaine asked looking at the woman in her yard. "You have some damn nerve to tell me that I have a grand child when it's somebody else's." She added.

"Just let me explain please." Samantha said trying to reason with the older woman.

"Why explain?" Elaine asked as she stepped down the steps. "You already caused this family enough problems." She added.

Randy helped Jenna back up onto the porch and watched the scene unfold in the front yard of his parent's home.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused I truly am." Samantha said shaking her head. "I was hoping and praying that this kid was either Randy or Nathans." She added.

"Guess what? That poor child in you doesn't belong to either of my boys." Elaine said shaking her head. "Now why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of our lives." She added.

Tears started to fall down Samantha's cheek making Jenna feel sorry for her. Shaking the feelings off Jenna looked at Elaine and Samantha in the yard.

"Elaine I was hoping for a better life for my son." Samantha said looking at her.

"You should have thought about that before you slept with both of my sons and Jenna's ex." Elaine said looking at her. "Now get the hell out of my yard before I go against my morals and slap you." She added.

Samantha glared at Jenna who looked down at the porch. Randy put his arm around her shoulders as Samantha quickly walked to her car and quickly speed out of the drive way.

"Was that Samantha?" Nathan asked looking at family members on the porch.

"Yes son it was." Elaine replied before Jenna could. "And I've got something I'd like to tell you." She added.

Nathan walked out onto the porch beside his brother. Becky quickly pulled up into the spot where Samantha's car once parted.

"What is this? Family Night?" Randy asked looking at the car.

"What did you want to tell me?" Nathan asked looking at his mom.

Elaine looked at Randy and Jenna who were wondering what she was going to tell him.

"Samantha came by to tell me that you aren't the father of the baby." Elaine said taking a deep breath.

"So Randy is the father?" Nathan asked looking a this brother who quickly shook his head no. "Then who is?" He added.

"My ex fiancee David." Jenna replied with a sad voice. "They were sleeping around while I was dating Dave." she added.

Nathan sighed and pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked past everyone including his sister. Becky went to say something to him but quickly shut up as he got into his car.

"What did I miss?" Becky asked looking at them.

"A lot." Randy said looking at his younger sister. "But hey you are going to be a aunt be happy." He added.

Becky looked at Jenna who touched her stomach and squealed making everyone kind of jump at the sound.

"I'm a aunt! Hot damn!" Becky said laughing.

Jenna shook her head with a smile as Elaine was still fuming with her bout with Samantha.

"Come on let's go into the house." Elaine said with a nod. "We don't need anything in the kitchen to burn." she added.

Randy let the women go first and looked back into the yard but quickly walked into the house as the sound of women were laughing in the kitchen.

"So my son has made me a proud grandpa?" Bob asked looking at him from the deck.

"Yes sir." Randy replied with a smile. "You've got twin grandchildren." He added.

"That's my boy." Bob said with a grin.

Randy laughed at his dad and walked into the kitchen where his sister, mom, and his wife where busy in the kitchen trying to get things done.

"Can I help?" Randy asked looking at them.

"NO!" shouted all three of them at the same time kind of scaring him.

Taking the he walked out of the kitchen onto the deck with his dad laughing at him.

"This is why when there are women in the kitchen I sit out here." Bob said with a smile. "Either out here or inside watching TV." he added.

"I'm just hoping that Nathan comes back." Randy said looking at him.

"I am sure that he will." Bob said with a nod. "I heard everything including the little fight between my new daughter in law with your ex." he added.

Randy nodded at him and looked at his dad.

"She could have told the truth instead of lying to mom and she would have gotten a yelling fight with her." Randy said looking at him.

"Well knowing your mom she wouldn't have cared she would have screamed either way." Bob said laughing. "I think it's best if it happened and got done and other with instead of waiting." he added.

Randy nodded in agreement as he turned to see Jenna waving at him through the window. Bob turned his attention to what his son was looking at and smiled at Jenna who returned it.

"You did a good job." Bob said with a smile.

"I know I wouldn't trade her for nothing." Randy said with a smile. "She is the mother of my children and I love her to death." He added.

"Good because if you divorce her we are throwing you out and keeping her." Bob said with a grin. "Hey your mother's words not mine." he added laughing.

"I don't blame you guys she is one hell of a woman." Randy said with a smile.


	49. Chapter 49

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review....Enjoy guys.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Randy asked looking at his wife who was leaning against the railing on the porch of his parent's house.

"Honestly? No this place is actually quite peaceful." Jenna said looking at him with a smile. "This is the best time I've spent away from home." She added.

Randy smiled at her as he put their things in the back of the hummer. Elaine walked out of the house with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you guys spent the remainder of the week here." Elaine said hugging Jenna with a smile. "Well it was nice that Jenna stayed here while Vince called you to tell you that you had to go away from two days." She added.

"When the boss barks you got to stand at the attention." Randy said with a nod.

"I know all to well." Elaine said with a smile. "I've been with your father long enough to know." She added.

Jenna smiled at her and touched her stomach as the twins started moving around. She quickly grabbed Elaine's hand and put on her stomach.

"That's your grandchildren." Jenna said with a bright smile.

"Well when they get here they will be spoiled beyond believe." Elaine said as the twins kicked harder at the comment.

"I think they like that idea." Jenna said laughing.

Elaine and Randy laughed a little bit at her. Jenna pushed away from the railing and grabbed a hold of Randy's hand.

"I am seriously thinking about just staying here and letting you go back to RAW." Jenna said looking at Randy making Elaine's smile brighten. "This house needs another female to kind of hold down the fort while Nathan goes nuts and when Bob thinks he knows a lot." She added.

"Well if you want you can stay I don't mind." Elaine said nodding at her. "I think it would be nice having another female around here." She added.

Jenna smiled at her and grinned brightly at Randy who was shaking his head. It was hard to believe that his mom had taken a liking to Jenna really quick.

"Sorry but I'm not traveling without my wife." Randy said with a smile at his mom. "I have gotten use to her but I think when she gets 8 months she said she was going to stop traveling so maybe she can stay then." He added.

"I'd like that gives me a chance to bond with her." Elaine said with Jenna smile brightly.

"I think that would be great." Jenna said with a nod. "I'll be able to stay just a few miles away." She added.

Elaine nodded at her with a smile as Randy kissed his mom's cheek telling her bye. Jenna waved at her as she walked down the steps with Randy behind her.

"Alright guys, be safe." Elaine said with a smile.

"We will." Randy said as he helped Jenna into the passenger side.

Jenna waved at her as Randy got into the driver side. Randy kissed her lips gently as he started the hummer up.

"Ready to see Krista?" Randy asked as he pulled out of his parent's drive way.

"It's going to be interesting." Jenna said with a small laugh. "We have a photoshoot for Raw magazine and we are gracing the cover can you believe it?" She added.

"You two deserve it as much hell as both of you went through." Randy said as they drove down the road towards their home to get some new clothes to have for the road.

Jenna watched at the calm scene of trees and small houses past. She was going to miss this she had grown use to it since moving here and taking the days off. Her home in Tampa was now on the market she hadn't been down there since she moved her stuff to Randy's house. Krista was selling her home in Miami to move to in with John in Tampa.

"I wonder if she and John are done moving in yet." Jenna said thinking out loud.

"I saw John the other day, he said that Krista and his family were in Tampa helping her move her things in." Randy said as he pulled into the drive way of their home.

Jenna smiled brightly as she saw that John's yellow dodge charger was parked in the drive way.

"Did you let John stay at our house while we were at your parents?" Jenna asked looking at Randy who put the hummer in park. "Because if you did then the mess that's in that house you are cleaning because I'm not and I will not let you hire anybody to do it." She added.

Randy rolled his eyes at his wife as they got out of the car. Jenna closed the door and smiled when Diamond came running from the front door as John stood on the porch. Jenna petted the dog as she walked around the hummer. John waved at Jenna who nodded at him.

"Did you tare up my house?" Jenna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No I did not." John said acting offended "I was here ALONE." He added.

Jenna raised an eye brow at him and walked into the house pushing him aside. Jenna's eye widen as she looked in the living room to see food everywhere expect on the floor.

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!" shouted Jenna at the top of her lungs. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she added at the top of her lungs.

Randy looked at John with a raised eye brow who was smiling at him.

"What did you do?" Randy asked looking at him.

"Nothing." John said with a huge grin.

John walked into the house with Randy behind him holding the bags. Jenna looked at John with a stern look on her face then pointed to the living room.

"You have twenty minutes to clean this room and vacuum because I will be damn if me or Randy will clean this." Jenna said looking at him.

"Yes Mom." John said doing a solute.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him as she marched into the kitchen leaving the men alone in the little hallway. Randy looked at the living room and shook his head.

"I'm glad she didn't kill you." Randy said as put the bags down on the floor. "Get to working." He added patting his friend's back.

Jenna walked into the kitchen and stopped when she smelt something good cooking. Krista walked out of the pantry with a smile on her face.

"KRISTA!" shouted Jenna with a squeal.

Krista laughed and put the things on the counter top and hugged Jenna who hugged her tightly. Jenna smiled as Randy walked into the room shaking his head.

"I leave you for 2 minutes and you're already on a girl." Randy said shaking his head with a smile.

"I know Krista does it great baby." Jenna said acting like she was going to kiss Krista.

Randy shook his head at his wife and kissed Krista's cheek, as she went back to cooking. Jenna asked an eye brow and looked Krista who was laughing.

"What?" Krista asked looking at them as she was frying chicken.

"When the hell did you learn to cook?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Because normally all you do it cheese sticks and frozen pizzas that's why John loved you." She added.

Krista shook her head and smiled.

"I spent a full week with John's mom who caught me to cook rather I wanted to learn or not." Krista said pointing the fork at her. "So enjoy it while it last and remains in my head." She added.

Jenna nodded at her and grabbed a bottle of water from the pack on the floor and tipped it at her Krista who shook her head.

"John, are you cleaning?" Krista shouted as she was cutting up some peppers.

"Yes I am because Jenna scares me!" shouted John with a hint of a laugh.

Randy shook his head as he pulled Jenna into his lap making her smile.

"Ok Krista cooking and John cleaning I think tonight will be great." Jenna said taking a sip of her water. "I think me and the twins are going to go rest in the hot tub." She added.

"Ok Matt Hardy." Krista said laughing.

"I love the hot tub." Jenna said getting up from her husband's lap. "Ok now talk to you guys later let me know when dinner is done." She added.

Krista nodded at her as she went back to cooking dinner.


	50. Chapter 50

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. Enjoy and Review....Enjoy and Read......Goodnite guys.**

**

* * *

**

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" shouted Jenna looking at her husband as he walked into the locker room.

"What?" Randy replied looking at his wife with a confused look on his face.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Why in the hell did you cut your hair?" Jenna asked looking at him. "You had so little but now it's , I should kick your ass." She added.

"I can't believe your upset because I cut my hair." Randy said looking at her.

Jenna growled at him and shook her head.

"Listen tonight Randy, I am going to be bitching at you like hell and frankly I think I'll enjoy it." Jenna said looking over the script.

"You already do that and you do enjoy." Randy said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

Randy shook his head and walked out of the locker room leaving Jenna alone in the room rolling her eyes at him as the door closed. Krista walked into the room with a raised eye brow looking at her.

"Why did Randy leave so upset?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who was reading over the script.

"I have no earthly idea." Jenna said with a sweet smile.

"Uh huh and I'm the Queen of England." Krista said sitting down beside her slowly. "How are the twins doing?" she added.

Jenna put the script down and rubbed her stomach with a smile on her face.

"Great, we've kept the stress down which is a great thing." Jenna said with a smile. "I just wish I could get my emotions and hormones under control." she added.

"Oh you confronted Randy about his hair." Krista replied laughing a little bit.

With a nod Jenna looked at Krista who was shaking her head.

"When John cuts his hair he leaves some but Randy don't." Jenna said looking at her. "Randy don't and it makes his damn elf ears stand out!" she added.

"Leave his ears alone!' Krista said with a little smile. "You're his wife and your making fun of him how dare you." she added.

"How dare me? How dare him have those pointy things out there like that." Jenna said with a laugh.

Jenna stuck her tongue at Krista who shook her head.

"Look just get ready for Raw you are up in about twenty minutes." Krista said hitting her friend's knee. "And we all know that those twins inside of you enjoy every minute of their momma fussing at daddy on national tv." she added.

"I know which is why my outfit will stun Randy once he sees what I'm wearing.' Jenna said with a wink.

"Oh god." Krista said getting up with a smile. "Can't wait to see his reaction." she added.

Jenna nodded at her as she walked out of the room leaving her alone in the locker room once before.

**~*RAW*~**

"Take your time Hunter because we are going to take our time beating the shit out of you." Randy said with a smirk.

Right as he finished his comment "Thanks for the memories by fall out boys" hit and the crowd cheered as the camera showed the pregnant diva walking up the stairs to the entrance way. She had on a black and lime green knee light dress that was strapless it was showing her baby bump very well.

"Here comes the woman who promised to make Orton's life hell if he screwed up." King said with a little laugh.

Jenna walked onto the stage and looked at Randy as the camera showed him pale.

"What's wrong Randall? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Jenna said with a smile. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you scared that Hunter might jump you from behind?" she added.

"I'm not scared of him and I'm sure as hell not scared of my wife." Randy said as the crowd booed him.

The camera went to Jenna who was nodding at him and smiled brightly. It quickly flashed back to Randy who's jaw was flexing.

"You see Randy last week I promised you that I would make your life a living hell." Jenna said with a smile. "I do intend to keep that promise." she added as the crowd cheered.

"What are you going to do huh Jenna?" Randy asked stepping closing to the ropes. "Are you going to come down here and get into this ring and put our twins in danger?" he added.

Jenna bit her bottom lips for a second as she touched her stomached and looked down at it.

"I wouldn't put MY children in danger to kick your ass." Jenna said with a hiss. "However to keep the promise of making your live a living hell, after having a talk with a few people Randall they are more then willing to take all of you out." she added.

"Oh really? Who is dumb enough to take on the legacy?" Randy asked looking at with a grin.

The camera showed Jenna with a huge smile on her face. She moved out of the middle of the stage and grinned.

"I believe you know them VERY well." Jenna said laughing.

Right as she finished her comment "No Chance In Hell" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Vince McMahon walked out. He took his jacket and tie off then looked back as "Here Comes The Money" hits and the crowd once more roared as Shane McMahon walked out. Father and son looked at each other before Vince pointed and "Time to play the game" hit and the crowd cheered and jumped to their feet as Triple H walked out. The camera went to Jenna who was standing off to the side with a grin on her face.

"This isn't going to end well." King said as Jenna cheered with the crowd.

Triple H, Shane, and Vince looked at Jenna and quickly nodded as they walked down the ramp towards the ring. Jenna watched with intense eyes as she looked at them go after the legacy in the ring. The camera showed her leaving the arena in a hurry holding her stomach.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Are you ok?' Krista asked looking at her friend with intense eyes.

"No, no I don't think so." Jenna said gasping as a sharp pain hit through her stomach. "Nothing isn't right." she added.

Krista looked at her with scared look on her face. Jenna quickly gasped once more and bent over holding her stomach.

"I don't care if you have to break character somebody get out there and try to explain to dumbass that his wife here isn't ok." shouted Krista as she helped Jenna towards the parking lot. "Plus where is the nearest damn hospital?" she added.

"I might as well start renting a damn room I'm always there!" shouted Jenna as another pain shot.

Jenna closed her eyes as Krista helped her into the car.

"JOHN!" shouted Krista as she noticed her fiancée coming towards her. "Find Randy get him changed and meet us at the hospital something isn't right with Jenna." he added.

John quickly nodded at her and ran into the arena once more. Before Krista could reply Shawn grabbed her arm quickly pulling her to the car.

"Hurry up I'm getting you guys there." Shawn said looking at her.

"Ok thank you." Krista with a nod.

Getting into the backseat Krista slid behind Jenna's seat and tried to calm her down. Tears were falling as Jenna was gasping as the pain was shooting through her body. Jenna grabbed a hold of the door and screamed as Shawn quickly pulled out of the parking lot to get to the nearest hospital.

**~*Hospital*~**

"Where is Jenna?" shouted Randy as he ran towards Krista who was sitting in a plastic chair.

Krista's head snapped towards Randy's voice and swallowed hard. John was behind his friend and didn't like the look on his soon to be wife's face.

"Krista, Answer me where is my wife?" Randy asked looking at her.

"She is in surgery right now." Krista replied shaking a very big deep breath.

"What?" asked Randy looked at her with a shocked face. "Why is she in surgery?" he added.

Krista looked at Shawn who was leaning against the wall with his head down and a sad look on his face. Jenna had become close to him since she came there even they didn't speak that much anymore. She was like a daughter to him.

"There wasn't any time for anybody to make a choice." Krista said looking back at Randy. "The twins where killing her." She added.

"What do you mean the twins where killing her?" Randy asked as the information was confusing him. "How? What?" he added.

"They are draining her out of everything she has. The calcium, the blood flow everything." Shawn said looking at his friend's husband. "But they aren't killing her per say they could cause her to lose her life if they don't ternate just one if not both." he added.

"They want to kill one of my children?" Randy asked looking at him.

Shawn took a step towards him and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Are you willing to lose your wife?" Shawn asked looking at him.

Krista went to say something but quickly stopped when the doctor walked out of the operating room taking his mask off.

"Could I speak to Mr. Orton?' The doctor asked looking at them.

Randy stepped forward and followed the doctor into another room. After a few moments of nobody talking a scream could be heard from the room. John and Krista ran to the door and opened it to see Randy on the floor on his knees crying.

"Randy, what's wrong?" John asked looking at him.

Krista got down beside him and held onto him as he looked at the both of them. Never in his life John thought he would see his best friend break down like this.

"Randy please tell her." Krista said looking at her friend.

"Jenna….." Randy said as the tears fell down his face.


	51. Chapter 51

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....School started back for me so guys bare with me if I take a few to update. Otay Enjoy guys...**

* * *

Krista looked at Randy with wide eyes then looked at John who was standing against the door frame. Randy looked up at his friends as the doctor stood to the side.

"What's going on Jenna?" Krista asked shaking Randy violently.

"Mrs. Orton is fine." replied Doctor Richard replied with a nod. "The twins are great they gave her a scare more then anything." she added.

"So they are perfectly ok?" Krista asked with the doctor took a deep breath.

John walked into the room and helped Randy get into a chair while his pregnant soon to be wife was looking at the doctor waiting on answers.

"For the time being yes." Doctor Richard said looking at all three of them. "But Mrs. Orton is a high risk pregnancy and she needs to remain in a low stress environment which means if she has to take time away from her job then she needs to." She added.

"She is a professional wrestler who is already out of work because she is pregnant." Krista said crossing her arms. "She has to do something or she will drive all of us nuts." she added.

The doctor laughed at her words and smiled.

"I understand perfectly but is carrying twins who are giving her problems." Doctor Richard said looking at her. "But in order to make sure that both remain in great health until the twins are born." She added with a nod.

"I want my wife." Randy said looking up at her. "I want to see my wife!" he added with a scream.

"Calm down." John said looking down at his friend.

Randy raised a eye brow at him and shook his head.

"Your telling me to calm down when my wife is in a hospital bed." Randy said looking up at him. "What would you do if it was Krista and I told you to calm down?" he added.

"I'd tell you to shut up." John said looking at him.

"Then shut the hell up!" shouted Randy looking at him.

The doctor and Krista looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Both you stop it." Krista said looking at both of them. "You are acting like 5 year olds when Jenna is in the room fighting to keep calm and not taking Randy's head off since I'm sure she can hear him." she added.

"Oh bite me." Randy said glaring Krista who smiled at him.

"I would but then again you'd like it to much.' Krista replied looking at Richards shook her head at the three of them.

"Come this way I'll take you guys to see her but remember nothing stressful." Doctor Richard said with a nod.

"All she was on stage and said a few things." Randy said looking at her.

"Just because she was on stage and she was just talking doesn't mean that was stressful for her." Doctor Richard said with a nod. "She is a mother to be and as I've said many times before she can't do anything stressful it seems like working at the moment is stressful for her." she added.

Randy looked at Krista who looked at John who just looked at the doctor in front of him.

"Has Jenna expressed any of her feelings towards the work load that she has been given?" Doctor Richard asked looking over the paper work.

"She said the other night that it was hard but nothing she couldn't handle." Krista said as her son kicked making her jump a little. "She is Orton now she seems to think she can handle the world. Sometimes I think she is doing to make sure Randy doesn't leave." she added.

Randy looked at Krista who wouldn't look at her.

"Well in my advice get her off the road and since you're the one who is pregnant as well both you stay together so it would be easier." Doctor Richard said with a nod. "If you would like to see her then she is room 498." she added.

"Thanks." John said with a nod.

Randy grabbed Krista's wrist making her look at him.

"What do you mean she is trying to make sure that I won't leave?" Randy asked looking at his friend's fiancee who looked away.

"Randy it isn't my place to say." Krista said shaking her head.

"To late you said something. If you didn't want to answer then you shouldn't have said anything." Randy said looking at her. "Now what did you mean." he added.

John looked at the two of them and walked out of the room leaving them alone. Krista pulled her arm away from his grip and looked at him with a serious face.

"Look Randy, I've known Jenna just about my whole life." Krista said looking him in the eye. "She has had a troubled past. Have you ever stopped to think why you haven't met her family? She wouldn't even let me meet her family until after knowing me for maybe 5 years." She added.

"I always thought she would come around in her own time." Randy said looking at her.

"Randy you will never meet her family." Krista said taking a deep breath. "She has no family anymore. She doesn't know who her real family is. She was a black market baby. Somebody sold her to the family and once they found out she wanted to do wrestling for a living they disowned her. We were friends and my family let her live with us after they found out what was going on." She added.

Randy looked as if he had seen a ghost. His mouth was dry he couldn't think of anything to say. Krista nodded at him.

"She wants to keep you around so you won't leave." Krista said with a nod. "She is in love with you no matter how bitchy she is towards you. She is scared because she haven't felt like this before. How I know about this? We talk about you a lot." she added.

"Don't you find that weird?" Randy asked rubbing his face. "Talking to your friend about me?"he added.

Krista shook her head and smiled.

"You make her happy and she makes you happy no matter how badly you want to say that it isn't." Krista said with a laugh. "Come on lover boy let's get you to your wife." she added.

Randy went to say something when she pushed him out of the room. John moved away from the wall and looked at Krista with a smile.

"Hey baby." Krista said kissing his cheek. "You're son is kicking the crap out of me." she added.

"Well he is just practicing his drop kick." John said with a laugh.

After turning a few corners they walked into Jenna's room where she was looking out the window.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to show up." Jenna said without looking at them.

She turned her attention to them then looked at Krista with a glare.

"You told him, didn't you?" Jenna asked without any emotion in her voice.

"He would have found out even if I hadn't." Krista said looking at her. "Besides I'm your family so deal with the fact that your past is the past." she added.

Jenna just shook her head and looked at Randy who sat down on the end of the bed looking at her.

"I love you." Randy said grabbing her hand. "I am going to love you until the end. You are my wife and the mother of my children and I thank god every day that he sent me to you." he added.

"Trying to score in a hospital dawg that ain't cool." John said looking at them trying to break the tension.

"Shut up you moron." Krista said elbowing him in his stomach.

Jenna laughed at the couple before squeezing it with a smile on her face.

"I'm not proud of my past because I hated knowing not knowing who my family was." Jenna said with a nod.

"Excuse Mrs. Orton your father is here." Doctor Richard said looking at her.

Krista raised eye brow at Jenna then turned around to look at the doctor. Jenna looked at her and nodded but was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't have a father.' Jenna said with a nod.

"Yes you do why do you think you've got the job you've got."

All four the people in the room looked at the door with wide eyes to see the man standing there looking at them with a smile on his face.


	52. Chapter 52

**I only own Krista, Jenna, and new oc that shows up at the end. Don't skip and read...Sorry for the long wait but I've been busi with things. Enjoy....Read...Review...and Enjoy nite nite..**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jenna asked with a yawn.

Krista smiled brightly in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a yellow floor length strapless dress. Her hair was in a high pony tail with the ends in curls. Her make up was done some what dark but not too dark.

"Wow." Jenna said looking at her with a grin on her face.

"You like it?" Krista asked with a smile on her face.

Jenna smiled brightly at her.

"John is going to be ready to take you back to the hotel room." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Krista laughed at her comment as Jenna walked into the bathroom shaking her head. She quickly shut the door. After about thirty minutes Jenna walked wearing a black halter top floor length evening grown. Her hair was pinned up with a clip and the back of her hair was curled. Her make up was a natural look.

"And you say that I'm going to return to the hotel room?" asked Krista with a laugh.

"Hey I'm a pregnant woman." Jenna said with a huge smile. "I got to look hot for tonight." She added.

Krista laughed and smiled as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Come on Chicka let's go we got a bomb shell to do." Krista said with a wicked smile on her face.

"I hate when you do that smile because it always means trouble." Jenna said grabbing her jacket.

**~*Hall Of Fame*~**

"Welcome…." Vince said as Jenna walked up to him and stopped him.

The crowd looked at Jenna with confused faces. She smiled at them and looked at Vince.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Mr. McMahon but I feel the need to say something about this man that you about to put into the Hall of Fame." Jenna said with smile on her face.

"Ok that is fine." Vince said with a nod.

Jenna took a deep breath and touched her stomach as the twins where kicking her stomach with force. She smiled at Stephanie in the crowd and blew a kiss who return it.

"I know that many of you are wondering why I am standing up here in heels and pregnant and to be honest I can't tell you." Jenna said as the crowd laughed. "But I felt the need to say something about Stone Cold Steve Austin." She added.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the stand before back up at the camera.

"So many words could be said about this man. He is one was a star right out of the gate." Jenna said as the guys in the crowd nodded at her. " I never really knew him personally until Monday night after RAW when I was rushed to the hospital with problems with my twins." she added.

Stephanie smiled at her knowing she was about to say something big. Normally, Vince wouldn't have let her do this but only a select few knew what was going to be said.

"I won't drag this out any longer." Jenna said with a huge smile on her face. " I am proud to help Vince McMahon and the WWE induct not only one of the greatest man in the wrestling business but also my father Stone Cold Steve Austin into this years WWE Hall of fame." She added.

As she finished her comment the crowd was in shock but yet cheering their heads off. He walked out of the back with a smile on his face. Jenna gave him a warm smile and hugged him tightly as he held onto her tighter.

"I was told that I there was going to be a surprising ending by somebody in the back but man that was one." Steve said with a smile on his smile. "I am in the WWE Hall of Fame and I got my self a daughter." he added.

The crowd cheered louder as they showed Jenna standing beside him with huge smile on her face.

**~*Backstage*~**

Jenna walked off the stage with a smile on her face.

"That was great." Steve said with a smile on his face.

"I am happy that Vince let me do that." Jenna said with a smile on her face.

Steve nodded in agreement as Krista walked up with a smile on her face. Jenna looked at her with a smile on her face.

"I am so proud of you!" Krista said hugging her tightly around the neck. "Your slowly nod caring about your family." She added.

"I'm a Williams go figure my temper is just like his wouldn't you say?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

Krista went to say something when Vince walked up with a smile on his face.

"Steve this girl has got your temper trust me." Vince said with a laugh. "I've seen and I've heard about the fights that she gives Randy about certain things." He added.

"About Randy." Steve said looking down at her.

Jenna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's a little late to try to give me the lecture because look I've got two buns in the oven and they belong to Randy." Jenna said with a little laugh.

"Are you sure that I can't talk you into a divorce with him and you get married to somebody like say nobody?" Steve asked looking at her with one his famous smirks.

Jenna shook her head and linked her arm with his.

"Come on dad, let's go get a bite to eat and let's catch up." Jenna said looking up at him.

"Let's go blue eyes." Steve said laughing.

"You've got the same eyes too mister." Jenna said sticking her tongue out at him.

Krista shook her head at the father and daughter as they walked down the hallway.

"Tell John thanks for the ride and I'm going to go hang out with my dad." Jenna said looking at her.

"What do I tell Randy?" asked Krista looking at her.

Jenna stopped walking and smiled.

"Tell him that he won't have to worry about me." Jenna said with a grin. "I'm in very good hands but don't tell him with who." She added.

"And people will say you aren't my daughter." Steve said causing Krista to laugh.

Krista kept laughing as she walked away going to find John. Jenna smiled as she looked at Steve.

"What?" Jenna asked as they made their way towards the exist.

"You like your mother." Steve said looking at her.

She stopped in her tracks as he pulled out a wallet. Jenna quickly grabbed the picture as Steve handed it to her. It was like looking into a mirror. Jenna was a spiting image of the woman in the picture.

"Her name was Kelsey." Steve said looking at her. "She was 17 when we first met and let's just say we dated for 2 years then you came along. We were both young when she had you and let's just say that we couldn't take care of you." he added.

Jenna touched the picture gently and looked up at him.

"Do you know where she is?" Jenna asked as they slowly made their way to the exit door once more.

"Actually yes I do." Steve said with a smile. "Would you like to meet her?" he added.

Jenna slowly nod at him as they got to his limo. Steve smiled at her as the back door open of the limo open. Steve looked at Jenna's eyes got wide as the woman from the picture was now standing in front of her as if a mirror image.

"Kelsey, I'd like for you to meet your daughter Jenna." Steve said with a smile. "Jenna, I'd like for you to meet your mother Kelsey." he added.

Before she could say anything Kelsey hugged Jenna tightly. Jenna looked at Steve and her arms beside her. Slowly she brought them up and returned the hug. Breaking the hug Kelsey looked at Jenna with a smile on her face.

"I am so proud of you." Kelsey said with a smile on her face. "You followed in your father's foot steps even if you didn't know him." she added.

"I did but right now I'm out of the ring as you can tell." Jenna said touching her stomach. "And Steve about going out to eat I think I'll have to take a rain check, because I am feeling sick." she added.

Steve nodded at her and hugged her once more. Jenna shook hands with Kelsey and walked into the building once more. Krista almost knocked her over and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked looking at her. "I thought you were going to dinner with your Steve." She added.

"I'm fine, but if you two don't mind, can I ride back to the hotel with you guys?" Jenna asked looking at John and Krista. "I'm sure Randy has left already." she added.

She went to say something else but Randy walked up behind John and looked at her.

"Nope, not gone yet." John said laughing.

Randy went to say something but stopped when Jenna quickly put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Krista looked at Randy who held onto his wife. John was trying to figure out something to say but quickly stopped when Krista shook her head no.

"I hope that didn't scare you off." Kelsey said looking at the four of them.

Jenna stopped moving and turned around to see her mom standing there looking at her.

"Woahoo." John said looking at them. "There is two of you." he added.

Krista hit him upside the head and shook her head. Randy held onto his wife's waist and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm Kelsey, I'm Jenna's birth mother." Kelsey said looking at the two couples. "I'm not here to start anything but I wanted to make sure she was ok since she left in the way she did." she added.

"I'm ok I just need to be near my husband." Jenna said with a deep breath. "This is Randy." She added.

Randy and Kelsey shook hands and nodded at each other.

"If it's ok I will get your number from Steve and I'll call you to set up a time for us to talk when there isn't stress." Kelsey said with a smile. "And Jenna, when I was pregnant with you, I was high risk and I craved Strawberry Cheese cake." She added.

"Are you sure that you aren't twins?" Krista asked looking at her. "She is high risk and craves that too." She added.

Kelsey and Jenna laughed a little bit and grinned.

"I'm sure because I laid in labor with her for six days." Kelsey said with a smile. "But I will talk to you later." she added.

Jenna nodded at her and watched her go. Krista looked at Jenna who had her eyes closed.

"Can we just go please?" Jenna asked looking at Randy.

"Sure." Randy replied kissing her lips gently.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I've been sick and my computer's charger broke so we had to order a new one. But here is a update. I only own Jenna, Krista, Amber, and Shelly. You'll understand Amber and Shelly later in the story but they are mentioned here. So Read and Review..Read and Enjoy..**

* * *

"Do you honestly expect me to get over it just like that?" Jenna asked snapping her fingers.

"Uh ya, because it's a damn storyline!" Krista replied nodding her head. "It's a storyline Jenna." she added.

Jenna shook her head and looked away from her.

"She smiled! I saw it!" shouted Jenna with a growl.

"Oh for heavens sake you act as if there is something going on between them." Krista said putting her hands on her hips. "Stephanie isn't that stupid sorry." She added.

Jenna looked at her with a glare and crossed her arms over her chest. Krista shook her head at her friend who was still upset about the kiss that happen between her husband and their boss on TV.

"Would you just stop and think about it?" Krista asked with a laugh. "You are pregnant with Randy's twins who are already daddies little kids. Stephanie is just the boss lady who is married happily I might add and has two kids with Paul. So I think she is off limits." She added.

"Every guy like the forbidden fruit." Jenna said with a raised eye brow. "Maybe Randy has went back to his old ways." She added.

"Oh dear lord!" shouted Krista with a growl. "You really are screwed up! Your hormones are out of whack worse then mine." She added.

Jenna throw a pillow at Krista making her move and grab the pillow and shook her head.

"It's possible I don't know why you won't agree." Jenna said shaking her head.

"Jenna, anything is possible with anybody!" Krista replied throwing the pillow at her. "It's possible that John is down stairs flirting up a storm with the bartender." She added.

"Well it's kind of true." Jenna said nodding at her. "John is a flirt." he added.

Krista nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed and looked out the window at the night scene that was happening.

"Randy is in love with you everybody knows that." Krista said with a nod. "Don't drive him because your so damn worried about him turning back into a player." She added.

Jenna went to reply but stopped when there was a knock on the door. She shook her head and quickly walked over to the door to see Melina standing there with a serious look on her face.

"Uhh you might want to come down stairs to the bar to see that Mickie is flirting with Randy." Melina said with a nod.

Jenna grabbed her shoes and slipped them on and followed the fellow diva. Krista shook her head and quickly followed to keep her pregnant friend from doing anything horrible.

**~*Bar*~**

Jenna walked into the bar with Melina behind her.

"Over there." Melina said pointing to the other end of the bar.

Jenna looked to the direction and growled as she made towards them. Krista looked at Melina and shook her head.

"She is already pissed off about the storyline and you just had to tell her about Mickie flirting with Randy." Krista replied shaking her head.

"Krista, she has a right to know that Mickie is still up to the tricks." Melina replied shaking her head.

Jenna grabbed Mickie's arm making Mickie jump and look at her with shock.

"What?" Jenna asked with a smile. "Just because I am not with him in the bar at the moment doesn't mean that I'm not here at all." she added.

"I was just saying hello." Mickie said with a smile.

Jenna raised a eye brow and got in between her and Randy. She kissed her husband's lips and looked back at the angry diva.

"He is my husband Mickie." Jenna said with a growl. "I might be pregnant, but however I will kick your ass." She added.

"I'd like to see you try." Mickie said stepping forwards. "You are in a room full of people who won't let you do anything because your pregnant." she added.

"Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean I am." Melina said stepping forward.

Randy looked at Jenna then at Melina and Krista who walked up.

"I think I'm going to find John." Randy said getting up.

"You sit down." Jenna said looking at him. "When I'm done talking with this tramp I'm going to talk to you." She added.

Randy sat down and started drinking his beer.

"I am not a tramp!" shouted Mickie looking at her.

"If you weren't a tramp then you wouldn't have tried to sleep with John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and now you've been trying to get my own John for the last couple of weeks if you couldn't get any of the others." Melina said with a growl. "So if these two can't beat your ass I'll do it for them." She added.

Mickie looked at Melina with a growl.

"I can take John any day of the week just like I can take any of the rest of them away from these two." Mickie said pushing Melina.

"If you could take us then why haven't you yet?" John asked walking over to the women.

"Because she can't." Krista said with a growl. "I might be pregnant but don't think for a second just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass from here to out to that street." she added

Melina nodded in agreement as Jenna sat down on the bar stole and looked at Randy who was smiling at her.

"I don't like the storyline." Jenna said looking at him.

"I knew that you would but the reason you hate it is because of that kiss am I right?" Randy asked looking at his wife.

She nodded at him and put her hands on the bar in front of her.

"I got a call from Donnie asking when me and Krista were going to come visit them." Jenna said looking at her hands.

"I think that it would be a great idea." Randy said causing Jenna to look at him with a weird face. "You and Krista have been talking about them all the time. You guys drive me and John nuts by singing their songs and talking about and to them ALL the time. It would be a great idea for you guys to go see them." He added.

"Us doing that was trying to drop hints at you guys to take us you moron." Krista said shaking her head.

"They are guys do you seriously expect them to take that hint when they can't take one when I say let's go back to my room?" Mickie said with a smile.

All of the girls looked at her and she walked away before Melina attacked her. The Latina woman was already upset with her and it wouldn't be long before she attacked

"Well John, what do you think?" Randy asked looking at his best friend. "Letting the girls go see Donnie and the guys in concert a few times." He added.

"Sure if that's what they want to do then fine." John said with a shrug. "I don't have a problem with. I'll be happy because no more of this one going pose for me. And telling my son that if she wasn't in love with his daddy she'd be Donnie." he added.

Krista giggled making Jenna laugh hard.

"I think that Shelly would have to say something about that." Krista said with a laugh. "And Jenna here can't attack Jordan because of his wife, Joey because of his wife, and Danny because of Amber." She addd.

"So we are screwed out of trying to screw them boys." Jenna sticking her tongue out at Randy.

Randy and John rolled their eyes as Jenna and Krista smiled.

"Come on baby you know I love you." Krista said kissing his lips gently.

Jenna grabbed a hold of Randy's hand making him smile a little bit.

"I need to go my bags because Donnie said he booked us a flight for tonight and we leave in like 2 hours." Jenna said nodding. "Donnie knew you'd come around so I'm going to go upstairs want to come with me?" she added with a wink.

Randy got the hint and grinned brightly making Krista laugh.

"Yall can't get hints for new kids but sex you can get." Krista said laughing.

"It's in their nature." Melina said with a smile. "I'm going go find my John before Mickie finds him." she added.

Melina walked off leaving John and Krista in the bar together.

"Can we make Richard Hammerbush happy one last time until you come back?" John asked looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Come on hotties let's go." Krsita said with a huge grin on her face.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him some what behind her.


	54. Chapter 54

**Alright guys I know that you are thinking this is suppose to be a wrestling story. It is I promise you. No cross overs I promise. But the next chapter will be Randy and John I promise! It will make sure this story shows it's a wrestling one. So Read and review I beg of you! Enjoy...Read and Review..**

* * *

"If you do not stop twittering Joey I am going to take that damn phone and hide it." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"What? It's nice to know people like me." Joey said looking at her with a smile.

Before he could reply Jenna grabbed his cell phone and threw it to Annabel who gladly went and hide it somewhere in the bus. Jenna was somewhat sitting on Jordan's lap while Krista was beside Donnie with a grin on her face.

"So Mrs. Thing when are you going to tell your husband that your leaving him for me?" Jordan asked with a laugh.

"Oh darling I simply forgot that I was seeing you." Jenna said acting shocked.

Everyone was use to the flirting between the two of them. Jenna was known as one of the guys who took their tricks without questions. Krista was just like Donnie expect she was the female version.

"I am seriously thinking about getting on stage with you guys and let my twins dance." Jenna said with a laugh.

"Your twins would be like what's that noise? Mommy make it stop!" shouted Joey acting like a scared child.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Krista said with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out.

Joey threw a pillow at her and shook his as Jenna grabbed her cell phone from her bag. With the help of Joey she walked into the back room of the bus and closed the door.

"Must be calling the man." Jordan said acting so thrilled. "I thought she was going to actually you know maybe leave him alone for a few days." he added.

"She is married to the guy Jor what do you expect?" Krista said with a raised brow.

"I found it so funny that he let go willing and easily." She added. The guys looked at her while Annabel was playing with Griffin.

"Why do I got the feeling something is about to happen?" Krista asked looking at Donnie.

"Because I think something did." Donnie said as he watched Jenna stomp out of the room and slam her phone back in her bag.

Krista looked at Jenna who mouthed later and nodded. Krista yawned and rubbed her stomach as she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. Donnie handed it to her and grinned.

"Loveeeeeeeer Boy!' shouted Donnie loudly.

"This is suppose to be girls spend time with us!" Danny said looking at them. "Stop answering the phones and talk to us." he added.

Jenna got up from beside Jordan and Jon and walked over to Danny and sat down in his lap making him la

ugh and smile.

"I bet that brings back memories for you don't it dawg?" Donnie said picking at him.

"Actually it does and I don't' mind." Danny said with a nod.

Jenna smiled at him and then frowned when she looked at Krista who now looked pissed.

"Why do you look like you are about to kick somebody's ass for?" Donnie asked looking at his friend.

"Maybe it's because I might because of her stupid husband." Krista said staring at Jenna who looked at her. "I am going to tell you this Jenna, If I see him you don't have to worry about him I'm going to kick his ass." she added.

Donnie looked at the rest of the guys who were confused about what was going on. Krista looked at Jenna who had moved from Danny's lap and now sitting down between Danny and Joey.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow. "Or are you?" she added.

"What do you want me to say?" Jenna asked looking at Krista. "Do you want me to say oh I can't even be gone a day before he is back up to his old damn tricks?" she added.

Before anybody could reply Jenna got up and walked into the room in the back of the bus shutting the door.

"Randy fucked up already?" Donnie asked looked at Krista who nodded at him.

"Yea, John just called to tell me that Jenna called Randy and Mickie picked up the phone in their old hotel room." Krista said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Donnie looked at Joey then nodded towards the room.

"Hey no he won't go back there with a pregnant woman." Annabel said looking at him. "I think Krista should go." She added.

"Uhh tough shit I'm not going." Krista said with a nod and a smile. "Joey is the closest to her so he can go." she added.

Joey rolled his eyes as he walked into the room to see Jenna sitting on the end of the bed with her hands in her hair and her leaning forward.

"Joey Mac go away." Jenna said without looking up.

"I would but you know those people out there." Joey said nodding towards the front of the bus. "Want me to go beat him up?" he added.

Jenna laughed at his comment and looked up at him.

"Joey no offense but Randy is a professional wrestler you're a singer who are the odds against?" Jenna asked with a laugh.

"Good point but it got you to laugh." Joey said sitting down beside her.

She nodded at him and ran her hand through her hair and touched her stomach and sighed.

"I thought I found the right guy this go around." Jenna said as the twins kicked.

"We all make mistakes sweetheart." Joey said hugging her shoulders. "Sometimes it takes making a few to realize that the person we are suppose to be with are right in front of us." he added.

Jenna laughed a little bit and looked at him with a grin.

"Joey Mac who knew you could be so insightful." Jenna said sticking her tongue out at him.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on let's go back to the front of the bus and let Donnie do Tony Spalleli." Joey said with a grin.

"Oh lord." Jenna said looking at him.

Joey laughed at her as she got up from the bed. She looked at Joey and hugged him tightly around the neck taking him off guard. He returned the tight hug and smiled as Jordan looked in the room with a camera.

"Smile your on Jordan's Camera." Jordan said with a laugh.

Jenna turned around and smiled and poked Jordan in the ribs making him jump and laugh.

"Give me that camera." Jenna said taking the camera and grinned evilly. "Danny!! I want to make a porno!" she added with a big laugh.

"Otay sexy momma I'm up for it!" Danny said with a hug grin.

Krista looked at Jenna who walked out of the room with the camera. Jordan was behind her holding onto her hips as if they were forming a train. Joey was shaking his head at the two of them as they were playing with the camera.

"I'm trying to make myself feel better so shut up." Jenna said looking at Krista with a nod.

"What? I didn't say nothing!" Krista said with a laugh. "I only looked at you geeze." she added.

"I'm only saying too." Jenna said as she turned the camera to Krista. "Hello , say hello to your soon to be hubby who I'm sure as hell would wonder what the hell is going on when he heard me say I want to make a porno." She added.

Krista busted out laughing and waved at the camera.

"John, if you see this video before I talk to you again I'm sorry for anything this crazy pregnant pissed off woman might make me do." Krista said with a giggle.

Jenna gave the camera to Jordan and sat down on Jon's lap and hugged his neck as she looked at the camera.

"Perez, this is Jonathan Knight and guess what?" Jenna said with a hug ass smile. "He isn't gay, he likes me." she added.

Jon looked at her with a raise eye brow as she kissed her hand and put it to his lips. Jenna laughed at him as he shook his head.

"What? I'm defending you." Jenna said with a laugh. "Be nice to me. Another thing be glad I didn't kiss you on camera." She added.

"You know what?" Jon said with a smile.

"What?" Jenna asked with a laugh.

"Yo Jor bring that camera over here!" shouted Jon.

Jenna raised a eye brow as she looked at Jon as Jordan came over with the camera. Jon grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her away from the camera and leaned down to appear he was kissing her. Jenna was trying not to laugh as she moved her arms around his neck.

"Wow." Donnie said looking at the two of them. "Come up for air!" He added.

Jon moved away and wiped his mouth with his hands. Jenna fanned her self and looked at Krista who had bugged eyes.

"What?" Jenna asked looked at her.

"You kissed Jon." Krista said with a laugh.

Jon and Jenna busted out laughing as they looked at them.

"I did not kiss Jenna." Jon said with a laugh. "It's amazing to know we can fool you guys." He added.

"I like Jon but not like that. No offense." Jenna said looking at him.

"None taken we all know who you fancy anyways." Jon said looking at her with a grin.

Jenna pinched his arm making him shut up and rub his arm.

"I wasn't going to tell!" Jon said with a laugh.

"Ok Jordan go film Donnie and Krista along with Danny, Joey, and Annabel." Jenna said shoeing him away.

Jordan laughed at her as he hit her leg with his as he walked away.


	55. Chapter 55

**I only own Jenna, Krista, and Annabel thats it. Read and Review...REad and enjoy...This is a great chapter. Enjoy..**

* * *

"Would you sit down?" John asked looking Randy as he was pacing back and forth in his room. "You act as if the draft got your butt on the line." he added.

"I am just wondering why Jenna isn't picking up her phone." Randy said with a nod.

John raised a eye brow and looked at him.

"You are very stupid." John said looking at Randy shaking his head. "You had Mickie answer your hotel room phone!" he added.

"I don't fucking think so." Randy said looking at him. "I haven't seen that damn bitch since Jenna and Krista left." he added.

"Then you might want to explain to Jenna, Krista, and Me why you she picked up the phone." John said looking at his friend waiting for a answer.

Randy looked around the room and ran his hand over his face and head.

"I don know why the heck she answered my phone." Randy said shaking his head.

John shook his head and went back to his laptop.

"What? Why are you looking at the computer as if you just saw something horrible? What? Did you see your mom nude?" Randy asked looking at him.

"shut up dude!" John said looking at up at him. "It's the girls on TMZ." he added.

Randy quickly walked over to John as he turned the computer around.

**~*TMZ*~**

"**The two professional wrestlers Bella Angel and Jenna McMahon-Orton where spotted last night hanging out with the New Kids On The Block." Harvey said with a laugh. "Those two are very pregnant and they were spotted having dinner with the group and a few others. Where are their boy toys?" he added.**

"**Maybe one of them got their heads kicked in by the other one." Katie said with a laugh. **

**The group laughed at her comment as Harvey shook his head. **

"**Those two are what? 5 and 6 month pregnant?" Harvey said while the others nodded. "And what I've dig up Jenna McMahon-Orton is a high risk pregnancy so do you think it's wise for her to be hounded by the press?' he added. **

**Everyone in the room just looked at him as they started to question a few things. **

"**Jenna was shown sitting next to Joey McIntyre and him holding her hand. I thought she was married." Harvey asked with a laugh. "Bella was shown sitting next to and laughing with the womanizer of the group Donnie Walhberg. Are these two cheating on their men? If so what would they say?" he added. **

**~*End*~**

John watched as Randy's anger hit the roof.

"How the hell could she?!" Randy shouted as he threw his bag across the room.

"She went out to eat with friends it's not like they are a couple Randy." John said looking at him.

Randy looked at him with a arched eye brow.

"Your defending them?" Randy asked pointing to the computer. "Jenna was holding hands with that idiot would I could kick his ass. Krista was getting very cozy with Donnie!" he added.

"Dude come on don't let it get to you." John said looking at him. "It's TMZ they always blow shit way out of portion." he added.

Randy grabbed a light shade and threw it against the way making it shatter. John jumped up from the bed and looked at him.

"Calm the hell down Dude." John said looking at him. "Call her from my phone maybe she will pick up." he added.

"Krista won't pick up for you what makes you fucking think Jenna will?" Randy asked shaking his head. "They are with those guys right now doing gods know what." he added.

John looked away him and shook his head.

"I trust Krista who is the mother of my child and we aren't even fucking married yet." John said stepping into his friend's face. "I'm starting to think that Jenna marrying you was the biggest mistake of her life because you don't trust her!" he added.

"It's not that I don't' trust her it's that I don't' trust them." Randy replied with a growl.

"Randy, that means you don't trust her around them." John said grabbing his stuff and the laptop. "So before you let your IED shit get the best of you tonight I think you might want to hold off calling your wife." he added.

Randy temper was now ready to beat the shit out of anybody. John shook his head and walked out of the room leaving him alone.

"You know where they are don't you?" Randy shouted at him.

"I do but I'm not telling you because your damn IED shit will flare higher and you'll go try to beat the shit out of him." John said looking at him at the doorway.

"I won't where are they?" Randy asked looking at him.

John gave him a smile and shook his head.

"I am John Cena not Eric Bischoff." John said closing the door as Randy screamed.

Randy growled as he hit the dresser causing it to shake. He looked around the room and grabbed his cell phone and dialed his wife's number for twenty time.

"Hey baby." Randy said trying to sound calm. "I have been trying to call you all day today. I don't know why you won't pick up your phone. John told me it had to do with Mickie picking up my hotel room phone. Baby I haven't seen Mickie since you and Krista left that day. I love you and I miss you and the twins. Please call me back soon." he added.

He hung up the phone and put the phone down on the dresser. Randy's eyes looked in the mirror that hung above the dresser and glared at the man that he had become. Cold and full of rage was the person he was now. Jenna changed him but who knows what would happen now.

"I will find you." Randy said grabbing his own laptop from his bag.

**~*Bus*~**

"I am tired!" Jenna said with a groan.

"Then go to sleep." Donnie said shaking his head. "Nobody is stopping you." he added.

Jenna busted out laughing and shook her head.

"Last damn time I went to sleep first around you guys I round up with pink and green strikes in my hair." Jenna said shaking her head. "I'm going to curl up against Jordan here and wait on somebody else to fall asleep then go to sleep." She added.

"Looks like somebody already did." Krista said pointing at Annabel and Griffin. "Leave them alone all of you because I will be damn if I have to listen to her go on and on about how she wants to kick somebody's ass." She added.

Donnie laughed at her as she put his arms down. Jenna went to say something but stopped when the bus jerked.

"HEY MIKE! What's going on?" Donnie shouted as the bus done it once more.

"Some idiot keeps trying to hit the bus." Mike reply.

Krista and Jenna looked at each other quickly.

"No, he can't be that stupid." Jenna said shaking her head.

Before anybody could say anything Jenna and Krista quickly ran to the front of the bus to see the person who was doing it.

"That's Randy's hummer." Krista said looking at her. "He must have saw the video we made or when TMZ caught us having lunch with the guys." She added.

Jenna put her head down and sat down on the steps of the bus and growled.

"Mike pull the damn bus over." Jenna said with a upset tone. "My IED is about to fucking flare up!" she added.

Krista looked at Mike who slowly and gently pulled the tour bus to the side of the road. Jenna looked at the side of the road as Mike opened the door. Krista and Donnie followed her out of the bus.

"Randal Keith Orton! Have you lost your fucking mind?!" shouted Jenna looking at him. "You could have caused the bus to wreck! Me and Krista are pregnant if you fucking remember!" She added.

Randy got out of the hummer and slammed the door and walked right up to his wife with one of his numb faces. Krista looked at Donnie who put her behind him.

"What is your fucking problem?" Jenna asked looking at him. "You could have killed me and the twins. You could have killed the others. Randal what is your problem?' she added.

"You're my problem." Randy said looking at her with a glare.

Jenna was taken back by his answer and looked away from him with a sigh.

"If I am a fucking problem Randy then why don't you eliminate the problem." Jenna said with a hiss. "I'm not scared of you and I'm sure as hell not scared to hurt your feelings." she added.

"Good because I'm not scared to hurt yours either." Randy said with a cocky smile. "You're the one who whoring your self around with the playboys from the 80s." he added.

Jenna busted out laughing and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm whoring myself around with the guys?" Jenna asked shaking her head with a grin. "Randal, I haven't touched any of them in a sexual way. I never will I'm married to you if you remember!" She added.

"That video on TMZ shows different!" Randy shouted at her. "You are nothing but a whore. You went behind my back and fucked him I'm sure." he added.

Before Jenna could stop herself she slapped Randy really hard making Donnie hiss out the impact. Randy's head snapped back towards her making Donnie almost run towards the couple but Krista stopped him.

"No let her fight it." Krista said holding his arm.

Donnie looked down at her and nodded. Both of the turned their attention to Jenna and Randy who were still quiet. Jenna was ready to attack her husband for the comment.

"You are nothing but self centered jackass who doesn't deserve me!" shouted Jenna looking at him. "You don't trust me around anybody. I should have never gotten drunk around you that night! You are nothing but a cold heart self centered bastard!" she added.

"You don't deserve me." Randy said looking down at her. "You might be pregnant with my children Jenna but don't think for a second that I love you because you are nothing but a tramp who I felt sorry for when Dave left you." he added.

Krista looked at Donnie and walked over to the couple and pushed Randy away from her friend who was trying to keep a brace and strong front up.

"You have some fucking nerve." Krista said looking at him.

Jenna pushed her friend away and grabbed her rings from her fingers and grabbed Randy's hand and put them in it.

"Your right I don't deserve you." Jenna said with a hiss. "I deserve somebody who isn't a fucking psycho and doesn't know what the fuck is real or fake!" she added.

Krista was shocked along with Donnie as Jenna walked past them and got back onto the bus. Jenna didn't even bother to look out the window she just went into the back of the bus. Krista looked at Randy who was looking at the rings in his hands.

"Nice going idiot." Krista said with a glare. "You fucking hurt her. I hope your ready for what the guys are going to do to you." she added.

"What? Beat me up?" Randy said without any emotion as he putt the rings in his pocket.

Krista stepped closer and grinned.

"Break your neck." Krista said with a hiss.

Before he could reply Donnie pulled her away from him and pushed her towards the bus. Donnie looked at the man in front of him with shame.

"I am a man and I would never treat any woman like that EVER." Donnie said with a growl. "You got what you wanted. To be single bro like every young guy in this country. Now if you come near her or Krista again and your this pissed off I wouldn't advice it. Because I am not going to let you near them." he added.

Randy just watched him get back on the bus. The door closed and Mike eyed him as he got back on the road leaving Randy standing there.


	56. Chapter 56

**I only own Krista and Jenna thats it. I can't believe this is 56 chapters. I love this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Uhh read and review...Enjoy it...Have a good night guys.**

* * *

"I am going to smack the hell out of your best friend." Krista said looking at John as she walked into the males locker room. "Oops sorry for not knocking but everyone other my soon to be husband get the hell out now." she added.

John laughed as the guys walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"What in the hell was he thinking?" Krista asked looking at John. "What did you do? I know you had something to do with it." She added.

"Why is he always my fault?" John asked looking up at her.

Krista looked at him with a glare. "John, he is your friend!" Krista said with a laugh. "He tried to wreck the bus with US on it! He could have caused something horrible!" She added.

"He did what?!" shouted John looking at her. "I'll kill him. But first where is Jenna?" he added.

"Jenna is here somewhere." Krista said with a nod hoping he would believe her. "Fine, she is in Stephanie's office talking about taking some time off. She is going to make the announcement that the divorce with Randy is under way." She added.

John went to say something but quickly stop when the door open. Krista turned around to see Randy standing there with wide eyes.

"She is going to divorce me?" Randy asked looking at Krista. "I got to talk to her." he added.

"Randy, you already done that!" shouted Krista with a hiss. "You called her a whore and you said she was sleeping with Joey." She added.

"I did not!" Randy said looking at her.

Krista looked at John the back at Randy as if he was nuts.

"YES YOU DID!" Krista said and shook her head. "I don't have time for this so Randy don't go anywhere near Jenna because I'll make sure somebody kicks your ass." She added.

Krista kissed John's lips gently then walked past Randy and punched him in the shoulder really hard. Randy watched her leave then was thrown against the wall.

"You could have hurt my son!" shouted John as he held onto his friend's shirt with a tight firm grip. "You could have hurt your son and daughter you piece of shit! What in the hell where you thinking?" he added.

"I don't know!" shouted Randy trying to get his friend's hand grip.

"That's your fucking problem Randy you never fucking do!" John said pulling him away from the wall then slamming him against the wall harder. "You got to fucking stop this! You fucked up your marriage to one of the best women you've ever dated who anybody would be lucky to have!" he added.

Randy held his head and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"I am sick of this bullshit Randy." John said throwing him against the wall once more making Randy's head bounce off the wall. "You are so fucked up that you don't even know what your doing anymore. So Randy get fucking help until then I'm done I don't want shit to do with you." he added.

Randy watched as John walked out of the locker room slamming the door.

~*Superstars*~

"Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as a very pregnant Jenna McMahon-Orton walked out with a blank expression on her face. Jenna waved at some of the fans a little bit as she got into the ring slowly. She looked around then grabbed a microphone.

"On RAW Monday night you were told that I had a announcement that I was going to tell you guys here tonight." Jenna said as the crowd cheered. "I am hoping that you guys will understand after I tell you everything." she added.

After she finished her comment "Voices by Rev Theory" hit and the crowd booed loudly. Quickly the camera showed Randy walking out in street clothes. Jenna rolled her eyes as he walked to the ring. He eyed her closely as he looked at her.

"Randy, what do you want?" Jenna asked looking at him.

He grabbed a microphone of his own and went to touch her but she moved out of his reach and pushed his hand away from her stomach.

"I wanted to talk to you and tell you that I'm sorry." Randy said with very little emotion.

Jenna raised a eye brow at him and shook her head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time." Jenna said with a hiss. "I came out here tonight to make an announcement. Since your out here Randy you can enjoy it too." she added.

"Jenna please don't." Randy said this time with all emotion.

The camera went to Jenna who was shown trying to keep her self together and calm her self down. She looked at him with pure hate in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen as of tonight, I am now on my way to becoming Jenna McMahon once again." Jenna said with a little McMahon laugh. "Randy Orton was the biggest mistake of my life. He is nothing but a boy trapped in a man's body! There is no more play time Randal I'm done." She added.

Right as she finished her comment without warning Randy quickly gave her a RKO. When he turned around and saw what he done his eye grew wide. He looked around quickly then got out of the ring as the trainers and the EMTs ran to the ring to check on the pregnant diva. The camera showed Randy who was truly shocked as he watched them try to get Jenna to respond.

~*Backstage*~

"Randal I'm going to kill you!!" shouted Krista with a pissed off voice. "I might be pregnant but I can catch you!" She added.

Randy looked at his friend's soon to be wife who beyond pissed.

"You rkoed her and she is fucking pregnant!' shouted Krista with a hiss.

When she finished her comment she slapped Randy hard in the face. Randy stood there and looked at her letting her hit him with all she had.

"You know what Randall?" Krista asked looking at him.

"What?" Randy asked looking at her.

When he finished his comment Krista kicked him in between the legs making his eyes widen and making him fall to the ground. Krista leaned forward with a smile on her face.

"That was for Jenna and this is for making her cry!" Krista said punching him in the face with a right hand.

John quickly grabbed his fiancée's arms pulling her away from the fallen star. Krista was kicking and screaming trying to get to the man who hurt her friend.

"Calm down or no Richard Hammerbush." John said in a whisper to Krista.

"Oh your not fair." Krista said turning her attention him.

"Got you to stop though didn't it?" John asked looking at her.

Krista glared at him then quickly looked at the EMTs who were bring Jenna backstage. Both John and Krista quickly made their way over to their friend's aid.

"She has gone into premature labor." The trainer said looking at them. "We have to get her to the hospital now.' he added.

Krista nodded at him as she looked at John who was the one looking scared. Quickly Krista pulled her keys out from her pants pocket and looked at him.

"You can follow me I know where they are taking her." Krista said with worry. "If anything happens to the three of them John I'll kill him!" She added.

"I know you will and I'm hoping nothing does because I don't want my wife in jail." John said with a nod.

~*Hospital*~

"Baby." John said touching Krista's arm. "Stop pacing your going to go into premature labor." he added.

Krista laughed a little bit then looked up when the doctor walked out and went towards them.

"You're here for Jenna Orton am I correct?" The doctor asked with a nod.

The couple nodded at him and he looked over his chart.

"I am Dr. White and normally I would tell this to the family but since nobody is here." Doctor White said with a nod. "Mrs. Orton is doing great. The bump she took in the ring tonight caused her to go into premature labor and we had to delivery both babies." He added.

"How are they? All three of them." Krista said looking at him with a worried face.

Dr. White smiled brightly at her.

"They are doing great." Doctor White said with a nod. "The twins are doing great which is kind of a shock because of how premature they are." he added.

Krista hugged John and kissed his cheek as the doctor smiled at them. He nodded at them.

"If you'd like to see Mrs. Orton she is in room 498." Doctor White said with a grin on his face. "I have to go and make a few rounds so I'll be in to check on her and the twins" he added.

Krista went to reply but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Randy walk into the lobby. John turned his head to see what his fiancée was looking at.

"Go see Jenna." Krista said without taking her eyes off of Randy. "I'm going to take care of this.

"No you aren't I am." John replied pushing her to follow the doctor.

Krista growled but gave up quickly as she had to catch up with the doctor. John looked at Randy with a blank expression on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" John asked looking at the man in front of him who looked like crap.

"I'm here to check on my wife." Randy said with a growl. "I got called by a nurse." he added.

John smiled at him and nodded.

"You see the nurse got the number wrong. She meant to call Joey McIntyre." John said with a grin. "You see Randy, your getting a divorce which means Jenna will no longer be a ORTON. You fucked up deal with. She has all the people she needs. Krista, Donnie, Joey, Jordan, Jon, and Danny. So get the fuck out of this hospital before I put you in it." he added.

"You can't fucking stop me from seeing my wife." Randy said stepping close to his friend.

"Your right one can't but six can." Donnie said with a pissed off tone. "I haven't liked you from the moment you got into her life and now that she filed for divorce I'll make sure you stay out of her life even if she has to move in with me." he added.

Randy turned around to see the whole group staring at him ready to beat his ass. He looked at John then back at them.

"You think that you can keep me from her and my children?" Randy asked while they nodded. "Tough shit we are bound by those kids." he added.

"And that's they only way you'll be bound." Donnie said stepping forward. "Now the best advice I can give you is to leave and leave her the hell alone. Because I wasn't playing what I first said to you Randy on the side of the road." he added.

Randy glared at him and quickly left out the lobby leaving the group and John standing there watching him. Krista looked out the door and smiled when she saw the group.

"Hey Donnie you get your wish. And Danny you get a treat." Krista said with a giggle as she was holding a baby. "Jenna said she wanted you and the guys to meet Donnie Daniel." She added.

Donnie quickly ran over to Krista holding the little boy. Jenna laughed from the room and gave him a wave as he walked into the room.

"Also I want you to meet Daniella Dawn." Jenna said holding her daughter.

John kissed his friend's cheek and smiled as she was trying to block out all the bad things and make memories for her and her twins.

"DDub nice." Krista said laughing. "Both names have dd. Great bragging rights for both." she added laughing.

"You know it." Donnie said with a wink.


	57. Chapter 57

**I only own Krista, Jenna, and December(who will be mentioned in this chapter) thats it. I hope you guys enjoy....Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....Enjoy guys..**

* * *

Jenna was laughing really hard as she put her daughter down in her crib. John was trying to change Donnie who started to pee on him.

"Your suppose to cover that up John." Krista said trying to control her laugh.

Krista grabbed the wipe and put it over Donnie. John shook his head at the two women who were having a giggle fit at him.

"He is getting practice with my son." Jenna said laughing.

"Thank god he needs it." Krista said laughing.

John shot her a look making her laugh even harder. Jenna kissed John's cheek and picked up Donnie from the bed and the diaper fell off.

"Yea lot of help." Jenna said laughing.

She picked up the diaper from the floor and quickly put it back on her son. Krista picked up Daniella from the crib and looked at Jenna with a smile on her face.

"Dani, looks like you Jenna." Krista said with a smile on her face. "Donnie looks like him but he has your eyes." She added.

"I don't care who they look like." Jenna said kissing her son's head. "As long as they happy and healthy. Donnie might look like Randy but he is my son." She added.

Krista looked at John who took Daniella from her. Jenna looked up and smiled brightly as he was talking to the little girl.

"Don't worry she is just giving him practice." Jenna said with a smile.

"Practice to where she will do no wrong in her Uncle John's eyes." Krista said with a giggle.

Jenna shook her head as she put Donnie into the twin baby carrier. John looked at her as she took Daniella and put her in beside her brother.

"How are they doing during the night?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who was putting her hair up in her pony tail.

"They are actually pretty good I have to wake them up." Jenna said sitting down on the bed "Last night, after I put them to bed I had some company come over." She added.

"You had company who?" John asked looking at her.

Jenna laughed and looked at Krista.

"My parents let me use this home since it's their vacation home here in Raleigh." Jenna said with a huge grin. "But I'm sure that they are still here in the three guest rooms downstairs." she added.

Krista quickly walked out of the room leaving John and Jenna in the room with the twins.

"You know she is going to wake them up." John said looking at her. "Who is all here anyways?" he added.

"I know that's my point it's almost twelve they need to wake up. "Matt, December, Jeff, Beth, and Shannon." she added.

"Did Matt and December get together finally?" John asked as Jenna grabbed the baby carrier.

"I think so I mean they were holding hands last night and they slept in the same bed." Jenna said laughing as they walked down the stairs. "If they done anything in that bed THEY are changing the sheets." she added.

Jenna laughed as she saw Matt and December walk out of their room.

"In the kitchen is coffee." Jenna said nodding towards the kitchen.

December just groaned in response. John laughed as he took the carrier from Jenna and walked into the kitchen between Matt.

"Krista Nicole Parker get the hell out of my room!" shouted Shannon.

"It's not your room it's Jenna's'!" shouted Krista banging on the door.

Beth laughed as she looked at Krista banging on the door.

"I've been up since the twins woke up at 7." Beth said with a smile. "Don't worry it's ok before you say sorry." she added.

Shannon open the door and threw a pillow at Krista's head making her bust out laughing. Jenna shook her head and walked up the hallway and grabbed Krista's arm.

"Get up Shannon it's twelve wake up." Jenna said shaking her head.

She shoved Krista towards Beth who grabbed her and pulled her friend into the kitchen.

"Dr. Pepper, I'm glad to see your doing good." Shannon said as Jenna walked away from the room.

"And I'm glad to see you remember my name pine cone eater." Jenna said with a laugh.

Shannon shook his head and walked backed into the room. Jenna shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to see December holding a sleeping Donnie in her arms and Matt holding Daniella who was looking at him.

"See dude she already knows your screwed up." John said laughing.

"Shut up." Matt said laughing.

Jenna shook her head and sat down in a chair and thanked Beth who put a glass of orange juice in front of her. She looked at John who was talking on his cell phone on the deck.

"Who is John talking to?" Jenna asked taking a sip.

Everyone in the room looked at each other then back at her. Jenna knew who he was talking too and shook her head then laughed as Donnie grabbed a hold of Matt's hair and pulled hard.

"SHIT!" shouted Matt.

"Hey watch your mouth." Jenna said laughing as the little boy kept pulling at Matt's hair.

Beth laughed as she picked up Donnie from Matt and he let go instantly. Shannon walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Jenna and stole her orange juice.

"Hey hey HEY! Get your own!" Jenna said taking her drink back.

Krista grabbed a glass from the counter top and the orange juice. She put it in front of Shannon and smiled innocently.

"Don't you dare drink out of the thing either." Beth said pointing at him. "Because you aren't at home." she added.

"What is this? Gang up on Shannon day?" Shannon asked looking at his friends.

"No but I can make it." Matt said with a sinister smile.

Shannon went to reply when John back into the kitchen and held out his phone to Jenna.

"It's Vince." John said nodding at her.

Jenna looked at him then at Krista who was wondering why he wanted to talk to her on the phone instead of in person. Jenna took the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Jenna asked looking at Jeff who now was holding Daniella. "I'm fine, as love as that sounds Mr. McMahon I wouldn't want to do that to anybody. Yes the divorce is real. I'm going to be taking time off to get back into shape and take care of my twins." She added.

After a few moments she hand the phone to John and looked at Krista who was wondering what was going on. John hung the phone and looked at her.

"Vince wanted to know if I want Randy to be fired what he done." Jenna said looking at Krista who was smiling. " I don't want him fired I want him to pay for the way he treated and he could have caused me to lose the two biggest things in my life." She added.

"Oh lord that means your going to get back in shape and actually attack him soon aren't you?" Shannon said laughing.

Jenna smirked at him and leaned back in the chair before taking a sip of her juice.

"Trust me, Randy might be the father of my children but I'm not scared to hurt him like he hurt me." Jenna said with a hiss.

"Damn he isn't here breath." John said laughing.

Matt shook his head as he grabbed a hold of December's waist and kissed her lips gently. Krista raised a eye brow and looked at Jenna who was smiling.

"About damn time." Krista said laughing.

Jenna went to reply but was cut off by her doorbell. She looked at Shannon who got up when she did. Jenna had a feeling she knew who it was and grabbed a hold of Shannon's hand. Shannon walked in front of her and opened the door to see Randy standing there with flowers in his hands.

"What in the hell is this?" Randy asked looking at Shannon. "Your shacking up with The Reject?" he added.

"Randy, Shannon and a few others came over last night." Jenna said shaking her head. "What the hell are you doing here?" she added.

Randy turned his attention to his soon to be ex wife who was waiting to hear his answer.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry and I'd like to see my children." Randy said looking at her. "Please." she added.

Jenna looked at Shannon who walked back into the kitchen. After a few seconds he walked out with the carrier and all the rest of the people behind him. Matt and John both stiffen at the site of Randy standing there.

"Wow." Randy said looking at them in the carrier. "What did you name them?" He added.

"Your son's name is Donnie Daniel and daughter's name is Daniella Dawn." Jenna said looking at them. "Don't worry they don't' have your last name." She added.

"What?" Randy said snapping his head towards her. "They are mine!" he added.

Jenna looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Correction they are mine." Jenna said looking at her. "Their last name which is on the birth certificate is McIntyre." She added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Randy jumping at her.

Both John and Matt quickly jumped at him pushing him back into the yard. Jenna crossed her arms and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Your nothing but a sperm donor." Jenna said waving at him. "Now get the hell off of my land before I call the cops." she added.

Randy threw the flowers to the ground and walked to his hummer. Quickly he left the driveway while everyone watched. Jenna took a deep breath and looked at her twins.

"Why did you lie?" Krista asked looking at her. "Their last name is listed as Orton." She added.

"That's a man's biggest weakness is his children." Jenna said grabbing the carrier. "What better way to piss him off by telling him that another man gave them his last name." she added laughing.

"You are cruel." Shannon said laughing.

"No I'm not I'm just smart." Jenna said walking into the house.


	58. Chapter 58

**i am sorry about the one update tonight. My nephew broke my nose by head butting me right in my nose. So here is the one update i've got. Enjoy...read....review...enjoy..**

* * *

"Do you think that saying I'm sorry makes up for all the crap you've done to me?" Jenna asked looking at the man in front of her. "You messed up my life in so many ways that it isn't funny." She added.

"I'm sorry." Dave said looking at her.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it!" Jenna shouted at him. "I lost all respect for you when you took my engagement ring and gave it to her." She added.

Dave looked at Jenna shaking his head and looked at Dawn who was in the car waiting on him.

"Look Jenna, rather you like to believe this or not I am truly sorry for how things ended between us." Dave said with a shrug.

"I spent 3 years of my life on you!" Jenna said pushing at him. "I was in love with you and you repaid me by screwing a ring rat and now your engaged to be married to her." She added.

He took a deep breath and put his glasses on his head.

"The reason we are getting married other then we love each other Jenna is because Dawn is pregnant." Dave said looking at her.

When those words slipped out of his mouth Jenna felt as if somebody has punched in the stomach with full force. The man in front of her had not long ago been in love with her.

"Say what man whore?' Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"Jenna stop with the name calling you're a mother now." Dave said shaking his head. "She is three months." he added.

Jenna looked at him with wide eyes and slapped him across the face hard. He turned his head and looked at her without any emotions.

"You are really a piece of work." Jenna said with a hiss. "I have twins that I have to take care off and you come out here to tell me that you and that whore are expecting a child of your own. Which means if she is three months you were fucking her while you were with me." She added.

"Jenna you should have known I wasn't happy." Dave said nodding at her. "We were having problems." he added.

Jenna put her finger up and cut him off before he could say anything else. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Get the hell off of my property now David." Jenna said with a glare. "You fucked up my life so much that I don't ever want to see you again." She added.

"Randy, fucked your life up more but you'll see him." Dave said shaking his head.

"Correction Dave, no I don't see him." Jenna said with a pissed off tone. "The only time I've seen him was the day after I brought the twins home and told him that they didn't bare his name." Shea dded.

Dave raised a eye brow and shook his head.

"Your wrong." Dave said smiling a little bit

"No I'm not, I'm doing what I need to do to teach that man a lesson." Jenna said looking at Dawn who was getting out of the car. "He wants to play a game David I can play it better. You better go because your whore is getting out and I don't want her on my land either. So both of you get the hell off of it before I call the cops." She added.

Dave laughed at her and nodded.

"Ok Chill hell cat, I get the hint." Dave said putting his sunglasses back on.

Jenna rolled her eyes at him as he walked back to his rental car. Dawn looked at Jenna shaking her head. After a few seconds Dave and Dawn where gone leaving Jenna alone once more. John and Krista were gone to do a show. Matt and Jeff left for the tour. Beth stayed for a few days longer and left with Shannon who had to do something Indy work leaving her alone.

"Donnie and Daniella, what do you say we take a trip?" Jenna asked with a smile. "How about you guys and momma take a trip to the beach?" She added.

She smiled brightly as she grabbed the bag she had packed before Dave pulled up to go. She grabbed the bag along with their baby bag, some toys, her pocket book, and cell phone.

"We need to get away for a few days." Jenna said with a smile.

After putting all of the things in the car she grabbed the twins and smiled brightly at them as they were both asleep in their carriers.

**~*Myrtle Beach*~**

After about driving for three hours and checking into the hotel Jenna pulled up into the parking lot that was for the beach. She grinned at the water that was washing on the shore. She looked in the back seat to see the twins looking around slowly.

"Alright you two you have got to bare with momma she only has to hands and she is going to carry both of you to the beach." Jenna said with a laugh.

Jenna got out of the driver seat and put her keys in her pocket, and took her flip flops off and put them in the backseat floor board. She quickly grabbed both car seats from the back seat and grinned at them as she walked slowly onto the beach. The sand between her toes felt good.

"Jenna?"

She stopped in her tracks in the sand and closed her eyes. Jenna turned around slowly to see Randy standing there looking at her with a surprise face.

"Hello Randy." Jenna said with a nod.

Randy looked at the twins then back up at her. He quickly grabbed one of the carriers and looked at her.

"Thanks." Jenna said with a slight nod.

He nodded at her as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Jenna looked down at her daughter who was just looking around the beach. Randy looked down at his son and took a deep breath as he looked back at Jenna.

"You drove three hours to come to the beach?" Randy asked looking down at her.

"I drove down here because I need to get away from that home." Jenna said without looking at him. "I just felt that I needed to clear my kid and everyone was gone so I brought the twins here for the first time." She added.

Randy nodded at her as he looked at his watch. She noticed this but just looked away to the ocean. Jenna went to say something but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Samantha walking towards them. She looked at Randy with a pissed off glare on her face.

"What in the hell?" Jenna asked looking at him. "You couldn't wait to fuck her could you?" She added.

Samantha looked at her and took a deep breath as she noticed the twins. Jenna shook her head and sat down in the sand with her daughter's carrier in between her legs.

"I'm here to fuck him Jenna." Samantha said bending down touching her stomach gently. "I'm here to make talk to you actually." She added.

Jenna looked at the woman beside her like she was crazy. Samantha grabbed the baby carrier from Randy and sat down beside Jenna and looked at Donnie.

"Look, you may not believe this but something is going on with Randy." Samantha said looking down at the little randy look alike. "I don't know if it has to do with the IED crap but Jenna, I know Randy and when he lies he always moves his arms and walks around like in a nervous fit. He told me the story of everything and he truly doesn't remember." She added.

"What is up with you? Why are you trying to help him get back with me?" Jenna asked looking down at her son while Samantha was playing with his feet. "Even though it will never happen again." she added.

Samantha smiled brightly and looked at he

"I thought it was suppose to be me and him, but now that I see I notice that it was never suppose to be us." Samantha said with a laugh. "It was you all along. You gave him a daughter and a son. He is bragging no matter how hard he trying to show like he isn't." She added.

Jenna looked at Randy who was walking along the shore of the beach. Samantha noticed the look and smiled brightly.

"I know we've never seen eye to eye at all since you got married to Randy." Samantha said with a nod. "I am carrying Nate's baby and I'm in love with Nate not Randy. Never have been and I'm sorry I caused problems but please don't let a great guy like him sleep away just because he has a problem." she added.

"Sam, he tried to wreck the bus I was on with some friend." Jenna said with a deep breath. "I can't be with him." she added.

Samantha shook her head and sighed.

"Fine Jenna you want to play the fool and act like he isn't the man of your dreams fine go a head." Samantha said standing up from the sand. "But that man loves you more then he ever loved me and I see it every time he mentions your name. And now that the twins are here he is a proud papa don't take away the one thing that makes him happy since the other reason is gone now." She added.

Jenna went to say something but stopped when Samantha walked off leaving her alone with the twins. Randy watched Samantha leave in her car. He walked over to Jenna who was looking at both kids.

"Randy, they have your last name." Jenna said looking up at him. "Donnie looks just like you and he is already starting to be demanding like you. Daniella is like me thank goodness." She addd.

"I wanted one of each because then I could have the best of both worlds." Randy said looking both of the twins.

Jenna was a lose for words nothing was going to coming to mind. She looked down at the sand beside her and felt somebody softly grab her hand. She looked to see Randy holding her hand. Jenna gave a nod at him and looked at Daniella who was awake.

"Do you want to go through with the divorce be honest with me?" Randy asked looking down his wife.

"I don't know honestly." Jenna replied taking a deep breath. "You don't trust me around my friends. I am in love with one person and he gave me the two best children in the world. But it wouldn't work if we stayed together." She added.

Randy looked at her and closed his eyes. He looked down at Donnie and touched his fingers.

"Tell me this isn't right." Randy said looking down at her.

Before Jenna could react or say anything Randy leaned down an captured her lips with his own. She was melting into his lips. She pulled away and bit her bottom lip as she looked out into the ocean. Jenna looked at Randy as he watched her closely.

"I love you and I'm sorry fucking sorry that I can't remember the shit I done to you or Krista." Randy said touching the small part of her back. "I love you and I'm truly sorry. I want to be a family with the woman I am in love with. I want to show off my lovely wife and my handsome son and my daughter who is just like her mother." He added.

"I want to be a family with the man I knew not the man who can't remember anything." Jenna said looking at him.

Randy took a deep breath and gave a soft smile.

"Will you help me find him please? I want to find him and make him return so I don't loose my shot on having a family with you." Randy said with full emotion. "Please Jenna I want our family." He added.

Jenna took a deep breath and looked at the man beside her who had so much hope in his eyes.

"I will help you as long as you help your self as well." Jenna replied with a nod. "I want my husband back." She added.


	59. Chapter 59

**I only own Krista, Jenna, and December thats it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...hehe enjoy**

* * *

"So much for you staying away from him." Krista said rolling her eyes at Jenna.

"Kris, he is the father of my children." Jenna replied giving her a slight nod. "What am I suppose to do?" she added.

Krista acted as if she was thinking and looked at Jenna with a smile.

"Oh I don't know maybe make him suffer for the hell he put you through." Krista said grabbing Donnie's carrier from her left hand. "But we all know that your weakness is Randy's smile and Randy's charm. He can charm his way into Vince McMahon's pants if he wanted too." She added.

"Come on Krista you don't have to be that harsh on him." Jenna replied sitting Daniella's carrier on the porch beside her. "You have to remember you once dated him and was expecting a kid with him too now you can't say anything." She added.

Krista shook her head at the memory that Jenna had just brought back. Jenna knew she shouldn't have said that but it felt right. Everyone was against her trying to work things out with Randy including his parents.

"Heck when his own mother and father tell you not to work things out with him you think you'd understand." Krista said picking up little Donnie from the carrier.

"Would you just stop it?" Jenna asked looking at Krista with a glare. "You and plenty of others have told me to stay away from him but I love him rather you or anybody else likes it!" she added.

Krista went to say something but stopped when she saw John pull up in Jenna's car. Jenna picked up Daniella from the carrier and waved at John as he grabbed some bags from the backseat of the car.

"Do you seriously need that much?" Krista asked looking at her fiancée as he walked up the path to their home.

"Hey half of that stuff is your too." John said laughing as he stole a kiss before going into the house to put things away.

Jenna touched her daughter's face as she woke up to look up at her with her father's eyes. Krista looked at her friend and sighed.

"I am sorry." Krista said with a sigh. "I just want you to be happy and when your with Randy you have the happy times and the you have the worst time I've ever seen." she added.

"Krista, that is what a marriage is." Jenna said looking up at her with a serious face. "You can't just throw in the towel when things get bad. You have to stick it out and you have to make sure the person is worth the time and effect." She added.

Krista nodded at her and looked as Donnie was moving around just a bit. She was trying to figure what to say but the words weren't forming in her mouth correctly. Jenna looked at John who walked out of the house once more.

"I think I could get use to this site." John said looking at Krista who was holding Donnie close to her. "I can't wait for ours to get here." he added.

"I can't either." Krista replied looking up at him with a grin on her face. "I think that we need to get that nursery ready though." she added.

John nodded in agreement as Jenna stood up with Danniella.

"I am going to go feed her then when I get done I'm going to come out here and get Donnie and feed him." Jenna said with a nod.

Krista and John nodded at her as she walked into the house. John looked at Krista who was talking to Donnie.

"You are still trying to convince her to get away from Randy right?" John asked sitting down in the chair that was once Jenna's.

"I can't believe she is going to go through with it." Krista said shaking her head. "I know that she loves him and he is the father of her children, but she really needs to stop and think." She added.

John looked at his soon to be wife and nodded in agreement.

"I understand where your coming from and I understand where Jenna is coming from." John said looking at her. "Randy is my best friend but I disagree with some of the things he has done." he added.

Krista went to reply when she saw December's 2007 Chevrolet Equinox pull into the driveway. She waved at the couple on the porch as she got out.

"I am hoping you don't mind but December is here to help me with Jenna." Krista said with a whisper.

"Great three women in the house." John said as he took Donnie from his wife's arms. "Little guy it's going to be me and you in a house full of women so we might sneak away." he added.

Jenna walked out the house and waved at December who was walking up the path. Jenna gave Daniella to Krista and picked up Donnie from John who smiled.

"I'm feeding the twins so I'll be back out here in a little bit Dec." Jenna said walking back into house.

December nodded at her and put her bag down on the porch. She hugged John then hugged Krista. She kissed Daniella's head and looked out into the yard.

"Do you think you can help?" Krista asked looking at December who was leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Sis, have I ever let you down" December asked giving her sister a bright smile.

"Do we need to go there? It took you almost 3 years to get with Mattie." Krista said with a laugh.

December laughed while John rolled his eyes.

"He was dating people Kris, I'm not going to break that up!" December said acting offended.

"Keep saying that white girl." Krista said laughing. "You aren't as innocent as you look." She added.

December laughed as John started mocking his finacee.

"Be lucky I've got a baby in my arms." Krista said with a nod. "Because if I had a free arm I'd beat your butt." she added.

December quickly picked up Daniella from her sister's arm. Krista's face lite up as she stood up. John quickly took off running out into the yard with Krista close behind him even though her stomach was getting in the way. Jenna walked back out onto the porch as she saw John grab a hold Krista and swing her around.

"What did I miss?" Jenna asked with a nod and a grin.

"You missed nothing actually they are just goofing off." December replied putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Jenna laughed as she was trying to burp Donnie. John looked at the two women on the porch and stole a kiss from Krista. Krista laughed as she felt her son kick her stomach. She quickly grabbed a hold of John's hand and put it on her stomach. John grinned brightly once more in the sunlight as they walked towards the porch once more.

"John might steal Donnie away so he doesn't have to be alone in the house with us females." Krista said laughing.

"Well John if you take my son you better bring him the way you found him." Jenna said laughing. "So that means if he has a poopy diaper that means you change it." she added.

John made a face making everyone laugh as he eyed Donnie's diaper. Krista shook her head as she sat down in the chair she was once sitting in. The breeze quickly blew making the smell of the sea salt water come to everyone. Jenna looked at Krista who was leaning against the chair with her eyes closed.

"I am thinking about making some cheesecake." Jenna said as Krista's eye popped open. "Blue berry sounds great right now." She added.

"Can I help?" Krista asked looking at her with a grin.

"Sure but no stealing any licks off the spoon." Jenna said pointing at her.

Krista grinned brighter and shook her head.

"I can't promise that I won't." Krista said laughing.

Jenna shook her head as everyone walked into the house. December grabbed Daniella's carrier while John grabbed Donnie's carrier from the porch. Jenna put Donnie in the carrier as John put it on the counter. December put Daniella down in her carrier beside her brother. Jenna grinned as Krista quickly started to pop real blue berries in her mouth.

"Save some of those for the cheesecake chicka." Jenna said laughing.

Krista laughed as December took the box away from her and held it above her head.

"No fair your taller then me." Krista said pouting.

"Good that's the point to keep you away from it!" Jenna said laughing.

John shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen leaving them alone. Jenna shook her head and grabbed the milk from the fridge and shook her head. She closed the door and slipped on something and fell backwards.

"JENNA!" shouted Krista loudly.

December turned around and saw Jenna hit her head hard on the tile floor.

"JOHN!" shouted Krista as she got beside her friend who was knocked out.


	60. Chapter 60

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it. So read and Enjoy and review..**

* * *

"WAKE UP MOMMMA!" shouted Donnie at the top of his lungs.

Jenna screamed and sat up slowly then quickly screamed as she bumped heads with her son. She held her head and looked at the little boy in front of her who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Daddy sent me up here to wake you up." Donnie said with a toothless grin. "It's almost time for people to show up. Auntie Kris and Uncke Jo Jo will show up soonie." he added.

"Ok I'm up." Jenna said pushing some of his hair out of his face.

Quickly he moved off the bed and ran past his twin sister who was standing in the doorway. Jenna smiled at Daniella who walked into the room with her hair in pig tails.

"Daddy told me to do but Don Don beat me to do it." Daniella said with a frown.

"Awe, come here." Jenna said patting the bed beside her.

Daniella quickly jumped into her parents bed and curled up next to her mother. Jenna played with her pig tails as she noticed the father of her children standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"You two are my princesses."

"I know and you've always treated us like them." Jenna said with a grin on her face.

He grinned at her as Daniella quickly jumped off the bed and jumped into his arms.

"I'll meet you guys down stairs in a little bit." Jenna said with a nod.

"Ok don't forget you lost the bet so you have to wear that bikini."

She nodded at him as they walked out of the room leaving her alone. Jenna stood up from the bed and grabbed her black and lime green bikini from the hanger. Quickly she changed into the bikini and laughed as she looked in the mirror. She slipped her hip huggers over her bottoms.

"Hurry up momma." Daniella said pulling her arm.

Jenna laughed and picked her up making her giggle. Daniella laughed harder when her mother tickled her sides.

"You look like much like me I'm thankful but you look just like your father. You have his dark hair and my bright blue eyes." Jenna said touching her hair. "But what do you say we go down stairs and see all the people who showed up." She added.

Daniella grinned brightly at her and nodded as her mother carried her on her hip as she walked downstairs. Jenna grinned as she saw Krista standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"I was asleep I'm sorry about that." Jenna said putting Daniella down.

"It's ok." Krista replied hugging her friend. "I've got some news forever one later." she added.

Jenna eyed her friend and grinned brightly as she saw John walk around the corner with Connor on his hip. He looked just like his father. He was a mini version of John only with his mother's color hair. Jenna shook her head with a smile as Connor reached for her.

"Hey little buddy how is my man doing?" Jenna asked with a grin on her face.

"Auntie Jen Jen I'm good." Connor said with a toothless grin.

Jenna kissed his cheek over and over. He laughed and tried to get away from her. Krista laughed as Connor got down and started to chase Donnie around the house. Jenna shook her head and waved at Daniella who was now outback with her father right behind her.

"You know I had the strangest dream." Jenna said looking at Krista who had a raised eye brow.

"If you were dreaming of my man again in nothing but his joe boxers again I'm going to smack you." Krista said with a laugh.

Jenna busted out laughing and shook her head.

"No no it wasn't that. It was that I was married to Randy and I had just had the twins." Jenna said with a strange look. "You where pregnant with John's son and we were at the beach house. I was working with the McMahons in storyline." She added.

"At least two points of it's correct." Krista said laughing.

"I know the storyline I understand and you bring pregnant with John's kid but me being married?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

Krista laughed and shook her head as the doorbell rung. Jenna shook her head as she answered the door. She hugged Samantha with a grin on her face.

"I had a dream I was married to your husband." Jenna said looking down at the woman who was holding her daughter's hand.

"That's weird Randy had one he was married to you and you guys had twins named Donnie and Daniella." Samantha said with weird face.

Jenna's eyes widen and shook her head as she saw Randy walking up the path to her home looking all cocky. She glared at him then gave a bright smile as he hugged her gently.

"Hello my husband." Jenna said with a laugh.

"Hello my wife." Randy said busting out laughing.

She closed the door as Randy and Samantha walked into the house. Jenna followed everyone into the back yard and walked up to Randy.

"We had the same dream." Jenna said looking up at him. "That is creepy." She added.

"Yea that is creepy." Randy replied nodding down at her. "I really don't think that your husband would like that to much." he added.

Jenna laughed and nodded at him.

"I think he would if he found out that his hot trophy wife had a dream where she was married to one his friends." Jenna said laughing.

He went to reply but stopped and grinned at the person behind her.

"I was just talking to your wife and I must say she is hot." Randy said with a grin.

Jenna rolled her eyes and turned around with a grin on her face.

"Hey baby." Jenna said kissing his lips gently. "Ignore Randy we just had the same dream." She added.

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that." Jenna said with a smile on her face. "Dave you know that you're the only man of my dreams." she added.

"I know but I don't like the idea of you being married to my friend." Dave said laughing.

Jenna smiled at him and kissed his lips once more.

"Hey hey Mr. and Mrs. Animal stop it." Samantha and Krista said at the same time.

Dave broke the kiss and looked down at his wife who was grinning from ear to ear. She looked at both of the women who were grinning.

"That's how you guys got pregnant with the twins in the first place." Krista said laughing.

"It started out like that." Jenna said looking around to make sure the kids weren't around. "It happened when the two of us went at it all night long in Greenland." She added.

Everyone busted out laughing as Dave started to blush. Krista shook her head and looked at Jenna with a huge grin on her face.

"Alright everyone listen up I have a announcement that I'd like to make." Krista said with a huge grin on her face. "Me and John are expecting another baby." She added.

"Really?!" shouted Samantha and Jenna at the same time.

Krista nodded as they squealed running over to her.

"Congratulations dude." Dave said looking at John.

John nodded at him then looked at his wife who was being fussed over by Samantha and Jenna who were laughing.

"I'm going to be the god mother." Jenna said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the best friend." she added.

"Well I'm married to Randy." Samantha said with her arms crossed.

"Good I don't want to be married to Randy." Jenna replied with a laugh. "I'm happily married and expecting my third." She added.

When she finished her comment both Samantha and Krista looked at her with their mouths open. Jenna smiled brightly at them.

"Your pregnant too?" Krista asked while Jenna nodded. "How far along? I am two and half months" She added.

"I am two and half months as well." Jenna replied with a grin. "We will be due around the same time." she added.

Krista squealed and hugged Jenna around her neck.

"I take it my wife just told your wife that she is pregnant as well." Dave said laughing.

"Oh lord here we go again." John said rubbing his hand over his face. "They were pregnant once together not four and half year later we are doing it again." he added.

Dave shook his head then laughed when Jenna quickly jumped into his arms. Jenna kissed his lips gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Dave Bautista." Jenna said with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too Jenna Bautista." Jenna said touching his face. "My only husband and the only man who is and will ever be the father of my children." She added.

* * *

**Alright guys this is it. That is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this story and I enjoyed the reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. I hope that I did a good job on it. Thakn You guys once again.**


End file.
